Los ninjas caballeros y la misión en la edad media
by Emperor92
Summary: Ubicada un año despues de "The Last", Naruto y sus amigos son llevados a la edad media por medio de la magia. Su mision sera restaurar la paz del reino, destruida por un poderoso demonio. Usando los poderes de unas poderosas armas legendarias, esta aventura tendra accion, batallas, romance y mucho mas. Capitulo final listo.
1. Chapter 1

**Los ninjas caballeros y la misión en la edad media**

 **Capítulo 1: _"La llegada a un mundo en apuros"_**

\- ….

-…ayuda… - se escuchó una voz a lo lejos

-¿Dónde estás? – empezó a gritar el chico buscando respuesta o a donde mirar

-…por favor…necesitamos…ayuda…-la voz parecía débil y se hacía más débil

-Dime cómo puedo ayudarte – grito de nuevo el chico, mientras veía que alrededor de él no había nada, solo oscuridad

-…debes…sacrificar…tu…-la voz empezó a cambiar a un tono más malévolo - …sacrificar…tu… ¡VIDAAAAAAA!

De un brinco, Naruto despertó. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Miro alrededor suyo, para percatarse que se encontraba en un bosque, cubierto por una neblina tan densa, que no se distinguía nada alrededor suyo. Se incorporó desde el suelo y rápidamente noto que a su lado se encontraba su novia Hinata, y también Sakura e Ino, las tres estaban inconscientes. Se dirigió a Hinata para tratar de despertarla, pero una mano tomo su hombro. Naruto volteo rápido y se percató que se trataba de su compañero Sai.

\- Tranquilo, están dormidas. Lo mejor será no despertarlas aun – dijo el dibujante un poco serio

\- Gracias Sai. ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estamos? – empezó a preguntar el rubio

\- No lo sé. Desperté antes que tú y empecé a explorar el lugar. Naruto, haz un clon de sombra por favor- le dijo su amigo

\- De acuerdo. JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA – exclamo el chico, pero nada apareció

\- Como lo sospeche – interrumpió Sai – intente usar mi jutsu, pero al parecer, nuestro chakra está bloqueado o no podemos usarlo.

\- Esto será un problema – respondió el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza – un momento. Kurama, ¿puedes oírme? – empezó a hablar Naruto hacia sí mismo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sin embargo, aun sentía a su compañero dentro de el

\- Al parecer, también el nueve colas está bloqueado. No puedes usar su poder – reflexiono el pelinegro

\- Se llama Kurama. Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto el rubio un poco preocupado

\- Lo mejor será esperar a que las chicas despierten y después explorar más el lugar, pero juntos. Tal vez… - empezó a argumentar Sai, cuando voltearon y vieron que las chicas empezaban a despertar

Sakura, Ino y Hinata despertaron un poco asustadas y notaron que no se encontraban en su hogar y mucho menos en la aldea de la hoja. Naruto se acercó a su novia y esta lo abrazo para consolarse, mientras que Ino se lanzó sobre Sai al verlo. Sakura solo veía un poco celosa, mientras el recuerdo de Sasuke venía a su cabeza. Después de incorporarse, se preguntaron dónde estaban.

\- Al parecer, fuimos traídos aquí por algo o alguien. Desconozco la razón – argumento Sai

\- Lo último que recuerdo, es que me acompañaste a mi casa, me fui a dormir a mi cuarto y eso fue todo – empezó a contar Ino dirigiéndose a su novio

\- Lo último de nuestros recuerdos fue estar en nuestro hogar – respondió Sakura mientras trataba de recordar algo más.

\- Yo, entre sueños, vi a alguien que usaba una túnica blanca que le cubría todo el cuerpo y dijo que lo buscara al despertar – dijo Hinata mientras recordaba

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto Naruto muy sorprendió al recordar también unas voces antes de despertar. Pero no quiso decir nada

\- Entonces hay que movernos. Si rompo un poco de leña de este árbol, podremos formar unas antorchas y ver entre la niebla – empezó a argumentar la peli rosa mientras se dirigía a un árbol. Pero al golpearlo no pudo hacerle nada y se lastimo su muñeca - ¡Auch! Pero ¿Por qué no puedo usar mi súper fuerza?

\- Olvide mencionar que nuestro chakra no funciona aquí. Estamos indefensos – dijo Sai olvidando decir ese detalle mientras Sakura lo veía con una mirada amenazadora

\- Tampoco puedo despertar mi Byakugan. Esto es malo – respondió la oji perla mientras trataba de activarlo

\- Eso es porque sus poderes fueron suprimidos por nuestra magia jóvenes – se escuchó una voz proviniendo de entre los arboles

Todos voltearon hacia donde estaba la voz y vieron a dos sujetos usando túnicas blancas, como lo dijo Hinata. Ambos llevaban un collar que resaltaba sobre sus cuellos y se apoyaban al caminar con una especie de cetro que llevaba una esfera de cristal en la parte superior. Pero la de uno de ellos era de color amarillo-rojizo y el otro de color azul.

\- ¿Ustedes nos trajeron aquí? ¿Qué quieren? – empezó a interrogar Naruto un poco enojado

\- Tranquilo Naruto-kun, no creo que sean malos – dijo su novia mientras trataba de calmarlo

\- La chica de ojos cristalinos tiene razón. No somos sus enemigos. De hecho, necesitamos su ayuda – dijo uno de los individuos

\- Somos los sabios de blanco. Guardianes de los poderes de los guerreros legendarios – continuo el otro mientras se quitaba su túnica revelando a un anciano de barba blanca. El otro hizo lo mismo y ambos se asemejaban mucho

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - Pregunto la rubia un poco nerviosa

\- Paciencia señorita, todas sus preguntas serán respondidas, pero necesitamos que nos sigan. El tiempo es corto y estamos en peligro – dijo el sabio con el cetro azul

\- Supongo que no tenemos opción – menciono Sakura mientras sostenía su mano aun adolorida.

\- Permítame por favor señorita – dijo el otro sabio mientras se acercaba a la chica y con un movimiento de su cetro, curo a la peli rosa en un instante

\- Guau. Gracias. Ni siquiera con el ninjutsu medico soy tan rápida – dijo Sakura sorprendida

\- Es porque no es así – respondió el sabio mientras mostraba su mano, la cual tenía la misma lesión que Sakura. Todos comprendieron que el solo cambio la lesión hacia él, en vez de curarla

\- Lo siento no debió… - dijo la chica, pero fue interrumpida

\- No se disculpe, pero debemos movernos de inmediato – le dijo el sabio mientras empezaba a caminar.

Empezaron a caminar y notaron como se formaba un camino entre los árboles y la niebla era cada vez menos. Entonces notaron como el sol salía a lo lejos y dejaba ver que su trayectoria conducía hacia una fortaleza muy parecida a un castillo, pero estaba en ruinas. Al entrar, parte del techo había colapsado y dentro había unas cuantas personas, entre las que destacaban niños, mujeres, hombres lastimados y ancianos muy cansados. En el centro del lugar, se encontraba un altar en donde había cinco pequeños monumentos donde se apreciaba una especie de espada incrustada en cada uno, excepto en uno de ellos, el cual al parecer ya había sido retirado. Los jóvenes ninjas se detuvieron por una señal de los sabios, mientras estos se acercaban a uno que sostenía un cetro con un cristal color negro.

\- ¿Dónde está tu caballero? – pregunto uno de los sabios

\- Tomo el arma después de que le explicara todo y se fue. Dijo que hacia las cosas solo – dijo el sabio con el cristal negro un poco pensativo – jóvenes, ¿ustedes conocen el nombre de este chico? Tenía el cabello negro y una capa muy maltratada lo cubría. Sus ojos son diferentes y al parecer solo tiene un brazo

\- ¿Sasuke está aquí también? – pregunto Sakura muy sorprendida

\- Ya recordé. Si, dijo llamarse Sasuke Uchiha – respondió el sabio

\- Asi que el _teme_ también está aquí. Eso refuerza nuestro equipo – dijo Naruto tratando de entender la preocupación de Sakura

\- Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos aquí exactamente? – empezó a preguntar Sai

\- Paciencia, debemos esperar a los otros dos elegidos y a sus compañeras – dijo el sabio con el cristal amarillo – rojizo

\- Creo que se refiere a nosotros. Que fastidio – dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Todos voltearon y ahí se encontraban Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Temari y Tenten. Y al frente de ellos dos sabios más, pero los cristales de ellos eran verde y morado. Estos se reunieron con los otros sabios y empezaron a hablar, mientras los ninjas se saludaban sorprendidos. Shikamaru explico que despertó en el bosque junto a Temari y al explorar el bosque encontró a Lee cargando a Tenten aun inconsciente. Después de un rato, los dos sabios los encontraron y dieron la misma explicación que al grupo de Naruto. En eso, los sabios llamaron la atención de las personas presentes y del grupo de ninjas.

\- La espera ha sido larga – empezó a hablar el sabio con el cristal amarillo-rojizo – pero por fin, el reinado de terror terminara. Aquí están nuestros salvadores – dijo mientras señalaba a los jóvenes, los cuales se quedaban sorprendidos mientras la pequeña multitud aplaudía y agradecía. Parecían muy aliviados al oír esas palabras

\- Ahora nos explicaran que pasa ¿verdad? – pregunto Lee mientras los demás miraban en búsqueda de respuestas

\- Es necesario – hablo el sabio con el cristal oscuro – primero que nada, bloqueamos sus poderes, porque eran muy detectables, en especial a nuestros enemigos. Ahora bien, no están en su mundo. Esta es una realidad alterna a la suya y se encuentran muy atrás en el tiempo.

\- Eso explica la vestimenta tan anticuada – dijo Temari en un tono de burla

\- Los hemos traído aquí, porque necesitamos su ayuda – continuo el sabio – este reino era gobernado por el rey Arturo y sus caballeros de la mesa redonda. Hace diez años, el rey falleció víctima de la edad. Nosotros pertenecemos a la orden del mago Merlín. O bueno, somos lo que queda.

\- Entonces nos encontramos muy atrás en el tiempo y lejos de nuestra nación – empezó a analizar el estratega del equipo

\- Los caballeros de la mesa redonda y sus descendientes fueron asesinados por unos invasores que usaban la magia negra para invocar demonios y seres de otro mundo. Han devastado al reino entero y las pocas defensas que quedan no son suficientes para protegerlos a todos. Su líder se hace llamar "Orgalorg, el caballero demonio" – continuo el sabio

\- Eso suena terrible – dijo Hinata un poco asustada

\- Antes de morir en batalla, el mago Merlín tomo la espada legendaria del rey y dividió su poder sagrado en cinco partes, las cuales se manifestaron en cinco armas legendarias. La ultima descendiente de nuestro maestro y nuestra última líder, Merlina uso lo que le quedaba de poder para traerlos a ustedes, porque supo que ustedes habían sido héroes en su mundo. Además dijo que poseían el poder para ayudarnos

\- Supongo que hizo una buena elección – dijo Ino en un tono muy arrogante

\- Las armas que ven en el altar son la manifestación de la espada sagrada "Excalibur". _"Solo los elegidos de la espada y sus compañeras podrán levantar las armas y estas se transformaran para ayudar a los nuevos guerreros a salvar este reino"._ Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Merlina. Rogamos a ustedes, se coloquen frente a cada una de las armas donde sientan su poder y traten de levantarla. Sus compañeras pueden ayudarles

Cada uno de los jóvenes se colocó frente a un arma y detrás de ella su compañera. Naruto con Hinata, Shikamaru con Temari, Lee con Tenten y Sai con Ino. Sakura iba a situarse con Naruto, pero el sabio del cristal negro la detuvo. Cada uno de los chicos tomo un arma y con un poco de esfuerzo empezaron a levantarla hasta que por fin lograron sacarlas y estas empezaron a brillar y tomaron una forma diferente.

El arma de Naruto se convirtió en una espada con un brillo muy parecido al oro que terminaba en una punta. En su filo se veía la palabra en latín _"Justicia"_ ; la de Sai se convirtió en una especie de sable que mostraba varias separaciones y al activar un mecanismo, la espada se convertía en un látigo. En el filo del arma se escribía _"Respeto"_ ; la de Shikamaru se convirtió en una lanza de doble punta con dos filos muy parecidos a sus kunais pero todo el cuerpo del arma era metálico, pero ligero. En cada punta se veía la palabra _"Valentía"_ ; la de Lee se separó en dos armas que se colocaron es sus manos. Ambas tomaban la forma de dos tonfas, muy parecidas a las que usaba su sensei, pero estas tenían un filo a todo lo largo del arma, eran unas tonfa-espadas. En cada una llevaba la palabra _"Honor"._

En ese instante, cada chico y sus compañeras desbordaban un brillo de sus cuerpos y vieron como sus ropas cambiaban a unas muy parecidas a los caballeros medievales, pero cubiertos con una capa de un color blanca-grisácea y en su pecho se mostraba un símbolo representativo del valor que llevaba cada una de sus armas; las chicas llevaban una blusa cubierta por un ligero peto hecho a la medida de cada una, una falda y unas mallas cada una de un color acorde a su gusto y un collar apareció en sus cuellos con el mismo símbolo que sus compañeros. Además, cada una obtuvo un arma similar a la de su compañero, pero al parecer un poco más pequeña.

El sabio con el cristal oscuro se acercó a Sakura y le dijo que tocara la roca donde se suponía que estaba la espada que había retirado su compañero ausente. Al hacerlo, ella también sufrió el cambio de ropa y a su lado apareció una pequeña espada que al parecer tenía la parte de en medio como hueca, pero tenía ambos filos en cada lado. Al ver las palabras en la espada, se sorprendió mucho y se sonrojo.

\- Caballero de cabello rubio, levanta tu arma y di tu nombre y la palabra grabada en tu espada – dijo el sabio con el cristal amarillo-rojizo

\- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y llevo la espada de la "Justicia" – dijo el chico mientras levantaba el arma

\- Levantaste el arma del centro, por tanto eres el líder de los nuevos guerreros legendarios. En ustedes depositamos nuestra fe y esperanzas. Por favor salven nuestro reino y restauren la paz que tanto necesitamos – dijo uno de los sabios dirigiéndose al nuevo grupo de héroes presentes.

\- Descuide, le prometemos que haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance, de veras – dijo Naruto mientras sus compañeros asentían con la cabeza dándole la razón.

\- Gracias. Ahora, como podrán notar, sus poderes y habilidades están volviendo a la normalidad. Mientras lleven las armas legendarias con ustedes, ningún enemigo podrá detectarlos – al oír eso, cada uno sintió como su chakra fluía por su cuerpo otra vez y sus energías se elevaban. Hinata pudo de nuevo activar su byakugan, Sakura sintió de nuevo regresar sus fuerzas y Naruto volvió a tener contacto con Kurama.

\- Pero, solo podrán usar sus antiguas habilidades con sus armas, asi que cuídenlas bien. Aunque no pueden ser hurtadas. Si alguien no digno de la espada intenta tomarla, esta se volverá muy pesada para él – dijo otro de los sabios.

\- Ahora bien, descansen que mañana podrán entrenar con sus nuevas armas y podrán crear su estrategia para las batallas – dijo otro de los sabios, mientras que con una seña hacia pasar a otras personas que traían un banquete para los nuevos héroes.

Esa noche, los chicos se encontraban dentro de las ruinas divididos en grupos de chicos y chicas frente a una fogata conversando sobre lo sucedido en todo el día. En el grupo de los chicos, Naruto se quejaba porque en ese tiempo no existía el ramen y de verdad lo extrañaba, Shikamaru miraba unos mapas que los sabios de habían dado, Sai estaba dibujando el castillo en ruinas y Lee no podía dejar de ver sus armas con mucho asombro; por otro lado Temari leía unos viejos papeles sobre la historia del reino, Tenten se quejaba que tenía que ser compañera de Lee, Ino solo quería coquetear con Sai, pero en vano, mientras que Hinata veía como Sakura contemplaba con nostalgia su espada.

\- Sakura-chan, ¿estas preocupada por Sasuke-kun? – pregunto la chica un poco tímida

\- Un poco. Sé que Sasuke-kun puede cuidarse solo. Espero que quiera trabajar en equipo con nosotros – dijo la chica con una sonrisa sin dejar de ocultar su preocupación

\- Por cierto, los sabios dijeron que las palabras en las armas representan la convicción y lo más representativo en cada guerrero. Me alegro al saber que Naruto-kun tiene la justicia en su arma – dijo la oji-perla un poco ruborizada

\- Sé que Lee y Shikamaru pueden ser "honorables" y "valientes" pero Sai no puede ser "respetuoso" – dijo Sakura en tono de burla

\- ¡Te oí frentona! No insultes a mi novio – dijo Ino un poco enojada

\- ¿Y qué dice tu arma Sakura? – pregunto Temari tratando de integrarse a la conversación

\- …. _"Bondad"_ – respondió la peli rosa, mientras todos, incluso los chicos que estaban escuchando, se quedaban muy sorprendidos como si no lo creyeran – Sasuke-kun puede ser bondadoso – dijo la pobre chica muy ruborizada mientras que Naruto sonrió, sabiendo que su amigo si podía ser bondadoso con los demás.

Mientras, muy lejos de ahí, un campamento enemigo celebraba su triunfo sobre sus débiles enemigos, sin saber que sobre un árbol, un individuo con dos ojos muy diferentes entre sí observaba la situación, mientras sacaba su espada preparado para lanzarse al ataque, usando la oscuridad como ventaja.

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Este es el primer capitulo de esta historia que desde hace tiempo he querido formar. Les prometo mucho romance y sobre todo, mucha accion al estilo medieval. Si quieren darme alguna sugerencia sobre la historia, o cualquiero otra cosa, dejen sus comentarios. Gracias por el apoyo a mis otras historias. Que tengan un buen dia**

 **P.D.**

 **para los que reconocieron el nombre del villano, lo siento, pero no se me ocurrio otro. les prometo que no habra otro crossover a no ser que de verdad haga mas interesante la historia**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Los ninjas caballeros y La Misión en la Edad Media**

Capítulo 2: _"El Entrenamiento de los Héroes y Su Primera Misión"_

\- ... Ayuda ... por favor ... - se escucho la voz de una mujer

\- Dime ¿Dónde Estás? Para poder ayudarte - pregunto el rubio viendo a la nada

\- …no …. no me busques ... - la voz dijo, sonando cada vez más bajo

\- ¿Como puedo ayudarte? - volvió una preguntar el chico

\- ... .. ... Ayúdame con ... - la voz volvió a cambiar a un tono malévolo - ... .tu ... ¡MUERTEEEEEE!

Naruto abrió los ojos, pero esta vez, escucho la voz más claramente en sus sueños. Se levantó del suelo donde dormía y se dio cuenta que lo sucedido el día de ayer no había sido un sueño. En verdad estaba en las ruinas de un viejo castillo y con él varios de sus amigos. A su lado estaba su espada con la palabra _"Justicia"_ escrita a lo largo del filo. Y a su derecha, su novia le hacía compañía. Al verla, dormir tan tranquilamente, empezó a sonreír y recupero la calma.

\- - Kurama, ¿tú también escuchaste la voz de mis sueños? – pregunto Naruto dentro de su mente

\- - SI. AL PARECER ALGUIEN TRATA DE HACER CONTACTO CONTIGO – dijo el zorro aun medio dormido

\- - ¿Por qué su voz cambia al final del sueño? Es muy extraño – empezó a reflexionar el chico mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su barbilla

\- - ESO ES PORQUE TIENE UNA DOBLE PERSONALIDAD. UNA BUENA Y OTRA MALA. DEBES TENER CUIDADO DE NO DARLE INFORMACION QUE PUEDA USAR EN TU CONTRA – respondió Kurama mientras pensaba sobre la situación

\- - Entonces debo tener cuidado. Por ahora, nadie debe saber sobre esto – medito el chico

\- - NIÑO, TU NOVIA ESTA HABLANDOTE – empezó a decir el zorro mientras Naruto salía de su mente.

\- - Buenos días Naruto-kun – dijo la chica mientras se levantaba

\- - Buenos días Hinata. ¿Dormiste bien? – pregunto el chico mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

\- - Si. Después de todo dormí a tu lado – respondió la chica con una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba.

\- - Je, eso fue agradable. Hinata, debo contarte algo – empezó a decir Naruto

Ambos salieron de la fortaleza y Naruto le conto lo de su sueño y lo que Kurama pensaba sobre la voz. También le pidió que no se lo contara a nadie hasta averiguar el origen de esa voz. Hinata prometió no decir nada y le agradeció a su novio por haber confiado en ella. Ambos se abrazaron con cariño, pero en eso, el sabio con el cristal amarillo-rojizo apareció y les dijo que debían desayunar para empezar con el entrenamiento. Al entrar sus amigos ya estaban despiertos y empezaban a desayunar. Naruto lloraba por dentro al extrañar el ramen de su época.

Después de eso, los sabios llevaron a los jóvenes a una zona detrás de la fortaleza. Ahí se encontraban las personas refugiadas. Algunas cortaban leña, otras lavaban ropa cerca del rio que ahí se encontraba. Algunos niños estaban jugando y algunos hombres reparaban o construían armas en una pequeña herrería que ya habían instalado en caso de necesitarla. Y más adelante, se encontraba un campo de entrenamiento muy extenso. Al verlo, todos recordaron el campo que ellos usaban en la aldea de la hoja.

\- - Bien, cada sabio tomara la tutela de un guerrero y de su compañera. En su caso señorita Sakura, usted entrenara conmigo, pero puede agruparse con cualquiera de sus compañeros debido a que su compañero está ausente – dijo el sabio con el cristal negro mientras la chica asentía con la cabeza un poco triste.

\- - Ahora escuchen – empezó a hablar el sabio con el cristal amarillo – rojizo – sus poderes y habilidades se manifiestan con sus armas. Sabemos que ustedes usan señales de mano para manifestar sus poderes. Pero aquí, deben usar sus armas para hacerlo. Concéntrense en lo que quieren hacer y dejen que sus armas hagan el resto. Bien, empecemos con el entrenamiento.

Cada sabio separo a los jóvenes en parejas. Sakura se integró con Naruto y Hinata. Cada grupo entreno con sus armas y practico diferentes técnicas. Primero fue el grupo de Shikamaru y Temari.

\- - El arma que llevan es una lanza de doble punta. Es muy útil para atacar a una distancia segura y permite concentrar energía en las puntas que ustedes pueden lanzar como ustedes quieran. El material del arma, es duro y resistente, pero a la vez ligero, para que puedan moverse con rapidez. Además – dijo el sabio con el cristal morado mientras activaba un mecanismo del arma y esta se comprimía en una especia de kunai doble pequeña – puede guardarse de esta forma para viajes largos

\- - Interesante. Con esto podre crear mis ráfagas de viento – comento Temari. En ese instante, empezó a girarla muy rápido la lanza y de ella salían ráfagas de viento que empezaron a rasgar los arboles a su alrededor – increíble, solo me concentre en lo que quería hacer, como mi abanico y funciono.

\- - Pareces una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo – dijo Shikamaru mientras se reía de su compañera

\- - Deberías practicar más y reír menos. Después de todo no estás acostumbrado a usar armas en el combate – respondió la chica un poco malhumorada

\- - Que fastidio – dijo el pobre chico. En eso, empezó a concentrar su energía en el arma. Lanzo un ataque con energía y desde el suelo, la sombra de la lanza se extendía por debajo de él y llego hasta un árbol enfrente de ellos y le hizo una pequeña perforación. El chico empezó a lanzar más ataques y vio como sus sombrar podían atacar a distancia sin que él se moviera - bien, esto ya es un problema menos

\- - Interesante – empezó a hablar el sabio – la lanza te permite manifestar tus sombras para atacar. Esto te servirá para atacar de entre las sombras sin que te detecten

\- - Bueno, su especialidad es esconderse – se burló Temari, pero entonces sintió como su mano derecha se posaba sobre su mejilla y luego se tocaba su nariz. Al voltear hacia abajo, noto como su sombra estaba conectada a la sombra de la lanza que estaba tocando el suelo y Shikamaru la estaba controlando

\- - Creo que mi especialidad es controlar lo que haces – respondió el chico en tono de burla. Después de unas cuantas burlas más, siguieron practicando.

El siguiente equipo fue el de Sai e Ino. Ambos se colocaron en un campo lleno de varias rocas muy grandes. El sabio con la piedra color azul se encargaría de entrenarlos.

\- - El arma en sus manos es un Sable-látigo. Es un arma muy inusual, pero poderosa. En su forma actual solo parece una simple espada que sirve para el combate directo, pero – al decir esto, el anciano se acercó al arma de Sai y al activar un mecanismo, el filo de la espada se desprendía en varios segmentos convirtiéndose en un látigo – al activar el mecanismo, pasa a su forma de látigo para atacar a distancia y alejar a sus enemigos. Usen su energía para manifestar sus habilidades.

\- - Bien, yo voy primero – dijo la rubia muy animada. Al momento de convertir su arma en látigo, empezó a dar mandobles a diestra y siniestra y de su arma se desprendían pétalos de flores. Pero estos parecían cortar al contacto y lograron rasgar algunas rocas que se encontraban ahí – guau, lo logre. ¿Qué te pareció Sai?

\- - Mmm, debo decir que me pareció – se detuvo el chico a pensar su respuesta – maravillosamente hermoso

\- - Gracias amor – grito la chica mientras se abalanzaba sobre su novio

\- - No la alientes Sai, eso fue patético – grito la peli rosa mientras observaba el entrenamiento de su rival

\- - Tú no te metas frentona – grito Ino mientras que peleaba con su rival con la mirada

\- - Bueno, me toca a mí – dijo el dibujante. Pensó un momento y después de un rato, saco un pequeño frasco de tinta de su bolso. Con un pincel coloco parte de la tinta sobre el filo de su arma y después lanzo un ataque con esta convertida en látigo y de esta salió un águila de tinta que voló hacia el cielo y después cayó en picada sobre una roca y la destruyo al impacto – genial, si funciono

\- - Interesante – medito el anciano – al parecer puedes manifestar animales de tinta usando tu arma. Esto puede funcionar para intimidar al enemigo o para batallas con bestias más grandes

\- - Eso creo, pero me queda muy poca tinta – dijo el chico un poco desanimado

\- - Descuide joven guerrero, nosotros tenemos más, solo espero que le pueda servir – respondió el anciano. Sai agradeció el gesto y siguió practicando mientras su chica discutía con Sakura

El siguiente equipo fue el de Rock Lee y Tenten. El sabio con el cristal verde se encargaría de entrenarlos. Había colocado unos blancos, tenía varios arcos con flechas y algunos maniquíes hechos con paja.

\- - Estoy listo para empezar. ¿y tú Tenten? – dijo Lee muy animado, pero al ver a su compañera, parecía que algo la estaba incomodando - ¿sucede algo Tenten?

\- - ¿Yo? No es nada Lee. Empecemos – respondió la chica sin poder ocultar su cara de preocupación.

\- - Las tonfa-espadas son armas de corto alcance. Se usan más en el combate directo… – empezó a hablar el anciano pero fue interrumpido por la chica experta en armas

\- - Es un arma que se usa tanto para atacar, como para defender. Son muy útiles en batallas donde la velocidad es muy necesaria y también se pueden girar para realizar ataques más peligrosos – argumento la chica que conocía muy bien el arma

\- - Bien. Me da gusto saber que conoces lo básico del arma. Ahora bien, ambos pueden manifestar el poder de los elementos en las armas. Solo necesitan concentrarse y listo – dijo el anciano muy satisfecho

\- - Muy bien. Empecemos – dijo Lee. En ese momento, fijo su vista sobre uno de los maniquíes de paja. Concentro su energía y de un salto se movió a una gran velocidad y desapareció. Se escuchó como el viento rozaba el maniquí y luego Lee se detuvo detrás de él. Al levantar la mirada con una sonrisa, el pobre muñeco cayo despedazado en muchas partes. Lee uso su velocidad con sus armas y rebano al muñeco.

\- - Fascinante, no cabe duda que eres rápido muchacho – dijo el anciano muy sorprendido.

\- - Sí, claro que lo es – dijo la chica un poco seria

\- - Bien, es su turno señorita – respondió el anciano

\- - Con todo respeto, me gustaría practicar con el arco y la flecha. Le dejare a Lee el uso de su velocidad – respondió la chica mientras se alejaba del lugar y tomo un arco y varias flechas para practicar sola, dejando a su compañero y al anciano un poco confundidos.

Los últimos fueron Naruto, Hinata y Sakura. Los tres usaron un campo lleno de rocas muy grandes. Naruto se sorprendió de lo que habían hecho sus compañeros y estaba listo para demostrar sus habilidades. El anciano con el cristal amarillo – rojizo se encargaría de la pareja, mientras el sabio del cristal oscuro ayudaría a Sakura.

\- - Sus espadas son capaces de canalizar su energía y manifestarla como ustedes deseen. Piensen en la técnica que desean ejecutar y luego láncenla – dijo su viejo mentor

\- - Bien, yo primero – dijo el rubio. Cerro los ojos, concentro su energía y al levantarla hacia arriba aparecieron cinco clones de sombra, pero la diferencia es que ellos no llevaban ninguna espada

\- - Tu habilidad de multiplicación solo sirve contigo, no puedes usarla para crear otra espada, ni siquiera una falsa – menciono el anciano

\- - Ya veo, bien déjeme probar otra cosa – respondió el rubio. Empezó de nuevo a concentrar energía. Su espada empezaba a brillar, entonces Naruto empezó a correr hacia una roca muy grande y con sus dos manos coloco su arma frente de el para realizar una estocada y al momento de impactar con la roca un estruendo salió de la espada y creo un agujero circular en medio de la roca perforándola en una perfecta circunferencia. Había manifestado su poderoso rasengan en su espada y lo lanzo en una estocada – genial, funciono como quería, de veras.

\- - Increíble, no puedo creer que puedas usar tan poderoso ataque – dijo el anciano muy sorprendido

\- - Bien hecho Naruto-kun – lo felicito Hinata.

\- - Señorita, continúe usted – dijo el anciano dirigiéndose a Hinata

\- - Si señor – dijo la chica. Usando el mismo método de Naruto, Hinata concentro su energía. Activo su Byakugan y se lanzó sobre otra roca y al impactar, esta de destruyo por completo. Había hecho el uso de la palma suave usando su espada – lo logre

\- - Así se hace, esa es mi novia – dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba

\- - Parece ser que sus compañeros tienen una buena relación – dijo el anciano con el cristal negro hacia Sakura

\- - Es verdad, pero a veces es muy molesto – dijo la chica un poco celosa – en fin, dígame como usar mi arma

\- - Tu súper fuerza pude ser manifestada de forma normal, al igual que tu habilidad para curar a la gente, pero tu arma puede canalizar tu energía y lanzarla – empezó a hablar el sabio

\- ¿Cómo que lanzarla? – pregunto la peli rosa un poco confundida

\- - Esta arma, es llamada la "Espada silbante". Al girar esta espada con mucha velocidad, genera un silbido muy característico en el arma. Al momento que apuntas con esa arma y concentras tu energía, puedes lanzarla en una sola dirección y en varias dependiendo de ti y así puedes generar ataques a distancia. Por el aspecto que tomo el arma, me dice que tu compañero ausente es experto en lanzar ataques elementales, como fuego, agua o….

\- - ¿relámpago? – interrumpió la chica al pensar en Sasuke

\- - Si, también el relámpago. Ese es un elemento muy poderoso. Bueno, intenta lanzar un ataque – dijo el sabio

\- - Bien, es mi turno – dijo la chica mientras tronaba sus dedos y giraba su cabeza lista para atacar. Empezó a girar su espada y al sentir que se llenaba de energía, la detuvo y apunto hacia un árbol. Entonces, un haz de luz color rosa salió disparado del arma y golpeo al árbol con una fuerza descomunal, que lo saco de raíz de un solo golpe – valla, eso sí fue impresionante

Pasaron parte de la mañana y de la tarde perfeccionando sus técnicas. Cerca del atardecer, los chicos estaban conversando, en eso, los sabios se acercaron. Tenían su primera misión y debían reunirse dentro de la fortaleza. La única que faltaba era Tenten que seguía practicando, así que Lee fue a buscarla mientras los demás entraban al castillo para escuchar la misión. Lee se acercó a la zona de entrenamiento, debía apresurarse antes de que oscureciera. En eso vio a la chica con su ropa un poco sucia y llevaba el arco en su mano y detrás de ella varias flechas.

\- - Tenten, ¿estás bien? – pregunto el cejudo un poco preocupado al notar que ella había llorado, pero se secaba las lagrimas

\- - Descuida Lee, estoy bien ¿qué sucede? – respondió con una sonrisa muy fingida

\- - Tenemos una misión y debemos reunirnos en la fortaleza, vamos compañera – dijo Lee intentando animarla

\- - Si, voy detrás de ti – fue lo último que dijo mientras los dos se dirigían al castillo.

Al llegar la última pareja, todos se colocaron alrededor de una mesa de piedra muy grande que se encontraba cerca del altar de las espadas. Ahí, los sabios empezaron a hablar de la misión.

\- - La comida y los recursos han empezado a escasear. Cerca de aquí hay una fortaleza enemiga. No hay muchos enemigos, pero si tienen muchos recursos que llevan al pueblo gobernado por "Orgalor". Necesitamos que asalten la fortaleza y no dejen testigos. Además, rescaten a los refugiados dentro de la fortaleza y asegúrenla para que las personas puedan usarla para refugiarse – explico uno de los sabios

\- - ¿No sería mejor buscar en el bosque y cazar animales? – pregunto Ino un poco preocupada

\- - Si empezamos a adentrarnos en el bosque, podrían detectarnos y encontrarían este lugar – analizo Shikamaru dándole la razón a los ancianos

\- - El muchacho tiene razón. También es necesario que ellos no descubran sus identidades. Por eso, les hemos traído esto – dijo otro de los ancianos mostrando unos protectores para su cara muy parecidos a los cascos de guerra, pero solo cubría la parte de sus ojos – esto les permitirá proteger su identidad. Buena suerte.

Los guerreros empezaron a moverse sobre los arboles rumbo a la fortaleza. Al llegar, se ocultaron detrás de unos árboles y esperaron a que oscureciera por completo. Naruto era el líder, pero sabía mejor que nadie que el mejor estratega era Shikamaru así que le pidió que tomara el mando. Su compañero acepto y le agradeció su confianza.

\- - Hinata, usa tu byakugan y dime cuantos guaridas hay en la fortaleza – empezó a ordenar Shikamaru

\- - Entendido – dijo la chica mientras empezó a observar hacia la fortaleza – veo a cuatro guardias, dos en cada torre. Hay dos en la entrada principal y dos detrás de ella. Varios alrededor de una gran fogata en medio de la fortaleza

\- - ¿Puedes ver a los prisioneros? – pregunto Sai mientras sacaba su tinta

\- - Están en una jaula de madera, en la esquina trasera derecha. Son 15 en total y hay tres guardias protegiendo la zona – continuo la chica

\- - Bien, eso es suficiente – dijo el estratega mientras se sentaba y colocaba sus manos en la posición habitual que usaba para analizar la situación. Después de un rato, se levantó y dijo su plan – Bien, primero necesitamos una distracción. Sai, usa tu habilidad y crea una distracción menor para los guardias de la entrada. Cuando ellos se alejen de la entrada necesito que la derribes Sakura. Temari y Tenten, encárguense de los vigías de las torres. Ino, Lee, Sai y yo nos quedaremos aquí para evitar que escapen testigos, si no es posible detenerlos, debemos acabarlos.

\- - ¿Qué pasara con los prisioneros? – pregunto Naruto un poco desesperado

\- - Cuando Sakura derribe la entrada y los guardias se acerquen para saber que paso, usa tus clones y con Hinata acaba con todo el que se meta en tu camino. Vallan por los prisioneros y sáquenlos de ahí.

\- - Pero aún falta lo de la comida – dijo Lee listo para empezar

\- - Mientras Naruto y Hinata distraen a los guardias, Sakura, Temari y Tenten sacaran todos los víveres posibles. Los refugiados pueden ayudar mientras no estén en peligro – respondió el estratega sin olvidar el propósito principal de la misión

\- - Bien amigos, es hora de empezar – dijo el rubio líder mientras los demás se ponían de pie y los demás lo seguían

Sai creo unos lobos de tinta, los guardias de la puerta fueron tras ellos para ahuyentarlos, y al entrar a los árboles, Lee los noqueo y los amarro. Debajo de las torres, Temari preparo su lanza y lanzo varios tajos de aire que terminaron acabando con los guardias, mientras que Tenten uso su arco y con una sola flecha acabo con ambos guardias. Sakura se acercó a la entrada de madera y sin tener problema alguno la derribo. Los guardias de adentro se sorprendieron y detrás de una nube de polvo, aparecieron varios clones de Naruto y empezaron a pelear con los guardias, detrás de ellos aparecieron el real y Hinata a su lado. Cuando el número de guardias disminuyo, el resto del equipo entro para sacar a los prisioneros. Los guardias que lograban escapar, eran interceptados por los guerreros restantes. Sai invocaba más bestias de tinta, Ino lanzaba un polvo somnífero que adormecía a los enemigos, Shikamaru los neutralizaba usando sus sombras mientras que Lee los golpeaba a una gran velocidad.

Mientras Naruto y Hinata seguían luchando, las mujeres y los niños empezaron a salir mientras los hombres del grupo sacaban cajas de comida y materiales de construcción. Tenten empezó a sacar a unos niños, pero de repente, un hombre con una túnica negra apareció. Saco su cetro oscuro y desde el suelo un portal se abrió y salió una criatura con forma de oso, con unos ojos rojos que provocaban miedo. Tenten disparo con sus flechas matando al hechicero, pero ya era tarde, la bestia ya había terminado de aparecer y empezó a lanzar zarpazos hacia la chica. Los niños lograron escapar.

Temari corrió para socorrer a su amiga, pero unos guardias no le permitieron el paso. Ella gritaba que usara sus armas para pelear. Tenten quiso tomarlas, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo, como si no quisiera hacerlo y siguió disparándole flechas, pero la piel de esa bestia era muy gruesa. Uno de sus zarpazos destruyo una reja de madera y libero a varios caballos. En la entrada, uno de los guardias pudo montar a uno de los caballos y empezó su escape. Shikamaru le ordeno a Lee que lo detuviera, pero el sintió como su compañera corría peligro y decidió entrar para ayudarla, permitiendo al enemigo escapar.

Tenten se quedó sin flechas y la bestia estaba a punto de golpearla, pero Lee llego por detrás y con una patada aturdió a la bestia y con sus tonfa-espadas termino con él. Al ayudarla a levantarse, Temari se acercó para ver si no tenía ninguna herida y le pregunto enojada porque no uso sus armas. La pobre chica no pudo contestar, algo no se lo permitía. Cuando todos los enemigos fueron retenidos, todos los guerreros se reunieron y proclamaron que la base ya les pertenecía, pero Shikamaru sabía que uno de ellos logro escapar y ahora podrían correr un gran peligro.

Mientras, muy lejos de ahí, el enemigo que logró escapar llego a un inmenso castillo y se apresuró a entrar a la sala del trono. Al entrar se arrodillo muy exhausto y pidió permiso para hablar. Al levantar la cabeza vio tres siluetas ocultas en las sombras sentadas sobre tres asientos muy elegantes: la de la izquierda parecía una chica de cabello rojo, muy bonita, pero con unos ojos que daban miedo; a la derecha un caballero que llevaba dos espadas en su cintura, de cabello banco y solo tenía un ojo, el otro había sido rasgado, al parecer por una bestia con tres garras; y en el centro, el líder de esos dos guerreros: Orgalor.

\- - Mi señor, la pequeña fortaleza del bosque ha sido tomada – empezó a hablar el pobre hombre con miedo en sus palabras.

\- - Que patético. Un grupo de debiluchos como ustedes perdió ante unos simples campesinos – se burló la chica

\- - No mi señora – continuo el individuo – unos guerreros muy extraños, con poderes nunca antes vistos nos atacaron por sorpresa. No pudimos hacer nada

\- - Así que, al final si quedaban guerreros de la mesa redonda – empezó a hablar el hombre de pelo blanco con una voz muy profunda, pero temible

\- - No señor, estos parecen nuevos. Son iguales al caballero con ojos de demonio de un solo brazo que ataco a nuestros compañeros al otro lado de las montañas. Son jóvenes y al parecer llevan consigo… - antes de que el pobre hombre terminara de hablar, Orgalor se levantó y con su espada lo atravesó, acabando con su vida. La mujer de pelo rojo solo pudo soltar una risa malévola mientras que el otro solo soltó un suspiro.

\- - Así que, los nuevos héroes ya han llegado a este mundo. Que interesante. Bueno, es hora de buscarlos y presentarnos como es debido – dijo Orgalor mientras levantaba su espada y unas gotas de sangre caían a su boca mientras él se saboreaba con su lengua – quiero probar su sangre.

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Créanme que esta historia fluye en mi mente y aprovechare cada momento posible para continuar escribiendo y que ustedes puedan disfrutar de ella. Ahora bien, me disculpo si es un poco larga esta parte, pero debia explicar bien la funcion de cada arma. Les prometo que las demas partes ya no seran tan largas. Cad dias actualizare la historia. si no puedo, sera de 3 a cuatro dias. Solo les pido paciencia. Ahora, un pequeño spoiler del siguiente cap. Veremos florecer la relacion de Tenten y Rock Lee, Orgalor empezara a moverse y Sasuke sera visto por Sakura. En fin, gracias por los comentarios, y agradecere cualquier idea u opinion.**

 **Sin mas, me despido.**

 **Un saludo de su amigo:**

 **Emperor92**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**

 **P.D. si quieren que su nombre aparezca en la historia, como un campesino, o como el nombre de los sirvientes de orgalor (porque aun no se me ocurre un nombre para ellos) dejenlo en los comentarios y los mas comentados, seran seleccionados. Animense y nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los ninjas caballeros y la misión en la edad media**

Capítulo 3: _"Los sentimientos de Tenten y la fortaleza en el río"_

\- … por favor …. necesito …. – se escuchó la voz de la mujer

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto el rubio

\- … algo me controla… no….. puedo…. – la voz empezó a disminuir

\- ¿Dime dónde estás? …– siguió el chico, pero Kurama interrumpió la conversación

\- ! MUESTRA TU VERDADERA FORMA ¡- grito el zorro hacia la nada. En eso, una figura cubierta por una capucha con manos de mujer y un cetro muy parecido al de los sabios se puso frente a ellos

\- Muy astuto zorro demonio – la voz se escuchó más clara y de forma demoniaca

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – insistió Naruto

\- Quiero, TU PODER¡

Naruto se despertó de golpe y al levantarse, aun medio dormido, se golpeó la cabeza con un poste de madera. Kurama desde adentro no paraba de burlarse de la torpeza de su compañero.

\- VALLA QUE ERES TORPE NIÑO. JAJAJAJAJA – se burlaba el zorro

\- Deberías ayudarme, en vez de burlarte – se quejaba el chico mientras se frotaba la cabeza tratando de sanar el dolor – esa mujer, ¿se refería a tu poder?

\- PUEDE SER. ES MEJOR NO HACERLE CASO POR UN TIEMPO – medito Kurama mientras Naruto salía de su espacio mental.

Empezó a salir el sol. Los jóvenes guerreros habían decidido dormir en la fortaleza que habían capturado para evitar que alguien más la ocupara. Al levantarse, vieron como varias personas empezaban a llegar para ocupar la fortaleza y protegerla. Entre agradecimientos y aplausos, tres de los sabios llegaron.

\- Bien hecho jóvenes guerreros. Estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes – dijo el anciano con el cristal amarillo – rojizo

\- No fue nada, todo fue gracias al trabajo en equipo de todos – respondió Naruto, mientras que Shikamaru se mantenía muy pensativo

\- Nos da gusto oír eso. Ustedes pueden retirarse a la fortaleza del castillo, nosotros tres usaremos nuestra magia para proteger esta fortaleza de la amenaza enemiga – dijo el sabio del cristal azul

\- Aun así, sería prudente estar al pendiente y estar en contacto con esta fortaleza – menciono Shikamaru

\- En ese caso, Ino y yo nos quedaremos aquí, mientras tenga tinta, puedo usar a mis invocaciones para comunicarnos – comento Sai, mientras Ino asentía en señal de aprobación

\- Es una buena idea, pero necesitaras refuerzos – pensó Sakura – yo podría quedarme

\- Hay gente herida en el castillo, es mejor que vallas y los atiendas – respondió Shikamaru – mejor que Lee y Tenten se queden

\- No hay problema – respondió Lee, pero Tenten no dijo nada. Su mirada parecía perdida

\- Esta decidido, contamos con ustedes para proteger el lugar – dijo Naruto mientras todos se despedían

Mientras el grupo restante se dirigía al castillo, Naruto, Hinata y Sakura conversaban por el camino hablando de lo sucedido. Por otro lado, Shikamaru seguía reflexionando por lo sucedido en la misión.

\- No te preocupes por el enemigo que escapo – dijo Temari que sabía lo que ocurrió – no creo que sea un problema muy grave

\- No es solo eso – empezó a explicar Shikamaru – Lee dijo que vio como Tenten necesitaba ayuda. Durante la pelea, también pude ver en mi mente como estabas peleando

\- Veo que no puedes dejar de pensar en mi – empezó a reírse la chica

\- Lee acudió al rescate de su compañera y por eso el enemigo escapo – respondió el chico tratando de cambiar el tema – pero eso paso, porque Tenten no quiso usar sus armas para pelear

\- Entonces, culpas a la pobre chica por lo sucedido

\- Más que culparla, quiero saber porque no quiso usar sus armas, sabiendo que las necesitaba – termino de decir el pelinegro

\- Ya es cosa del pasado, no es necesario seguir pensando en eso

\- Tienes razón. Después de todo, tu fastidiosa voz no se aparta de mi cabeza. Por eso no me concentro – respondió el chico burlándose de su compañera

\- ¿Estas culpándome de tu torpeza? – se quejó la chica enojada

\- No, te culpo de estar siempre en mis pensamientos. Sabes que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en tu seguridad – respondió el chico un poco apenado y avergonzado. Temari solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa mientras su cara se llenaba de un color rojo muy llamativo.

Mientras, en la fortaleza del bosque, varios de los refugiados empezaron a reparar los daños causados por la batalla. Ino ayudaba a las mujeres con algunas pequeñas tareas, mientras que Sai empezó a crear criaturas de tinta y entrenarlos para enviar mensajes. Los sabios se encontraban en el centro del lugar haciendo un conjuro de protección. Por otro lado, Lee si dirigió al bosque junto a varios hombres que necesitaban leña. Después de unas horas de trabajo, escucho un ruido proviniendo de otra parte muy cerca de ahí. Se dirigió a investigar y encontró a Tenten practicando con el arco, pero se notaba muy cansada y al parecer estaba lastimada del brazo derecho.

\- Tenten, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Lee mientras se acercaba

\- ¿eh?, a sí. Estoy bien – respondió la chica tratando de alejarse del lugar

\- No puedes mentirme por siempre – dijo el chico mientras la tomaba del brazo, tratando de detenerla - Si yo te hice algo, tienes que decirme que te pasa - Al decir eso, la chica se puso de rodillas en el piso y empezó a llorar – tranquila, no quise hacerte llorar, perdón

\- No es tu culpa Lee, es mía – empezó a hablar la chica – por mi culpa, el enemigo escapo, porque fuiste a protegerme. Yo cause todo

\- No pienses eso. Ese monstruo te tenía acorralada. Era imposible escapar – trato de justificar lo sucedido

\- Pero si yo hubiera usado mis armas… - siguió hablando la chica mientras lloraba

\- ¿y porque no las usaste?

\- ¡Porque no puedo! – grito la chica muy triste, mientras el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes? – pregunto Lee muy sorprendido

\- Cada vez que intento tomarlas – dijo la chica mientras tomaba sus armas. Pero ella no podía levantarlas – se vuelven muy pesadas. Al principio no pasó así, pero durante el entrenamiento, ya no podía levantarlas. Recordé lo que dijo el anciano. Eso significa que no soy digna de ser tu compañera

\- Pero claro que lo eres. Eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho – dijo Lee mientras se sonrojaba y Tenten hacia lo mismo

\- Yo… no creo … - empezó a tartamudear la chica castaña, pero Lee puso su mano sobre su cabeza mientras se arrodillaba a su altura

\- Neji, lo sé – empezó a decir el cejudo – sé que preferías Neji por más que nada, pero aun así eres mi amiga y te quiero como tal. No quiero que cambies de parecer de inmediato. Y tampoco te pido que olvides a nuestro compañero caído. Solo te pido que me aceptes como tu amigo, como siempre ha sido y que trabajemos juntos. Y si en algún momento sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti o no, seguiré esperando.

Al terminar de hablar, Lee se levantó y empezó a apartarse del lugar. Pero Tenten corrió detrás de él y lo abrazo por la espalda.

\- Yo te amo Lee – dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos – es solo que no me sentía segura. Siempre estuviste apoyándome y dándome ánimos en todo lo que hacíamos. Pero yo nunca fui capaz de darme cuenta.

\- Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto el chico mientras se volteaba hacia ella

\- Si, nada me gustaría mas – respondió Tenten con lágrimas en los ojos. En eso, las armas de Tenten empezaron a brillar y cuando ella las tomo, por fin pudo levantarlas sin ninguna dificultad – Mira Lee, lo logre

\- Yo sabía que podrias – ambos volvieron a abrazarse. En eso sus miradas se conectaron y sin más espera se dieron un beso con tanta pasión y amor. Fue un momento que nunca olvidarían.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y su grupo habían llegado al castillo. Al llegar la gente está muy alegre. Al preguntar la causa, ellos respondieron que el guerrero ausente se presentó en el lugar y les había traído mucha comida, ropa y otras cosas. Todos, en especial Sakura se quedaron sorprendidos. Salieron rápido y se dirigieron al rio para tratar de alcanzarlo. Solo vieron a los otros dos sabios y a varios niños sentados a la orilla del rio.

\- ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? – pregunto muy impaciente la peli rosa

\- El joven guerrero entrego lo que trajo y se fue – respondió el sabio con el cristal oscuro mientras sacaba un papel – nos pidió que les entregáramos esto.

Sakura tomo lo que parecía una nota de Sasuke y empezó a leerla:

 _"Rio arriba hay una fortaleza que pretende construir una presa y bloquear el paso del agua del rio. Dentro hay dos mapas que muestras varias guaridas de los sirvientes de Orgalor. Logre tomar uno para mí, pero no pude tomar uno para ustedes. Si no toman control del lugar, la gente del castillo se quedara sin agua en poco tiempo. Eviten ser descubiertos"._

 _Sasuke._

 _P.d. díganle al "usuratonkachi" que tenga cuidado con no liberar el poder del zorro, ya que puede ser detectado._

Todos, menos Sakura, empezaron a reírse por el final del recado, pero también reflexionaron sobre la información obtenida. Sakura sintió un gran alivio al saber que Sasuke los estaba ayudando. Los sabios mostraron el rio, el cual había disminuido de tamaño. Shikamaru observo rio arriba y le pidió a Hinata que tratara de buscar la fortaleza. Al activar su Byakugan, observo la fortaleza mencionada por Sasuke un poco retirada, por lo cual no había riesgo de que encontraran el castillo fácilmente. Mientras planeaban una estrategia, un pájaro de tinta se acercó con un mensaje que decía que podían usar a este para enviar mensajes.

Después de mucho pensar, Shikamaru envió al pájaro explicando la misión y pidió que Lee y Tenten se movieran para ayudarlos. Temari le pregunto si era necesario a lo que el respondió que confiaba en ellos. Los guerreros empezaron a moverse, mientras que Lee y Tenten hicieron lo mismo al recibir el mensaje. Empezó a atardecer y el primer grupo llego a la fortaleza. Mientras Hinata empezaba a observar el lugar y darle datos a Shikamaru, Temari observo como la presa estaba bien construida y como tendrían problemas para destruirá. Sakura dijo que para ella no sería problema. En eso, la última pareja llego.

\- Shikamaru-kun, hay un problema – dijo la oji perla un poco nerviosa

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto su compañero un poco sorprendido

\- Una especie de energía muy oscura no me permite observar el resto del lugar – respondió la chica tratando de hacer un esfuerzo

\- Déjalo hasta ahí, puede que sea alguien muy poderoso – argumento el pelinegro

\- Debe ser un hechicero, así como el que me ataco la vez anterior – dijo Tenten, al parecer había recuperado los ánimos.

\- Entendido. Debemos tener cuidado al atacar. Al parecer hay más vigías que la vez anterior – dijo Temari preparando su arma

\- Bien, escuchen el plan – empezó a argumentar Shikamaru – Sakura y Temari, debiliten la presa con sus ataques, no permitan que el rio se lleve objetos muy grandes o podrían dañar a las personas rio abajo. Tenten, Naruto y Hinata encárguense de los sujetos dentro de la fortaleza. Lee se encargara de todo el que intente escapar. Yo buscare el mapa que Sasuke menciono y después de tenerlo me uniré al grupo de Naruto en el ataque.

Después de escuchar las instrucciones, todos se dirigieron a su posición. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Tenten se despidió de Lee con un beso en la mejilla y le deseo buena suerte. Temari empezó a lanzar ráfagas cortantes con su lanza y empezó a dañar la presa, mientras Sakura giraba su espada a gran velocidad cargando su ataque. Se notaba muy animada. Cuando el ruido de los ataques se empezó a hacer más notable, los guardias empezaron a movilizarse y Naruto aprovecho el momento. Esta vez concentro más su energía, y su espada adquirió un brillo muy intenso. En vez de hacer una estocada, se alejó de la puerta y lanzo un tajo en dirección a esta. De su espada, un poderoso _"Razen Shuriken"_ salió disparado e hizo añicos la puerta y aturdió a varios guardias detrás de ella y con eso el ataque empezó.

Desde las sombras, un hechicero igual al que ataco a Tenten se levantó sobre el aire y con su cetro abrió un portal del cual salieron dos cuervos gigantes tan negros como la noche y con unas garras muy afiladas. Este descendió hacia Shikamaru que se acercaba a una habitación, pero una ráfaga de fuego lo ahuyento. Al voltear, vio como la ráfaga salió de las tonfa-espadas de Tenten. Al parecer hizo uso de los elementos y su poder para expulsarlos a través de sus armas. Tenten y Hinata se encargaban de los cuervos mientras Naruto iba persiguiendo al hechicero. Shikamaru entro en la habitación, acabo con los guardias y después de buscar entre algunos baúles, encontró el mapa y unos libros con información que podrían utilizar. Salió de ahí y vio como los cuervos se alejaban volando hacia el bosque huyendo de las chicas. Naruto concentro de nuevo su energía y lanzo otro _"Razen Shuriken"_ hacia el hechicero y sus enemigos y acabo con ellos.

Mientras, la presa ya estaba siendo destruida. Pero en un descuido, varios troncos empezaron a caer y uno de ellos golpeo a Sakura en la cabeza y la dejo medio aturdida. Temari no podía esquivarlos todos y proteger a su amiga al mismo tiempo. Cuando uno muy grande iba a golpearlas, un relámpago salió disparado hacia el tronco y lo destruyo por completo. En eso una sombra sujetaba a Temari de la cintura. Shikamaru le grito que soltara a Sakura y que no se preocupara. Ella así lo hizo y fue levantada por la sombra mientras que una silueta cubierta tomo a Sakura y salto al otro lado del rio. La presa se destruyó y el agua siguió su rumbo rio abajo. La misión había terminado.

Mientras, en otro lado, Sakura empezó a despertar y se vio al lado de una fogata cubierta por una capa un poco maltratada. A su lado estaba su arma y unas cuantas manzanas. Se levantó y vio a Sasuke parado mirando al cielo lleno de estrellas.

\- Gracias, Sasuke-kun – respondió la chica

\- Sakura, debes tener más cuidado. Por poco y el rio te lleva – respondió el chico mientras tomaba su capa – el humo de la fogata atraerá a los demás y te llevaran a la fortaleza

\- Espera Sasuke – dijo la chica tratando de levantarse – déjame ir contigo, o al menos quédate, somos un equipo. Soy tu compañera

\- Debo buscar más información. Si te llevo conmigo, podrias correr peligro – dijo el chico mientras se ponía su capa y se disponía a marcharse

\- Por favor Sasuke – dijo la peli rosa mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla – no soy una niña indefensa – al decir eso, Sasuke se colocó delante de ella y le beso la frente.

\- Yo lo sé. Te necesito, pero ellos también. Hasta entonces, cuídalos. En especial a nuestro distraído líder – respondió el Uchiha con una sonrisa. Al decir eso, salto hacia un árbol y desapareció

\- Está bien. Pero vuelve pronto – dijo Sakura en voz baja. En eso sus amigos llegaron al lugar para socorrerla.

Al día siguiente, los niños que corrían al rio, vieron como este había recuperado su tamaño y empezaron a jugar en la orilla. Los sabios agradecieron a los héroes por su misión mientras uno de ellos junto con varios hombres se dirigían a la fortaleza del rio para usarla como refugio. Shikamaru, Temari y Naruto observaban el mapa obtenido la noche anterior y notaron tres castillos muy grandes. Y por las notas, Orgalor se encontraba en uno de ellos, muy lejos de su posición. Para llegar, debían atravesar un camino entre las montañas y después atravesar el mar hacia una isla. Pero era necesario rescatar un poblado que se encontraba en el camino donde se encontraba el resto del ejército aliado.

Mientras, Rock Lee y Tenten se disponían a marcharse a la fortaleza donde estaban Sai e Ino, Hinata los alcanzo y del deseo buen viaje y también se alegraba de verlos juntos. La nueva pareja se sonrojo y le dieron las gracias a su amiga. Durante el camino, Tenten se aferraba al brazo de su nuevo novio.

\- ¿Crees que lo nuestro funcione? – pregunto el chico un poco nervioso

\- Tal vez si, tal vez no. Pero nada nos cuesta intentarlo – dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba – si nuestros sentimientos son sinceros, lo demás no importa. Además, de verdad me gustas Lee

\- Y a mí también me gustas – dijo Lee mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Pero en otro lugar muy lejos de ahí, la puerta de un castillo se abría y de él salían los dos guerreros de Orgalor montados a caballo seguidos de varios soldados y detrás de ellos su líder.

\- Acaben con esos guerreros. Pero tráiganme a su líder vivo. Quiero saborear su sangre muy lentamente – dijo Orgalor con una sonrisa malévola

\- Como usted ordene mi señor – respondió el caballero de cabello blanco

\- ¿Quiere que traigamos algo para la reina, mi rey? – pregunto la secuas de pelo rojo en un tono muy burlón

\- Hasta que no despierte, no hay nada que necesite, pero tal vez una linda chica como tributo pueda servir – respondió su líder sin dejar de sonreír – pero dense prisa, que tengo mucha hambre.

Los caballeros empezaron su partida hacia el mar. Mientras, desde las sombras, una silueta femenina cubierta con una túnica morada y con un cetro parecido al de los sabios se acercaba a Orgalor por detrás.

\- ¿Qué noticias me tienes, Merlina? – pregunto Orgalor girando hacia la mujer

\- El espíritu dentro del líder de los guerreros es muy poderoso. No permitirá que me comunique con él en un buen tiempo – empezó a hablar la hechicera – pero tal vez pueda engañar a los otros guerreros

\- Necesito saber la ubicación de la hija de Arturo. Date prisa en tu misión Merlina – dijo Orgalor mientras entraba al castillo, porque el sol ya estaba saliendo

\- Como usted ordene, mi señor – dijo la hechicera mientras desaparecía al entrar a un portal

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Buenas mis compañeros escritores o lectores. Doy gracias a las personas que han empezado a leer esta historia. De nuevo paso la invitacion a mis otras historias para que las disfruten. Prometo mas romance en el proximo capitulo. No quise centrarme mucho en esta ocasion para guardar mas ideas para los proximos capitulos. Estoy exprimiendo al maximo mi cerebro. espero no agotar la inspiracion. En fin aqui les va el adelanto del siguiente capitulo: Una mision para Hinata despertara los celos de Naruto, se revelara la identidad de la mano derecha de Orgalor y Sakura tendra una lucha a muerte contra ... ¿Sasuke?**

 **En fin, no duden en dejar sus comentarios e ideas para los siguientes capitulos.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**

 **P.D.**

 **sere sincero, quiero agregar una escena lemon, pero aun estoy aprendiendo como hacerlas. Dejen en los comentarios cual pareja debe romper el hielo primero o comenten algunas ideas para la ocasion. gracias X3 X3 X3**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Los ninjas caballeros y la misión en la edad media**

 **Capítulo 4: "Hinata la doncella espía y la determinación de Sakura"**

La noche cubrió por completo el bosque. Dentro de un pequeño puesto de vigilancia, un pequeño puñado de hombres vigilaba la entrada a un castillo. Los hombres ahí adentro, iluminaban el lugar con algunas antorchas y velas. Mientras unos tomaban sidra y peleaban bajo los efectos de la misma, otros se hallaban dormidos descuidando su trabajo. Sentados en una mesa apartados del alboroto, dos hombres se encontraban bebiendo y comiendo mientras hablaban en voz baja para no llamar la atención.

Supiste – empezó a hablar uno de ellos – que la fortaleza de la mina de oro del este fue tomada

Algo de eso escuche – respondió el segundo medio dormido

Fueron esos guerreros rebeldes que se oponen a nuestro amo – dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa

Sí, pero el peor de ellos es el que ataca solo

Te refieres, ¿al guerrero con ojos de demonio? ¿el que es capaz de lanzar rayos desde su espada y llamas negras desde sus ojos? – pregunto el hombre un poco asustado

Ese mismo – asintió este mientras sus manos temblaban del miedo

No creo que lo hayas visto

No, solo escuche de el – dijo muy serio – dicen que acabo con veinte hombres en un instante

Jajajajaja, ¿veinte hombres en un instante? – se burló su compañero – creo que ya bebiste demasiado

Yo solo digo que él, y los otros guerreros deben ser muy poderosos si se oponen al poderoso Orgalor – dijo su compañero un poco asustado

Deja de decir tonterías – dijo el hombre golpeando la mesa – si llego a tener a uno de ellos en frente, acabare con él en un instante

De repente, un fuerte estruendo destruyo la puerta de la cabaña y en eso varios lobos de tinta entraron y empezaron a someter a los individuos. Los que reaccionaron rápido intentaron escapar, pero se quedaron inmóviles. Al voltear hacia abajo, sus sombras los estaban atrapando. En eso, Sakura entro y levanto al hombre que estaba hablando de forma muy creída.

¿Qué pasa?, ¿No dijiste que acabarías conmigo en un instante? – dijo la peli rosa muy enojada

Ya bájalo "Guerrera Cerezo". Lo necesitamos con vida – dijo Shikamaru mientras entraba y detrás de él estaban Sai, Ino y Naruto usando sus antifaces para ocultar su identidad

Como quieras "Guerrero Sombra". Por cierto, odio ese sobrenombre – refunfuño la chica

A mí me gusta el mío – dijo Naruto muy satisfecho – "Guerrero Zorro" suena genial

Dejemos eso para después – dijo Shikamaru. Al momento uso sus sombras y puso a todos los hombres colgando del techo y les tapo los ojos – "Guerrera de las flores" te toca

A la orden – respondió Ino. En ese instante clavo su sable en el suelo y uso su habilidad para entrar en las mentes de los prisioneros mientras se sentaba en el piso.

Busca algo con relación a los soldados capturados y en donde se encuentran – dijo Sai detrás de su novia

Lo que digas amor – dijo la chica. Sakura apretaba los puños de los celos

 _Sasuke-kun lo haría más rápido usando su Sharingan –_ pensó la peli rosa

Lo tengo – dijo Ino mientras se levantaba – el castillo al norte de aquí. Ahí los tienen capturados. Pero hay un problema

¿Qué problema? – pregunto Naruto curioso

Según la información, la mano derecha de Orgalor estará ahí, pero todo lo relacionado a el parece estar bloqueado – dijo la rubia sin lograr obtener la información

Es tiempo de hacerlo a mi manera – dijo Sakura mientras bajaba a uno de ellos de un jalón

Eso me dolió – se levantó el hombre – lo que quieran saber no lo obtendrán de mi

Eso lo veremos – Sakura lo tomo de las piernas mientras todos veían asustados. Al estar afuera, la chica se acercó a una roca muy grande y sin tener problemas, la destruyo en un instante – la próxima cosa que haga añicos será tu cabeza si no me dices lo que quiero saber

El pobre hombre se levantó, camino hacia Shikamaru, se puso de rodillas y dijo que diría lo que sea, pero pedía que la salvaran de ese demonio. Todos se quedaron mudos del miedo que provocaba Sakura.

Había pasado casi medio mes desde que los ninjas habían llegado a ese mundo. La fortaleza a la que llegaron primero se convirtió en su base de operaciones. Mientras que cada fortaleza que tomaban y de donde rescataba a más gente, se convertían en puestos de comunicación, usando a las criaturas de Sai para mantenerse en contacto con las personas. Los sabios se encontraban en cada base usando su magia para evitar ser detectados por el enemigo. Solo el sabio del cristal amarillo – rojizo se quedó con los héroes para ayudarlos. Esa mañana, todos se reunieron para hablar sobre la información obtenida.

Bien lo primero de lo que hablaremos es… – empezó a hablar Shikamaru pero fue interrumpido

Sobre los sobrenombres que llevamos. Son ridículos y matare al genio que tuvo esta idea – dijo Sakura muy enojada, mientras que Lee se escondía detrás de su novia

La idea de los sobrenombres permite que podamos hablarnos durante una misión y así evitar que el enemigo descubra nuestras identidades – respondió Temari un poco cansada

Pero es que todos tienen uno muy bueno mientras que el mío es basura – respondió la peli rosa deprimida

Oye, Lee solo quería ayudar, además escogió un buen sobrenombre para ti – respondió Tenten defendiendo a su compañero

Días antes, Lee sugirió el uso de sobrenombres para que durante las misiones se pudieran comunicar sin tener que revelar sus identidades. Naruto y Sai lo ayudaron a escoger estos: Naruto, "Guerrero Zorro", Hinata "Guerrera Luna" (referente a su byakuagan), Sakura "Guerrera Cerezo", Sai "Guerrero de las bestias", Ino "Guerrera de las flores", Shikamaru "Guerrero Sombra", Temari "Guerrera Filosa", Lee "Guerrero veloz" y Tenten "Guerrera elemental". Sasuke no tenía uno, porque no estaba presente, además, los que lo habían visto, lo llamaban "Guerrero Demonio" por sus ojos.

No discutan amigos y mejor continuemos – dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa

Bien, como decía – continuo Shikamaru – sabemos dónde están prisioneros los últimos soldados del reino, pero en el castillo que es como una ciudad, estará presente el guerrero que dicen, es la mano derecha de Orgalor, por lo que podemos deducir que es muy fuerte

Si intentamos un ataque, los habitantes de ese reino se verán dentro del fuego cruzado, además, ese castillo no es como las otras fortalezas pequeñas que hemos capturado – comento Temari su opinión

Necesitamos analizar el lugar y encontrar a los soldados sin ser descubiertos – dijo Lee

Puedo usar mi Byakugan para hacerlo – menciono Hinata

La última vez que lo usaste, estabas muy cansada – menciono Naruto – no debes esforzarte demasiado

Pero, quiero ayudar ... – respondió Hinata

Naruto tiene razón, no podemos depender de ti siempre Hinata – menciono Sai apoyando a su amigo

Debemos infiltrarnos en la ciudad como refugiados y revisar cada lugar – argumento Shikamaru

Eso nos tomaría mucho tiempo, el cual no tenemos – se quejó Temari un poco molesta

Se me ocurre algo – menciono el sabio que también estaba en la reunión – si ese caballero está aquí, es porque solicitara su voluntad

¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto Ino curiosa

Ese guerrero es un poco viejo, pero poderoso. Su mayor debilidad son las doncellas – dijo el anciano mientras todos agacharon la cabeza al darse cuenta que su enemigo era un pervertido

Y entonces dice que el dejara entrar a cualquier doncella junto con el – dijo Tenten poniéndose nerviosa

Pueden usar eso como ventaja – dijo el sabio – pero sería prudente verificar la información

En ese caso, necesitaremos infiltrarnos en la ciudad para averiguar algo mas – comento Shikamaru – Temari, Sai, Ino y yo nos encargaremos sobre eso. El resto espere aquí hasta que volvamos

Después de terminada la reunión, el equipo de Shikamaru se puso ropas diferentes para parecer refugiados y partieron hacia el castillo ciudad. El resto aprovecho su tiempo en la fortaleza. Lee y Tenten empezaron a ayudar a las personas. Lee ayudo a los leñadores mientras que Tenten fue al bosque con algunas mujeres a recolectar fruta. Sakura se encontraba apartada junto con algunas mujeres en el bosque creando medicinas usando las plantas que habían encontrado en sus misiones más otras que había en el bosque.

Por otro lado, Naruto jugaba con algunos niños, mientras que Hinata se encontraba sentada a la orilla del rio. Al verla, el rubio quedo cautivado. Usaba un sencillo vestido de una sola pieza de un color violeta. El vestido era sencillo, pero todo lo que usaba la chica lucia hermoso a la vista de su novio. Junto a Hinata, varias niñas se arreglaban el cabello. Muchas de ellas quedaban fascinadas con el cabello de la chica. La trataban como una hermana mayor y ella lo hacía igual, recordando a la traviesa e hiperactiva de Hanabi y se preguntaba si estaba bien.

En eso, varios niños saltaron al rio a jugar y mojaron un poco al grupo de Hinata. Las niñas molestas decidieron hacerles lo mismo, pero ellos corrían hacia la oji perla para que no los regañara. Aun mojados los niños se aferraban a la chica mientras ella los abrazaba de manera muy tierna. El rubio que vio la escena, no pudo evitar sentirse celoso de los niños que se encontraban con su novia. Así que desesperado corrió al lado de su novia y la abrazo haciendo una cara de puchero. La chica se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que sonreía comprendiendo los celos de su novio.

Empezó el atardecer. Sakura se encontraba sola en el campo de entrenamiento practicando con la espada. Pero se sentía muy enojada. Había pasado un tiempo desde que su compañero se ausento y no habían oído nada de él. Se preocupaba, pero se molestaba que no estuviera con ellos, sabiendo que eran un equipo. Se encontraba en esos pensamientos, cuando una ráfaga de viento envolvió a la chica. Al detenerse, unas cuantas manzanas estaban en el suelo frente a ella y arriba de un árbol, estaba su compañero. La chica se alegró, pero luego se espantó al ver como su capa estaba manchada con sangre y el bajo del árbol mostrando mucho cansancio.

¿Qué te paso Sasuke-kun? – pregunto la chica muy preocupada

Tranquila, no es mi sangre, pero si estoy un poco cansado – respondió el chico mientras se sentaba en el suelo

¿Por qué siempre debes esforzarte demasiado? – siguió hablando la chica mientras le quitaba la capa y parte de su armadura y empezaba a curarlo

Debo hacerlo – explico el Uchiha – es la forma de redimirme…

¡Esto no es Konoha Sasuke-kun! – grito la chica mientras empezaba a llorar – aquí no debes preocuparte por demostrar algo o buscar el perdón de alguien. Somos tus amigos

… lo se Sakura. Pero aun así me siento culpable

¿Entonces porque lo haces?

Quiero que mi culpa desaparezca – respondió el chico mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada

Yo puedo ayudarte – insistió la chica mientras lo abrazaba – pero necesito que te quedes conmigo

….descuida – empezó a hablar mientras volteaba a ver a Sakura – me quedare mientras me recupero. Pero no te acostumbres – respondió mientras la chica se llenaba de mucha alegría.

Empezó a anochecer y el equipo de Shikamaru regreso. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Sasuke, pero eso no era lo importante. Shikamaru explico que la mano derecha de Orgalor se encontraba en la ciudad, buscando a los guerreros, pero también para un festival en honor a su amo. Todas las doncellas entrarían gratis ante la presencia de este guerrero al cual llamaban: "Johan Dragonite, el caballero dragón"

Genial, ese si es un gran nombre – dijo Lee muy emocionado

¿Por qué lo llaman caballero dragón? – pregunto Sakura

Por lo que investigamos – empezó a hablar Temari – en su juventud cazaba dragones. Durante una batalla, uno de estos le arranco el ojo izquierdo y cuando lo mato, uso la magia para implantarse el ojo del dragón que había derrotado. Desde entonces, dicen que solo lo abre cuando va a pelear en serio y que con él puede controlar a los dragones

Mmm. Eso suena absurdo – dijo Sasuke muy serio

En fin, sea verdad o no, es muy poderoso. Al acercarnos al castillo sintió nuestra presencia y tuvimos que salir de ahí antes que sus soldados nos encontraran – dijo Sai muy pensativo

¿Lograron encontrar a los soldados capturados? – pregunto Naruto

No, pero se nos ocurrió una idea para averiguarlo – dijo Ino mientras mostraba una sonrisa muy malévola – ya que ese hombre es débil ante las doncellas, enviaremos una el día de mañana para que entre al castillo y averigüe la ubicación de los prisioneros mientras los demás esperamos la orden y los liberamos.

Y supongo que tú te ofreciste a hacerlo – respondió Tenten

No, no se lo permití – dijo Sai muy serio mientras Ino mostraba una cara depresiva

Ino nos ayudara a comunicarnos con la doncella que enviaremos usando su habilidad, mientras un pequeño grupo esperara la señal. No podemos ir todos, nuestra energía conjunta llamara la atención – respondió Shikamaru

Entonces, ¿Quién será la doncella? – pregunto Sakura confundida

Hinata lo hará – dijo Temari

¡¿QUEEEEE?! - grito Naruto en el acto – ni creas que voy a enviar a mi novia para que un pervertido le haga ojitos. ¿verdad Hinata?

Muy bien lo hare – respondió Hinata, mientras su novio se petrificaba en el lugar – ya entiendo porque quieren que valla

Exacto – continuo Ino – con tu Byakugan dentro del castillo podrás guiarnos hacia los prisioneros

Bien, ya está decidido. Mañana nos iremos temprano para empezar la misión – dijo Shikamaru. Mientras todos se iban, Naruto aún estaba petrificado

Esa noche, Naruto tuvo pesadillas, al imaginarse a su novia coqueteando con ese guerrero. Al día siguiente, despertó muy cansado. Temía lo que podría pasar en la misión y lo que le harían a Hinata, pero su propia conciencia le decía, que su chica siempre le seria fiel. Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Ino y Naruto irían junto con Hinata para rescatar a los prisioneros. Sasuke también quería ir, pero antes de decir algo, Sakura lo tomo del brazo impidiendo que se moviera y al ver a su compañera, vio en su mirada un gesto de ira que rápidamente le dio un escalofrió al Uchiha.

En ese momento, las demás chicas se acercaban, pues habían ayudado a Hinata con su atuendo. Cuando Naruto la vio, quedo totalmente perdido en su belleza. Hinata llevaba un vestido con un estilo único, elegante. A simple vista se veía suave como sus mejillas y de un color purpura que combinaba con sus ojos, el atuendo perfecto hecho de hilos dorados, con una caída ajustada en su cintura y caderas, vista como una suave flor rosada, una capucha impactante brillante como el oro, un vestido perfecto para la chica perfecta. No había duda que sería la más bella de las doncellas. Para evitar que el vestido se maltratara, prepararon un carruaje que habían tomado de su última misión y algunos caballos. Naruto se encargaría de estar con su chica hasta el momento en que tuviera que empezar la misión. Así tomaron rumbo hacia la fiesta.

Durante el camino, Hinata apreciaba el paisaje por donde pasaban desde el interior del carruaje, mientras su novio tenía la mirada fija en el piso de madera del transporte. Estaba muy nervioso por lo que ocurriera en la misión. Cada vez que volteaba a ver a su chica, su corazón latía con mucha intensidad. Sentía como cada latido golpeaba su pecho como si tratara de salir disparado.

Hinata – empezó a hablar el rubio muy nervioso sin levantar la vista

¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun? – pregunto la chica un poco confundida al ver a su novio todo cabizbajo

En verdad… te vez muy hermosa con ese vestido – dijo el chico sin poder levantar la vista

¿De verdad lo crees? – pregunto la chica toda ruborizada sin poder creerlo

Por supuesto, están tan bellísima – respondió mientras levantaba la vista – y por eso tengo miedo

¿Por qué tienes miedo? – pregunto la chica un poco curiosa mientras se acercaba a su novio

No quiero que nadie más te vea como yo te veo – dijo el chico mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba a su novia – lo admito. Estoy celoso de los demás. No quiero que los demás vean lo hermosa que eres. Solo yo quiero verte. Eres para mi

Naruto-kun…

Lo siento Hinata. Soy de lo peor. Creo que fui egoísta y sobreprotector. De verdad soy un tonto – decía el pobre chico, pero su novia se le acerco y se acurruco a su lado

Naruto-kun, yo te amo – dijo mientras le regalaba un beso en la mejilla – además, es normal sentir ese tipo de cosas en una relación. Yo sentía lo mismo cuando veía como tus admiradoras se acercaban a ti. Pero desde que me hiciste tu novia, me sentí mucho mejor, al saber que solo tenías ojos para mi

Antes no sabía lo mucho que me amabas. Por eso, no quiero separarme de ti, nunca más – respondió el chico mientras la abrazaba muy fuertemente

Yo tampoco me separare de ti, Naruto-kun – respondió la chica mientras se acercaba tiernamente a su novio para que le regalara un beso.

Mientras, en el campamento, el resto de los guerreros se dedicaban a sus asuntos. Lee empezó a ayudar a los leñadores del lugar, mientras que Tenten entrenaba a algunos hombres a usar el arco y la flecha y otras armas. Sasuke se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol mientas veía a unos niños jugar tranquilamente. De repente empezó a recordar a su hermano Itachi y como jugaba con el cuando era niño, antes de que todo lo trágico sucediera. Estaba empezando a dormirse cuando unos ruidos muy extraños llamaron su atención.

Al buscar el origen del ruido, encontró a la peli rosa entrenando con su espada, pero lo hacía tan mal, que daba vergüenza. También se sorprendió que al estar el de regreso, la chica no se le pegara como siempre lo hacía. No es que necesitara compañía, pero tampoco significaba que no la apreciaba. Al verla, vio su cara de enojo y frustración, al igual que sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, que brillaban con mucha intensidad. Sasuke no sabía porque, pero siempre que la veía, sentía latir muy rápido su corazón.

De esa forma, romperás tu espada, antes que al poste – dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba. La chica no hizo caso de las palabras de su compañero y continuo – se nota que no has sabido usar bien tu arma

Tuve que aprender por mí misma – respondió la chica muy enojada – después de todo, no había nadie que me enseñara

¿El anciano no te enseño? – pregunto el chico

No, solo se limita a explicar, no ha demostrar – respondió en el mismo tono de voz. Mientras, muy lejos de ahí, el anciano del cristal negro estornudo

Entonces, solo hay una solución – dijo el Uchiha mientras sacaba su espada – pelea conmigo

¿Qué dijiste? – dijo la chica mientras se detenía

Solo así aprenderás – dijo el chico, creyendo que ella se negaría – pero si no te atreves, entonces… - antes de terminar, Sakura lanzo un ataque con su espada que muy apenas el Uchiha pudo esquivar

Adelante Sasuke-kun – dijo la chica con una mirada muy intimidante – quiero demostrarte que soy muy poderosa

Ambos empezaron a luchar. Sakura lanzaba ataques lentos pero poderosos que al chocar con la espada de su compañero, esta vibraba tan fuerte por el impacto que el Uchiha tenía dificultad para moverse y contraatacar. Pero estos movimientos agotaban muy rápido a la chica. Sasuke aprovechó el momento y lanzaba sus ataques. Sakura empezó a retroceder, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder. Quería demostrar que ella también era fuerte. Quería ganar. En ese momento, su espada comenzó a brillar y en un instante, su espada se separó en dos partes, creando dos pequeñas espadas con solo un filo de un lado. Sakura tomo impulso y continúo atacando a su compañero de práctica. El Uchiha tenía dificultades para esquivar los ataques, con solo un brazo y aun cansado, no le era posible continuar. Su sharingan le permitía ver los movimientos de la chica, pero estaba agotado y aun no se reponía del todo. Y de repente, un ataque logro que el perdiera su espada y cayó al suelo mientras Sakura colocaba la punta de su arma sobre la frente de Sasuke.

Impresionante – dijo Sasuke al ver a su compañera triunfar

Entonces, ¿ya es suficiente para ti? – dijo Sakura aun enojada

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto curioso mientras sintió como una gota de agua tocaba su nariz. Al subir la mirada, vio a la chica llorar de forma muy amarga

¿Ya vas a aceptarme como tu compañera? – empezó a llorar la chica mientras soltaba sus espadas y se arrodillaba en el piso cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos – ya no lo soporto Sasuke-kun. Quiero de verdad ayudarte, pero tú no me lo permites. Estoy cansada de que me mires solo como una carga, en vez de verme como tu compañera, tu amiga, como la mujer que te ama, a pesar de todo

Sakura estallo en llanto al decir esas palabras. Parecía una niña inmadura, pero Sasuke no soportaba verla así. En su interior, quería abrazarla y consolarla. Pero su estúpido orgullo no se lo permitía. Se levantó lentamente y se puso frente a ella en el suelo. Quito sus manos del rostro y la miro profundamente.

Lo siento Sakura – dijo el chico mientras la miraba

¿Qué? – pregunto la chica sin dejar de llorar

Es mi culpa – continuo el chico – en mi afán por proteger lo único bueno que me queda en la vida, termine lastimándote más. Perdóname – y al decir esto, este se acercó a su cara y con mucho cuidado le robo un beso a la peli – rosa.

Sasuke-kun – dijo la chica sin poder creerlo

Todas esas cosas que hago de forma egoísta, es la única forma que yo conozco para mostrar lo que siento por ti. Te necesito a salvo.

Pero yo quiero ayudarte, quiero también protegerte – dijo la chica un poco más tranquila

De acuerdo – respondió el chico mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la chica a levantarse – pero toda orden que te dé para que te protejas, debes cumplirla. Si algo te llega a pasar, yo no me lo perdonaría

Lo prometo. Te amo Sasuke-kun – Sakura empezó a abrazar a su novio

Y no exageres con tus muestras de afecto. Es vergonzoso – respondió el chico mientras le devolvía el abrazo todo apenado. La chica asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa llena de alivio y tranquilidad

Mientras tanto, Naruto y compañía entraron a la pequeña ciudad dentro del castillo. Ino le entrego una flor color blanco a Hinata y le explico que con eso, ella podría comunicarse mentalmente con ella. Hinata entendió el plan y se dirigió al grupo de doncellas que ya se estaba formado. Antes de separarse, Naruto la abrazo y le dijo al oído que tuviera mucho cuidado. La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida y se marchó con las demás doncellas. Mientras el resto del equipo cuidaría la carreta en espera de la señal de Hinata.

Dentro del castillo, las doncellas, entre ellas Hinata, eran dirigidas por unos soldados hacia una gran sala. Dentro había una gran mesa donde había un gran banquete. Todas tomaron lugar en la gran mesa. La comida era muy exquisita. En ese momento, una gran puerta se abrió e hizo presencia Johan Dragonite, el caballero dragón, seguido de varios guardias. Al llegar a su lugar, tomo una copa y empezó a hablar.

Bienvenidos. Estamos aquí para festejar y dar gracias al gran Orgalor por permitirnos vivir bajo su dominio – en ese momento levanto su copa y todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo – ahora brindemos juntos y empecemos con este banquete.

Hinata se disponía a tomar de su copa, pero se detuvo al sentir como la bebida era demasiado potente y se dio cuenta que usaban la sidra para aturdir a las doncellas. Así que fingió tomar de la copa y siguió con la comida. Después de un par de horas. Varias de las doncellas ya estaban dormidas sobre la mesa, otras se encontraban coqueteando con los guardias. Al frente estaba el caballero dragón medio dormido sentado en su lugar hablando con algunas doncellas. Hinata había comido mucho, gracias a su gran apetito, y al ver que todos estaban distraídos, salió de la sala sin que nadie la viera. Empezó a caminar por el castillo con su byakugan activado buscando a los soldados prisioneros. Pero se detuvo en un pasillo al ver una inmensa cantidad de energía oscura. En eso una chica un poco mayor que ella, con cabello rojo y vestida con una armadura de combate ligera caminaba en compañía de dos guardias.

Disculpe señora Janeth… - dijo uno de los guardias mientras era interrumpido por la mujer

SEÑORITA Janeth, para ti insolente. Agradece que estoy de humor, sino lo lamentarías – replico la peli roja mientras el pobre hombre se encogía de brazos.

¿Qué prosigue después de esto? – pregunto el otro guardia

Dejen al tonto de Johan jugar con sus doncellas, una vez que termine, tómenlas prisioneras para enviarlas al amo Orgalor. Serán unas buenas esclavas – empezó a reírse la mujer

¿Y qué pasara con el ejército capturado? – pregunto el otro guardia

Serán ejecutados el día de mañana. Así no causaran problemas nuevamente – dijo la chica mientras caminaba – ahora si me disculpan, quiero tomar algo dulce, porque me estoy cansado de verlos

Al decir esto, siguió su camino. Pero se detuvo un momento y volteo en dirección a donde se ocultó Hinata. La pobre chica estaba detrás de una pared y con su byakugan vio como la mujer miraba fijamente hacia donde estaba ella. En eso, vio como los ojos de la mujer cambiaban hasta asemejarse a los de una bestia. Pero se cansó de ver y se retiró con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ya pasado el susto, la oji perla tomo el camino de donde ella había salido y después de mucho revisar, encontró a los caballeros capturados.

Ino-chan, ¿puedes oírme? – empezó a hablar Hinata mientras concentraba su energía

Hinata, ¿estás bien? – pregunto la rubia desde fuera del castillo mientras los demás reaccionaban

Estoy bien. Escucha, los guardias se encuentran en el sótano del castillo, en una gran sala al centro del mismo. No hay mucha seguridad, pero por lo que veo, hay dos hechiceros. Deben tener cuidado de que no los descubran

Entendido. Sal del castillo y nosotros te alcanzamos – dijo Ino cortando la comunicación.

Ino explico todo a los demás y se prepararon a entrar al castillo. Naruto invoco varios clones de sombra para que ayudaran con el rescate y se abrieron paso a través de los guardias. Mientras, Hinata respiro aliviada. Desactivo su byakugan y volteo. Pero al hacerlo se topó con alguien. Al voltear la vista, frente a ella estaban el caballero dragón y la mujer con el cabello rojo.

Así que tú eras la persona que desborda una increíble energía. No entiendo como no te detecte antes – dijo la peli roja muy enojada

 _¿Pero cómo?_ – pensó Hinata. En eso recordó que los sabios le dijeron que su energía era muy detectable y que sus armas eran su protección. Y al usar el vestido no podía llevar su espada

Que extraño – empezó a hablar el hombre de cabello blanco un poco sorprendido – parece muy normal. En fin, supongo que el amo Orgalor nos dará una explicación.

Al decir esto, ambos sujetos sacaron sus armas y empezaron a acorralar a la chica. Mientras, el grupo de Naruto entraba al castillo. Pero el rubio se detuvo y pudo ver en su mente que Hinata corría peligro. Tomo un camino diferente y Shikamaru le grito que no se fuera, pero era muy tarde, Naruto ya se había ido. Hinata empezó a correr por los pasillos huyendo de sus perseguidores, pero varios guardias se interpusieron en su camino. La chica creyó que tendría que pelear y revelar su identidad. En eso escucho un grito que decía: ¡Agáchate! La chica lo hizo y un _Razen Shuriken_ salió disparado y acabo con los guardias. En eso, Naruto apareció y se puso delante de su novia, la cual se alivió al verlo. En eso, los dos caballeros llegaron y se sorprendieron al ver al rubio.

Así que, tu eres el líder de los nuevos héroes – dijo Johan – al fin un reto de verdad

Sigue soñando Johan – replico la peli roja con una sonrisa malévola – él es mío

Señorita – dijo Naruto volteando hacia Hinata sin revelar su identidad – salga de aquí, yo me encargo de ellos, de veras

Por favor, tenga cuidado señor guerrero – dijo Hinata mientras se alejaba del lugar, seguida de dos clones de Naruto

Bien, ¿Quién quiere empezar? – dijo Naruto en un tono desafiante

Muchacho incrédulo – dijo la peli roja – por algo somos los más poderosos guerreros del amo Orgalor. Te arrepentirás de tu osadía – en ese momento saco su arma la cual se parecía mucho a la de Sai e Ino, pero esta mostraba un color rojo muy parecido a la sangre

Estaba ansioso por pelear en serio – dijo el peli blanco al momento que sacaba dos espadas y abría su ojo izquierdo – es hora de acabar contigo

Es imposible – dijo Naruto al ver como el ojo de ese sujeto tenía tres aspas como el sharingan, pero en vez de ser rojo en el fondo, era amarillo, como la mirada de una bestia

Nadie que haya visto mi ojo de dragón, ha sobrevivido para contarlo – al decir eso se lanzó al ataque del rubio.

Naruto empezó a luchar contra ellos, pero la ventaja numérica del enemigo le estaba dando problemas. Mientras tanto, Shikamaru y el resto del equipo ya había liberado al ejército prisionero y acabado con los hechiceros. Todos empezaron a tomar armas del castillo y se dirigieron a la salida guiados por Sai e Ino. En eso vieron a Hinata llegar y explico la situación de Naruto. Shikamaru le dijo que siguiera a Sai mientras él y Temari apoyarían a su líder. Pero en vez de seguir la orden, Hinata busco su espada en el carruaje y se cambió de ropa con el poder de la espada y tomo rumbo al castillo mientras Ino y Sai continuaban con la evacuación.

Naruto luchaba intensamente, pero la velocidad del caballero dragón era demasiada y los ataques de la peli roja eran muy certeros. En un descuido cayó al suelo arrodillado del cansancio pero una sombra detuvo a los enemigos y una ráfaga de viento cortante los mando a volar.

Sí que eres un cabeza dura – replico Shikamaru ayudando a su amigo a levantarse

Sabes que si Hinata está en peligro, no dudare en ir a su rescate – respondió Naruto

Oye, no eres el único que arriesgaría su vida por su novia. Yo también haría lo mismo – dijo el peli negro sin darse cuenta de su error

¿Acabas de decir que soy tu novia? – dijo Temari en tono de burla toda sonrojada

Quise decir compañera – respondió el estratega mientras desviaba la mirada – será mejor irnos de aquí ya

Lo siento – dijo Johan mientras se levantaba – pero nadie se ira hasta que los derrote – al decir eso, tomo mucho aire y de su boca salió una intensa ráfaga de fuego.

¡Cuidado! – grito Temari mientras creaba una ráfaga de viento para cubrirlos, pero la intensidad fue demasiada que se quemó las manos

El caballero dragón estaba preparando un segundo ataque, pero Shikamaru reacciono ante lo sucedido a Temari y uso su habilidad de sombra y empezó a apresar a su enemigo. Naruto reacciono rápido y cargo su energía. Salió disparado hacia su enemigo y lanzo una estocada con su " _Razengan"_ y mando volar a su enemigo. Shikamaru cargo a Temari y salió de ahí seguido de Naruto, pero frente a ellos estaba la peli roja muy enojada. Levanto su arma y un calor intenso se sintió en el lugar y empezó a sofocar a los guerreros.

Nadie se atreve a lastimarme y se sale con la suya – dijo la chica mientras su arma se encendía en llamas y se disponía a atacar a Naruto que se encontraba en el suelo todo mareado por el calor – tu serás el primero en caer

¡Aléjate de mi novio! – grito Hinata desde atrás y con una estocada uso su golpe de palma suave y derribo a la chica mientras la atmosfera del lugar volvía a su normalidad

Gracias "Guerrera Luna" – dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba

Me las pagaras – grito Janeth mientras se levantaba. Pero se detuvo al tocar su abdomen y ver que estaba sangrando - ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarme en serio? ¡Vas a morir! – empezó a gritar

No lo creo – dijo Hinata mientras lanzaba otro golpe y la dejo tirada en el suelo inocente

Los guerreros salieron del castillo y subieron a unos caballos que encontraron y tomaron rumbo hacia la fortaleza. Al llegar fueron felicitados por todos. Shikamaru se apresuró a llevar a Temari con Sakura para que curara sus manos. Mientras todos celebraban el éxito de la misión, el sabio del cristal amarillo – rojizo reunió a los jóvenes y los felicito por su victoria y les pidió descansar porque debían prepararse para la batalla que se acercaba. Lejos de la celebración, Naruto y Hinata se encontraban cerca del rio iluminados por la Luna.

Hinata, me alegro que no te haya pasado nada – dijo el rubio

Naruto-kun, yo también me alegro que estés bien. Prométeme que siempre tendrás cuidado y que no volverás a luchar solo. Somos un equipo y debemos luchar juntos – dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba

Mmm, lo hare con una condición – respondió el oji – azul mientras mostraba una risa traviesa – prométeme que no volverás a mostrar tu belleza a los demás. Solo a mi

De acuerdo mi amor – dijo la chica mientras se entregaba a su novio con un apasionado beso

Mientras, en el castillo, los dos caballeros derrotados se encontraban de rodillas frente a un portal abierto por Merlina y detrás de él se encontraba Orgalor muy enojado

Mis dos caballeros más poderosos fueron derrotados por un par de jóvenes sin experiencia. No encuentro sentido a eso – menciono Orgalor tratando de mantener la calma

Todo fue culpa de Johan mi señor, si no hubiera perdido el tiempo con sus doncellas y bebiendo – dijo la peli roja toda furiosa

Si Janeth hubiera detectado a los guerreros antes de que entraran, en vez de perder el tiempo torturando a los prisioneros – menciono el peli blanco

¡Silencio! – grito su amo mientras alzaba la mano. Al hacerlo, ambos guerreros sintieron como sus cuellos eran sujetados con una fuerza invisible. Después de un rato fueron soltados – acaben con esos guerreros y tráiganme sus armas como muestra. Y esta vez, no se limiten con sus poderes, o lo lamentaran

Sí, mi señor – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras recuperaban el aliento

No perdonare más errores – fue la última palabra de Orgalor mientras se cerraba el portal – Merlina, dirígete a su posición y averigua más sobre esos guerreros

Como ordene, mi señor – dijo la hechicera mientras desaparecía en una nube oscura

El tiempo se agota…

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Buenas amigos mios. espero disfruten de este capitulo. Tal vez exagere con lo largo de este, pero bueno, es parte de la trama. Me tomare un tiempo para terminar los demas y publicarnos uno a uno. Asi que tenganme paciencia. Mientras, lean mis otras historias y dejen un comentario, entre mas comentarios, mas feliz me sentire y mas motivado estare. Ahora, lo que tanto esperan, el adelanto del siguiente capitulo: Un duelo de estrategia entre Shikamaru y el caballero dragon, Sasuke y Sakura realizaran su primera mision como equipo y las chicas enfrentaran la magia de la Hechicera Merlina, pero no es ella quien los trajo a este mundo?**

 **En fin, espero sus comentarios, que sigan la historia y nos vemos mis amigos**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**

 **P.D.**

 **Otro adelanto, ya tengo listo un espacio en la historia para la primera escena de amor y pasion, pero dejare que ustedes voten por la pareja que rompera el hielo:**

 **NaruHina**

 **SasuSaku**

 **SaiIno**

 **ShikaTema**

 **LeeTen**

 **Voten, la mas comentada tendra sus siete minutos en el paraiso ( o tal vez mas tiempo, eso depende de la situacion X3X3X3) en fin, nos vemos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los ninjas caballeros y la misión en la edad media**

 **Capítulo 5: _"El asalto al castillo y el paradero de Merlina"_**

El sol empezó a salir, el cielo se encontraba despejado y la tranquilidad reinaba en el campamento de los guerreros. Todos empezaron a despertar y a prepararse. Después de dos días de preparación, seguirían con el entrenamiento. Necesitaban estar listos si querían recuperar el castillo y la ciudad oprimida por Orgalor. Mientras el ejército preparaba sus armas y construía catapultas y otras armas para atacar, los jóvenes guerreros usaban el campo de entrenamiento. Ahora que estaba los cinco guerreros juntos, debían aprovechar el tiempo.

En el campo de entrenamiento, los jóvenes rivales se disponían a practicar en conjunto, mientras sus compañeras observaban asombradas. Naruto practicaba sus estocadas con gran tenacidad, Sasuke se enfocaba en practicar su puntería con su espada lanzando relámpagos, Sai entrenaba con Lee, aunque no era bueno en velocidad, esto le permitía practicar sus reflejos, mientras que Lee canalizaba su fuerza y velocidad. Pero Shikamaru solo se la pasaba meditando con los mapas y planeando su estrategia. Después de todo, luchar era muy problemático para él.

\- Vamos Shikamaru, necesitas entrenar – dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba

\- No, ya sabes que luchar no es lo mío – dijo el peli negro sin desviar la mirada de los mapas

\- Vamos amigo. Deja salir a la fiera – replico Lee mientras lo animaba

\- Ustedes son muy hábiles, no me necesitan – insistió el Nara con mucho cansancio. En eso, Temari lo sujeto de su oreja y lo arrastro en medio del campo de batalla con su arma en mano.

\- Ya baja tu mente de las nubes y ponte a entrenar – dijo Temari en un tono muy autoritario mientras su compañero tomaba su lanza muy fastidiado – es todo tuyo Uchiha

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Shikamaru muy sorprendido

\- Como digas – menciono Sasuke mientras preparaba su arma

\- Esto se pondrá bueno – dijo Naruto con una risa burlona

Sasuke se puso en guardia, mientras Shikamaru solo tomo su lanza como si quisiera defenderse. En eso, el primero se lanzó al ataque. Con mucha facilidad, Sasuke lanzaba ataques que muy apenas Shikamaru podía precisar. En eso, observo el campo y después de saltar hacia un árbol activo su técnica y lanzo varias sombras tras Sasuke. Este las observo y las esquivo una a una. Pero las sombras no lo atacaban, solo lo aprisionaban. En eso, Sasuke quedó atrapado por varias sombras. El Uchiha forcejeaba tratando de escapar, pero le era imposible a lo que su rival reía satisfecho. Pero en eso, Sasuke activo el Rinnegan y uso el _"Impulso Divino"_ y destruyo las sombras, lo que dejo al Nara perplejo. Luego lanzo un rayo y provoco que este cayera del árbol. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Sasuke ya tenía acorralado a su enemigo dentro de un círculo de _"Amaterasu"._

\- Reconozco que eres mejor estratega que yo – argumento el Uchiha mientras retiraba el fuego y se acercaba a su rival para ayudarlo – pero en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pensar una estrategia detalladamente no te salvara siempre.

\- Tsk – refunfuño Shikamaru mientras se levantaba

\- A veces ser impulsivo, como nuestro tonto líder – decía Sasuke mientras Naruto ponía una cara de rabia – o como yo, puede ayudarte. Practica un poco, solo por si acaso

\- Lo pensare, aunque es un fastidio – refunfuño el Nara mientras volvía a su zona para seguir repasando su estrategia

Temari lo observo, sabiendo que Sasuke tenía algo de razón, pero su novio era muy terco para escuchar un consejo. Esa tarde, todos se sentaron a comer en conjunto. Cada chico con su pareja degustaba de un estofado. Naruto lloraba por dentro ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no comía un buen tazón de ramen, mientras su novia lo consolaba; Sakura ayudaba a su chico ya que le costaba mucho comer con una sola mano, pero este se resistía porque se sentía avergonzado; Shikamaru no estaba comiendo, a lo que Temari se acercó a él, pero simplemente, la derrota contra el Uchiha le dio mucho en que pensar, sobre todo al recordar a su antiguo sensei. En eso, uno de los sabios se acercó al grupo mientras ellos seguían comiendo.

\- Guerreros, hemos descubierto algo interesante – dijo uno de ellos

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ino

\- Dentro del castillo, se encuentra un libro que pertenecía a nuestra antigua líder, Merlina. Por lo que sabemos, en él había información sobre los enemigos que están enfrentando y los que aún no han visto – argumento uno de los sabios

\- ¿Quiere decir que hay más caballeros seguidores de Orgalor? – pregunto Tenten un poco nerviosa

\- Correcto. Los dos que enfrentaron la última vez, son los más poderosos… – empezó a hablar uno de los ancianos pero fue interrumpido

\- Pero los derrotamos muy fácilmente la otra vez – dijo Naruto muy confiado

\- Por lo que nos comentaron, se estaban limitando… – continuo anciano hechicero

\- Para conocer nuestras habilidades y poderes – respondió Shikamaru desde donde se encontraba – fue una trampa hecha por ellos. Querían que liberáramos al ejército para conocer nuestra forma de pelear. Y al enfrentarlos, solo les dimos más información.

\- Es verdad. Además, por lo que sabemos, hay cinco guerreros muy poderosos bajo las ordenes de Orgalor – continuo el anciano – se hacen llamar: _"Los caballeros del juicio"_

\- Ese nombre es perturbador y genial al mismo tiempo – dijo Lee muy emocionado

\- Si encuentran el libro de nuestra líder, podremos saber sobre ellos y donde se encuentran. Eso nos ayudara en un futuro – termino de decir uno de los ancianos

\- Sakura y yo nos encargaremos de buscarlo – dijo Sasuke, dejando impresionado a todos, en especial a su compañera

\- ¿Nosotros? – pregunto la peli rosa muy sorprendida, casi ni lo creía

\- Puedo usar el _Kamui_ para entrar al castillo. Pero si lo uso para transportar a más gente o al ejército, podrían quedar atrapados entre las dimensiones – argumento el Uchiha – además, Sakura y yo podremos encargarnos de eso, ¿verdad?

\- S-sí, claro que si ¡Cha! – respondió la chica muy emocionada

\- Bien, está decidido, mientras nosotros creamos la distracción y acabamos con sus tropas, ustedes cumplen su misión, de veras – concluyo el rubio, mientras todos asentían en señal de aprobación.

Mientras, en el castillo, el caballero dragón estaba reunido con sus soldados de más alto rango preparando la estrategia. A su lado, estaban la peli roja y Merlina, aun cubierta con su capucha.

\- Ninguna de las catapultas saldrá del castillo. Todas atacaran a mi orden. Los arqueros se ocultaran en los árboles y el resto de las tropas, crearan un perímetro para rodear al enemigo. Sus números son pocos y por eso, será fácil hacer que se centren en un solo lugar si usamos las catapultas – explicaba Johan a sus soldados

\- Como ordene maestro Johan – decía uno de los soldados, mientras se retiraba junto a los demás.

\- ¿Te sientes muy poderoso verdad Johan? – dijo la peli roja en tono burlón

\- Debo recordarte Janeth, que el amo Orgalor me puso a cargo de tu incompetencia – respondió el peli blanco

\- ¿Qué dijiste? Tú también fracasaste – replico la chica

\- JAJAJA, AMBOS FRACASARON DE FORMA TAN PATETICA – se escuchó una voz muy gruesa e intimidante detrás de ellos.

Al voltear, estaba un gigantesco guerrero de casi dos metros y medio de altura, con una armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo, pero no parecía que la necesitara. Llevaba dos inmensos martillos a cada lado de su cintura y toda su cara llena de cicatrices de varias de sus batallas y detrás de su cabeza una cabellera negra que cubría gran parte de su espalda.

\- Go-goliath, que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces aquí? O más bien, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? – dijo la peli roja muy nerviosa

\- Yo lo traje por órdenes del amo Orgalor – dijo Merlina

\- Bien, entre más seamos mejor – respondió Johan tratando de calmarse

\- JAJAJA, VINE AQUI A PELEAR, NO A SEGUIR TUS ORDENES – dijo el gigante, mientras tomaba un barril de sidra con sus dos enormes brazos y se lo tomo de un solo trago – ADEMAS, SOY EL MAS FUERTE DE LOS " _CABALLEROS DEL JUICIO"_

\- Físicamente, pero no intelectual mi amigo – dijo el peli blanco - ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- CUMPLIENDO LAS ÓRDENES DEL AMO – dijo Goliath, mientras se sentaba – PERO EL DESEA QUE NOS REUNAMOS AL TERMINAR ESTA MISION. CELEBRAREMOS LA VICTORIA JUNTOS

\- Genial, deseo con ansias ver a mi querida hermana – dijo la peli roja con sarcasmo y muy enojada

\- Entonces prepárate, todo está listo para acabar con ellos- dijo Johan mientras seguía observando su plan de ataque con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Anocheció, los guerreros hablaban y reían disfrutando su compañía frente a la fogata. Todos menos Shikamaru, el cual seguía con los mapas frente de él, junto a una copa con agua fresca y una manzana a medio comer. Temari se levantó de su lugar y se sentó al lado de su compañero.

\- No tienes que tomarte muy en serio las palabras del Uchiha – dijo la chica mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del estratega

\- Como si me importaran las palabras de un amargado – replico el chico – además, debo estar preparado para dirigir a estos soldados

\- Suenas igual que cuando jugamos "Shogi" – rio la rubia

\- Lo sé, pero la última vez que no me prepare bien, alguien muy importante pago el precio de mi error con su vida – respondió el peli negro ocultando su rostro

\- Recuerda esto tonto – dijo la chica mientras que tomaba su cara con ambas manos – al igual que esa vez, no harás esto solo. Y además, ya no eres el mismo de esa vez. Ahora has crecido más y eres mucho mejor – y al decir esto, le dio un rápido beso y se levantó – todos estamos contigo y te apoyamos

Al oír eso, Shikamaru soltó una lágrima mientras sonreía un poco más tranquilo. Después de un rato más, todos se fueron a dormir. Sasuke se quedó un rato viendo la luna. En eso, Shikamaru se acercó a él llevando su lanza en su mano.

\- Necesito una clase rápida… por favor – dijo el Nara agachando la cabeza

\- Te tardaste mucho en pedirla. Comencemos rápido – dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba su espada

Amaneció. Las tropas se movilizaron detrás de los jóvenes guerreros. Al llegar a una zona muy abierta sin árboles, todos se detuvieron. Los soldados empezaron a preparar sus armas y se ocultaban. Los jóvenes se reunieron en un círculo junto a los sabios para hablar de la estrategia.

\- Hinata, empieza con el rastreo – dijo Shikamaru

\- Entendido – dijo la chica mientras activaba su byakugan y veía hacia la fortaleza – delante de nosotros hay varias tropas. Están moviéndose hacia los lados, parece que quieren rodearnos

\- ¿Hay enemigos ocultos?

\- Veo muchos arqueros sobre varios árboles y detrás de varias trincheras – continuo la chica

\- ¿Y en el castillo?

\- Hay unas ocho catapultas cargadas, detrás de ellos, varios soldados y con ellos… ¡aaaahhhhh! – grito la chica muy adolorida

\- ¡Hinata!. ¿estás bien? – dijo Naruto acercándose a ella

\- Sí, pero una energía muy poderosa bloqueo mi vista. Solo pude distinguir cuatro siluetas – dijo la oji perla con su byakugan desactivado

\- ¿Cuatro?, demonios, trajeron refuerzos – dijo Lee muy enojado

\- Con eso basta, Sakura, ayuda a Hinata a curarse – dijo Shikamaru mientras se ponía en cuclillas y juntaba sus manos como lo hacía usualmente mientras planeaba su estrategia

\- Entendido – dijo la peli rosa mientras empezaba con la curación

Shikamaru empezó a meditar, pero un momento empezó a temblar como si estuviera muy nervioso. Al ver eso, Temari se puso a su lado y coloco su mano en su hombro. Al sentir la compañía de su novia, el chico se calmó y siguió pensando. Después de un rato se levantó y explico su plan.

\- Debemos deshacernos de las catapultas, pero hacerles creer que con ellas ganaran. Sasuke y Sakura, cuando entren al castillo, destruyan las catapultas y después prosigan con su misión. Esperen a mi señal para entrar

\- Como digas – dijo el Uchiha asintiendo con la cabeza

\- Naruto y Lee, ustedes son los más rápidos. Adéntrense a la zona de los arqueros y acaben con ellos, una vez que lo logren, Hinata y Tenten los seguirán junto al resto de los soldados.

\- Entendido – dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

\- Sai, necesitaremos revisar todo desde las alturas. Una vez que ubiquemos a los enemigos que nos rodean daremos la orden con la habilidad de Ino para que los soldados puedan atraparlos antes que nos rodeen

\- Comprendido – dijo Sai asintiendo con la cabeza mientras Ino lo imitaba

\- Temari, te necesito en tierra para que dirijas a las catapultas y ataques al castillo y el enemigo retroceda. Yo acompañare a Sai en el cielo.

\- Muy bien – dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona

\- Ustedes quédense y ayúdenos curando a los heridos – dijo el chico dirigiéndose a los sabios

\- Haremos todo lo posible – dijo uno de los ancianos

\- Bien, entonces comencemos – término de explicar Shikamaru. Pero antes de terminar, Sasuke lanzo su espada hacia un árbol detrás de ellos. Al hacerlo, la silueta de una mujer cubierta de una capucha color morada salió del árbol y en eso, Sasuke activo el _Amaterasu,_ pero ella lo esquivo y empezó a correr hacia la fortaleza entre los arboles

\- Si logra escapar, será el fin – dijo Sasuke

\- Cambio de planes – dijo rápido Shikamaru – Hinata y Tenten, intercéptenla. No deje que haga contacto con ninguno de sus aliados

\- Entendido – dijeron las chicas mientras empezaban a perseguirlas

\- Los demás, sigan con el plan – dijo Shikamaru

Naruto y Lee fueron los primeros en moverse. Al llegar a la zona de los arqueros, Naruto invoco muchos clones de sombra y estos empezaron a avanzar. Al verlos, los arqueros empezaron a disparar sus flechas. Al hacerlo revelaban su ubicación y Lee activo la tercera puerta del chakra y con sus tonfa-espadas, empezó a atacarlos uno a uno. A cada salto de Lee, iba cayendo un arquero. Shikamaru y Sai observaban todo desde el aire. En eso vieron como varios de los enemigos empezaban a rodear a sus hombres. Shikamaru se comunicó con Ino y Temari y estas movilizaron a los soldados y empezaron a pelear contra ellos. Temari daba la orden y las catapultas empezaron a disparar rocas hacia los enemigos. Mientras en el castillo, Johan observaba todo y sonreía.

\- Ya mostraron su ubicación. Goliath, ve y tráelos – dijo el peli blanco

\- YA ERA HORA. APLASTARE SUS CABEZAS CON MIS MAZOS – dijo el gigante mientras salía del castillo

\- ¿Dónde está Merlina? – pregunto la peli roja

\- Fue a espiar al enemigo, supongo que ya viene en camino – respondió el caballero dragón mientras cambiaba la vista hacia las catapultas - ¡Soldados! Inicien el ataque con las catapultas

Al decir eso, empezaron a lanzar las rocas y ya en el aire, Janeth lanzaba fuego desde su arma y encendía las rocas. Al ver los disparos, Shikamaru se comunicó con Sasuke y le dio la orden de entrar. Este despertó su sharingan y el rinnegan y abrió un portal

\- Sakura, nos toca. Recuerda lo que hablamos – dijo el Uchiha viendo a su compañera

\- Entendido – asintió la peli rosa mientras entraba al portal

Al salir del portal, se encontraban detrás de las catapultas. Sakura alzo su puño y dio un fuerte golpe al suelo destruyendo varias de un golpe, mientras Sasuke destruía el resto con un relámpago que salía de su arma legendaria. Al ver esto, los dos guerreros restantes voltearon sorprendidos al ver a sus enemigos.

\- ¡Imposible! – grito la peli roja – esta me las pagaran

\- "Guerrera Cerezo", sigamos con el plan – grito el Uchiha

\- Entendido – respondió Sakura un poco emocionada de que Sasuke la llamara así

\- Se dirigen al castillo. Desconozco lo que buscan, pero más te vale que lo evites Janeth – dijo el peli blanco

\- No tienes que repetírmelo Johan. Yo me encargo – al decir eso, la espada de la mujer se encendió en llamas y corrió detrás de los guerreros

Mientras, en el bosque, la hechicera corría desesperadamente. Pero en eso, una ráfaga de fuego detuvo su paso y delate de ella se colocó Tenten y detrás Hinata.

\- Ríndete, te tenemos acorralada – dijo Tenten sacando sus armas

\- Se equivocan – dijo la chica quitándose la capucha – yo las tengo acorraladas

La mujer, parecía muy joven, tenía el cabello violeta muy largo y estaba enredado en una trenza, formando una cola de caballo. Llevaba un collar muy parecido al de los sabios, pero estaba totalmente oscuro y al abrir sus ojos, solo reflejaban oscuridad. Levanto su cetro y delante de las chicas aparecieron dos sombras que tomaron la forma de cada chica y estas empezaron a lanzar sus ataques hacia ellas. Hinata y Tenten peleaban contra sus propias sombras.

Por otro lado, Temari e Ino alcanzaron a Naruto y Lee. Después de que los soldados disminuían el número del enemigo, Naruto y Lee vieron en sus mentes la dura batalla de sus compañeras, pero antes de que pudieran moverse, escucharon como unas pisadas muy fuertes se acercaban a ellos. En eso, Goliath llego al campo de batalla y en sus manos llevaba los inmensos mazos que usaba para aplastar a sus víctimas.

\- BIEN, ¿QUÍEN QUIERE JUGAR CONMIGO? – empezó a hablar el gigante enemigo

\- Rayos – dijo Naruto todo furioso – justo cuando nuestras compañeras necesitaban ayuda

\- "Guerrero Zorro", "Guerrero Veloz", nosotras nos encargaremos de sus compañeras, ustedes derriben a ese mastodonte – dijo Temari

\- ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS MASTODONTE DEBILUCHA? – grito Goliath furioso mientras empezaba a correr hacia las chicas. En eso, Lee lo pateo en la cabeza, pero solo logro que este se detuviera, pero ni siquiera logro moverlo

\- Rayos, sí que es fuerte – pensó Lee un poco preocupado

\- Te lo encargo "Guerrera Filosa" – dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba para pelear

Temari e Ino se dirigieron hacia sus compañeras, mientras Naruto asistía a Lee. Ambos se movían más rápido que su enemigo, pero ningún ataque parecía hacerlo retroceder. En un descuido, uno de los mazos del enemigo golpeo a Lee y lo lanzo hacia un árbol, el cual quedo destruido al impacto. Naruto se enfureció, pero antes de cometer una locura, Kurama le hablo desde adentro.

\- TRANQUILIZATE NIÑO, NO PIERDAS LA CABEZA MUY PRONTO. SI LIBERAS MI PODER, SABRAN NUESTRO SECRETO. CONCENTRATE – dijo el zorro

\- Gracias Kurama – dijo Naruto. Cerro los ojos y empezó a reunir energía

El gigante vio que su enemigo se detuvo y aprovecho el momento. Levanto ambos mazos y se dispuso a aplastar a su enemigo. Pero antes de lograrlo, Naruto abrió los ojos y desapareció, haciendo que los mazos chocaran uno con el otro. Al buscar al rubio, Goliath lo encontró arriba de un árbol y sintió algo raro en él. Naruto logro despertar el _"Modo ermitaño"_ y se acercó a su compañero. Empezó a traspasar parte de su energía hacia él y le planteo un plan, pero necesitaban ayuda. Shikamaru vio todo desde arriba y entendió que lo necesitaban. Dio un gran suspiro y le dijo a Sai que terminara el ataque a lo cual este asintió con la cabeza. Shikamaru salto hacia abajo y preparo su arma listo para el combate.

Por otro lado, Sasuke y Sakura corrían por el castillo revisando cada habitación. Al fin encontraron una librería y en el centro, sobre un pedestal de piedra, se encontraba el libro que les describieron los sabios. Sasuke uso el _Kamui_ y llevo el libro a su dimensión. Después de eso, saldrían del castillo para ayudar sus amigos. Pero al llegar a la entrada principal, Janeth ya los estaba esperando. Sasuke intento de nuevo usar el _Kamui,_ pero usarlo de nuevo requería más chakra del que podía usar sin revelar sus poderes.

\- Saben – empezó a hablar la peli roja mientras levantaba su arma encendida en llamas– dentro de los _"Los caballeros del juicio"_ me llaman "La guerrera del sol". No son muchos los que me desafían, porque todos mueren por la intensidad de mi fuego. Pero ustedes no se sofocaran con mis ataques. ¡LOS CALCINARE HASTA NO DEJAR NADA!

Al decir eso, lanzo un tifón de fuego que cubrió toda la sala, impidiendo el escape de sus enemigos. Sasuke y Sakura comprendieron que debían pelear. Sakura golpeo el suelo y este se destruyó cambiando la zona de batalla. Janeth convirtió su arma en látigo, al igual que la de Sai e Ino, y empezó a lanzar ráfagas de fuego desde su arma. Sakura y Sasuke las deshacían al golpearlas con sus espadas, hasta que empezaron a luchar con ella cuerpo a cuerpo. Sasuke le dio una señal a su compañera con la vista y se colocó al frente de su compañero. El Uchiha uso el rinnegan y activo la _"Atracción celestial"._ Janeth era atraída hacia la peli rosa sin que ella pudiera hacer algo mientras esta se preparaba para golpearla. Pero esta vio la intención del enemigo y encendió de nuevo su arma. Entonces ambas chocaron. Sakura le planto un fuerte puñetazo en el vientre a su enemiga y la mando a volar. Pero la peli roja logro lanzar un tajo hacia Sakura y le prendió fuego a su cuerpo.

Mientras, en el bosque, Hinata y Tenten seguían peleando contra sus sombras. La Hechicera empezó a retroceder y se disponía a escapar, pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento detuvo su paso. Temari e Ino se colocaron frente a ella. Merlina se enfureció y levanto su cetro. Un portal se abrió desde la tierra y empezó a salir un ogro gigante con un tronco seco de árbol que usaba como arma y empezó a lanzar ataques contra las chicas. Al usar este hechizo, Merlina se arrodillo en el suelo, pues estaba exhausta. Esto causo que su anterior hechizo de sombras desapareciera, permitiendo a Hinata y Tenten, ayudar a sus amigas contra el ogro.

Por otro lado, Naruto y Lee usaban su velocidad y distraían al Gigante enemigo, el cual no podía golpear a sus oponentes. Shikamaru analizo la situación. En eso, recordó las palabras de su pequeño entrenamiento con Sasuke: _"En un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde usamos armas para pelear, todo enemigo tiene un punto ciego. Puede ser el lugar que el enemigo no puede proteger con su arma o un lugar que descuida al atacar. No es necesario aprender el estilo de combate de tu enemigo para entenderlo. Solo deja que tu instinto sea el que actué"._ Shikamaru alzo la vista y tomo su lanza, y activo su mecanismo y la transformo a su forma miniatura. Luego uso su técnica de sombras y atrapo a su enemigo.

\- JAJAJA. UNA TECNICA COMO ESTA NUNCA ME DETENDRA, EN ESPECIAL SI LO HACES DESDE MUY LEJOS – dijo Goliath mientras se zafaba de las sombras con mucha facilidad

\- Lo sé – dijo Shikamaru mientras lanzaba su mini lanza hacia los pies de su enemigo - ¡ahora!

Al momento en que grito, tres clones de sombra desde atrás, lanzaron tres _Razen Shuriken's._ El gigante reacciono rápido, pero algo no le permitía moverse. En eso noto como el peli negro estaba frente a él y de su mini lanza salían las sombras, esta vez, eran más fuertes. Al no poder detener el ataque, los tres Shuriken's golpearon de lleno al enemigo el cual solo retrocedió unos pasos, pero aún seguía de pie, pero jadeando. En eso escucho un grito desde atrás.

\- ¡LA SEXTA PUERTA! ¡ABIERTA! – grito Lee mientras salía disparado hacia su enemigo y lanzo una patada a gran velocidad en el mismo lugar donde el ataque anterior de Naruto había impactado y con eso, logro que el gigante cayera arrodillado

\- IM-POSIBLE – empezó a tartamudear el gigante – NO… HAY… FORMA…. DE QUE….. SEA DERROTADO

\- Serás muy fuerte, pero te falta velocidad y una buena estrategia – dijo Shikamaru mientras tomaba su arma

Al ver a su enemigo derrotado, Lee desactivo las puertas del chakra y cayo rendido, pero aún vivo. Naruto corrió a ayudarlo, pero Shikamaru le dijo que él lo cuidaría, y que fuera a ayudar a las chicas. Naruto asintió y salió a toda velocidad. Mientras, las chicas tenían dificultad de enfrentar al gigante. Ino empezó a agitar su sable con forma de látigo y lanzo un polvo somnífero que empezó a adormilar al enemigo. Tenten lanzo dos ráfagas de fuego que asustaron al ogro y Temari lanzo una ráfaga de viento destruyendo el tronco seco que usaba el gigante como arma y causándole varias cortadas. Hinata aprovechó el momento y cargo su espada con mucha energía y con eso, pudo hacer el _"Doble puño blando de León"_ y acabo con el enemigo. Pero antes de cantar victoria, Merlina activo un hechizo y empezó a atrapar a las chicas en una sombra que las estaba asfixiando. Pero antes de lograr su cometido, una estocada de viento fue lanzada hacia ella. En eso las sombras desaparecieron y apareció Naruto.

\- Tú eres quien me hablaba en sueños ¿verdad? – dijo Naruto muy enojado

\- Eres muy astuto. A pesar de ser muy incrédulo – dijo la hechicera mientras se levantaba

\- Dime porque nos trajiste a este mundo. Lo hiciste para salvarlo, pero luchas en nuestra contra, Merlina – dijo el rubio al darse cuenta que ella era la líder de los sabios al ver muchas cosas similares en su atuendo como el de los sabios.

\- Cuando lo hice, estaba al borde de la muerte. Creí que no valía la pena seguir luchando por este reino. Pero el amo Orgalor me dio otra oportunidad y me revivió. También me regreso mi juventud y desde entonces soy leal a el – explico la hechicera. Al terminar, una lagrima salió de su ojo derecho

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué te comunicaste conmigo en sueños y me pedias ayuda? – pregunto el rubio

\- Esa era mi otra yo, que intenta controlarme. Pero descuida, ya no causara problemas, nunca más – al decir esto levanto su cetro y lo apunto a Naruto.

Una sombra apareció y aprisiono al guerrero. Este se arrodillo en el suelo y la chica empezó a acercarse, pero al mirarlo, este alzo la vista y destruyo la sombra.

\- Imposible, no deberías ser capaz de levantarte – dijo muy asustada la chica, en eso, vio los ojos del rubio y en un instante se encontraba dentro de la mente de Naruto y pudo ver a Kurama delante de ella

\- SAL DE MI CABEZA. ¡AHORA! – gritaron Naruto y Kurama al mismo tiempo mientras Merlina caía al suelo toda asustada – ESTA PELEA TERMINO. DILE A TU AMO, QUE SALVAREMOS A ESTE MUNDO

\- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo la chica mientras desaparecía en una nube oscura.

Mientras, en el castillo, Sakura seguía envuelta en llamas. Sasuke le quito la armadura muy rápido. Por suerte, las llamas no alcanzaron su cuerpo. Pero en eso, noto como Sakura había activado el _Sello Fuerza de un Centenar_ y no recibió ningún daño. Sakura se despertó del impacto del ataque y le susurro a su compañero: _"Te dije que este plan funcionaria"._ Al parecer, Sasuke y Sakura ya habían planeado esa combinación de ataque el cual funciono a la perfección. Mientras la chica empezaba a restaurar la energía del Uchiha, notaron como un portal se abría debajo de su rival caída y desaparecía en el. Mientras, en el bosque, Shikamaru asistía a Lee. En ese momento, un portal salió debajo del gigante enemigo aun medio aturdido y lo succiono. Un pájaro de tinta bajo del cielo junto con Sai informando que sus soldados ya habían ingresado al castillo y Naruto y compañía se dirigían hacia allá.

En el castillo, Johan luchaba y derrotaba a sus enemigos, pero en eso, Naruto apareció junto a las chicas, mientras que detrás de él se acercaban Sasuke y Sakura y desde el cielo descendían Shikamaru, Sai y Lee. Al verse rodeado, comprendió que fue derrotado, en eso, un portal se abrió y de él salió Merlina, aun medio lastimada y detrás de ella, los otros caballeros aun aturdidos y derrotados.

\- Hemos perdido, el amo anuncia la retirada – dijo la hechicera cubierta con su capucha

\- Disfruten su victoria Guerreros, pero sepan que conocerán la furia del amo Orgalor – dijo el caballero dragón mientras desaparecía en el portal.

Al desaparecer, Naruto levanto su espada y grito: _"¡La victoria es nuestra!"._ Al hacerlo, sus compañeros lo siguieron y dieron el mismo grito que él. Esa noche, el pueblo oprimido celebraba en una gran fiesta junto a sus salvadores. Por toda la ciudad, se veía alegría y felicidad. Los héroes se encontraban juntos en una mesa comiendo y divirtiéndose. Los sabios los felicitaron por su victoria y les dijeron que se habían ganado un merecido descanso. En eso, Naruto, junto con Hinata se levantaron de su lugar y alzaron sus copas:

\- Amigos, propongo un brindis. Esta es la primera, de muchas victorias, daremos todo de nosotros para salvar a este reino. Por nuestra victoria y nuestro trabajo en equipo. Y sobre todo, por estar todos juntos. ¡Salud!

\- ¡SALUD! – gritaron todos mientras chocaban sus copas.

Todo era felicidad. Pero muy lejos de ahí, ocurría todo lo contrario. Dentro del castillo de Orgalor, en la sala del trono. Se hallaba una mesa de piedra. Alrededor, se encontraban sentados cinco siluetas: Johan Dragonite, al parecer tenia marcas de tortura, recibidas por su reciente derrota; Janeth, la "Guerrera del Sol" que al parecer, se encontraba furiosa y adolorida; Goliath, "El caballero titán" comía de forma muy desesperada; una de las siluetas, que al parecer tenía una forma femenina, y solo se apreciaba un largo cabello de un color rojo más intenso que el de Janeth, pero se veía más joven; y por ultimo una silueta de un hombre, solo se podía apreciar sus ojos color rojo intenso y detrás de él una doncella que llevaba un velo que cubría su rostro, excepto sus ojos color purpura. Frente a ellos su amo y a su lado Merlina.

\- Bien, se suponía que celebraríamos el triunfo sobre esos guerreros legendarios – dijo Orgalor en un tono muy serio – Janeth, dime porque no estamos celebrando una victoria

\- Por… porque fracasamos… mi rey – dijo la chica con la mirada baja, muy nerviosa

\- Jajaja, eres muy patética, hermana mayor – dijo la otra peli roja mientras tomaba de su copa

\- Cierra el pico niña, tu no estuviste ahí – grito la chica muy enojada

\- Exacto, porque de haber sido así, no hubiera fracasado – volvió a burlarse la joven chica

\- Me las pagaras…

\- ¡Cierra la boca fracasada! – grito Orgalor a lo que Janeth se quedó en silencio

\- Bien – continuo Orgalor – ya que no celebraremos una victoria, será una promoción. Felicidades "Caballero de la muerte", eres mi nueva mano derecha

\- ¿Qué? – se levantó Johan todo indignado – pero yo soy su mano derecha…

\- Perdón, ¿dijiste algo fracasado? – levanto la mirada Orgalor mientras Johan sentía como su garganta era apretada con tanta fuerza que parecía que su cabeza iba a separarse de su cuerpo, después de un momento, fue soltado.

\- No… no mi señor… no dije nada – dijo Johan mientras recuperaba el aliento

\- Bien, como decía, felicidades "Caballero de la muerte", eres mi nueva mano derecha – continuo Orgalor

\- Gracias, mi señor, mi hermosa doncella y yo le estamos agradecidos y le prometemos no fallarle – dijo el sujeto mientras se levantaba y hacia una reverencia al mismo tiempo que la mujer a su lado

\- Me parece bien, en cuanto a ti Merlina – dijo volteando la vista hacia la hechicera

\- ¿Si mi señor? – pregunto la chica muy preocupada

\- Te di la juventud para que usaras al máximo tu poder, pero me doy cuenta que te falta experiencia, así que – al decir esto, puso su mano sobre su cabeza y Merlina empezó a crecer de edad y obtuvo la edad de una mujer semi-adulta – ahora espero que seas más madura, ¿entendido?

\- Sí, mi señor, prometo ser más madura – dijo Merlina mientras agachaba la cabeza

\- Y ustedes – dirigiéndose a sus cinco caballeros – no más oportunidades, se irán de mi castillo y no regresaran, hasta que me traigan sus armas como prueba de su victoria. Y si no lo logran, considérense muertos. ¿Fui claro?

\- Sí, mi señor – respondieron los cinco guerreros mientras se retiraban

\- No más fracasos…

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Buenas compañeros lectores. Les doy las gracias por sus comentarios, los cuales me motivan a continuar escribiendo. Este capitulo me tomo mucho tiempo, en especial para detallar todos los combates. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el giro que tomo todo y como las situaciones van cambiando. Les informo que este fin de semana tomare un descanso para relajarme un poco, recuperar la inspiración y el lunes podrán tener un nuevo capitulo (espero :p) En fin, sin mas, aquí el adelanto del siguiente capitulo: Los guerreros disfrutaran de un merecido descanso cada quien con su pareja, Orgalor medirá el potencial de sus enemigos y se revelara el pasado de Merlina y el porque exacto de su traicion.**

 **Bien, me despido, no sin antes volver a agradecerles por sus comentarios y porque sigan esta historia. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y todo aquello que quieran decir. Si quieren agregarme a face, pidanme mis datos por inbox y yo me pondre en contacto.**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**

 **P.D.**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, a pesar que fueron pocos los votos, ya esta lista la escena de amor y pasion con la pareja mas votada. Advertencia, es la primera vez que escribo una asi, si les gusta o les desagrada, o algo por el estilo, les pido comenten con su opinion mas sincera. Estara en el proximo capitulo, asi que, preparen el papel higienico para limpiar el sangrado nasal. En fin, nos vemos X3 X3 X3 X3**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Los ninjas caballeros y la misión en la edad media**

 **Capítulo 6: _"El descanso de los héroes y la nueva misión"_**

Amaneció. Como si el sol fuera desconocido para todos, salió desde el este de la ciudad anunciando los buenos días a todas las pobres personas que habían esperado con esperanzas su libertad de las manos del Orgalor. Antes, sus mañanas estaba cubiertas de nubes grises, pero al ser liberados, estas se retiraron permitiendo la entrada a la luz, una que les brindaba tranquilidad.

Había pasado apenas una semana desde la victoria sobre los caballeros de Orgalor y los jóvenes héroes habían solicitado unos días para descansar. Se les proporcionaron habitaciones privadas para cada uno dentro del castillo. En una semana, cada uno había hecho de ese lugar como un segundo hogar. Aprovecharían el tiempo para descansar, reponer energía y heridas y también para conocer más sobre esa era y tal vez, dejar algo del futuro en el pasado. Apenas salió el sol, las chicas siempre eran las primeras en levantarse. Todas tenían una sola habitación con una cama para cada una para compartir y convivir. Mientras que cada chico tenía la suya propia para tener su propia privacidad.

Un soldado se dirigía a la habitación de los chicos para avisarles que el desayuno estaba listo. La primera habitación era la de Shikamaru, toco la puerta y al abrirla se veía una habitación medio desordenada con un pequeño escritorio, varias velas a medio uso y varios mapas y libros. Además, de un pequeño tablero de un juego popular de esa era y lugar llamado "Ajedrez".

\- Joven Shikamaru – empezó a decir el guardia – el desayuno ya está listo, sus compañeras ya están ahí

\- *bostezo* si, ya voy – dijo el chico aun medio dormido mientras se asomaba a la puerta y solo usando un camisón que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo – que fastidio

\- Por favor avise a su compañeros – dijo el guardia mientras se retiraba

\- Ahora será un doble fastidio – dijo el chico mientras volvía a su habitación a vestirse

Empezó a vestirse con ropas sencillas en lugar de su traje de batalla. Tomo su pequeño estuche que usaba para guardar algunos kunais. Tomo su lanza que se encontraba en su forma miniatura, unos cuantos libros pequeños, unos mapas y salió de su habitación. Se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke. A pesar de que no habían hablado mucho, se respetaban mutuamente. Ambos habían empezado a llevarse bien como buenos compañeros después de la pequeña ayuda que recibió del Uchiha. Pero antes de poder tocar su puerta, esta se abrió y el salió ya vestido.

\- Buenos días – dijo Shikamaru bajando la mano con la que iba a tocar la puerta

\- Mmm. Buenos días – respondió el Uchiha con la seriedad de siempre

\- Me dijeron que el desayuno ya estaba listo – dijo el estratega

\- Escuche al guardia. Gracias – respondió con la misma seriedad mientras empezaba a dirigirse al comedor

\- De nada – respondió mientras cambiaba su rumbo hacia la habitación de Lee. Pero antes de tocar alguien lo interrumpió

\- Lee ya se levantó – se escuchó a Sai mientras salía de su habitación

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto curioso Shikamaru

\- Salí temprano para hacer un dibujo del amanecer, mientras que Lee estaba trotando alrededor del pueblo mientras gritaba ¡Mantener la llama de la juventud encendida! – dijo Sai con la misma sonrisa falsa de siempre

\- Típico de el – respondió el estratega con una sonrisa – entonces solo falta Naruto

\- Él tiene un sueño muy pesado – respondió Sai burlándose – tardaras mucho en despertarlo

\- Veré que puedo hacer – dijo el chico mientras se despedía de su amigo.

Shikamaru toco a la puerta del rubio. Cansado de hacerlo, abrió la puerta. El cuarto del chico estaba un poco más ordenado que el suyo lo cual lo sorprendió, hasta que vio que su amigo dormía en una postura muy rara: abrazaba su almohada mientras babeaba, estaba todo descobijado y parecía a punto de caerse de la cama. Al acercarse a despertarlo podía oír como balbuceaba el nombre de su novia: _"Hinata, eres muy linda", "Hinata, vamos a comer ramen"_. Se veía tan patético. Por un momento, deseaba tener una cámara para grabarlo y mostrarlo a los demás.

\- Naruto despierta – dijo Shikamaru mientras lo zarandeaba tratando de despertarlo

\- *bostezo* no, solo cinco minutos más Hinata – decía el rubio medio dormido

\- Que fastidio – dijo el peli negro. Cansado de esto, saco su mini lanza y haciendo uso de su sombra, lo tomo de las piernas y lo levanto en el aire

\- ¡aaahhh! ¡¿Qué demonios?! – empezó a gritar Naruto - ¡¿Cuál es tu problema Shikamaru?!

\- Mi problema es que no despertabas, perezoso – dijo mientras lo bajaba

\- Mira quien lo dice – respondió mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama

\- Como sea, el desayuno ya está, así que apúrate – dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Molesto porque lo despertaron de esa forma, Naruto se vistió y salió corriendo hacia el comedor. Al llegar al comedor, ya todos estaban sentados. Algunos hablando, otros comiendo. Solo faltaba Lee que seguía corriendo. Se acercó a la mesa, pero no vio un lugar desocupado, hasta que vio como Hinata levantaba la mano mostrando un lugar vacío a su lado. Al sentarse le dio las gracias con un beso en la mejilla. Frente a él había un poco de carne y pan. No era ramen, pero la carne lo reconfortaba. Después de eso, Lee llego corriendo. Desde la entrada, tomo impulso y dio un gran salto y aterrizo sobre su silla. Cerró los ojos esperando una ovación de sus compañeros, pero todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de escepticismo, mientras Tenten se cubría el rostro con sus manos de la vergüenza que provocaba su novio. En eso, los sabios se acercaron para hablar con los jóvenes héroes.

\- Buenos días jóvenes – dijo el líder de los sabios con el cristal amarillo – rojizo

\- Buenos días – respondieron todos casi al mismo tiempo

\- Primero que nada, deseamos que disfruten estos días de descanso que se merecen – empezó a hablar otro de los sabios

\- ¿Qué han descubierto en el diario de Merlina? – pregunto Sasuke que sabía la verdadera intención de los sabios

\- Revisamos las últimas anotaciones que hizo en el diario. La más reciente es de hace unos días. Explica mucho de lo sucedido después de su muerte – respondió el sabio del cristal negro

\- ¿Por qué nos traiciono? Ella fue la que nos trajo aquí en primer lugar – pregunto Naruto un poco molesto mientras Hinata trataba de calmarlo

\- Para que lo puedan entender con claridad, primero deben saber sobre su pasado y él porque estaba molesta – respondió el sabio líder mientras tomaba el diario y empezaba a leerlo.

Anotaciones del diario de Merlina:

 _Día 15 desde la toma de Orgalor_

 _Mi padre Merlín tomo a los últimos soldados que quedaban del ejército del rey Arturo, junto a la mano derecha del rey, Sir Lancelot. Mi padre me pidió que tomara a los últimos sobrevivientes del castillo del Este y junto a los cinco sabios restantes nos dirigiéramos a la antigua fortaleza donde una vez estuvo la espada legendaria Excalibur. Nuestra misión seria proteger las nuevas armas y esperar a los nuevos héroes. Rezo a que mi padre logre la victoria._

 _Día 23 desde la toma de Orgalor_

 _Mi padre ha muerto….. Uno de los soldados sobrevivientes nos encontró todo herido. Me entrego el collar de mi padre como líder de la orden mágica del Rey Arturo…. Los solados que sobrevivieron fueron capturados en el castillo del Este…. Empiezo a perder las esperanzas…_

 _Día 29 desde la toma de Orgalor_

 _Recuerdo como fui rechazada de la orden mágica varias veces. No querían que una mujer entrara a la orden. A pesar de que mi padre era el líder, nadie lo permitió. Solo pocos me aceptaron. Es irónico pensar que los únicos que me aceptaron son los sabios que se encuentran ahora conmigo. El sabio Alastor me apoyo en el luto de mi padre. El debió tomar el lugar de mi padre, pero sabiendo lo que sufrí me dejo al mando._

 _Día 36 desde la toma de Orgalor_

 _Varios soldados seguidores de Orgalor, dirigidos por el llamado "Caballero Dragón" han empezado a construir fortalezas en varias partes del bosque. Nos están buscando. Mi energía mágica es fácil de detectar para ellos. A mis 53 años es difícil ocultar mis poderes. Si la orden mágica me hubiera preparado en vez de rechazarme, hubiera aprendido a ocultar mi magia. Padre, te necesito._

 _Día 40 desde la toma de Orgalor_

 _Mi padre se comunicó conmigo en sueños. Me ha pedido que use mi magia y traiga a los héroes elegidos a esta era. ¿Por qué dijo a esta era? ¿Acaso no se encuentran con nosotros? ¿Por qué debemos sufrir ahora por culpa de ese monstruo de Orgalor? Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo debo traerlos?_

 _Día 45 desde la toma de Orgalor_

 _He estado revisando el diario mágico de mi padre. Encontré un hechizo de vórtice de invocación. Puedo traer a los héroes por medio de una petición. Cuando la petición sea cumplida, ellos podrán volver a su mundo sin miedo a envejecer en esta época y ellos podrán decidir si conservar sus recuerdos o no. Ahora solo falta buscar a los héroes._

 _Día 49 desde la toma de Orgalor_

 _He revisado varios universos futuros. Algunos llenos de personas débiles, otros peores que Orgalor, incluso unos demasiado extraños. En uno vi a un chico muy valiente protector del inocente, pero su cuerpo era de goma. En otro vi a un hombre alto, con el cabello de forma muy extraña, al enojarse, este cambiaba a un color rubio. Pero lo más extraño es que tenía una cola peluda. El peor de los casos fue el de unos niños controlando a unas criaturas parlantes, capaces de transformarse y después volvían a la normalidad. Usaban unas cajitas muy pequeñas que brillaban para comunicarse. Se me acaba el tiempo._

 _Día 54 desde la toma de Orgalor_

 _Siento la energía de los seguidores de Orgalor. Me están buscando. Debo alejarme de los sabios. Ellos pueden ocultar su poder. Yo no puedo. Me internare en el bosque. Ya encontré un mundo más pacífico. En él, unos jóvenes salvaron su mundo de una mujer que tenía los poderes de una diosa y quería destruir el mundo. Ellos nos salvaran. Debo empezar a repasar el hechizo._

 _Día 56 desde la toma de Orgalor_

 _Para hacer el hechizo, debo usar toda mi magia. Si fuera más joven, no habría problema. En mi estado, moriría. Los sabios buscaran a los héroes una vez que entren a este mundo. Según la profecía de mi padre, solo ellos podrán levantar las armas sagradas y derrotar a Orgalor. Si debo morir, lo aceptare. Pero, ¿Por qué yo? Mi padre ya murió, no me queda nada. Adiós a este mundo. Tal vez me reconozcan como una heroína al morir por este mundo. Lo bueno, es que este diario regresara al castillo del Este y su magia pura protegerá sus secretos._

 _Día 6 desde mi resurrección_

 _Fui revivida. Al parecer por un caballero que desborda un aura muy maligna, similar a la de Orgalor. Se hace llamar "El caballero de la Muerte". A su lado estaba una chica muy extraña. Su cara está cubierta. Siento en ella miedo e incertidumbre. Y un poder horrible. Orgalor uso su poder y me rejuveneció. También me ofreció poder y control de mis habilidades y mucho más. A cambio, quiere información sobre los sabios, las armas legendarias y podre gobernar en donde yo desee. Tendré el respeto que tanto tiempo quise._

 _Día 10 desde mi resurrección_

 _La magia negra de Orgalor ha empezado a crecer dentro de mí. Cada vez es más difícil escribir en este maldito diario. Lo peor es que mi antigua personalidad trata de retomar el control de mi cuerpo. He usado mi magia para manipular la mente del líder de los héroes y al segundo más poderoso. El otro chico es más peligroso. En su corazón hay un dolor muy aferrado. Por otro lado, el otro chico parece más incrédulo e inocente. Pero mi otra personalidad trata también de comunicarse. Debo saber sus debilidades a cualquier precio._

 _Día 15 desde mi resurrección._

 _Ya…no…puedo. La… magia de mi…..padre protege este diario. Ya no podre…..tocar el diario…..el demonio dentro…del rubio…..ya no me permite…hablar con….el…. debo ser … leal a…Orgalor…. Solo el…me comprende. Con… el….lograre…ser….feliz._

Después de oír todo lo escrito por Merlina, el silencio se hizo presente en la sala. Al meditar sobre lo ocurrido, sintieron la presión que tuvo Merlina, en especial Naruto.

\- Merlina vivió su vida bajo la presión de los demás seguidores de nuestro maestro Merlín. Solo nosotros vimos su talento y la protegimos. Pero su dolor fue suficiente para que Orgalor la controlara – Dijo Alastor, el líder de los sabios

\- Pero en ella aún hay algo bueno – dijo Naruto con la cabeza baja mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza – yo lo vi

\- Sí, pero no lo mencionaste – respondió Sasuke

\- También hablo contigo teme – dijo el rubio un poco molesto

\- Solo una vez, vi en ella su maldad y la amenace para que me dejara en paz – dijo el Uchiha

\- En todo caso, sé que si hablamos con ella, volverá al lado correcto – dijo Naruto con esperanza en los ojos – yo lo sé, de veras

\- _Yo sé que podrás_ – pensó Sasuke

\- En todo caso – continuo hablando Alastor – tenemos el diario de Merlín en nuestras manos. Cuando logremos descifrar más información sobre los "Caballeros de Juicio" se las diremos, hasta entonces descansen, héroes.

Pasaron los días. Cada uno de los jóvenes aprovecho su tiempo, en especial las parejas para convivir más. Shikamaru y Temari pasaban sus tardes en la biblioteca. Al principio esto le molesto a Temari, pero su curiosidad por la historia de ese mundo la motivo a seguir leyendo. Además aprovechaba cualquier momento para convivir con su novio, a su manera claro. Sai se la pasaba dibujando todo lo que veía, eso incluía a Ino que posaba en cada cuadro de su novio. Aun así, el peli negro por primera vez experimentaba lo que era tener una relación con una chica linda. Lee se la pasaba motivando a los niños a encender la llama de la juventud en ellos, mientras que las mujeres del pueblo admiraban a Tenten por ser una mujer guerrera, ya que en ese tiempo, las mujeres no peleaban y los comentarios que recibía la experta en armas, la alegraban y motivaban mucho.

Sasuke pasaba sus tardes leyendo. Pero como ya estaba ocupada la biblioteca, buscaba un árbol donde sentarse. Aunque su paz se veía a veces interrumpida por los niños que lo admiraban y se sentaban junto a él. Después de un tiempo, Sasuke prefirió seguirles la corriente y había días en que jugaba con ellos. Sakura veía con mucha ternura como el Uchiha se veía feliz con los niños. Ella por otro lado dedicaba su tiempo a preparar medicinas y soluciones para las heridas que pudieran sufrir en batalla. Hinata pasaba sus tardes, a veces con su novio, otras con las mujeres del pueblo que aprendían de ella sobre cómo hacer adornos con flores y ella aprendía sobre la cocina de ese tiempo y la costura. Una tarde, se dirigía al castillo llevando consigo unas cosas que consiguió. Quería cocinarle algo a Naruto.

Al llegar, noto que su novio también iba llegando, pero estaba encogido de brazos. Le hablo, pero al parecer no escucho. Después de dejar sus cosas en la cocina, tomo rumbo para buscar a su novio. Se dirigió a su cuarto. Pero antes de tocar la puerta de la habitación, noto debajo de ella, unas manchas rojas. Era sangre. Esto la asusto y empezó a tocar la puerta muy despacio.

\- ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto la chica esperando respuesta

\- Hinata…. Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes – se escuchó la voz del chico como si hablara con dificultad

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto mientras ponía sus manos sobre la puerta y pegaba su oído para tratar de escuchar mejor

\- Espera… si, ya puedes pasar – respondió el chico después de un rato

Al entrar, noto al chico sentado sobre un escritorio mientras sostenía un libro con su mano derecha. Las cortinas de la habitación estaban medio corridas y dejaban entrar poco aire. Naruto estaba encogido de brazos, como si ocultara algo delante de él.

\- ¿Seguro que estas bien Naruto-kun? – volvió a preguntar la chica mientras se acercaba. Pero él le impedía ver lo que ocultaba

\- Sí, estoy bien, solo que estoy un poco cansado – dijo el chico sin voltear y empezaba a encogerse mas

\- Por favor, confía en mí. Lo que sea, te ayudo – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al lado del chico

\- Solo…. No te acerques Hinata, por favor – respondió Naruto aun encogido de hombros. Pero sobre todo el piso de la habitación, Hinata noto más manchas de sangre.

\- Por favor Naruto-kun….. no te enfades conmigo….

Hinata volteo al rubio y vio lo que pasaba. Su mano estaba toda ensangrentada y varios fragmentos de vidrio se incrustaban en su mano. Naruto apretaba su mano tratando de que el dolor no se expandiera sobre su brazo, pero era inútil, se le había paralizado del dolor.

\- ¡¿QUÉ TE PASO?! – pregunto la chica muy asustada

\- Estaba….entrenando con la espada y unas botellas de vidrio. Pero al acercarme mucho, una de las botellas lanzo sus pedazos por todas partes y solo alcance a cubrir mi cara con una mano – al decir esto, Hinata noto como de sus piernas también salía un poco de sangre

\- Iré a traer unas vendas – dijo la chica mientras salía de la habitación.

Al volver, uso alcohol para limpiar la herida y sacar los vidrios, tanto de su mano como de sus piernas. Naruto gritaba del dolor, pero después se aliviaba a sentir las manos de su novia curándolo usando su chakra como le había enseñado Sakura. Ambos estaban sentados en el borde de la cama, ya que el escritorio estaba lleno de sangre.

\- Lo siento Hinata, no debí molestarte con esta tontería… - empezó a decir el rubio, antes de ser interrumpido

\- ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! – grito la chica con lágrimas en los ojos – si tú te lastimas y no me dejas ayudarte, me sentiré una inútil, otra vez

\- No, no quise….no quería que te sintieras así – dijo Naruto mientras volteaba a ver a la chica vendando su mano. De su rostro salían lagrimas muy amargas

\- Naruto-kun, me preocupo por ti. Si algo te pasara, no me lo perdonaría – dijo la oji perla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. En eso, sintió la mano vendada de su novio acariciando sus mejillas

\- Todos los días que te veo, pienso que estoy en un sueño – empezó a hablar Naruto – y cada día tengo miedo de despertar y ver que no estas a mi lado. Perdóname, no quiero que te alejes de mí nunca más.

\- Nunca me separare de ti – respondió la chica ya más tranquila

\- En el pasado fui un tonto y un ignorante por no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos – siguió hablando el rubio ya con su mano izquierda mejor – y ahora, no quiero perderte. No quiero que me mires desde atrás, sino que podamos vernos cara a cara. Pero sobre todo, quiero que me regales siempre esa sonrisa que tanto me alegra y me cautiva

\- Te refieres a ¿esta? – dijo la chica mientras sonreía de una forma tan tierna que ambos terminaron con la cara toda ruborizada.

Naruto no pudo soportarlo más y se lanzó sobre su chica para abrazarla y besarla, quedando ambos recostados en la cama. Empezaron a besarse lentamente, pero a cada momento, la intensidad de sus besos aumentaba más y más. Después de eso, se separaron por la falta de aire. Pero en su interior ardía una llama de pasión que no se apagaría de inmediato. Rápidamente, Naruto se acercó lentamente al cuello de su chica y empezó a besarla tan suave, luego de forma voraz. Hinata era incapaz de soportar los nervios y coloco sus brazos sobre la cabeza de su novio, para que no se separara de ella.

Luego empezó a bajar hasta su pecho. Vio su cuerpo por completo. Estaba usando un vestido sencillo color purpura. Parecía una hermosa princesa. Con mucho cuidado empezó a retirarle su ropa hasta la cintura y dejo al descubierto los enormes pechos de su chica. Hinata estaba toda avergonzada y cubría su cara con ambas manos. El rubio se acercó despacio a uno de sus pechos y empezó a darle pequeños besos, mientras que su mano acariciaba el otro. Después de los besos, empezó a usar la lengua para elevar la excitación de su novia. La pobre chica gemía del placer. Al principio cubrió su boca para no ser oída, pero no podía contenerse y empezó a gemir con más fuerza que sintió como el calor del momento aumentaba más y más.

Naruto empezó a bajar a su vientre, y después retiro el resto del vestido. Cubría su intimidad con su ropa interior color morada. Antes de poder quitársela, la chica lo detuvo y le dijo que era su turno de darle placer al chico. Nervioso, pero también ansioso, cambiaron de posición dejando a Naruto recostado en la cama. Hinata empezó a desvestir al chico y repitió lo mismo que hizo el con ella. Cada beso que la chica le daba en el pecho al rubio, subía el calor y la intensidad del momento. Los gruñidos de placer de Naruto, no podían rivalizar con los gemidos que dio su chica momentos antes, pero se notaba que estaba excitado. Hinata bajo a la parte intima de su novio. Y al bajar su ropa interior, su miembro masculino se levantó de inmediato. La pobre chica estaba nerviosa, pero al ver la sonrisa de su novio reunió el valor que le hacía falta.

Empezó por colocar sus manos en el cuerpo del miembro. Poco a poco empezó a acariciarlo, y entonces empezó a besarlo. Cada beso soltaba un gruñido más y más intenso del chico. Entonces la oji perla empezó a meter el miembro dentro de su boca. Era demasiado grande, pero aun así, no desistía. Empezó lento, luego rápido. Naruto no podía soportar más, hasta que llego al clímax y se corrió en la boca de su novia. Ella quedo sorprendida por la cantidad, al no poder soportar tanta cantidad, se alejó del miembro, dejando escapar un poco. El chico se disculpó, pero no fue necesario al ver como ella lo saboreaba con los ojos cerrados. Naruto la tomo de los brazos y la volvió a recostar en la cama. Empezó a besarla con una intensidad que se encontraba entre lo hermoso y lo atrevido.

Bajo hasta su intimidad y lentamente le quito su ropa interior. Hinata se cubría el rostro de la vergüenza, pero después empezó a cubrir su boca para que sus gemidos no se escucharan mientras su novio estimulaba su intimidad. El placer que sentía la chica crecía con cada beso y estimulación a cada momento. Naruto se levantó y separo las piernas de su novia lentamente.

\- Naruto-kun – dijo la chica con muy pocas fuerzas – aun soy virgen

\- Yo también Hinata – respondió el rubio – prometo hacerlo despacio

Naruto se acercó lentamente. Con calma empezó a penetrarla. Hinata no pudo resistir y soltó un gemido tan fuerte que estuvo a muy poco de ser un grito. Poco a poco, cada embestida empezó a aumentar de velocidad. Ambos gritaban el nombre del otro. La excitación de cada uno estaba a punto de llegar a su límite.

\- Hinata, estoy por acabar, ya no puedo aguantar mas

\- Yo también Naruto, pero por favor, no acabes dentro, hazlo afuera

\- De acuerdo

Haciendo caso a la petición de su novia, disminuyo la intensidad de las embestidas. Llegaron al clímax y el chico saco su miembro del cuerpo de su novia. Ambos acabaron y Naruto lo dejo salir sobre el desnudo cuerpo de Hinata. Habiendo usado todas sus fuerzas, se recostaron en la cama uno al lado del otro.

\- Te amo, Naruto-kun. Por favor perdona que no…

\- Descuida. Sé que en estos momentos sería mejor evitar eso – interrumpió el rubio besando la frente de su chica mientras ella cubría su cuerpo con una sábana – pero volviendo a casa, tendremos una familia, de veras

\- Estoy de acuerdo – respondió la chica mientras lo abrazaba.

Estuvieron recostados unos veinte minutos. Naruto estaba por dormirse y Hinata se levantó y empezó a vestirse.

\- ¿Me dejaras solo? – pregunto el rubio medio adormilado

\- Deje unas cosas en la cocina, prometí cocinarte algo delicioso – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – pero primero debo darme un baño

\- Creo que yo también – respondió Naruto mientras se ruborizaba junto con la chica

\- Nos veremos en la cena – dijo la chica, se inclinó y le regalo un beso a su novio y luego se retiro

Naruto quedo agotado sobre su cama. Pasaron unas horas y después se levantó y decidió que debía tomar un baño. Al ver por su ventana, se dio cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo. Así que ya debería estar la cena. Su estómago rugía del hambre. Al salir de su habitación empezó a caminar por el pasillo y después un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Volteo hacia atrás y con una risa burlona, lo observaban Ino y Sai.

\- Ho-hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen ahí sentados? – pregunto Naruto muy nervioso

\- Nada, mi amigo – respondió Sai con su típica sonrisa

\- Bi-bien, entonces, me retiro a bañarme – dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a caminar al lado contrario

\- Asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta si deseas "bañarte" con Hinata – dijo Ino mientras se reía

\- ¿Acaso ustedes…?

\- Tranquilo, no diremos nada, pero asegúrense que no haya nadie cerca a la próxima, como nosotros – respondió Sai burlándose mientras el e Ino se alejaban de ahí

Naruto se quedó petrificado y muy sorprendido mientras que en la cocina, Hinata sentía un escalofrió mortal recorrer su espalda. Esa noche, todos decidieron cenar afuera del castillo para disfrutar la luz de las estrellas y la brisa nocturna. Naruto y Hinata comían juntos con nervios, mientras que Sai e Ino los miraban con una sonrisa malévola. Después de cenar, decidieron pasar la noche al aire libre y conversar. Empezaron a planear sus siguientes movimientos y pasaron casi toda la noche hablando. Las chicas empezaban a sentirse cansadas, mientras que los chicos seguían hablando, bromeando, no se sentían cansados. Pero su charla se vio interrumpida por un portal oscuro que apareció frente a ellos. De él, salió Merlina, al parecer, parecía tener la misma edad de ellos o tal vez un poco más.

\- Buenas noches héroes – dijo la hechicera mientras se quitaba la capucha revelando que ya era mayor de edad – disculpen que interrumpa su noche de celebración

\- Merlina – empezó a decir Naruto – no tienes que seguir con esto. Sabemos lo que paso, podemos ayudarte

\- No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie, este camino que tome, fue por decisión propia – dijo Merlina toda furiosa – pero no estoy aquí para pelear. El si

Al decir esto, el portal se hizo más grande y relámpagos color morado empezaron a caer del cielo. Desde el portal, emergió una silueta cubierta por la oscuridad. Al estar fuera, se apreciaba a un caballero con una armadura sencilla color negro y rojo. El sujeto no llevaba un casco y se vio el rostro de un hombre totalmente pálido. Con unos ojos oscuros sin iris y una cabellera larga color gris. Llevaba una enorme guadaña en su espalda y en su mano, una espada que terminaba con una punta curva, en forma de una hoz. Al verlo, todos, incluido Sasuke, sintieron un escalofrió y un temor muy grande.

\- Orgalor – fue la única palabra que el líder de los sabios pudo pronunciar al ver a ese personaje

\- Saludos consejo de sabios, pero sobre todo, saludos, héroes – empezó a decir el guerrero demonio mientras se acercaba a la mesa y los demás retrocedían – disculpe que me presente así, sin invitación, pero quería presentarme como es debido

\- ¿Qué quieres con estos jóvenes Orgalor? – pregunto Alastor

\- Nada interesante – empezó a decir mientras tomaba asiento y se servía una copa de sidra – recientemente mis mejores caballeros cayeron derrotados por ellos. Necesitaba comprobar si estos chicos son fuertes o si mis guerreros eran unos incompetentes

\- Estos chicos tienen un poder más allá del que crees. Te derrotaran – respondió Alastor mientras se colocaba delante de Naruto y sus amigos, tratando de defenderlos

\- Veo que así es – dijo mientras tomaba un trago de sidra y lo escupía con asco - ¡puaj! Que asqueroso brebaje. Por eso prefiero la sangre fresca – dijo mientras relamía sus labios

\- Retírate Orgalor – hablo Alastor con un tono más desafiante

\- Seguro, lo hare – dijo el demonio mientras se levantaba – en cuanto compruebe con mis propias manos el poder de estos chicos…

Antes de poder terminar de hablar, Sasuke tomo su espada sagrada y se lanzó al ataque de su enemigo. Pero sin siquiera moverse, Orgalor detuvo el ataque con una sola mano mientras se burlaba del Uchiha. En eso, Sasuke empezó a cargar electricidad al arma, pero antes de poder terminar, Orgalor lo golpeo con la palma de su mano en el pecho y lo mando a volar chocando con el suelo varias veces. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero en ese instante reaccionaron. Shikamaru tomo su lanza y mando a sus sombras y lo inmovilizo. Sai, Naruto y Lee se apresuraron a atacarlo con sus armas, pero Orgalor destruyo la posesión de sombras de su enemigo con mucha facilidad, tomo su espada-guadaña y detuvo el ataque de los tres guerreros sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo. Luego, con un solo golpe de su palma, también los mando a volar con dirección al castillo. Naruto impacto con la mesa y quedo destruida en un instante, Lee choco contra Shikamaru y ambos quedaron enterrados en el suelo, mientras que Sai impacto en las escaleras de piedra de la entrada y quedo inconsciente.

\- ¿Este es el poder de los dichosos héroes?, que patético – empezó a burlarse Orgalor

De repente, detrás de él, Sakura se disponía a golpearlo y Hinata también mientras se colocaba frente a él. Pero al sentirlas cerca, desapareció y apareció a un lado. Pero en eso, Ino agito su arma al cielo y un polvo somnífero empezó a caer sobre Orgalor, pero antes de hacer contacto, este soplo muy fuerte y el polvo callo sobre la rubia. Temari y Tenten se disponían a atacar, pero el guerrero al verlas, puso sus manos sobre el suelo y debajo de ellas aparecieron unas cadenas con púas que atraparon a las chicas y las lastimaban con el contacto. Sakura y Hinata lograron acercarse a él y con toda su fuerza lo golpearon. Pero ni siquiera con la súper fuerza de Sakura o la palma suave de Hinata, lograron siquiera mover un centímetro a Orgalor. Este puso un dedo en la frente de cada una y estas soltaron un grito de terror mientras caían desmayadas.

\- Después de todo, mis guerreros resultaron ser unos debiluchos – dijo Orgalor mientras guardaba su arma – aquí termino la última esperanza…

Pero sin darse cuenta, Naruto y Sasuke clavaron sus armas en el torso de su enemigo y soltaron sus técnicas más poderosas.

\- _"Estocada Rasengan"_ – grito Naruto

\- _"Estocada Chidori"_ – grito Sasuke

Al decirlo, sus armas empezaron a brillar y se creó una gran explosión que arraso con todo. Naruto y Sasuke tomaron a sus compañeras inconscientes en el suelo y salieron de ahí. Creyeron haber acabado con su enemigo, pero al disiparse el polvo del suelo, se vio a Orgalor aun parado como si nada hubiera pasado. Merlina veía toda la batalla muy sorprendida. Y mientras sonreía, una lágrima salía por su ojo derecho.

\- No está mal – dijo Orgalor mientras se empezaba a acercar a los guerreros exhaustos – pero para su desgracia, toda herida causada por una energía tan débil, no me lastima ni me afecta

\- Entonces subamos el nivel – dijo Naruto volteando a ver a su amigo, el cual asintió con la cabeza

Ambos empezaron a expulsar toda su energía. En eso, sus armaduras empezaron a cambiar. La de Naruto se tornó de un color naranja – rojizo y con líneas negras por todas partes. Su casco tomo la forma de la cabeza de Kurama. Llevaba una capa del mismo color de la armadura. La armadura de Sasuke se tornó color purpura. En su espalda brotaron unas alas purpuras y su casco tomo la misma forma que su _Susanno._ Al ver esto, Orgalor sonrió satisfecho, mientras Merlina veía toda asustada. Ambos guerreros se lanzaron al ataque y sus espadas chocaron con la de Orgalor, soltando una onda que sacudió todo el lugar. Pero su enemigo, expulso una neblina oscura, de la cual salieron unas cadenas con garras que empezaron a atrapar a los guerreros. Al instante su energía fue robada y volvieron a la normalidad.

\- Es una lástima, hubiera sido un combate magnifico, pero ya me dio hambre – dijo mientras se acercaba a los guerreros caídos – fue un placer conocerlos.

Pero antes de lograr su cometido, el sol empezó a salir y cuando la luz toco a Orgalor, este empezó a cubrirse con desesperación y abrió un portal por el cual entro. Al entrar, las cadenas que sostenían a Naruto y Sasuke desaparecieron y ambos cayeron al suelo muy débiles, pero aun despiertos. Después de Orgalor, Merlina entro al portal.

\- Por desgracia, solo puedo salir en la noche, una vez, cada cierto tiempo – empezó a decir Orgalor – la próxima vez, no tendrán tanta suerte y podre darme un banquete con su sangre.

Al terminar de hablar, el portal se cerró y el sol ilumino todo el lugar. Naruto y Sasuke no pudiendo resistir más, se desmayaron del cansancio. Después de eso, los sabios llamaron a los soldados y empezaron a llevar a los guerreros y a las chicas adentro del castillo. Poco después, Naruto despertó de golpe y a su lado estaba Hinata. Se encontraba recostado sobre el suelo en una gran sala, al ver a su alrededor vio a sus compañeros tratando de levantarse, algunos heridos y muy cansados. Las chicas al parecer ya estaban bien. Sasuke trataba de levantarse, pero no lograba nada. Habían sido derrotados por ese demonio. De repente, una puerta se abrió y solo apareció Alastor junto a solo tres sabios. Faltaba el sabio con el cristal de color morado.

\- ¿Dónde está el otro sabio? – pregunto Sai al no verlo

\- El… murió- dijo Alastor, dejando a todos muy asustados – sus heridas eran demasiado graves, en especial la de los chicos. Así que uso un conjuro muy poderoso para curarlos, a cambio de su vida.

\- Paso nuestro dolor a el mismo – dijo Sakura con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla – así como usted hizo conmigo el día que nos conocimos

\- Exacto – dijo el sabio con el cristal negro- para nosotros, es imposible curar a alguien. Tomamos su dolor y heridas y las pasamos a nuestros cuerpos. Pero el exceso termino matándolo.

\- Su sacrificio no será olvidado, mientras ustedes no se rindan – continuo Alastor

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo Naruto mientras apretaba sus puños – no importa lo que paso. Debemos cumplir esta misión.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con nuestro tonto líder – dijo Sasuke – el descanso termino.

Al decir esto, todos asintieron con la cabeza. Debían continuar con su camino. Después de unos días de recuperación total y planear todo, se separaron en dos grupos y dividieron al ejército en tres batallones. Un grupo se quedaría a proteger el castillo; el segundo grupo se dirigiría al norte donde se encontraba otra fortaleza, donde se debía atravesar un camino entre montañas nevadas, en este grupo irían Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten y Lee; por otro lado, el último grupo se dirigiría al sur hacia una fortaleza cerca del mar para conseguir barcos y llegar a la fortaleza del oeste, donde se encontraba Orgalor. En este grupo irían Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai e Ino. El resto de los sabios se quedarían en el castillo del este para protegerlo.

\- Bien amigos – empezó a hablar Naruto hacia sus compañeros antes de partir – cuídense mucho, al terminar nuestras misiones, nos reuniremos en la costa para dirigirnos a la fortaleza del oeste

\- Debemos derrotar a los guerreros de Orgalor para debilitarlo – continuo Sasuke – luchen juntos y no duden

\- Por supuesto. Nos veremos pronto – dijo Naruto

Al decir esto, todos juntaron sus armas en un círculo y las levantaron al aire como una despedida. Después de eso, tomaron sus respectivos caminos. Su nueva misión había comenzado.

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Buenas compañeros. Aqui el capitulo esperado. Aun no veo comentarios sobre el capitulo pasado. Sus reviews son los que me motivan a seguir con esta historia, por eso pido su apoyo. Este cap contiene la primera escena lemon. espero que les guste y comenten que pareja debe seguir el camino de la pasion :p . En fin, aqui el adelanto del siguiente cap: problemas se presentan en el camino del grupo de Sasuke, Naruto y compañia enfrentan la venganza del caballero dragon y un tesoro oculto puede ser la clave para derrotar a Orgalor, ¿podran encontrarlo a tiempo?**

 **En fin, tomare un descanso para trabajar en el siguiente capitulo. y pronto, otra historia muy diferente a esta llegara. asi que esperenla**

 **Gracias, y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**

 **P.D.**

 **Estoy en la busqueda de un compañero de escritura. Si alguien quiere ayudarme con esta u otras historias, su ayuda y comentarios seran bienvenidos.**

 **Gracias**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los ninjas caballeros y la misión en la edad media**

 **Capítulo 7: _"El camino blanco y un combate por venganza"_**

Era ya de noche. Dentro del castillo, no había más que silencio. Detrás de una puerta, en el pasillo más oscuro, se apreciaba una luz que salía de una habitación y adentro se escuchaban las voces de Johan Dragonite "El caballero dragón" y a Janeth "La guerrera del Sol" en una típica discusión.

\- La próxima vez que vea a mi hermana, se arrepentirá de haberse burlado de mi – decía la peli roja mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro muy enojada

\- Tsk – fue el único sonido que pronuncio Johan

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – pregunto la chica, a pesar que ya sabía la respuesta

\- Degradado, por culpa de esos guerreros legendarios – dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño – y lo peor, ese tipo tomo mi lugar

\- ¿Te refieres al "Caballero de la Muerte"? – dijo la chica mientras se sentaba frente a él en la pequeña mesa – tu y yo sabemos que él es muy poderoso. Incluso admitiste que podría tomar tu lugar

\- Sí, pero hasta mi retiro, no ahora – sigo refunfuñando el peli blanco – esos guerreros me la van a pagar … - antes de poder concluir, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación

\- Estúpidos soldados – contesto la chica hacia afuera de la habitación – dijimos claramente que no queríamos interrupciones

\- No soy un estúpido soldado – se escuchó la voz de una mujer mientras se abría la puerta

Frente a ellos, se hallaba la doncella del Caballero de la muerte. Llevaba un vestido color negro con purpura y una ligera armadura la cubría en su pecho. Su cara era cubierta por un velo muy ajustado, a excepción de sus ojos color morado que resaltaban a simple vista.

\- Discúlpenos señorita – dijo rápido el peli blanco un poco nervioso - ¿en qué podemos servirle?

\- Mi prometido los espera en la sala del trono. De inmediato – dijo de manera seria mientras se retiraba

\- Siempre me dio mala espina esa chica – murmuro la peli roja mientras se levantaba de su lugar toda nerviosa

\- Es mejor ir de una vez – menciono Johan muy serio y molesto al mismo tiempo

Ambos llegaron a la sala del trono. En medio de la sala había tres generales haciendo una reverencia al Caballero de la Muerte. Este se encontraba sentado en el trono principal de la sala. Todo sobre él estaba oscuro. Solo se apreciaban sus ojos rojos. A su lado, se veían los ojos morados de su doncella. Al llegar los dos caballeros, los generales y demás soldados en la sala se retiraron. El silencio se hizo presente.

\- Se me ha informado – empezó a hablar el caballero de la Muerte – que tres de los guerreros legendarios, junto a sus compañeras se encuentran de camino hacia esta fortaleza

\- Creí que nuestro amo se encargaría de ellos de una vez – dijo Janeth muy sorprendida

\- El amo no tiene por qué dar explicaciones – empezó a hablar la doncella – el sol apareció y no permitió que terminara su misión.

\- El sol siempre será un problema para el amo hasta que no podamos ayudarlo – dijo Johan levantando la mirada

\- Es por eso, que fuimos asignados aquí – empezó a hablar de nuevo el caballero de la muerte – según la información de la hechicera, por estos lugares se encuentra un santuario construido por el hechicero Merlín, donde se encuentra el "Santo grial"

\- Jajaja – empezó a reír Janeth – ese es un mito, inventado por ese viejo hechicero

\- Si es un mito, díselo al amo Orgalor – dijo la oji morado

\- Tranquila, no hay que llegar a esos extremos – respondió la peli roja toda nerviosa

\- Para personas como nosotros, el amo y Merlina, es imposible entrar al templo por la magia blanca que lo protege – dijo el oji rojo – así que el Caballero Dragón deberá entrar al templo y traer el cáliz para el amo

\- ¿Por qué debo ser yo? Los guerreros legendarios estarán ahí. Sentirán mi poder y me mataran – dijo Johan muy enojado

\- De acuerdo, no lo hagas cobarde – se escuchó una voz, mientras Johan era levantado por el aire y estrangulado al mismo tiempo.

Detrás de él estaba un portal en miniatura y empezó a salir la mano de Orgalor. Después de un rato lo soltó cayendo al suelo y Orgalor cerro el portal.

\- Lo…..hare – respondió Johan casi sin aire

\- Bien, Janeth y yo nos encargaremos de la protección de este castillo. Toma los soldados que necesites y trae el "Santo grial" a cualquier precio – dijo El caballero de la Muerte

\- Como ordenes – dijo Johan en voz baja y muy molesto

Amaneció. Muy lejos del castillo, se hallaban acampando en una fortaleza capturada el equipo de Naruto. Como era costumbre, Sai y Shikamaru eran los primeros en levantarse, mientras que su perezoso líder seguía dormido, pero ya estaban acostumbrados. Pero después de meditarlo, decidieron que Hinata se encargaría de despertarlo. Toda la mañana, los tres guerreros junto a sus compañeras empezaron a planear sus movimientos. El terreno era boscoso, pero en su camino había un gran rio que conectaba con el océano. Sobre una gran península, se encontraba la ciudad donde se hallaba el castillo del sur. Pero lo inusual, era un pequeño templo marcado en el mapa.

\- Según la información de los sabios – dijo Shikamaru – ese templo perteneció a Merlín y al parecer guardo una reliquia sagrada

\- Y es posible que Orgalor la busque – continuo Temari – durante la batalla, descubrimos que es débil ante la luz solar

\- Eso parece a un vampiro – dijo Naruto con su típica expresión pensativa

\- Tal vez si, tal vez no, no estamos seguros – continuo Shikamaru – pero la información dice que ahí se encuentra un objeto capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad.

\- Ya entiendo – dijo Sai – si Orgalor lo consigue, perderíamos la única debilidad que podemos usar en su contra

\- Exacto. En de suma importancia dar con ese objeto antes de que Orgalor o sus caballeros lo obtengan – dijo Temari

\- Pero con la habilidad que tiene para tele transportarse, al igual que Merlina, ¿Por qué no han ido por él? – pregunto Ino

\- La magia blanca del tempo protege el lugar y su tesoro – dijo Shikamaru – solo sus caballeros que no usan magia pueden entrar en él. Ellos deben estar en movimiento hacia el lugar

\- Bien, Hinata y yo nos encargaremos. Nos movemos más rápidos – dijo Naruto. Pero en ese instante Ino y Sai empezaron a reírse de forma burlona

\- ¿Qué sucede chicos? – pregunto Hinata nerviosa

\- Nada. Es solo que estarán "solos" y se moverán "rápido" – dijo Ino con una cara perversa

\- Bu-bueno, es nuestra especialidad – dijo nervioso el rubio, mientras que su cara se ruborizaba junto a la de su novia

\- Ya sabemos que son muy hábiles los dos juntos – decía Sai con una sonrisa de burla mientras Ino se carcajeaba de lo que decían sus amigos

\- ¡Suficiente! – dijo el estratega mientras golpeaba la mesa donde estaba el mapa – Ino y Sai, dejen las bromas para después. Naruto, sé que eres rápido, pero tú debes encargarte de tomar el castillo.

\- Es verdad – continuo Temari – para proteger el castillo, de seguro enviaran a alguien muy poderoso. Tú debes encargarte de él. Por lo tanto…

\- Temari y yo nos encargaremos de ir al templo – interrumpió Shikamaru

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo la chica creyendo que enviaría a la otra pareja - ¿Por qué no envías al dibujante y a la florista

\- ¡Oye! – respondieron los dos mencionados formando un puchero en su cara

\- Necesitamos inteligencia para recuperar ese artefacto. Para cuando ellos lleguen al castillo, nosotros ya habremos vuelto – dijo Shikamaru terminando su plan – Naruto, no te apresures a llegar al castillo. Observa el lugar y esperen a nuestro regreso

\- Cuenta conmigo, de veras – dijo el rubio con toda confianza

\- En cuanto a ti Ino, usa tu habilidad junto a Hinata y ubica el templo – dijo Shikamaru

\- A la orden – dijeron las chicas

Mientras las chicas buscaban el templo, Shikamaru y Temari preparaba sus cosas para irse, esta última se puso nerviosa por tener que viajar solo con el peli negro. Una vez establecido todo, el equipo estratega se puso en marcha. Ino y Sai voltearon a ver a los enamorados con una sonrisa malévola, mientras estos solos se encogieron de hombros totalmente nerviosos. Mientras, muy, pero muy lejos de ahí, el otro equipo enfrentaba un frio problema.

El grupo de Sasuke se encontraba caminando en un bosque cubierto por la nieve. Los soldados apenas podían seguirles el paso. La tormenta que empezaba a formarse, nublaba la vista de todos, incluso el Uchiha tenía problemas para ver. En eso, divisaron un pequeño poblado con muy pocos aldeanos. Pero antes de salir del bosque, el frio cobro a su primera víctima.

\- ¡Tenten! – grito desesperado Lee mientras él y Sakura corrían a socorrerla

\- Tranquilo – dijo la peli rosa mientras revisaba a la chica – solo es fiebre. Se ha expuesto demasiado al frio

\- Yo la llevare – dijo Lee mientras la cargaba en sus brazos – me apresurare a llevarla rápido a ese pueblo

\- ¡Espera Lee! – grito la peli rosa – si vas demasiado rápido, el aire frio la afectara más. Necesitamos que entre en calor mientras avanzamos

\- Usa esto – se acercó el Uchiha mientras ofrecía su capa

\- Pero tu…

\- Descuida cejotas – interrumpió el peli negro a su compañero – estoy acostumbrado al frio. Además, Sakura puede ayudarme a mantener el calor, ¿verdad? – dijo mientras dirigía la vista a su compañera

\- Cla-claro – dijo la chica toda sorprendida ante la idea de Sasuke. Estaba sorprendida que se mostrara tan afectivo con ella

\- Entonces continuemos – respondió el Uchiha dando la orden a los soldados de avanzar

Después de unos momentos, llegaron al pequeño pueblo que se encontraba en la entrada al paso de la montaña. Había muchas cabañas solas, ya que El castillo cerca de ahí, se llevó prisioneros a muchos habitantes, sobre todo hombres, para hacerlos trabajar como esclavos, dejando en el pueblo a mujeres, niños y ancianos. Los soldados tomaron varias cabañas para su descanso. Lee llevo a Tenten a una cabaña para que Sakura la revisara. Mientras ella realizaba la curación, Sasuke saco el mapa y se sentó con Lee para planear sus movimientos.

\- El mayor problema será atravesar el camino entre las montañas. El riesgo de avalancha será un peligro – comento Sasuke

\- ¿Qué tan lejos está el castillo? – pregunto Lee mirando el mapa

\- No muy lejos, con tu velocidad, llegarías en al menos 15 o 20 minutos – dijo el Uchiha pensativo – pero es posible que el enemigo ya nos esté esperando

La ciudad junto al castillo se encontraba al final del camino nevado, fuera de la zona de avalancha. Pero ya en el castillo se encontraban los dos guerreros que lo protegerían y junto a ellos también estaba Merlina. En una gran sala donde se encontraban varias chimeneas para calentar el lugar, se hallaban la hechicera, Goliath el caballero Titán y la hermana menor de Janeth, sentados en un comedor junto a varios generales.

\- Señorita Merlina – empezó a hablar un general – nuestros soldados han preparado la defensa del castillo. Nuestras fuentes han visto a los guerreros en el pequeño pueblo en la entrada al paso nevado

\- Bien, para llegar tendrán que atravesar el paso nevado – empezó a hablar Merlina – si sus ejércitos empiezan a avanzar, podemos crear avalanchas que los sepultaran

\- Suena a una táctica cobarde para enfrentar al enemigo – dijo la joven peli roja mientras cruzaba los brazos – pero no me quejo

\- Es mejor así – continuo Merlina - ¿Qué guerreros son los que llegaron hasta aquí?

\- "El Guerrero con ojos de Demonio" y El Guerrero con súper velocidad y peinado de tazón" – dijo un soldado. Al oír el sobrenombre de Sasuke, Merlina tuvo un escalofrió

\- JAJAJA, PODRE VENGARME DE ESE CHICO – respondió Goliath mientras bebía directamente de un barril de sidra

\- Bien, que los soldados no descuiden la defensa del castillo y manténganme alerta ante cualquier cosa – dijo Merlina un poco nerviosa. Al hacerlo, los soldados se retiraron dejando a los tres superiores en la sala

\- Bien, veo que tienes todo controlado, yo me voy a dormir – dijo la chica peli roja

\- ESPERA LIDIA – dijo el gigante – AUN NO TERMINAS TU COMIDA

\- ¡Odio ese nombre! – grito la chica – si vuelves a llamarme así te juro…

\- Eres igual de molesta que tu hermana – dijo Merlina – además, tus poderes para crear hielo y nieve son necesarios para mantener a los guerreros alejados del castillo

\- Bien, pero deben llamarme por el nombre que me puse – dijo la chica con tono de superioridad

\- ¿TE REFIERES A "EL FANTASMA DE LA NIEVE"? – pregunto Goliath todo confuso

\- Llámate como quieras, pero sigue creando tormentas de nieve – dijo Merlina toda molesta

\- BIEN, EN TODO CASO, YO ME VOY – dijo el gigante mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salía de la habitación

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas mastodonte sin cerebro? – pregunto Lidia

\- NO ESPERARE A ESE CHICO VELOZ. IRE A ESPERARLO EN EL PASO NEVADO PARA ENTERRARLO BAJO LA NIEVE POR SIEMPRE – dijo mientras tomaba sus martillos, su casco y se iba

\- ¿No lo detendrás? – pregunto la peli roja a la hechicera

\- El amo especifico que nos encargáramos de los guerreros. Si él quiere enfrentarlos de una vez, quien soy yo para detener a un bruto sin cerebro – dijo Merlina mientras se ponía su capucha y miraba por una ventana el paso nevado lleno de nieve.

Goliath empezó su camino a través del paso nevado. Su caminar era lento, pero ni el frio lo detenía. Quería venganza del único guerrero que logro ponerlo de rodillas. Volviendo al campamento de los guerreros, Sasuke, Sakura y Lee seguían hablando sobre su estrategia. Tenten ya se encontraba fuera de peligro, pero necesitaba descansar.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita Tenten para volver a viajar? – pregunto Sasuke

\- Solo unos dos días como máximo. Lo bueno que no fue muy grave – dijo la peli rosa tranquilizando al velocista

\- Aprovecharemos ese tiempo para despejar el camino de nieve. Con mis técnicas de fuego y el _Amaterasu_ lograremos algo – continuo el líder del equipo – Lee tu puedes ayudarme a deshacer la nieve con tus ataques

\- No hay problema – dijo el chico con una mano recta sobre su frente – déjamelo a mi

\- Bien, Sakura, dejemos a Tenten descansar. Mañana empezaremos todo – dijo el Uchiha disponiéndose a retirarse

\- Espera, ¿no debería quedarme a cuidar de ella? – pregunto la chica un poco confundida

\- Déjaselo a su compañero, él puede hacerlo ¿verdad? – dijo el chico mientras veía a Lee

\- Por supuesto. Descuida Sakura me encargare de ella – respondió el chico con el entusiasmo de siempre

\- Bien, pero llámame de inmediato su vuelve a sentirse mal – dijo Sakura mientras salía de la cabaña junto a su compañero. Lee se sentó al lado de su compañera mientras estaba dormida.

Empezó a anochecer, y la tormenta de nieve ya era menor. Los soldados se hallaban descansando y comiendo con tranquilidad. Mientras Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en una cabaña propia. La chica revisaba sus reservas de medicamentos, mientras el chico revisaba los mapas y varios libros que llevaba con él. La chica se extrañaba de la amabilidad mostrada por su compañero. Sabía que había cambiado, pero parecía que hacia un esfuerzo. Pasando un rato, alguien toco a su puerta, al abrir vieron a dos ancianos. Al parecer eran los líderes de ese pequeño pueblo y querían hablar con los cansados héroes.

\- Acabamos de hablar con su compañero. El dormirá junto a su compañera enferma. Mi nombre es Winston. Soy el patriarca del lugar – dijo el anciano mientras se apoyaba en un bastón – y ella es mi esposa Mildregart

\- Es un gusto conocerlos – dijo la peli rosa mientras hacia una reverencia a lo que su compañero hacia lo mismo sin decir nada

\- Les pedimos que no se esfuercen mucho y descansen. Ya es noche y necesitan reponer fuerzas – dijo la pobre anciana

\- De acuerdo. Buscare otra cabaña… - dijo Sasuke antes de ser interrumpido

\- Lo siento muchacho, pero ya no nos quedan más – dijo el anciano – tendrán que compartir esta. Y en la nuestra ya hay muchos niños durmiendo

Sin poder hacer ni decir nada, los dos jóvenes se quedaron petrificados al saber que debían dormir juntos. Sin más que decir, los ancianos se retiraron deseándoles buenas noches. Sakura se puso nerviosa y a la vez la invadía una desquiciada alegría, pero el otro chico solo se mostraba apenado y resignado. Pasadas unas horas, ambos ya mostraban un cansancio muy notable y decidieron ir a dormir. Sasuke se quitó los estorbosos trapos que vestía, encaminándose a la cama. Sakura de inmediato se acercó, ayudándolo.

\- Sabes que soy autosuficiente – respondió el chico muy serio

\- Sé que lo eres. Pero quiero ayudarte. Y eso implica hasta el más mínimo detalle – dijo la chica toda ruborizada

Sasuke se resignó y se dejó hacer. Le encandilaba sentir las tersas manos de Sakura en contacto con su piel, erizándole los vellos, despejando cualquier incertidumbre en su cabeza con su aroma natural de cerezos. Al percibir que ella se alejaría debido a que acabo su labor, la acerco a su fornido pecho abrazándola con su único brazo, apreciando que su menudo cuerpo se adaptaba perfectamente con el suyo. Sakura se estremeció por el mero actuar de su pareja, con su corazón martilleando fuertemente su pecho. Al igual que el de Sasuke.

\- Sasuke-kun...

El Uchiha se perdió en el verde mirar de la que en esa noche, se haría su mujer para el resto de su vida. Sus ojos ónix anhelaban tanto amor y paz que acallaran todo su tormento. Y él sabía muy bien que Sakura se lo daría sin titubear. Simplemente acerco su rostro al de la chica, incrementando el rojizo tono de las mejillas de esta, ocasionando que sus deseosos impulsos lo abordaran. Estrecho a la chica, afianzando su agarre en la diminuta cintura de esta, inhalando sonoramente el intoxicante olor de cerezos que emanaba su cuerpo. La respiración de su amado causo que lanzara un ligero suspiro, coloco sus manos en los anchos hombros de su único amor, correspondió la mirada deseosa y sin más, lo beso.

De inmediato fue correspondida por Sasuke. Sakura envolvió sus brazos en su cuello, el tomo su blanca nuca, acariciándola mientras la acercaba más hacia él. Con la cercanía ganada, Sasuke se aventuró a meter su lengua de manera juguetona, demostrando su deseo y lujuria con cada movimiento en la boca de sabor dulce. Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pero tras unos segundos, su mirada se achico y cedió a sus impulsos más bajos, pegando y frotando sus pequeños pechos en el torso masculino.

Sasuke continúo su faena más ávidamente, subyugando a la lengua de Sakura sin el menor esfuerzo. Su única mano decenio de la cintura de la chica, hasta llegar a una zona sobresaliente que tenía forma de corazón. Cuando lo palpo, se apresuró a apretarlo, complacido de la suavidad y blandura de la redonda nalga izquierda. Gimiendo por el apretón inesperado, Sakura le dio más espacio a la invasora en su boca de profundizar el beso apasionado. Volvió a jadear, tratando de respirar ante la más mínima oportunidad en que los labios de Sasuke se movían sobre los suyos. La grande mano continuaba masajeando y apretando paulatinamente sus nalgas, sus lenguas se movían a un dulce compas sincronizadas.

Con casi nada de oxígeno en sus pulmones, se separaron maldiciendo el hecho de respirar. Una hilera de saliva caía de la comisura de sus labios, se relamieron el fluido para después lamerse el uno al otro. El revoltijo en sus estómagos se había incrementado al igual que su excitación.

\- Sasuke-kun...-Sakura suspiro al decir su nombre, colocándose de inmediato a horcajadas sobre el

\- Sakura...-Con la nueva posición, sus sexos se rosaron. Casi de forma intrínseca, la acerco más a su cuerpo volviendo a devorar sus labios.

Correspondiendo tanto el abrazo al igual que el oscuro, Sakura movió su pelvis de adelante hacia atrás fingiendo montarlo. Sasuke gimió guturalmente por la fricción, generando que su erección se avivara más al igual que la innegable humedad en las bragas de su amada. El ardor en su zona baja incrementaba con cada movimiento suyo, su intimidad, de seguir sintiendo el bulto prominente en su debajo crecer desmesuradamente, provocaría que se mojara hasta inclusive los pantalones que cubrían la parte baja de su lencería.

Harto de no sentirla suya, alejo sus labios de los de ella. Su lengua le dolía ligeramente al igual que sus hinchados labios por el indecoroso ósculo, sus mejillas las sentía arder además de sus orejas, por su mandíbula descendía el rastro de sus salivas mezcladas nuevamente. La palpitación hizo todo lo contrario a decrecer a causa de los movimientos de Sakura, esta asimilaba su repentina separación cuando súbitamente la tumbo en la espaciosa cama. Se dirigió al cuello, succionando la nívea piel ni bien sus labios la rozaron. El aroma intoxicante era como una droga que lo incentivaba a continuar con su lujuria.

Las succiones en su clavícula y partes del cuello iniciaron los gemidos de su interior. Su pequeña mano acaricio el marcado torso y vientre de su pareja, engatusada por magnifico espécimen que era solo para su vista. Las caricias lentas se trasladaron a otra parte. Sasuke dejo de lamer, succionar y marcar la piel de Sakura una vez esta oprimió su miembro.

Aturdida aun, Sakura guio su mano al interior del pantalón de su amado tras escucharlo gruñir. Quería que él se sintiera bien, además le agradaba ser quien causara esas sensaciones a Sasuke. Respingo por el contacto de la mano. Lanzo maldiciones quedamente, muriéndose por dentro ante tan cálida y tersa caricia en su miembro. La chica instigada por su placer, continuo su movimiento por todo el falo, llegando al glande le dio leves mimos con su pulgar en forma circular. El líquido pre-seminal no tardo en descender, ayudando en su maniobra por todo el palpitante órgano.

\- ¡Joder!...-Gruño Sasuke desde su garganta, mordiendo luego su labio inferior por los movimientos precisos de la peli rosa.

\- ¿Se siente bien, Sasuke-kun?...-Cuestiono Sakura con una voz dulce, excitando a su enamorado de sobremanera. Amenazando con salirse de control.

\- Demasiado bien...diría yo…- Sakura sonrió complacida de escuchar esa respuesta. Más no le duro al vislumbrar la coqueta sonrisa de lado de su pareja - Ya te divertiste. Ahora es mi turno.

Súbitamente, el Uchiha retira la parte superior de la ropa de Sakura, dejándola solo con sus pantalones. Exponiendo sus pequeños senos a merced de la hambrienta boca de Sasuke. Sin detenerse, succiono la mama derecha, moviendo la lengua en círculos alrededor de la punta. Sakura no tardo en gemir. Y con más ahínco, las mamadas seguían alternando de un pecho a otro, dejando marcas rojas de distintos tonos en su pecho. La saliva y sudor cubrieron las puntas una vez él se separó, no dándole tiempo a recuperarse bajo los pantalones pegados junto con las bragas.

Sakura alarmada se trató de cubrir. Sasuke con su oscura mirada se lo prohibió. Resignada y nerviosa se destapo su intimidad, sintiendo que era escudriñada hasta puntos inimaginables.

\- Eres mía...solo para mí

\- Siempre lo he sido...

Vanagloriado por la réplica de Sakura, dirigió de inmediato sus largos dígitos a la húmeda entrada. Rozo los labios mayores de arriba a abajo, mojándolos levemente por la viscosa esencia que emanaba la cavidad. Eso lo complació, significaba que fue el quien la prendió hasta esos límites. Metió primero el dedo índice, Sakura no tardo en arquear su espalda en tanto que gemía. Pronto le dio otro motivo para gemir y arquearse cuando agrego el dedo corazón a su sexo. Dando estocadas, de una manera casi tortuosa, Sasuke sintió que su hombría se erectaba más y más con cada expresión en el sonrojado rostro de su amante.

Sakura apretó los dedos del invasor al sentir el orgasmo apremiarla. Sasuke se detuvo por la opresión. No debía llegar aun, lo tenía que hacer con él. Aprovechando la incertidumbre de su mujer, Sasuke se retiró los pantalones y su ropa interior de un tirón. Sakura jadeo involuntariamente. El desconcierto era bien fundado a causa del vigoroso órgano sexual que apuntaba en su dirección. La lujuria se volvió a apoderar de su ser y en un pestañear rápido, coloco al muchacho en su debajo, colocándose otra vez a horcajadas en su encima.

La fricción de sus genitales fue el origen de sus gemidos, sonrojos y alaridos. Sasuke se apresuró a abrazarla, palpando con su tórax los desnudos senos de ella con la punta aun erguida. Sakura movió su pelvis por segunda vez de adelante a atrás, solo que en esta ocasión los movimientos eran más placenteros sin ninguna ropa que negara la sensación de la piel ajena. Apretando el glúteo derecho, Sasuke la beso apasionadamente, metiendo en uno solo su lengua.

Sakura lo abrazo mientras apresuraba el sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar. Desesperada por sentirlo dentro. Y fue por ello que al separarse de su hombre, dirigió su entrada al erecto pene de este, introduciéndolo en una sola estocada. La humedad de ambos ayudo a que no fuera tan tortuosa su unión, sin embargo el escozor se sentía todavía. Los jadeos y gemidos volvieron a inundar la habitación una vez retomaron los movimientos.

Sasuke apretó con demencia las caderas de Sakura, en tanto ella se movía de acuerdo a su placer. Sus labios se devoraban y quitaban el aliento, el sonido de la fricción de sus cuerpos lo incitaba a no detenerse, pero el orgasmo nuevamente se avecinaba en ambos. Arqueando la espalda, contrayendo sus paredes vaginales y gritando el nombre de su amado, Sakura culmino rendida de hacer el amor. Sasuke segundos después de sentir que lo apretaban más que antes, bajo la cabeza gruñendo en los pechos de su mujer.

\- Te amo...-Mencionaron al unísono, cayendo rendidos al lecho.

Sasuke la envolvió en las mantas, beso en la perlada y tersa frente de su pareja, decidiendo dormir para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas. Sakura derramo una diminuta lágrima de felicidad de su ojo jade derecho, inhalando el varonil aroma de Sasuke, adormilándose en su pecho y sintiéndose la mujer más plena y hecha del mundo. El cansancio los abarco, por ello dormir era lo mejor. Mañana quizás las cosas aún no se habrían resuelto. Pero su unión sin ninguna duda se había intensificado con muchas creces.

Mientras, muy lejos de ahí, Shikamaru y Temari se acercaban al tempo. Había transcurrido solo un día de viaje. Desde lejos apreciaron el pequeño templo que se veía abandonado. Pero su sorpresa fue descubrir que ya los estaban esperando. Sentado en una pequeña mesa, se hallaba el Caballero dragón, a su lado dos soldados. Shikamaru y Temari se acercaron, sabiendo que de nada servía el factor sorpresa si ya los esperaban.

\- Debí suponer que serias tú el que vendría – dijo Johan dirigiéndose hacia Shikamaru

\- Entonces ya sabes que no perderé contra ti – dijo Shikamaru preparando su arma

\- Tranquilo muchacho, esto solo será entre ustedes dos y yo – al decir eso, saco su espada y mato a los dos soldados que lo acompañaban, dejando anonadados a los guerreros – ahora díganme sus nombres, para saber a quién me enfrento

\- Que mataras a tus soldados no hará que bajemos la guardia – respondió Temari

\- Lo sé – continuo el peli blanco – de hecho, no lo hice por ustedes, lo hice por el

Al decir eso, abrió su ojo de dragón, y detrás de él salió un enorme portal. Desde el portal, se veían dos enormes ojos, muy parecidos al suyo, después de eso, una enorme garra de dragón tomo a los soldados muertos y se escucharon sonidos de carne masticándose y huesos destruyéndose.

\- Este dragón se llama " ** _Timaeus_** ". Es el último de los dragones de su tipo. Y mientras este ojo este abierto – dijo mientras levantaba su brazo derecho señalando su ojo – este dragón me obedecerá

\- ¿Qué te propones? – pregunto Shikamaru

\- Es simple. Para entrar al tempo hay una escritura: " _Ofrece la sangre de tu enemigo"._ Este lugar solo puede abrirse con una batalla, para medir tu deseo de obtener el premio. Además, quise hacer la batalla más justa, dos contra dos. – dijo el peli blanco mientras se alejaba del portal – derroten o neutralicen a mi dragón, y aceptare la derrota. Si ustedes mueren, recuperare mi honor y podre cobrar venganza.

\- Suena demasiado fácil – dijo Temari con una sonrisa sarcástica

\- Entonces, prueben su habilidad estratégica – dijo Johan mientras el portal se hacía más grande – les daré cinco minutos de ventaja

Al decir esto, los guerreros empezaron a retroceder y a esconderse. Del portal salió un inmenso dragón de un color celeste como el cielo. Caminaba en cuatro patas, pero se apreciaba que podía levantarse en dos. Sus alas estaban un poco rasgadas y al parecer, tenía arañado su ojo derecho. Tenía una altura de casi seis metros. Y al salir del portal, lanzo un rugido tan potente y estremecedor que todo el bosque se paralizo al oírlo. Los guerreros observaban desde lejos como el caballero levantaba su brazo derecho y cerraba los ojos, como si hablara con el dragón, luego de eso, este levanto el vuelo y empezó a buscarlos.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto la chica, pero noto como su compañero ya estaba en su habitual postura de manos planeando una estrategia

\- Solo… dame un momento – dijo el chico, pero su voz estaba llena de nervios – no puedo creer que tenga que pelear

\- Shikamaru reacciona – dijo la chica mientras tomaba sus mejillas con ambas manos y le daba un beso – recuerda que somos un equipo. Y eso significa que luchamos juntos. Nunca lo olvides

El pobre muchacho nunca fue experto en luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, siempre se lo dejo a los demás, pero recordó la batalla que enfrento con sus compañeros con el imponente guerrero la vez anterior y luego como fue derrotado por Orgalor. Ya era hora de que el también aprendiera a pelear. Al llenarse de valor, su arma empezó a brillar y esta se dividió en tres partes, unidas por una cadena cada una. Era una nueva arma y él estaba listo para luchar.

El caballero dragón solo veía todo desde la entrada del templo mientras que el dragón sobrevolaba la zona lanzando fuego desde su boca y agitaba sus alas con tanta fuerza que sacudía los grandes árboles con mucha facilidad. En eso, un enorme tornado apareció frente al dragón y lo envolvió por completo mientras creaba leves rasguños en su piel. Johan tomo aire y lanzo una bola de fuego desde su boca hacia donde se originaba el tornado. Desde un árbol cayó Temari. El dragón descendió para devorarla, en eso, una lluvia de sombras tomaron control de la sombra del dragón. Pero su enorme fuerza y tamaño lograron que se zafara con facilidad.

Pero al intentar tomar a la chica, una nube de humo salió y en lugar de la chica, había un tronco. En eso, Temari se encontraba arriba del dragón y concentrando toda su energía lanzo un tajo enorme desde su lanza que corto varios árboles y logro golpear al dragón, logrando que cayera aturdido. Johan empezó a lanzar más bolas de fuego, pero en eso, vio como un kunai era lanzado hacia donde él estaba. Antes de poder desviarlo con su espada, una bomba de luz proveniente del kunai se activó y este dejo ciego al guerrero. Al abrir sus ojos, vio a los dos guerreros frente a él apuntando sus armas hacia el mientras una sombra lo detenía.

\- Se terminó – dijo Temari dispuesta a apuñalar en el ojo a su enemigo – ya no podrás controlar a tu dragón si bloqueamos la vista de tu ojo

\- Pequeña incrédula – dijo el guerrero burlándose – el me obedecerá mientras el ojo siga abierto y en mi control. Si me lo quitas, nadie lo controlara. Sin nadie para matarlo, creara el caos

\- Pero si tenemos el ojo – dijo Shikamaru. En eso alzo su brazo derecho donde se apreciaba un brazalete con un ojo de dragón como el de Johan

\- Imposible ¿en qué momento…? – pregunto el guerrero mientras retrocedía asustado

\- Cuando lance la trampa de luz, me acerque y con mi nueva arma, capaz de moverse desde las sombras, la utilice para quitarte el brazalete – explico el chico – cuando llamaste al dragón, nos engañaste, tenías tu ojo abierto, pero ese solo sirve para tus técnicas de fuego. El brazalete es el que controla al dragón, ya que todo el tiempo lo mantuviste arriba apuntando hacia nosotros

\- Eso significa que ese era el instrumento para controlar al dragón, no tu ojo – termino la explicación la chica

\- Jajajajaja – empezó a reírse el peli blanco mientras se sentaba en el suelo – sabía que tenía razón sobre ti

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Shikamaru. Pero en eso vio cómo su enemigo clavaba su espada en su pecho muy cerca de su corazón, dejando a los guerreros sorprendidos

\- No se queden ahí, tomen mi sangre y vallan al santuario – dijo Johan con mucho dolor – cuando consigan el "Santo grial" usa el brazalete y ponte en frente de **_"Timaeus_** " y habla con él para que sea su aliado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shikamaru le dio la orden a Temari y ella tomo la sangre en un pequeño frasco y tomo rumbo al templo. En la entrada había una losa de piedra. Derramo la sangre de Johan y la gran puerta del templo se abrió. Al fondo del templo, sobre un pedestal de mármol se encontraba el "Santo grial". Con mucho cuidado, tomo el objeto sagrado y lo guardo en un bolso que llevaba con ella. Mientras, Shikamaru atendía la herida de su enemigo, pero al parecer, él no quería ser curado.

\- Viví mi vida, dedicada a la tradición familiar – empezó a hablar Johan – la cacería de dragones. Después de capturar a **_Timaeus,_** estaba listo para retirarme. Orgalor me ofreció una segunda oportunidad. Pero solo he logrado humillación y deshonor al servirle. Ahora veo que mis acciones, tuvieron consecuencias

\- ¿Te arrepientes? – pregunto el peli negro

\- Solo un poco, sobre todo por la gente inocente – continuo el peli blanco – escucha, el "Santo grial" es un objeto sagrado. Con solo llenarlo de agua, el que lo beba, podrá sanar cualquier herida. Incluso revivir si viertes el agua desde la copa hacia el difunto

\- ¿Por qué Orgalor lo necesita?

\- Cuando se enfrentó a Merlín, este lanzo un hechizo que le provoco su estado actual. No puede exponerse al sol. Toma la sangre de sus víctimas para recuperar su resistencia. Con el "Santo grial" él podría sanar. Evita que lo obtenga

\- De acuerdo, ahora otra cosa, ¿Cómo recuperamos la conciencia de Merlina?

\- Con el "Santo grial", rocíen agua con ella y su conciencia dormida luchara por el control

\- ¿Algo más sobre Orgalor?

\- Además de su enfermedad, el busca a…

De la nada, un arpón atravesó el corazón de Johan y frente a ellos, un caballero con armadura negra con líneas rojas, una cabellera larga color castaño y unos ojos rojos que creaban miedo los observaba. Portaba una gran espada sobre su espalda.

\- Disculpa, pero me encargaba de silenciar al traidor – dijo el guerrero – ahora, entrégame el "Santo Grial"

\- Sobre nuestro cadáver – al decir esto, los ojos de Shikamaru tomaron un tono amarillo y se formaron como los de un dragón. En eso, el dragón se levantó y se colocó detrás de Shikamaru y lanzo un rugido

\- Tener al poderoso **_Timaeus_** no te salvara siempre. Al final, será la mano de mi amo el que los destruya – al decir esto, unas alas demoniacas brotaron de su espalda y salió volando

Shikamaru se calmó y trato de curar a su enemigo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Recordó la copa, pero el pidió no ser revivido.

\- Es… hora… de retirarme – dijo Johan con mucha dificultad – busquen… a la hija… del rey… Arturo…

El silencio se hizo presente. Después de un rato, Shikamaru y Temari hicieron un pequeño altar al guerrero y clavaron su arma sobre el altar. Shikamaru se comunicó con el dragón **_Timaeus_** el cual había visto la habilidad estratégica del guerrero y acepto apoyarlo en sus batallas. Después de eso, subieron a la espalda del dragón y volaron con dirección hacia sus amigos. No les costó mucho alcanzar al grupo de Naruto, los cuales quedaron impresionados ante el nuevo compañero de Shikamaru y sobre lo sucedido en la batalla. Ahora tomarían su camino hacia el castillo del sur a recuperarlo.

Mientras, regresando al paso nevado, Lee despertó de golpe mientras los escasos rayos de sol iluminaban la cabaña. En eso, sintió como alguien se comunicaba con él. En su mente, pudo ver a Goliath dirigirse al pueblo y al parecer estaba dispuesto a pelear. Comprendió que era momento de terminar la batalla pendiente entre los dos. Tomo sus armas, preparo su armadura y su capa para protegerse del frio. Se acercó a Tenten, la cual seguía durmiendo y se veía mejor. Decidió pelear solo para que no se arriesgara y no meter a nadie más. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Salió de la cabaña, y empezó a correr hacia su combate.

Una batalla muy intensa estaba por empezar…

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Hola compañeros. Aqui el esperado capitulo. Las cosas se intensifican y pronto habra mas accion y romance. Agradesco la ayuda y coolaboracion de la señorita Dawn Yoshino, que escribio la escena lemon en este capitulo, la cual, en mi opinion, esta muy bien hecha. Dejen sus comentarios sobre la siguinte pareja que soltara todo su amor. En fin, aqui el adelanto del siguiente capitulo: Una batalla entre la maxima fuerza y la super velocidad esta por empezar, Ino y Sai confrontaran el infierno mismo y un nuevo aliado se unira a la batalla, pero ¿como luchara si no tiene la fuerza necesaria?**

 **En fin, dejen sus comentarios sobre este capitulo. Recuerden que cada comentario me motiva a continuar con esta historia. Pronto, tambien habra otra historia diferente. Si no acabo esta, no podre sacar la otra.**

 **Bueno, me despido, gracias a todos y nos vemos pronto**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**

 **P.D.**

 **Los que reconocieron el nombre del dragon, sorry, pero me gusta ese nombre de dragon. Si alguien desea contribuir con ideas para el siguiente capitulo, toda opinion e idea es bien recibida.**

 **Gracias**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Los ninjas caballeros y la misión en la edad media**

 **Capítulo 8: _"Combates intensos: Velocidad contra Fuerza y la doncella más fuerte"_**

La luz del sol empezaba a cubrir el tétrico castillo, en medio del mar. Desde la oscuridad de su trono que lo protegía de la luz, Orgalor se comunicaba con sus guerreros. Abrió dos portales con los cuales podía verlos y saber su situación.

\- Johan Dragonite nos traiciono, por desgracia revelo cierta información muy peligrosa a los guerreros – hablaba el Caballero de la muerte – sin embargo recibió la muerte más dolorosa posible por sus acciones

\- Bien hecho Caballero de la muerte – hablo Orgalor – que sirva de lección al incrédulo que cree que puede desafiarme

\- Nadie aquí se atreverá a traicionarlo mi amo – respondió Merlina toda nerviosa

\- Bien, ¿Dónde está Goliath? – pregunto el oscuro ser a la hechicera

\- Decidió no esperar y fue a buscar al chico que es muy veloz – explico Merlina – Lidia y yo protegeremos el castillo…

\- ¡Odio ese nombre! – grito la pequeña peli roja al lado de la hechicera

\- Tengo a varios soldados listos para luchar amo – empezó a hablar Janeth – usare el bosque para bloquearles el paso

\- No quiero más errores Janeth – dijo Orgalor muy enojado – y tráeme el "Santo grial"

\- No le fallare – respondió la chica muy asustada

\- Cumplan con sus misiones – dijo Orgalor cerrando los portales

\- ¿Pasa algo mi rey? – se escuchó una voz femenina entrando a la sala del trono

\- No es nada mi reina, vuelve a tu habitación y sigue descansando – hablo Orgalor

Frente a él, se hallaba una mujer joven, llevaba un vestido de tela muy suave y color blanco. En sus ojos se apreciaba cansancio, como si se pasara la vida dormida. Pero se veía muy saludable. Su cabello era largo y de color negro y tenía unos ojos color miel.

\- Recuerda mi reina, debes mantenerte dormida o cosas terribles pasaran – dijo Orgalor mientras se levantaba y la acompañaba a su habitación

\- Como ordenes mi rey – dijo la chica mientras lanzaba un bostezo.

Mientras, el sol también empezó a mostrar su luz en el paso nevado. Sakura despertó, llena de mucha alegría. Pero al voltear a ver a su amado, él ya estaba levantado y arreglándose muy aprisa. Desde afuera se escuchaban las voces de los soldados que al parecer se estaban preparando para partir.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la chica toda preocupada

\- Lee se adelantó. Fue corriendo al paso nevado. Se avisto también al guerrero gigante que enfrento la vez anterior – dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba lo último de su armadura

Al oír eso, la peli rosa se levantó de golpe y también empezó a vestirse. Al salir, los soldados ya lo estaban esperando. Y junto a ellos Tenten, la cual ya estaba mucho mejor de salud. Mientras se dirigían a la entrada del paso nevado, avistaron a lo lejos a Lee y también a su gigante contrincante. Por otro lado, Lee había llegado a donde su enemigo lo esperaba. Él estaba parado, mientras la tormenta de nieve caía sobre él. Y se veía fuerte e imponente, como si la nieve le estorbara y no le afectara.

\- VEO QUE RECIBISTE MI MENSAJE – hablo el guerrero cruzado de brazos al ver a su rival pararse frente a el – DIME TU NOMBRE MUCHACHO

\- ¡Mi nombre es Rock Lee! – dijo el chico mientras se quitaba la capa que lo protegía del frio, mostrando su armadura – pero puedes decirme "Guerrero veloz"

\- MI NOMBRE ES GOLIATH, Y SE ME LLAMA "CABALLERO TITAN" – dijo el gigante mientras tomaba un trago de su barril de sidra – ANTES SERVIA AL EJERCITO DEL REY ARTURO, PERO ME DESTERRARON POR MI AGRESIVIDAD CON LOS DEBILES. ORGALOR ME OFRECIO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SER QUIEN YO QUISIERA

\- Lastimas a inocentes, solo por pelear – dijo Lee muy enojado

\- A UN GUERRERO COMO YO, LO UNICO QUE LE QUEDA ES LA SATISFACCION DE UNA BUENA BATALLA – dijo Goliath tomando sus armas – DIME QUE TE MOTIVA A PELEAR

\- Mi sensei me enseño que yo podía lograr lo que quisiera si trabajaba duro – respondió mientras tomaba sus armas – pero mi mayor motivación, ¡Es mantener la llama de la juventud encendida por siempre!

\- ENTONCES, ENCIENDE ESA LLAMA EN ESTA BATALLA Y PRUEBAME DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ

Al decir esto, ambos se lanzaron al ataque y sus armas chocaron con tal fuerza, que una onda de choque se expandió por todo el lugar y empezó a crear una avalancha. Ambos guerreros empezaron a moverse para evitar ser sepultados por la nieve. Lee no tuvo problemas, giraba a una gran velocidad destruyendo la nieve que intentaba sepultarlo usando sus armas. Goliath simplemente caminaba sin problema entre la nieve y con sus mazos despejaba su camino. El frio no le afectaba para nada. Ambos chocaban sus armas constantemente. Sin ceder en ningún momento.

Muy lejos de ahí, en el grupo de Naruto, los guerreros llegaron a una zona abierta del bosque donde a lo lejos se apreciaba el castillo sobre una pequeña elevación, rodeada de agua. Pero para continuar, se necesitaba un puente. Empezaron a seguir el rio hasta hallar un gran puente donde podrían cruzar sin problemas los soldados y las armas. Pero al llegar al puente, una gran llamarada impacto en el borde del lado de los guerreros. Frente a ellos, Janeth los esperaba junto a varios soldados que parecían muy poderosos.

\- Llego el momento de que me desquite con ustedes – al decir eso la peli roja, empezaron a caer rocas del cielo, arrojadas desde las catapultas enemigas

\- ¡Dispérsense! – grito Shikamaru mientras los soldados daban marcha atrás y los guerreros se ocultaban

\- Yo me ocupo – dijo Naruto. Al decirlo, formo tres clones de sombra y con su espada, lanzo un _Razen Shuriken_ el cual obligo a los soldados enemigos a dar vuelta atrás

\- Deprisa, atrápenlo – grito Janeth, al ver a los otros dos clones correr entre las tropas enemigas.

\- Sai, te toca – dijo Shikamaru, al momento, varios lobos de tinta salían de su sable y atacaron a la peli roja

\- Ino, hay que sacarla de aquí – dijo Sai mientras la rubia seguía al chico

\- Ustedes me las pagaran – grito Janeth mientras perseguía a los dos guerreros, dejando a su ejército solo

\- Solo esperemos que Shikamaru y Naruto puedan con sus soldados – dijo Ino hacia el chico

\- Ellos harán lo suyo, nosotros debemos acabar con ella – dijo Sai mientras seguía corriendo y su enemiga los seguía de cerca.

Después de correr un buen tramo, una barrera de fuego se levantó delante de ellos y les bloqueo el paso. En eso, fueron alcanzados por la chica. Estaba furiosa y su espada estaba ardiendo con mucha intensidad. Sai preparo su arma, mientras Ino hacia lo mismo, detrás de su compañero.

\- Ahora, sentirán el calor de mis ataques – al decir esto, coloco su arma en el agua del rio, provocando que el agua se calentara muy rápido – nada supera el calor de mi arma y de mis ataques

\- Entonces nos tocara enfriarte – dijo Ino, al momento que clavaba su arma en el suelo y prepara su técnica de control mental

\- Lo que intentes, no funcionara niña ton… - sin poder terminar, cayo desmayada bajo el control de Ino

Ino entro en la mente de la chica. Vio como tenía a su familia, junto a su hermana menor. En eso, su mente empezó a llenarse de fuego. Su madre era una hechicera, pero como no estaba permitido que las mujeres usaran la magia, la veían como una amenaza. Sus dos hijas habían aprendido a dominar sus poderes a corta edad y decidieron que vivirían alejadas de la gente que solo las juzgaba mal. Pero una noche, su casa empezó a incendiarse, los aldeanos las habían encontrado y decidieron juzgarlas de forma incorrecta. Su madre pidió a Janeth que se llevara a su hermana menor y se ocultaran en el bosque. Las niñas empezaron a correr mientras oían los gritos de su madre que era torturada por los aldeanos.

Después de mucho correr, dejaron de oír ruidos. El humo de su casa en llamas se había apagado. Al acercarse al lugar de la tragedia, vieron la silueta de un hombre devorando la sangre de los aldeanos. Era Orgalor. Al ver a las niñas indefensas, les ofreció su compañía y las entrenaría para usar sus poderes y cobrar venganza por quienes habían matado a su madre. En eso, Ino sintió el fuego de la mente de la chica y como ella era quemada por el dolor. Sin más, se vio obligada a salir de la mente de la guerrera.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi mente? – dijo la peli roja furiosa – me las pagaras

\- Espera – interrumpió la chica rubia – hay algo raro en tu recuerdo. Solo piensa sobre esto ¿Qué hacia Orgalor en ese preciso lugar? ¿Cómo supo que necesitaban ayuda?

\- Es porque es muy poderoso – dijo Janeth un poco dudosa

\- Algo me dice que el planeo todo – respondió Sai ayudando a su compañera a recuperar las fuerzas – el poder no tiene nada que ver con las coincidencias

\- En eso tiene razón el guerrero – se escuchó una voz desde lo profundo del bosque

Al voltear, se apreciaba a la doncella del caballero de la muerte. Llevaba un vestido tipo armadura color negro con rojo. Un velo color negro cubría su rostro y solo se mostraban sus ojos color purpura.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Scarlett? – dijo la peli roja toda confusa

\- Tonta ingenua – dijo la doncella acercándose a la peli roja – el amo mando a esa gente hacia tu hogar. Quería que se quedaran solas para poder manipularlas

\- ¡MALDITO ORGALOR! – grito Janeth con una furia aterradora - ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!

\- Piensa bien lo que haces – le dijo la doncella – recuerda lo que le paso al tonto de Johan por querer retar al amo. Él puede permitir que le seas fiel y solo tal vez, recuperes a tu madre. Tú eliges, obedecer o morir.

En ese momento, Janeth se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos. Tomo su arma y fijo su vista hacia los guerreros frente al rio. Agacho la cabeza y se preparó para pelear.

\- Yo, elijo… ¡matarte! – al gritar eso, encendió en llamas su arma y lanzo un ataque contra la mujer detrás de ella, pero con un solo brazo, esta detuvo el ataque de la peli roja

\- Respuesta equivocada – dijo la doncella. Al momento retiraba su velo, mostrando una cara perfecta, pero al abrir su boca, se mostraron dos filas de colmillos por dentro de su boca.

Al abrir su boca, empezó a succionar la energía de la peli roja y esta empezaba a debilitarse. Sai se apresuró a atacar. Salto sobre el rio y lanzo un ataque sobre la doncella, pero esta la esquivo. Al momento de retroceder, de la nada, un látigo con espinas apareció en sus manos y al desenrollarlo, se encendió en llamas. Y con mucha rapidez empezó a lanzar ataques de fuego hacia los guerreros y la peli roja con mucha facilidad. Sai tomo a Janeth en brazos y salto al otro lado del rio. Coloco a la chica en el suelo y con su arma empezó a crear bestias de tinta para atacar, pero todas eran destruidas por las llamas.

\- Incrédulos – dijo la doncella colocándose de nuevo su velo – una vez que tomo los poderes de mis víctimas, los hago más fuertes que sus dueños originales. Ahora, tomare sus poderes.

Al decir eso, empezó a girar el látigo en el aire con mucha velocidad y de la punta del látigo, se formó una serpiente de fuego que se lanzó sobre Ino. Sai se interpuso en el camino y su brazo termino quemado por completo. Al ver esto, la rubia soltó unas lágrimas y se enfureció. En eso, su arma empezó a brillar y mostro unas púas en todo el filo. De la nada, la chica mordió su dedo pulgar y coloco una línea de sangre sobre su arma. Y al convertirla en látigo, esta se ilumino de un rojo sangre muy intenso y al contacto con el suelo, este empezaba a desintegrarse.

Salto hacia su enemiga y sus armas chocaron, pero Ino logro moverse más rápido y le dio un golpe en su brazo derecho. Al hacerlo, toda su ropa empezó a desintegrarse y sintió que su piel ardía con un sencillo contacto y empezó a retorcerse del dolor. Antes de que Ino siguiera con su ataque, Scarlett abrió un portal y se desvaneció por él, jurando que se vengaría de la rubia. Después de eso, acudió a ayudar a su compañero y a la peli roja mientras aguardaba por sus amigos.

Mientras, en el paso nevado, Lee y Goliath continuaban con su lucha. Lee empezaba a agotarse, no había recibido ningún golpe, pero la tormenta de nieve era muy intensa y cada movimiento enfriaba más su cuerpo. En eso, Goliath levanto sus martillos al aire y choco sus puños. Al hacerlo, todo su cuerpo empezó a desprender vapor. Al parecer se calentaba así mismo, y al atrapar sus armas, dio un salto a una gran velocidad y golpeo de lleno a Lee en el estómago, dejándolo aturdido sobre la fría nieve.

\- SOLO PUEDO MOVERME A GRAN VELOCIDAD EN MUY PEQUEÑOS PERIODOS DE TIEMPO – dijo el gigante mientras se arrodillaba – POR DESGRACIA, ME OBLIGA A GUARDAR REPOSO. ES POR ESO QUE TOMO MUCHA SIDRA PARA ESTAR LLENO DE ENERGIA. ES UNA LASTIMA QUE CON ESE GOLPE HAYAS CAIGO. PERO ADMITO QUE FUE UN BUEN COMBATE

\- Ahora es mi turno – se escuchó la voz de alguien detrás del gigante

Sasuke se acercó por detrás del enorme enemigo y activo su _Amaterasu_ que envolvió al gigante en llamas. Mientras, Sakura y Tenten corrían a auxiliar a Lee, mientras que detrás de ellas estaba el resto del ejército.

\- Tonto, hiciste que me preocupara – dijo Tenten toda asustada – siempre eres demasiado impulsivo

\- Lo… siento… pero… ya me… conoces… mejor que nadie – dijo Lee recuperando el aliento

\- Lo hiciste bien cejotas – dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía a su lado – lo bueno es que ya se acabo

\- YO NO ESTARIA SEGURO – dijo Goliath acercándose al herido – PERO ADMITO QUE FUE UN BUEN INTENTO

Al voltear, vieron al gigante cubierto de las llamas oscuras, pero al parecer no le afectaba en lo absoluto, dejando a todos muy sorprendidos

\- JAJAJA, SE NOTA QUE ESTE CHICO ES UN EJEMPLO CLARO DE LA DETERMINACION ANDANDO – dijo Goliath mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió, sacando su arma – TRANQUILIZATE "GUERRERO DEMONIO". SI LOS QUISIERA MUERTOS, YA LO ESTARIAN

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres? – pregunto Sakura sin dejar de curar a su compañero

\- MI VIDA SIEMPRE ESTUVO EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA. PERO AHORA ME DOY CUENTA QUE AL MORIR USTEDES, YA NO HABRA MAS GUERREROS PODEROSOS – dijo el gigante sentándose en el suelo. Mientras Sasuke anulaba el _Amaterasu_ – ASI QUE, QUIERO TENER UN ULTIMO COMBATE CON EL UNICO GUERRERO QUE LOGRO PONERME DE RODILLAS

\- ¿Y después? – pregunto Tenten toda curiosa

\- ME DESPEDIRE DE ESTE MUNDO Y CONTINUARE MIS BATALLAS EN EL OTRO MUNDO

\- Se nota que eres todo un guerrero – dijo Sasuke desviando su mirada hacia Lee, recordando que él y su sensei eran igual de impulsivos

\- CUREN AL CHICO Y DEJEN QUE SIGAMOS CON NUESTRO COMBATE, USTEDES, AVANCEN HACIA EL CASTILLO. PASANDO DE ESTE PUNTO, YA NO HABRA MAS TORMENTAS DE NIEVE

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? – pregunto Sakura no muy segura

\- PORQUE NO DESEO EL MAL, SOLO DESEO PELEAR. EN EL CASTILLO SE ENCUENTRA MERLINA Y LA HERMANA DE JANETH, LA CUAL TIENE PODERES DE HIELO. HAY VARIAS CATAPULTAS ALREDEDOR DE LAS MURALLAS – empezó a explicar el gigante mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba la nieve de su armadura – DEBEN FORMAR UN PERIMETRO ALREDEDOR DEL CASTILLO Y ATACAR AL MISMO TIEMPO PARA QUE LAS CATAPULTAS NO PUEDAN APUNTAR EN EL MISMO LUGAR. UNA VEZ ATRAVESADA LA MURALLA, DIRIJANSE AL CASTILLO. ESAS DOS NO PUEDEN PELAR DE FORMA DIRECTA, SI LAS ACORRALAN, LOGRARAN LA VICTORIA

\- Dice la verdad – dijo Sasuke mientras veía hacia el castillo al final del camino nevado usando su sharingan – debemos apresurarnos mientras la tormenta aun no es muy fuerte. Sakura, termina de curar a Lee por favor. Tiene una pelea que terminar

\- Siempre me están apurando – dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa sarcástica, comprendiendo el sentimiento de su novio

\- Pero esta vez, no lucharas solo – dijo Tenten mientras miraba al gigante – espero que eso no le moleste

\- SI ERES SU COMPAÑERA, NO HAY PROBLEMA. DESPUES DE TODO, QUIERO UNA GRAN PELEA – dijo Goliath mientras tomaba otro barril de sidra que llevaba con él y se lo tomaba de un solo trago.

Después de un rato. Lee se levantó listo para pelear. El ejército estaba avanzando y Sasuke y Sakura los dirigían. Antes de continuar, voltearon a ver a sus compañeros y les desearon buena suerte. En eso, quedo Goliath bloqueando el camino, mientras que Lee y Tenten estaban frente a ellos, preparando sus armas.

\- RECUERDA LEE, QUIERO QUE ESTE COMBATE, SEA EL MEJOR DE MI VIDA – dijo el gigante mientras tomaba sus martillos

\- Descuida, no te decepcionaremos – dijo el chico mientras dirigía la vista hacia su novia, la cual estaba lista

\- ENTONCES ADELANTE

Ni tarde ni presuroso, el gigante se lanzó al ataque con su velocidad normal. Lee y Tenten dieron un salto en diferentes direcciones. La chica empezó a lanzar tajos creando ataques de aire cortantes, pero estos no afectaban a su enemigo. Lee activo la tercera puerta de chakra y empezó a golpear a su enemigo a gran velocidad, pero no lograba hacer que retrocediera. Ningún ataque parecía surtir efecto. En eso, Goliath lanzo sus martillos al aire y junto sus puños. Lee rápidamente identifico la técnica del enemigo y fue rápido con Tenten, para explicar su plan. La chica cargo sus armas con chakra de relámpago. Al momento que el gigante tomo sus martillos, se movió a súper velocidad y se lanzó al ataque. Tenten lanzo un tajo relámpago que golpeo de lleno al enemigo

\- BUEN INTENTO – decía Goliath mientras seguía corriendo – PERO ESO NO ACABARA CONMIGO

\- Pero lo que sigue si – dijo Tenten mientras saltaba hacia a un lado - ¡Lee, es tu turno!

\- ¡LA SEXTA PUERTA! ¡ABIERTA! – al decir esto, las armas de Lee empezaron a brillar y el filo del arma, se dividió en tres partes, similar a una garra

Lee empezó a desbordar su energía por todo su cuerpo. La nieve a su alrededor empezó a derretirse por el calor que desprendía. En un solo salto, se lanzó hacia el gigante y en su camino la nieve desaparecía. Con una sola patada, choco contra su enemigo, el cual solo se incorporó completamente para atacar de nuevo, pero Lee empezó a rodearlo a gran velocidad y con su arma empezó a rasgarlo creando un tornado cortante.

\- ¡HURACAN CORTANTE DE LA HOJA! – grito Lee mientras la velocidad de su tornado era cada vez más grande y potente, arrastrando la nieve a su alrededor.

\- ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE – dijo Goliath mientras era levantado en el aire y las cortadas eran cada vez más profundas.

\- ¡AHORA TENTEN! – grito el chico mientras ella se colocaba debajo del enemigo y cargaba de nuevo su ataque

\- ¡Relámpago ascendiente! – grito la chica mientras un relámpago salía de su arma e impactaba en la espalda del enemigo – termínalo Lee – Tenten empezó a salir del huracán

\- ¡LOTO ESCONDIDO! – grito Lee mientras le daba una patada con gran fuerza y velocidad en el estómago a su enemigo y lo lanzaba hacia el suelo con mucha rapidez, dejándolo tendido en el suelo

Al disiparse todo el polvo del impacto, Goliath quedo derrumbado en el suelo, todo su cuerpo estaba cortado, incapaz de moverse o siquiera levantar un dedo. Había sido derrotado. Lee cayo rendido y Tenten corrió a ayudarlo. Al acercarse a su enemigo, solo podían ver sus lagrimar recorrer su rostro.

\- ASI QUE – decía sollozando – ESTO ES PERDER UNA BATALLA. ES DOLOROSO Y GRATIFICANTE AL MISMO TIEMPO

\- Fue un gran combate – dijo Lee mientras recuperaba el aliento

\- LOS DOS LO HICIERON BIEN. YA PUEDO MORIR EN PAZ

\- No tiene que ser así, únetenos – dijo la chica tratando de ayudarlo

\- YA DI TODO LO QUE PODIA. AHORA SOLO SERIA UN ESTORBO PARA USTEDES. DEBEN IRSE – al decir eso, sintieron como el suelo temblaba. Una avalancha estaba empezando

\- ¡Maldición! Esto se causó por nuestra pelea – dijo Lee tratando de levantar a su oponente

\- DEBEN IRSE, QUIERO QUE ESTA SEA MI TUMBA. CONTINUEN CON ESTA PELEA Y NO DEJEN QUE ESA LLAMA DENTRO DE USTEDES SE EXTINGA

\- Te prometo nunca rendirme – dijo Lee mientras su compañera hacia lo mismo

\- BIEN, AHORA, VALLANSE

Tenten ayudo a Lee a levantarse y salieron corriendo mientras la avalancha cubría a Goliath, sepultándolo en varias capaz de nieve. Pero la avalancha era muy potente y parecía que no podrían escapar. Cerraron los ojos, esperando el impacto, pero en eso, una inmensa llamarada negra se lanzó sobre ellos derritiendo la nieve y frente a ellos, estaba Sasuke esperándolos. Este ayudo a Lee a caminar mientras se dirigían al campamento de su ejército para planear el ataque al castillo.

Ya en la noche, en el campamento de Naruto, Shikamaru amarro a Janeth la cual ya se había recuperado, pero aun con las palabras de Ino, no era suficiente para confiar en ella. Temari la interrogo para descubrir información sobre el castillo y sobre los enemigos que ahí les esperaban.

\- Mi nombre es Janeth Elementy, mi hermana es Lidia Elementy – empezó a explicar la peli roja – ambas nacimos con las habilidades para controlar los elementos. Yo controlo el fuego y ella controla el hielo

\- Dijiste que tu hermana llevaba el pelo igual que tu – pregunto Naruto de forma inocente – creí que ella lo tendría blanco

\- Sí que eres listo – dijo la chica en tono de burla – es cierto. Es natural de color blanco, pero no le gusta y se lo pinto rojo, como yo. Solo para fastidiarme

\- ¿Por qué ya no puedes usar tus poderes? – continuo Hinata con las preguntas

\- Por culpa de Scarlett – dijo toda enojada – ella es la doncella y prometida del caballero de la muerte. Parece una mujer normal, pero su boca es como la de una sanguijuela, por eso la cubre con un velo

\- Ella absorbe los poderes – argumento Temari – por eso los uso en tu contra, al igual que con Sai e Ino

\- No por siempre – continuo la peli roja – el efecto es momentáneo. Una vez que los usa, ya pierde las habilidades. Pero aun así, es muy peligrosa.

\- ¿Qué puedes decirnos del Caballero de la Muerte? – pregunto Shikamaru

\- Nadie sabe de dónde vino – empezó a explicar Janeth toda asustada – muchos dicen que es un demonio, otros que es el hijo de Orgalor, pero lo dudo, porque él es humano como nosotros. Pero lo cierto es que es demasiado poderosos. Si no fuera porque Orgalor conoce su debilidad, él podría gobernar

\- ¿Y cuál es esa debilidad? – pregunto Naruto muy serio

\- No lo sé, nunca me la dijeron, pero escuche a Merlina decir que mientras su doncella este viva, el nunca morirá, por eso la protege mucho

\- Entonces, debemos concentrarnos en ella – dijo Shikamaru mientras volvía a sacar el mapa – ahora solo falta el asunto del ataque al castillo. Ellos tienen el mar como ventaja

\- Y ustedes el factor sorpresa – dijo la peli roja – por la costa derecha del castillo, hay un pasadizo secreto que se usaba antes para evacuar la ciudad en caso de inundación. El camino lleva al interior del castillo, donde se encuentra el Caballero de la Muerte

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? – dijo Temari

\- Ya no tengo todos mis poderes, Orgalor fue el responsable de la muerte de mi madre y tengo una deuda con la rubia. Así que permítanme arreglar las cosas. Johan también cambio de parecer, ahora me toca a mi

\- Yo confió en ella – dijo Hinata mientras la desataba

\- Si intenta traicionarnos, yo me ocupo de ella – dijo Naruto apoyando a su novia

\- Bien, pero ahora es tu responsabilidad – dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa sarcástica

\- Bien soy su responsabilidad – dijo la peli roja hacia la pareja – tengo mucha hambre

\- Debes ser más educada – dijo Hinata como si fuera su madre

\- …bien. "Por favor, ¿Me podrían dar de comer" – dijo Janeth como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo

\- Así está mejor – dijo el rubio mientras se burlaba.

\- A todo esto – dijo Shikamaru - ¿Dónde están Ino y Sai?

\- Ino llevo a Sai al rio, para curar su quemadura. Creo que se ganaron un tiempo a solas – respondió Temari en un tono de burla

Mientras, muy lejos de ahí, la luz de la luna les brindaba a Ino y Sai mucha tranquilidad, mientras la chica curaba a su compañero que estaba recostado en el suelo.

\- No debiste cubrirme Sai – dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos – un poco más, y hubieras perdido tu brazo

\- No me importa – dijo mientras levantaba el otro brazo para acariciar su rostro – si te hubiera perdido a ti, quedaría destrozado por completo

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto la chica toda confusa

\- Porque te amo Ino – dijo mientras se levantaba para darle un beso – y sin ti, yo no tendría razón de ser. Eres mi inspiración y mi fuerza

Al oír estas palabras, la rubia rompió en llanto mientras se abalanzaba sobre su novio dándole muchos besos por todas partes. De repente, en ambos de despertó una llama de pasión que no iba a apagarse rápidamente. Ino se sentó sobre su novio y empezó a desvestirse mientras él hacía lo mismo. Ino solo quedo en su ropa interior color amarillo y con dulzura y lujuria empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su novio. En cada parte, le regalaba un beso. Cuando llego a la zona del miembro, retiro la ropa interior, dejando salir "la hombría" de su chico.

Con mucha delicadeza, empezó a meter el miembro en su boca, dándole el mejor sexo oral en su vida. El placer que Sai sentía no tenía comparación. Al instante, el llego al clímax y lo soltó en la boca de su chica sin poder decir nada. La pobre rubia no pudo tragar todo y soltó un poco que se desbordaba por su boca. Sai se levantó y puso a su chica en el suelo. Con delicadeza, empezó a retirarle su sostén color amarillo y como si tuviera mucha hambre empezó a chupar un pecho. La pobre rubia soltaba unos gemidos tan sonoros que ni siquiera cubriendo su boca pudo contenerlos. Cada lamida, cada succión, cada pequeña mordida, encendía mas la pasión en la chica. Después de un rato, el chico a descender sobre el vientre de la chica, dando besos por todas partes.

Al llegar a la intimidad de la chica, retiro sus pantis y empezó a degustar del suculento manjar frente a él. El placer empezó a intensificarse. La chica sostenía la cabeza del chico para que el no pudiera apartarse de ahí. Antes de llegar al clímax, el chico se detuvo de forma muy sorpresiva. Tomo las suaves y delicadas piernas de la rubia y empezó a penetrarla. Primero lo hizo lento y placentero. Cada empujón hacia que la chica soltara un gemido lleno de placer, de lujuria, de éxtasis, eran tantas las sensaciones que no había palabras suficientes para pronunciar todas esas sensaciones.

La velocidad de las penetraciones eran cada vez más rápidas. La rubia no podía soportar tanta excitación, puso sus brazos sobre el cuello de su novio y lo arrastro hacia su rostro. Empezó a besarlo de forma tan violenta que solo se separaban para tomar más aire y continuar con los besos. En ese momento, ambos llegaron al final de la excitación y terminaron al mismo tiempo, soltando un gemido tan sonoro que era casi imposible que no fuera escuchado por todos los que se hallaban acampando en el bosque.

\- Sai, te amo tanto – dijo la rubia mientras se recostaba en su pecho

\- Yo te amo más, eres mi inspiración y mi razón de ser – dijo el artista mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

\- Pero no intentes hacerte de nuevo el héroe conmigo – dijo la chica con una cara de puchero infantil

\- No te aseguro nada – dijo el chico con su típica sonrisa falsa

Mientras la pareja seguía retozando bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, en el castillo cerca del grupo de Naruto, el Caballero de la muerte hablaba con su amo.

\- Por desgracia, Janeth descubrió la verdad sobre la muerte de su madre y formo una alianza con los guerreros legendarios – dijo el guerrero de cabellera castaña

\- No importa – dijo Orgalor mientras bebía una copa llena de sangre – al final iba a tomar su sangre

\- Pero si la hermana menor se entera…

\- Merlina se encargara de manipularla, ocúpate de esos guerreros, quiero su sangre

\- Como ordene mi señor – dijo el caballero mientras se cerraba el portal - ¿Cómo te encuentras Scarlett?

\- Bien – dijo la doncella mientras se acercaba a su amado – la energía de Janeth estuvo deliciosa, por desgracia, quedo un poco en ella

\- No te preocupes – dijo el guerrero mientras giraba su vista hacia el bosque – pronto te darás un banquete con otras guerreras muy poderosas

Es nuestro turno de pelear…

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola compañeros escritores. Disculpen la demora, pero ando lleno de pendientes, la graduacion de los niños en mi escuela, vida familiar, una convencion de comix pronto en mi ciudad, la busqueda de inspiracion, en fin, muchas cosas. Les pido paciencia para el resto de los capitulos, porque debo buscar informacion que pueda utilizar para la historia. Tambien me diculpo por la pequeñez presente en la escena lemon. Como comente antes, aun estoy aprendiendo, y quiero enfocarme mas en la historia central y dejar un poco el exceso de amor para el final. En fin, prometo que la siguiente escena lemon tendra mas detalles. Ahora el avance del siguiente capitulo: Naruto vs el Caballero de la Muerte, cual sera la debilidad del enemigo; el asalto a la fortaleza en el paso nevado comienza, pero Lidia no esta dispuesta a perder y la hija de Arturo ha sido encontrada, ¿porque es tan importante?**

 **En fin, gracias por los comentarios, en serio que me motivan mucho a seguir adelante. Si me dejan mas comentarios, o preguntas, las respondere en el siguiente capitulo. Por otro lado, estos me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Sin mas, gracias, y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**

 **P.D.**

 **Necesito un favor, pronto empezare otra historia, pero necesito una informacion que no he podido conseguir y me estoy matando por conseguirla, si alguien me da la respuesta, le agradecer mucho y le cumplire un favor. La pregunta es: ¿Que edad tenia Himawari Uzumaki al termino de la pelicula de Boruto? por favor, lo necesito.**

 **Muchas Gracias**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los ninjas caballeros y la misión en la edad media**

 **Capítulo 9: _"Los secretos de la Inmortalidad y la sangre de la realeza"_**

La noche cubría el campamento de los héroes. Un viento inquietante, abrigaba a los guerreros que se encontraban descansando. En el lado de las chicas, Temario, Hinata y Janeth se encontraban durmiendo, mientras Ino se dispuso a dormir en el bosque junto a su talentoso novio. En el lado de los chicos, Shikamaru apenas había empezado a dormir, revisando a fondo el mapa hacia la fortaleza en la península, pero el cansancio al final lo venció. Mientras el rubio líder dormía mostrando una gran tranquilidad que no se mostraba en su espacio mental junto a su compañero de nueve colas.

\- ¿Cuál crees que sea su debilidad Kurama? – pregunto el rubio héroe a su compañero

\- LA PELIROJA DIJO QUE MIENTRAS SU NOVIA ESTE VIVA, EL VIVIRA – dijo el biju con una mirada pensativa – DEBES ENCARGARTE DE ESA CHICA, PERO EVITANDO QUE ROBE NUESTRA ENERGIA

\- Debemos atacarla a distancia, pero Hinata no sabe técnicas de ataque a distancia – dijo Naruto muy preocupado

\- ENTONCES, USA TUS CLONES…

\- Ella se meterá en la pelea – dijo el chico interrumpiendo a su compañero – sabes que ella no se quedara de brazos cruzados viéndome arriesgar mi vida. Yo no lo haría

\- ELLA ES MUY FUERTE LO ADMITO – pensó Kurama – ENTONCES PLANEA UNA ESTRATEGIA CON ELLA

\- Lo hare, peleamos juntos o caemos juntos, de veras – dijo el guerrero con determinación

Al llegar el amanecer, todos los soldados se prepararon para la pelea. Con paso lento, pero estratégico, las tropas se acercaban más a la fortaleza. Los jóvenes héroes avanzaban, guiados por su nueva compañera, la cual había recuperado parte de sus poderes, pero no eran suficientes para luchar. En eso, Sai e Ino alcanzaron a sus compañeros. En su cara había un sonrojo muy notable.

\- ¿Cómo está tu "brazo" Sai? – pregunto Temari en tono de burla

\- Su brazo está bien, no te preocupes – respondió Ino un poco nerviosa

\- No sabía que eran novios. Tienes pésimos gustos rubia – dijo Janeth hacia Ino

\- Para tu información, mi novio es muy guapo – dijo Ino mientras se aferraba a Sai – y mi nombre es Ino

\- Como sea – dijo la peli roja – si tuviera que escoger de entre ellos, me quedo con el chico con ojos de demonio…

\- Otra que babea por el Uchiha – dijo Temari burlándose de las chicas – al menos Hinata hizo una buena elección

\- Yo- yo estoy bien con Naruto-kun – dijo la oji perla toda apenada

\- Que mal, el rubio ya está ocupado – dijo Janeth con cara de lamento

\- Concéntrense en la misión – dijo Shikamaru interrumpiendo la conversación – además ya deben saber que Temari fue la que escogió mejor a su pareja

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – dijeron todos con la boca abierta de la impresión

Pero antes de poder decir algo, uno de los soldados dio el aviso que ya había llegado. Al salir del bosque, vieron la inmensa fortaleza sobre un peñasco y en la base de la elevación montañosa, se encontraba un pueblo desprotegido. Rápidamente los soldados se adentraron en el pueblo y prepararon una defensa en la frontera con el castillo. Shikamaru se reunió con sus compañeros para planear el ataque mientras Hinata empezaba a observar la fortaleza con su Byakugan.

\- Veo a los soldados enemigos detrás de la muralla de piedra que rodea el castillo – dijo Hinata mientras observaba hacia el castillo – detrás de las murallas no hay nadie más. El castillo está solo.

\- El caballero de la muerte tiene a los soldados más fuertes protegiendo solo la frontera – dijo Janeth – y el solo protegerá el castillo. Es un presumido

\- Hay dos siluetas dentro del castillo con una energía muy poderosa – continuo Hinata – da miedo de solo verlas

\- ¿Cómo empezaremos el ataque Shikamaru? – pregunto Sai

\- No se necesita mucho contra esos soldados – dijo Temari

\- Es verdad – empezó a explicar Shikamaru que salía de su pose de meditación – Temari y yo nos encargaremos de proteger el pueblo y derrotar a los soldados en la entrada al castillo. **_Timaeus_** nos ayudara a avanzar rápido. Janeth, tú debes guiar al resto dentro del castillo. Si el enemigo es tan poderoso como dices, es mejor que no lo enfrentes solo Naruto

\- Entiendo – dijo el rubio – descuida, nos encargaremos de ese tipo

\- Una vez empiece el ataque, nos dirigiremos a la entrada sobre la costa – dijo Janeth

\- Bien, ya es hora. Lograremos otra victoria – dijo Naruto alzando su arma, mientras sus amigos hacían lo mismo

Mientras, en un lugar más frio, los soldado preparaban las catapultas mientras otros rodeaban la fortaleza. Sasuke, en compañía de sus compañeros planeaban su ataque.

\- Sakura guiara a las catapultas y se encargara de destruir la entrada de la muralla, una vez que el enemigo este confuso – empezó a explicar el Uchiha

\- Si lo que dijo Goliath es verdad – dijo Tenten – solo habrá dos enemigos protegiendo el castillo

\- Sasuke y yo podemos encargarnos de ellos – dijo Lee muy motivado

\- La velocidad de "cejotas" y mis potentes ataques bastaran – continuo Sasuke – pero necesitamos capturar a Merlina y derrotar a la otra chica

\- Si ella controla el hielo, es claro que está en desventaja contigo – dijo Sakura señalando a su novio muy confiada

\- Aun así, no debemos confiarnos Sakura – dijo el chico poniendo su mano sobre su novia para levantarse del lugar – Tenten, asegúrate que las personas del pueblo evacuen lo más pronto posible mientras Lee, Sakura y yo terminamos la misión. Una vez que aseguremos el castillo, Lee regresara a apoyarte

\- Entendido – dijeron Lee y Tenten al mismo tiempo

\- Bien, empecemos – dijo Sasuke que llamaba a los soldados

Mientras, en el frio castillo, las dos defensoras hablaban con su maestro.

\- Goliath fue derrotado mi señor – hablo Merlina hacia Orgalor

\- Sabía que ese tonto mastodonte era un fracasado – dijo la pequeña peli roja

\- ¿Has encontrado a la hija de Arturo? – pregunto Orgalor a punto de perder la paciencia

\- Los pueblerinos siguen ocultándola – dijo Merlina colocándose detrás de la pequeña peli roja – descuide, la encontrare

\- De acuerdo, el caballero de la muerte se enfrentara a los guerreros restantes, incluyendo a la traidora de Janeth – continuo Orgalor

\- ¿Por qué mi hermana nos traiciono? – pregunto confundida Lidia

\- Descubrió que Orgalor fue quien mando matar a tu madre – dijo Merlina detrás de ella con su cetro en mano

\- ¿Qué? Maldito monstruo – grito Lidia mientras su energía desbordaba

\- Descuida, ya no sentirás dolor – dijo Orgalor al momento que su mano salía del portal y atravesaba el pecho de la chica con su magia – ahora Merlina

Al decir eso, Merlina coloco su cetro sobre la cabeza de la pequeña y esta empezó a crecer. Su cabello perdió su color rojo pintado y volvió a ser blanco. Su cuerpo era casi igual al que su hermana y sus ojos se tornaron de un color negro totalmente oscurecido. Cayó al suelo y su arma también cambio a un sable más largo y filoso. La peli blanca se levantó y mostro sus ojos totalmente negros.

\- Dime – empezó a hablar Orgalor - ¿a quién le debes lealtad?

\- A usted… Amo Orgalor – dijo la peli blanca totalmente bajo el control de su amo

\- Bien. Merlina, encuentra a la hija de Arturo. Si fallas, no te molestes en volver

\- Como ordene, mi señor – dijo la hechicera totalmente nerviosa

Mientras, afuera de la fortaleza, Tenten empezaba el ataque. Las catapultas enemigas no podían identificar el origen de todos los ataques y antes de poder responder apropiadamente, Sakura ya había derribado la entrada y los soldados empezaron a atacar mientras los aldeanos salían corriendo afuera para evitar ser heridos por la batalla. Mientras el combate empezaba a crecer, Sasuke entro a la ciudad junto a Lee. En eso, un grupo de ancianos se acercaron a ellos, junto a una niña de al menos 15 años. Llevaba un vestido sencillo color morado y se cubría con una capa.

\- Debemos sacar a esta pequeña de inmediato – dijo uno de los ancianos

\- Llévenla con el resto de los refugiados – dijo Sasuke

\- Ella es importante – dijo otro anciano – es la hija del Rey Arturo

\- ¿Su hija? – dijo Lee muy sorprendido, recordando que Alastor les pidió encontrar y cuidar a esta niña

\- En ese caso, Lee, guía a los ancianos al transporte y a la pequeña – dijo Sasuke mientras que su compañero obedecía la orden

\- Por favor – dijo la pequeña acercándose a Sasuke – no mate a la mujer de hielo, su corazón está herido

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto el Uchiha, pero la pequeña se desmayo

\- Esta pequeña, puede ver el futuro – dijo un anciano levantando a la niña – nos dijo que ustedes vendrían. No ignore sus palabras

\- De acuerdo – respondió Sasuke mientras se adentraba al castillo

Mientras Tenten y los soldados terminaba el ataque y dirigían a los aldeanos a una zona segura libre de la batalla, Sakura termino su parte y se dispuso a seguir a Sasuke. Al estar juntos, llegaron a la entrada del castillo, donde Merlina y Lidia los esperaban. En eso, la peli blanca empezó a generar una potente ventisca helada mientras que Merlina habría dos portales de donde salían dos ciclopes gigantes llevando unos mazos gigantes en sus manos y con armaduras que cubrían solo una parte de su pecho.

\- Estos ciclopes – empezó a hablar Merlina – son de la misma fuerza de Goliath, veamos que pueden hacer contra ellos

\- No será problema, adelante Sakura – dijo Sasuke

\- A la orden – dijo Sakura

Ambos guerreros se lanzaron al ataque. Mientras, en la otra fortaleza, el ataque empezó como lo planeo Shikamaru. Sobre el dragón **Timaeus,** Temari lanzaba tajos de aire que cortaban todo lo que tocaban. Pero en eso, empezaron a recibir ataques. Varios arpones de acero eran lanzados hacia ellos. Shikamaru ordeno rápido el ataque hacia las ballestas que lanzaban los arpones. El ataque era certero y peligroso. Varios clones de sombra dejados por Naruto empezaron a atacar de forma rápida a los soldados enemigos. Por otro lado, Janeth condujo a los guerreros por la entrada secreta. Poco a poco se adentraban al castillo. Al salir por una puerta secreta, empezaron a luchar con unos cuantos guardias. Después de mucho avanzar, llegaron a la sala del trono donde se encontraba el Caballero de la Muerte sentado sobre el trono y a su lado estaba su doncella.

\- Así que, tú eres el líder de estos nuevos caballeros – empezó a hablar el guerrero de cabellera castaña – pude presenciar tu batalla contra el amo Orgalor, no es muy impresionante

\- En aquella ocasión fuimos sorprendidos – dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su arma – esta vez, será diferente

\- No puedes matarme, soy inmortal – dijo el guerrero levantándose de su trono – mis poderes son iguales a los de un dios

\- Ya he vencido a una diosa antes, tú no serás diferente…

\- El poder de Kaguya no se compara al mío – dijo el guerrero dejando a todos sorprendidos y asustados

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

\- Al igual que tú, no soy de esta dimensión. Fui traído del inframundo por Orgalor al saber que ustedes no eran de este mundo. Aprendimos todo sobre ustedes y ahora ya sabemos cómo derrotarlos.

\- Mientras tenga algo por que luchar, nunca me rendiré – dijo Naruto listo para luchar

\- Entonces, demuéstrame tu gran poder, Naruto – al decir esto, el guerrero tomo de su espalda un gran espadón de una hoja color negra con rojo y con ella detuvo el ataque que Naruto le propino.

Al momento de chochar sus armas, un gran impacto de energía desbordo de las armas. Sai empezó a poner tinta en su arma y creo varios lobos de tinta para arremeter contra el enemigo. Naruto se alejó mientras los lobos atacaban. Mientras, Hinata activo su Byakugan y sacaba su espada. Ino y Janeth preparaban sus armas. Janeth encendió en fuego su látigo, pero la intensidad del fuego era muy leve, mientras Ino mordía su pulgar y ponía una línea de sangre sobre su arma y tomaba el mismo color rojo que adquirió la batalla anterior. Janeth fue la primera en atacar a la doncella, la cual esquivo ágilmente el ataque. Al moverse, Hinata seguía sus movimientos. Al descubrirla se lanzó a su ataque y esta se defendió con un látigo metálico lleno de espinas. Al hacer eso, empezó a retirar su velo, pero un ataque de Ino la interrumpió.

\- Lo siento – dijo Ino – pero nuestros poderes no serán tu alimento

\- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo la doncella mientras sus ojos purpuras se intensificaban y varias venas se apreciaban en su cara

\- Ella también tiene el Byakugan – dijo Hinata al notar ese poder

\- La diferencia es que el mío es más poderoso y te lo probare

Al decir eso, se lanzó contra Janeth y con un solo golpe de su palma, detuvo el corazón de la peli roja, aturdiéndola al instante. Hinata corrió a socorrerla, solo para sentir como sus latidos eran cada vez más lentos, estaba a punto de morir. Ino se enfureció y empezó a arremeter contra su enemiga la cual esquivaba los ataques con un poco de dificultad. Mientras, Naruto lanzaba estocadas con su espada liberando varios _Razengas_ al enemigo, los cuales no parecían afectarle. En un parpadeo, el caballero se lanzó sobre Sai con su arma y este logro detenerlo con gran dificultad. Al momento de moverse, el enemigo logro tomarlo del cuello con su mano. En eso Naruto se acercó por detrás con mucha rapidez y clavo su espada en su pecho, donde está el corazón. Al momento, el enemigo escupió sangre y soltó a Sai, el cual rápidamente se incorporó mientras el enemigo caía tendido al suelo.

\- Chicas, ya vamos a ayudarles – dijo Naruto sacando su arma del pecho de su enemigo y ayudando a Sai

\- Esto fue demasiado fácil – dijo Sai – esto no es bueno

\- Naruto-kun – grito Hinata a su novio – cuidado. Él no tiene corazón

Al oír eso, se voltearon para descubrir que el cuerpo del enemigo no estaba. Voltearon hacia arriba y el enemigo estaba volando con unas alas de demonio. Al momento, descendió a gran velocidad y clavo su espadón en el pecho de Sai y lo lanzo contra una columna de piedra, derrotándolo al instante. Ino vio toda la escena y por la distracción, la doncella se quitó rápidamente su velo, pero en vez de absorber su poder, le dio una gran mordida en el cuello y empezó a chupar su sangre. La pobre rubia soltó un grito de dolor muy intenso para después caer al suelo, víctima de su enemiga, dejando a Hinata muy asustada.

\- ¡Maldito! – grito Naruto que solo pudo presenciar sin poder hacer algo

\- Fue una lástima que tus amigos no sean rivales para mí y mi doncella – dijo su enemigo mientras volvía a su asiento del trono y su doncella se colocaba su velo y volvía a su lado

\- Te juro que te hare pagar por eso – dijo Naruto liberando un manto rojizo de Chakra sobre su armadura, convirtiéndola en la misma que uso durante su batalla con Orgalor

\- Bien, ahora la batalla será más interesante – dijo mientras volvía a levantarse de su trono – haz lo que quieras con la chica del Byakugan

\- Como quieras – dijo la doncella retirando de nuevo su velo, mostrando sus afilados colmillos

Al momento, Naruto se lanzaba de nuevo al ataque contra su enemigo, pero esta vez, su fuerza era mayor, logrando que su enemigo solo lograra detener el ataque, pero era lanzado lejos de su posición original. Volviendo a la batalla en la fortaleza fría, Sakura golpeaba con fuerza a los ciclopes, dejándolos noqueados al instante. Sasuke se lanzó contra la chica de hielo, la cual desapareció en una brisa helada. Merlina empezó a correr hacia el castillo. Sakura iba a seguirla, pero Tenten y Lee la detuvieron.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de capturar a Merlina – dijo Tenten – ayuda a Sasuke contra la chica de la nieve

\- De acuerdo, tengan cuidado – dijo Sakura, mientras regresaba con su novio

\- Vamos tras ella – dijo Lee

Los dos guerreros entraron al castillo. Al entrar, Merlina abrió un portal en el suelo, del cual salió una especie de planta carnívora con lianas espinosas y bocas llenas de dientes por todas partes. Una gran boca llena de dientes se mostró encima de la descomunal planta, la cual soltó un rugido sobre los guerreros.

\- Vamos a hacer una ensalada con esa planta – dijo Lee

\- Ese fue una mala broma, guerrero cejon – dijo Merlina

\- Oye, nadie se burla del estilo de mi novio – dijo Tenten mientras empezaba a cortar las lianas de la planta

Ambos guerreros empezaron a cortar a la planta, la cual lanzaba espinas y mordidas por todos lados. Mientras, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban juntos buscando a su enemiga disfrazada con la tormenta de nieve. Sasuke la veía moverse entre la nieve, pero su visibilidad se bloqueaba con la nieve. En eso, una fuerte ráfaga de viento se lanzó sobre ellos, congelando parte de sus armaduras. Después de eso, se colocó frente a ellos con su arma totalmente congelada.

\- El amo me ordeno acabar con ustedes – dijo la chica con una voz en total trance

\- Está siendo manipulada – dijo el Uchiha – si logro acercarme lo suficiente, podre liberarla de ese trance

\- Dime que hacer – dijo Sakura

\- Destruye el suelo debajo de nosotros – dijo Sasuke explicando su plan – cuando te de la señal, colócate debajo de mi

\- Entendido – dijo Sakura comprendiendo la técnica que usaría

Al instante, la peli blanca desapareció de nuevo y el suelo empezó a congelarse a una gran velocidad, dejando una capa cristalina de hielo. Los dos guerreros saltaron. Sakura empezó a girar su espada, la cual volvió a dividirse en dos y lanzo varios tajos llenos de energía que destruyeron parte del hielo. Al caer al suelo, uso su puño y destruyo todo a su paso. El impacto hizo que Lidia se sacudiera un poco, en eso, vio a su enemigo volando en el cielo. Sasuke activo su poder, similar a la batalla con Orgalor. Una armadura color morado apareció cubriendo su cuerpo, creando a un mini _Susanno._ Sasuke saco su espada, la cual empezó a brillar, entonces se transformó, cambiando su filo a uno más delgado y con un color purpura. En eso, concentro energía y lanzo un tajo hacia el suelo. Sakura, dio un gran salto para que su compañero la sostuviera con su mano. Al chocar el ataque de Sasuke contra el suelo, se activó el _Impulso Divino_ y arraso con todo a su alrededor.

Al bajar al suelo, vieron a la peli blanca cubierta por la nieve. Sasuke se dispuso a acercarse, pero Sakura sintió sus movimientos y se colocó frente a su novio. Lidia se levantó rápido y con su mano, toco el pecho de Sakura, congelándola al instante. La peli rosa cayó al suelo, totalmente pálida del frio. Sasuke se enfureció y sujeto a la peli blanca del cuello levantándola y activo el _Tsukoyomi._ La pobre chica, solo pudo soltar un grito de terror, al ser víctima del poderoso genjustu. Sasuke cargo rápido a Sakura con su brazo y corrió al castillo.

Lee y Tenten acabaron con la planta. Merlina se veía acorralada y no le quedaba otra más que escapar. Pero al voltearse, Sasuke le bloqueo el paso. Coloco a Sakura en el suelo con delicadeza y se acercó a la hechicera con odio y furia en sus ojos.

\- La chica de hielo ha sido derrotada – dijo el Uchiha – cura a mi novia o si no…

\- ¿O si no que? – dijo Merlina un poco nerviosa – no puedes matarme, me necesitan para salir de este mundo

\- Te daré una última advertencia – dijo Sasuke tomando su arma en su mano – vuelve a contradecirme y lo lamentaras

\- Yo que tú, haría lo que dice – dijo Lee mientras se colocaba detrás de la hechicera

\- … oblígame – fueron las últimas palabras de Merlina

Sasuke activo de nuevo el _Tsukoyomi_ y antes de poder reaccionar, Merlina lanzo un grito tan aterrador, que hasta los aldeanos fuera del castillo lograron escucharlo.

\- ¡Detente! – grito la pobre chica mientras colocaba sus manos en su cabeza, como si quisiera que eso nunca hubiera ocurrido - ¿Por qué eres más temible que Orgalor?

\- El es un monstruo solo porque así lo quiere el – dijo Sasuke desactivando el genjutsu – yo solo lo soy para ayudar a mis amigos

\- Hare lo que quieras, solo no vuelvas a torturarme – dijo la pobre chica aun asustada

Sin más, Merlina curo a Sakura. Esta despertó y se lanzó sobre su novio el cual, le dijo que no volviera a hacer algo tan peligroso. Tenten amarro a Merlina mientras Lee traía a Lidia totalmente inconsciente. Después de eso, declararon su victoria en esa fortaleza. Los aldeanos lograron entrar de nuevo al castillo para agradecer a sus salvadores. Pero la batalla continuaba en la fortaleza marina. Naruto y el Caballero de Muerte chocaban sus espadas con fuerza y velocidad, pero el rubio se agotaba con cada ataque y sin un punto débil, su enemigo no podía morir. Hinata esquivaba los ataques y mordidas de su enemiga. Pero ambas poseían los mismos movimientos. En eso, Hinata alzo su espada al cielo y lanzo un destello muy poderos cegando a sus enemigos. Hinata lanzo a su enemiga lejos, mientras Naruto hacia lo mismo. La oji perla se acercó a su novio.

\- La doncella tiene una energía muy inusual – dijo Hinata recuperando sus energías

\- ¿Eso qué significa? – pregunto el rubio muy confundido

\- Tiene dos fuentes de flujo de energía en su cuerpo, dos corazones

\- Ya entiendo, por eso Janeth dijo que mientras ella viva, el nunca morirá. Ella tiene su corazón

\- Pero aun así, no puede ser tan fácil el derrotarla – dijo Hinata analizando la situación

\- _Guerreros, escúchenme_ – una voz se escuchó en la cabeza de los dos guerreros

\- ¿Quién es? – pregunto el rubio

\- _Soy yo, Alastor, estoy comunicándome con mucha dificulta_ – dijo el sabio hablando desde el castillo donde se encontraba

\- ¿Qué sucede señor Alastor? – pregunto Hinata

\- _He descubierto la debilidad del Caballero de la Muerte en el diario de Merlín_ – dijo el hechicero – _si sus corazones son atravesados, se regeneran al instante. Deben destruirlos a los dos juntos al mismo tiempo. A la doncella y al caballero al mismo tiempo. Si uno de ellos escapa, traerá a la vida al otro con su magia._

\- Lo entiendo, gracias maestro Alastor – dijo Naruto

\- ¿Qué haremos entonces Naruto-kun? – pregunto la chica

\- Neutraliza a la doncella, yo me encargo del resto. Por favor, cuando lo hagas, sal del castillo y llévate a los demás, mis clones te ayudaran

Al decir esto, varios clones aparecieron, sacando a Sai, Ino y Janeth del castillo. En eso, el caballero de la muerte saco sus alas y tomo a Naruto y salió volando del castillo, destruyendo el techo de piedra. Mientras, Hinata buscaba a la doncella. Pero sin poder verla, ella apareció detrás de ella y le lanzo una gran mordida en el cuello. Creyendo que había ganado, Hinata atravesó su pecho, perforando uno de los corazones, seguidamente, lanzo un golpe con su palma y alejo a la doncella que estaba sangrando desde su pecho y su boca.

\- Tal vez… atravesaste uno de nuestros corazones – hablo la doncella con dificultad – pero mientras uno de ellos siga latiendo, no moriremos

\- Entonces los destruiré a ambos – dijo Hinata

Al momento, su arma empezó a brillar y el filo de la espada se volvió transparente, convirtiéndose en una espada de cristal. Al llenarse de energía, se tornaba totalmente de un brillo increíble. Con esto, empezó a atacar a su enemiga, paralizando sus puntos de chakra e inmovilizándola poco a poco. Mientras, en el aire, El caballero de la muerte soltó a Naruto, pero este, se mantuvo a flote, usando su energía. En eso, lanzo un _Razen Shuriken_ de su espada, logrando muchas heridas en el cuerpo de su enemigo. El enemigo voló hacia Naruto y clavo su espada en su corazón. Al retirar su arma, el rubio empezó a caer al suelo. Pero sorpresivamente, este se desapareció en una nube de polvo. En un parpadeo, Naruto apareció detrás de su enemigo y clavo de nuevo su espada en donde debía estar su corazón.

\- Tonto – rio el caballero de la muerte – cuando entenderás que no tengo un corazón que puedas perforar

\- Tal vez – dijo el rubio con sus ojos totalmente rojos – pero tu cuerpo aún puede ser dañado

Al instante, varios clones caían del cielo y golpeaban al Caballero de la Muerte y lo lanzaron contra el castillo. En eso, Hinata vio a su enemigo caer y se retiró junto a los otros clones que cargaban a sus compañeros en los hombros. El enemigo cayó sobre su doncella, la cual había quedado paralizada por los ataques de Hinata. Naruto se encontraba flotando sobre el castillo. Su espada empezó a concentrar una gran energía. Después, la hoja se oscureció por completo y de ella desbordaban relámpagos oscuros.

\- ¡Sobrevive a esto! – grito Naruto - _¡Estocada de la bestia con colas!_

Una poderosa esfera negra salió disparada de la espada de Naruto, la cual impacto de lleno sobre sus enemigos y en un instante, todo el castillo fue destruido, cubriéndose en un enorme domo oscuro. Cuando el impacto termino, Naruto caía a una gran velocidad, pero fue atrapado por Shikamaru sobre su dragón.

\- No creo que destruir el castillo, cuente como salvarlo – dijo Shikamaru mientras colocaba a su amigo sobre la espalda del dragón – pero que se le va a hacer

\- Al menos lo derrotamos. ¿Y Hinata? – pregunto el rubio muy agotado

\- Está bien, los curanderos atienden a nuestros amigos. Lo logramos

\- No, baja a los escombros, rápido – dijo Naruto levantándose con mucha dificultad y preparando aun su arma.

Al bajar a los escombros del castillo, Naruto activo su _Modo Sabio_ y empezó a buscar, cosa que preocupo a Shikamaru. Temari y Hinata se acercaron al lugar. La oji perla activo su Byakugan e imito la acción de su novio, dejando confundidos a sus compañeros. De repente, un pequeño estruendo se produjo y de un montículo de rocas, salió el Caballero de la Muerte, cargando a su doncella inconsciente. Ambos tenían su cuerpo totalmente ensangrentado.

\- Jajajaja – empezó a reír el guerrero de cabellera castaña – buen intento, Uzumaki, pero fracasaste.

\- Solo… lograste… herirnos… no matarnos – hablaba la doncella con dificultad

\- Nunca podrás matarnos – dijo el caballero sacando sus alas

\- Pero ahora si podre, ¡Ahora Shikamaru! – grito Naruto

Las sombras del estratega salieron disparadas al enemigo, logrando paralizarlo, pero su fuerza aun podía resistirse. Temari lanzo una ráfaga que hizo que la doncella cayera al suelo. Hinata corrió y la levanto, colocándola frente al Caballero de la Muerte.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – dijo el caballero confundido

\- El sabio Alastor lo dijo: _"Deben morir al mismo tiempo"_ y eso significa que morirán juntos.

\- ¡No te atrevas! – grito el guerrero

Naruto y Hinata se lanzaron frente a sus enemigos y con mucha fuerza, clavaron sus espadas en el pecho de ambos. En ese instante, el último corazón fue perforado. El caballero de la Muerte y su doncella, habían muerto al fin.

\- Orgalor… se encargara… de hacerte… sufrir… Na…ru…to – fueron las últimas palabras del enemigo antes de caer al suelo

\- Entonces, me preparare para vencerlo, mientras celebrare mi victoria – dijo Naruto levantando su arma en forma de victoria.

Después de eso, paso una semana. Una mañana, cerca de una costa, se encontraban los sabios restantes guiados por Alastor, junto con el grupo de Sasuke, Merlina y Lidia atadas y el ejército. Después de un rato, unos barcos se aproximaron a su posición y de ellos bajaron el grupo de Naruto junto a Janeth y del cielo, bajo el dragón **_Timaeus._** Todos los guerreros se saludaron y celebraron sus respectivas victorias. Se tomarían un descanso después de todo lo sucedido y después, enfrentarían su última misión: el Castillo de Orgalor.

Pero al otro lado del mar, cubierto por la oscuridad, Orgalor hablaba con dos sujetos arrodillados frente a él.

\- Esta será tu ultima oportunidad, Derek – dijo Orgalor hacia el guerrero de cabellera castaña – y claro, si fracasas, también tu doncella sufrirá el precio

\- Como ordene, Amo Orgalor – dijo el guerrero mientras se levantaba junto a su doncella de ojos purpuras

\- Ahora eres "El caballero resucitado". Esta vez, si mueres, será para siempre – dijo Orgalor levantándose de su trono – tráeme a la hija de Arturo, mata a Merlina y tráeme el "Santo Grial"

\- Los guerreros cometieron el error de poner todo en un solo lugar, será fácil – dijo la doncella ya sin su velo

\- Entonces, no fallen…

La batalla final se acerca

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Buenas queridos compañeros. Despues de una gran ausencia y varias investigaciones, por fin logre terminar este capitulo. Me costo mucho, pero espero que lo disfruten y por favor dejen sus comentarios al respecto. Me tomare un tiempo en actualizar, aun tengo un proyecto, peticion de una chica que me pidio un one shot y aun estoy buscando la inspiracion. Sobre el otro de las Aventuras de Himawari, ya quedan pocos capitulos, asi que la dejare descansar unos dias solamente. Aun espero comentarios de la otra historia que hice, si no es de su agrado, pasenla a otros para que la lean. Sin mas, aqui el adelanto del siguiente capitulo: La purificacion de Merlina comienza, el secreto de la sangre real y su importancia para Orgalor y la venganza del caballero de la muerte en contra del duo lider, Naruto y Sasuke, ¿Como enfrentaran a un resucitado?**

 **En fin, espero sus comentarios, gracias a los que se mantienen fiel a esta historia y nos vemos pronto**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor 92**

 **P.D.**

 **si quieren escena Lemon en el siguiente capitulo o lo guardan para el final de la historia, solo quedan dos parejas: ShikaTema y LeeTen, voten por su favorita. Nos vemos**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Los ninjas caballeros y la misión en la edad media**

 **Capítulo 10: _"Un descanso en la costa y los secretos de la familia real"_**

Era de noche. Las pequeñas olas chocaban con los barcos en la costa. Algunos guardias se quedaban dentro de los barcos protegiéndolos. Mientras, en una pequeña fortaleza dentro del bosque, se hallaban los tres sabios junto a Alastor, al igual que los jóvenes guerreros, en compañía de su nueva aliada, Janeth. Mientras afuera, en una pequeña prisión se encontraban dos prisioneras. En una celda estaba Merlina, atada de sus manos y pies, sentada en una banca de madera. En sus ojos había lágrimas, pero solo se le escuchaba balbucear el nombre de su amo, Orgalor; mientras, en una celda al lado de ella, igualmente atada, la peli blanca de nombre Lidia, aun sumergida en un potente genjutsu, pero para evitar problemas, alrededor había varias antorchas que mantenían el calor de la celda, para evitar sus fríos poderes. Los jóvenes guerreros planeaban su estrategia contra su último enemigo.

\- La ultima fortaleza se encuentra rodeada de un inmenso bosque, sobre una isla – dijo Alastor explicando a todos la situación – no hay ningún pueblo grande en esa isla, solo habitan los sirvientes del castillo. La fortaleza sirvió para entrenamiento de soldados y resguardo del Rey Arturo

\- El bosque está lleno de criaturas malignas – empezó a hablar Janeth – cuando Johan y yo abandonamos la isla con rumbo a la fortaleza del este, el uso a ese dragón **_Timaeus_** para asustarlas y que nos dejaran pasar

\- ¿Cuál es el propósito de esas criaturas? – pregunto Tenten un poco preocupada

\- Evitar que los sirvientes del castillo escapen – dijo Sai analizando la situación – me sorprende que aun tenga sirvientes. Después de todo, necesita sangre para sobrevivir

\- La primera labor de Johan y la mía era llevarle prisioneros – continuo Janeth – yo le llevaba soldados capturados y Johan doncellas

\- Entonces, el día de la fiesta donde yo asistí… - empezó a reflexionar Hinata

\- Era para llevar más ofrendas a Orgalor – dijo Naruto apretando los puños sobre la mesa

\- Tuviste mucha suerte que tu novio rubio te rescatara – respondió Janeth con tono burlón

\- Debo recordarte que después de eso, te dimos una paliza – dijo Sakura con una expresión de burla hacia la peli roja

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? Lo siento – dijo Janeth con un puchero en su cara

\- En fin – interrumpió Shikamaru un poco impaciente - ¿hay otro tipo de defensas en la isla Janeth?

\- Mmm, si – dijo la chica un poco nerviosa – la " ** _Ninfa del agua"_**

\- ¿Orgalor trajo a ese monstruo? – pregunto con intriga Alastor

\- De hecho, fue Merlina – continuo Janeth – todo barco tripulado por hombres, se ve controlado por esa cosa. Tiene una apariencia hermosa a los ojos de los hombres; para las mujeres, es un monstruo marino. Una vez que engaña a su presa, la arrastra al fondo del mar para ahogarla

\- Creo que se refiere a ti Ino – dijo Sakura en tono de burla, seguida de Tenten y Temari que no aguantaron la risa

\- ¡Por lo menos yo puedo atraer a los hombres con mi belleza natural y no con una frente tan ancha como la tuya! – dijo Ino a punto de lanzarse sobre la peli rosa

\- ¡Repite eso Ino cerda! – grito la peli rosa levantándose de su asiento mientras la rubia la imitaba, pero fueron detenidas por Sasuke y Sai y puestas en su lugar a la fuerza

\- *Ahem* continuando con la estrategia – dijo Alastor llamando la atención de los presentes – si el mar está protegido, debemos ser cuidadosos. Además, nuestra ventaja es la luz del sol.

\- Sabemos que la isla está cubierta con una neblina muy densa – dijo Sasuke – varios de los soldados que interrogue en la fortaleza del norte aseguran que la niebla desaparece al amanecer y regresa al ocultarse el sol.

\- Entonces, debemos aprovechar el día para acceder a la Isla – dijo Lee - ¿Cuánto tiempo se hace en barco a la isla?

\- Entre seis y siete horas – dijo Janeth – pero es obvio que Orgalor tendrá barcos también protegiendo la isla, así que se desencadenara una batalla en el mar

\- Usando al dragón de Shikamaru y los ataques a distancia de Sasuke y los míos, lograremos penetrar cualquier defensa, de veras – dijo Naruto con voz firme

\- Una vez en la isla, debemos ser rápidos y no permitir que sus fuerzas se reagrupen – dijo Shikamaru – una vez erradicada la amenaza del bosque, le seguirá el castillo

\- Lo mejor será atacar al amanecer, así tendremos la luz del día como ventaja – dijo Sai

\- Bien – continuo Alastor – ahora, están pendientes la protección de la hija del rey Arturo y lo que haremos con la señorita Merlina y la hermana de Janeth

\- Intente liberarlas del control de Orgalor – dijo Sasuke – pero su poder es muy grande, sobre todo en Merlina

\- Podemos usar lo que encontramos, ¿verdad Shikamaru? – dijo el rubio mientras su compañero sacaba una pequeña copa dorada y la colocaba en la mesa a la vista de todos

\- ¡"El santo grial"! – dijeron a coro los sabios

\- Lo encontramos en un templo de camino a la fortaleza del norte – dijo Shikamaru – Johan dijo que rociando agua a una herida o a alguien al borde de la muerte, puede sanar de inmediato. Así curamos las heridas de Sai e Ino en su batalla contra el Caballero de la muerte

\- El "Santo grial" es una reliquia poderosa – dijo Alastor mientras tomaba el objeto – con el podremos purificar el alma de Merlina y sanar a la otra chica

\- Por favor – dijo Janeth mientras agachaba su cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos – ella es la única familia que me queda, ayúdenla

\- Lo haremos – dijo Hinata poniendo su mano sobre su hombro - ¿verdad amigos?

\- Mientras no vuelva a atacar a Sakura, por mi está bien – respondió Sasuke mientras se levantaba del lugar, dando por terminada la planificación, mientras lo demás asentían en aprobación a la petición de la peli roja

Después de la reunión, todos disfrutaron de una cena en conjunto. Ya entrada la noche, cada grupo se dispuso a dormir. Cuando Hinata entraba en la fortaleza, vio a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura conversando. Se acercó para tratar de escuchar, pero en eso, vio cómo se detenían y ella se ocultaba.

\- Hinata – dijo su novio – tú también deberías escuchar esto – al oír eso, la chica se acercó al grupo – lamento no haberte llamado, creí que ya estabas dormida

\- Descuida – dijo Hinata – creí que era algo secreto entre ustedes

\- Sabes que yo nunca te guardaría secretos – dijo Naruto tomando su mano para acercarla

\- Si ya dejaron de coquetear – dijo Sasuke enfocando su vista hacia el mar

\- Tranquilo Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba – no tienes por qué sentirte celoso

\- Tsk, continua con lo que decías dobe – dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada para que no vieran su cara roja

\- De acuerdo teme – dijo Naruto mientras activaba el _Modo Sennin_ – hace unos días, sentí la energía vital del caballero de la muerte y su doncella

\- ¡Imposible! – dijo Hinata sorprendida – entonces Orgalor los revivió

\- Es lo más probable – dijo Naruto abrazando a su novia – después de todo, dijo que venia del inframundo

\- Eso significa, el infierno – dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa - ¿Cómo lo vencieron la última vez?

\- Tuvimos que atravesar su corazón, a él y a su doncella al mismo tiempo – respondió Hinata

\- Pero no es tan fácil como suena – argumento el rubio – tienen un gran poder y mucha resistencia

\- Sakura me menciono que Shikamaru derroto a un inmortal de Akatsuki – dijo Sasuke con curiosidad

\- Se llamaba Hidan – dijo Naruto – y no lo mato, lo encerró, al cortar todo su cuerpo, de forma que nadie le ayudara a unirlo

\- Además, se encuentra sepultado en el territorio de la familia de Shikamaru – continuo Sakura con la información

\- Esta vez no lo enfrentaran ustedes solos – dijo Sasuke – además, algo me dice que vendrá pronto…

\- El vendrá para matar a Merlina y recuperar el "Santo grial" y a mí, pero ustedes lo enfrentaran y solo lograra uno de sus objetivos – se escuchó la voz de una niña detrás de ellos

Al voltear, la hija de Arturo estaba detrás de ellos. Sus ojos estaban en total trance y sonaba con mucha seriedad. Pero antes de preguntar otra cosa, la pequeña se desmayó. Sakura y Hinata se acercaron a ella, solo para confirmar que estaba dormida. Sasuke y Sakura confirmaron que lo que decía era real, ya que había predicho el triunfo de su misión y sobre el dolor de Lidia. Sakura la cargo y la llevo a su cama, seguido por Sasuke que les dio las buenas noches a sus amigos. Naruto y Hinata se quedaron solos en la costa, bajo la luz de la luna.

\- ¿Quieres que nos sentemos o que vallamos a dormir? – pregunto el rubio un poco nervioso

\- Aun no tengo sueño, podríamos estar un rato aquí – dijo la chica mientras guiaba a su novio a la base de un árbol cerca de la costa

\- La luna se ve increíble – dijo Naruto – me pregunto si Toneri o Kaguya estarán en esta luna

\- Estamos en otra dimensión muy diferente Naruto-kun – respondió la chica mientras juntaba sus manos con las de él por el frio

\- Tienes razón – dijo el chico con una sonrisa – todo aquí es muy diferente

\- ¿Extrañas algo de nuestro mundo?

\- El ramen – dijo Naruto con un puchero en su cara

\- NUNCA CAMBIARAS – respondió Kurama desde el interior de Naruto, mientras Hinata sonreía por el comentario de su novio

\- Creo que yo también extraño el ramen – dijo Hinata con una leve risa – después de todo, es un platillo delicioso

\- ¿Tu extrañas algo o a alguien de nuestro mundo? – pregunto el chico recuperando la seriedad

\- A mi padre y a mi hermana – dijo la chica cambiando su mirada a una de preocupación – sé que están bien, pero los extraño

\- Pronto regresaremos, descuida – dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

\- Naruto-kun, durante la última batalla que tuvimos, tuve miedo – dijo la chica mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – por un momento, toda mi fuerza se desvanecía

\- Yo también tuve miedo, pero el verte de pie apoyándome, me dio el valor para continuar peleando, en especial porque el enemigo era muy poderoso

\- Te prometo que no volveré a acobardarme…

\- No prometas algo imposible – dijo el rubio apoyando su cabeza sobre la suya – todos podemos acobardarnos o tener miedo en una batalla. Recuerda mi batalla contra Óbito y Madara o la pelea con Toneri, al enfrentarlos también sentía miedo, pero tu fuerza fue la que me permitió seguir luchando.

\- ¿Entonces qué debo hacer? – dijo la chica mientras se aferraba a su pecho

\- Solo prométeme que lucharemos juntos, como me lo pediste la última vez ¿Qué te parece?

\- De acuerdo, te lo prometo

\- Mañana vamos a entrenar tu y yo, y mejoraremos nuestro trabajo en equipo

\- Entendido – dijo la chica con determinación en su mirada

\- Por ahora, quiero pedirte otro favor – dijo el chico desviando la mirada todo ruborizado

\- ¿Qué necesitas Naruto-kun? – pregunto la oji perla confundida

\- Pues… mis niveles de amor están muy bajos – empezó a hablar el rubio un poco apenado – así que necesito otra dosis de besos y abrazos para sentirme mejor…

\- ¡Naruto-kun! – se sorprendió la chica al momento que se ponía frente a su novio – por-por supuesto que te ayudo con eso – dijo la pobre chica mientras se abalanzaba contra su novio dándole un apretado abrazo.

Naruto sintió como los pechos de su novia hacían presión en su cuerpo, pero no pudiendo contenerse más empezó a besar el cuello de la chica. Hinata empezó a gemir con los cariños de su novio. Mientras ella se aferraba más a su novio, este acariciaba con sus manos sus pechos, y poco a poco empezó a bajar hasta sus bien definidas piernas. Metía sus manos debajo del sencillo vestido que usaba su novia. Con delicadeza bajo parte de su vestido, dejando al descubierto los pechos de su novia. Empezó por acariciarlos, pero no pudiendo resistir, bajo sus labios para empezar a besarlos y después, a chuparlos, como si el hambre lo controlara.

\- Naruto-kun, por favor… no puedo esperar – fueron las últimas palabras claras de la chica

Naruto la recostó en el suelo mientras empezaba a subir la falda del vestido. Retiro la ropa interior de la chica. Pero en eso, antes de poder continuar, levanto la mirada hacia los alrededores.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto la chica muy confusa

\- No – respondió el rubio que estaba en _Modo sabio_ – solo me aseguraba que esta vez, si estábamos solos

La chica se ruborizo recordando su última vez en el castillo y como Sai e Ino los habían escuchado. Después de que Naruto se percató que no había nadie, se bajó los pantalones y su ropa interior. Antes de empezar, se acercó al rostro de Hinata y la beso de forma tan romántica y apasionada. Hinata empezaba a corresponderle el beso. Y entonces, fue penetrada por su amado. Cada empujón le hacía soltar un gemido que se intensificaba a cada momento, pero Naruto la seguía besando para evitar que los escucharan. Naruto estaba a punto de terminar, pero recordó la petición de su novia y saco su miembro de la intimidad de Hinata y termino sobre ella, mientras alcanzaban el clímax. Después de eso, se recostaron mientras se cubrían con la capa de Naruto.

\- Lo siento Naruto-kun – dijo la chica – otra vez hice que cumplieras mi pequeño capricho…

\- Descuida – dijo el rubio mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – cuando regresemos a casa, lo haremos sin parar, ¿verdad?

\- S-si, por-por supuesto – dijo la chica totalmente avergonzada, pero llena de mucha felicidad – te quiero mucho

\- Y yo a ti – fueron las últimas palabras de Naruto, antes de que los dos se quedaran totalmente dormidos.

El sol empezó a salir a lo lejos. La joven pareja se despertó temprano y tomo rumbo al campamento para evitar sospechas por su sesión de amor de anoche. Se despidieron con un beso y acordaron entrenar ya en la tarde. Hinata entro donde estaban sus amigas y para su suerte todas seguían dormidas. Se recostó sobre su espacio y decidió descansar un poco más mientras las demás despertaban. Por otro lado, Naruto entro lento donde estaban sus amigos, pero su suerte no fue tan buena. En el lugar, faltaban Sasuke y Sai. Al intentar salir, de la tienda de campaña, se topó de frente a Sasuke.

\- Bu-buenos días jeje – dijo el rubio totalmente nervioso

\- Mmm, buenos días – dijo el Uchiha en su tono habitual – es raro ver que te levantes tan temprano

\- Bueno, es costumbre desde que llegamos a este mundo – dijo el chico mientras buscaba con la mirada al metiche dibujante

\- Sai está en la otra costa dibujando, muy lejos de donde estaban tú y Hinata – dijo Sasuke

\- Uff, que alivio, no quiero que el empiece a… - se detuvo al momento que comprendió todo - ¡Sasuke! ¿No me digas que tu…?

\- Deja de hacer escándalo, a no ser que quieras que los demás lo sepan – dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa de superioridad hacia su rival – no diré nada

\- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? – cuestiono el rubio a su compañero

\- No dejo de pensar en las palabras de esa niña – dijo Sasuke con seriedad y preocupación – ya comprobé por mí mismo que siempre acierta

\- Entonces – dijo Naruto – debemos analizar cual opción es menos riesgosa, ella, Merlina y el "Santo grial"

\- La hechicera puede ayudarnos, con respecto a la niña y el objeto mágico, este último lo curara de inmediato. Eso significa que la niña era su segunda opción. Si dejamos que la capture, sabremos porque

\- Tenemos que hablar con Alastor para que nos hable más sobre esa niña – dijo Naruto después de analizar toda la información – por cierto, ¿Tu y Sakura-chan han…?

\- Eso no te importa… - dijo Sasuke mientras su cara se ruborizaba

Paso una hora hasta que todos se levantaron. Durante el desayuno, todos comentaban sobre temas muy variados, hasta que fue Sasuke el que pregunto a Alastor sobre la historia de la hija de Arturo y porque la necesitaba Orgalor. El viejo hechicero sabía que debía contarles la verdad. Él les confeso que la pequeña se llamaba Helena Pendragon, hija del rey Arturo y de la Dama del lago. Su crecimiento fue normal hasta los doce años, que empezó a mostrar sus habilidades para la predicción y vista al futuro, acertando en la mayoría de sus predicciones. Cuando la invasión de Orgalor comenzó, su madre se sacrificó por ella y fue escondida en la fortaleza del norte. Para desgracia de Orgalor, necesita del "Santo grial" para curarse de su maldición o tomar la sangre de un ser puro. Eso significaba que la pequeña era el blanco principal del enemigo por sus habilidades.

\- Con el tiempo ella aprenderá a controlar sus poderes, heredados de su madre – dijo Alastor – pero hasta entonces, ella es la heredera al trono y debemos mantenerla a salvo

\- Si Orgalor la necesitaba con urgencia, podría haberla buscado de manera inmediata – analizo Shikamaru

\- No puede tomar su sangre de inmediato – dijo uno de los sabios – solo lo puede hacer durante el día de la "Luna Sangrienta"

\- ¿Eso cuándo ocurrirá? – pregunto Hinata

\- Calculamos que dentro de diez días – respondió Alastor – si mantenemos a salvo a Helena hasta esa fecha y protegemos el "Santo grial" el ya no podrá curarse

\- Entonces, o lo matamos antes o cuando ya no le quede ninguna oportunidad – argumento Sai

\- Tenemos poco tiempo, debemos apresurarnos a preparar todo para irnos – dijo Sasuke – deben curar a Merlina para que nos ayude

\- Lo haremos de inmediato, para entrar a su mente, necesitamos una fuerza muy poderosa – dijo Alastor

\- Entonces yo les ayudo – dijo Ino –y para la fuerza poderosa…

\- De eso me encargo yo – dijo Naruto – ya he entrado en la mente de Merlina antes, podre liberarla del control de Orgalor

\- Entonces empecemos – dijo Alastor mientras los demás sabios lo seguían

Mientras Shikamaru y Lee preparaban las armas y los barcos junto a sus compañeros, Sasuke y Sakura se apartaron para hablar. Por otro lado Naruto e Ino se preparaban para la purificación de Merlina junto a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? – dijo la peli rosa un poco preocupada

\- Tomaremos un barco con unos cuantos soldados y seremos los primeros en ir a la isa – dijo Sasuke

\- ¿Por qué nosotros primero?

\- Si lo que dijo Janeth es verdad, ese monstruo marino controlara a todos, y sabes muy bien que todos podrían caer en el engaño

\- ¿Y tú no?

\- Por eso iras conmigo, para protegerme – dijo el Uchiha mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada

\- Sasuke-kun… - la peli rosa se sonrojo al ver la confianza depositada en ella por parte de su novio y no pudiendo resistir más se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo – prometo no decepcionarte

\- No exageres – dijo el peli negro mientras la abrazaba – nos iremos mañana temprano, mientras, practicaremos de nuevo

\- Por supuesto – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

\- Y… - empezó a hablar mientras la chica se alejaba – gracias por confiar en mi

\- Yo siempre lo hare Sasuke-kun – se despidió la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro

Mientras, dentro del campamento, en medio de los sabios y enfrente de Ino que estaba sentada en el suelo, Merlina se hallaba inconsciente, aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Naruto puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia. Alastor explico los detalles del proceso. En eso, él se acercó con el "Santo grial" y con delicadeza, rociaron a la hechicera. Al sentir el agua sagrada que caía de la copa, un humo totalmente negro empezó a cubrirla por completo mientras sus ojos se tornaban demoniacos. Ino se apresuro y entro en la mente de Merlina junto a Naruto. Ya dentro, vieron a dos Merlinas: una con una capa blanca, totalmente encadenada y otra con una capa negra, arrodillada mientras desprendía mucha energía oscura.

\- Naruto – empezó a hablar Ino con mucha dificultad – libera a la personalidad buena y derrota a la mala

\- Entendido – dijo Naruto

Al momento de acercarse a la personalidad buena, varias cadenas empezaron a aprisionar a Naruto. Su energía era robada lentamente. En eso, libero el poder de Kurama y pudo destruirlas de forma mucho más sencilla. Una vez liberada la parte buena de Merlina, la parte mala empezó a atacar a Naruto con hechizos elementales muy poderosos. Usando toda su energía, Naruto creo un _Razen Shuriken_ hacia su enemiga y acabo con ella. Por desgracia, la energía de Merlina estaba muy baja. Naruto se acercó a ella y le paso parte de la energía de Kurama. Antes de salir de su mente, la hechicera solo pudo decir _"Gracias"._

Al estar afuera, todo el humo negro se acumuló en el aire y después de desvaneció en un instante. Merlina despertó con todos sus recuerdos y lo mejor, aún conservaba la juventud que Orgalor le había otorgado.

\- Gracias héroes – dijo Merlina con mucho cansancio – a pesar de mis errores, me perdonaron. Les debo mucho

\- Agradece a nuestro líder cabeza hueca que quiso ayudarte – dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa

\- No me ayudes Sai – dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a la hechicera – ahora te toca a ti ayudarnos

\- Hare lo mejor que pueda – dijo Merlina mientras Alastor se acercaba a ella – perdóneme maestro Alastor, le falle

\- Todo quedo en el pasado – dijo Alastor – ahora, debemos salvar el reino que tu padre amaba tanto

\- Por supuesto que lo haremos – dijo Naruto mientras los demás presentes lo apoyaban

Una vez que Merlina fue purificada, la siguiente fue Lidia. En ella, su proceso fue más sencillo ya que la influencia de Orgalor no era tanta en ella. Al rociar el agua del "Santo grial" en ella, el humo negro salió por completo de ella y se liberó del control de Orgalor. Al despertar, fue Janeth la que se acercó primero a ella y con lágrimas en los ojos, las dos hermanas se abrazaron por todo lo sucedido, mientras los demás se alegraban por haber reunido a una familia. Mientras tanto, en los barcos, Shikamaru, Lee y compañía hablaban con los soldados sobre lo que harían para entrar al territorio de Orgalor. Sasuke y Sakura se integraron para hablar de su plan.

\- Sakura y yo iremos primero en un barco pequeño, acompañado de algunos soldados y les abriremos camino a la isla – dijo Sasuke señalando la ruta en el mapa – si lo que dijo Janeth es cierto, llevar a todos al mismo tiempo, nos haría victimas de esa **_"Ninfa del agua"_**

\- Eso es cierto – dijo Shikamaru – pero aun así, si hay barcos más adelante, podrían acabar con ustedes de forma muy rápida

\- No tenemos que ir todos, pero tampoco significa que vallas tu solo Sasuke – dijo Lee – puedes ir con Sai e Ino y cuando acabes con ese monstruo marino, ellos nos indicaran para avanzar y alcanzarte

\- Lee tiene razón – dijo Temari – de esa forma, será más rápido el movimiento

\- De acuerdo, una vez que ustedes empiecen la batalla en el mar, usare el _Kamui_ para llegar a la isla junto a Sakura y empezare a atacar desde tierra a los barcos

\- De acuerdo – dijo Shikamaru – general, prepare un pequeño grupo y un barco insignia para Sasuke y Sai, serán los primeros en zarpar el día de mañana

\- Entendió señor – dijo el soldado mientras se retiraba y empezaba a llamar a sus soldados

\- Los demás nos prepararemos para partir después de ustedes – dijo Tenten – mientras hay que planear más nuestras estrategias de batalla

\- Aprovechemos el día al máximo – dijo Lee que salió a toda velocidad del barco para ir a entrenar

\- ¡Lee espérame! – grito Tenten desesperada mientras seguía a su compañero

\- Bien, vallan a entrenar mientras que … - sin poder terminar su oración, Temari empezó a jalar la oreja de Shikamaru

\- Nada de planear, tú y yo vamos a entrenar junto a tu dragón. Quieras o no – dijo la chica estratega mientras arrastraba a su novio fuera del barco

\- ¡Auch! De acuerdo, pero deja de jalarme la oreja, que fastidio – se quejó Shikamaru

\- Adelante Sakura – dijo Sasuke

\- Claro que si ¡Cha! – dijo la chica con un peculiar buen humor

La tarde fue provechosa para todos. En una zona alejada de la costa, varios soldados se entrenaban junto a Shikamaru y Temari. El pobre peli negro tenía cierta dificultad al principio, pero se fue adaptando al ritmo del combate usando su lanza-cadena, mientras Temari usaba su energía elemental para crear ráfagas de viento combinadas con fuego, agua o relámpago, creando ataques realmente devastadores. Ino practicaba junto a Janeth y a una rehabilitada Lidia a manejar mejor su arma. Le explicaron que su nuevo poder al poner sangre en su sable le permitía transformarlo en el legendario "Látigo Sangriento" que era mucho más peligroso. Mientras, Sai se enfocaba en recrear criaturas de tinta más poderosas, el resultado fue usar su propia sangre para invocaciones más salvajes y más poderosas.

Sasuke consiguió enfocar el poder del _Amaterasu_ en su espada al igual que el _Chidori_ creando así dos ataques nuevos de estocada. Además de agregar el elemento fuego en sus ataques a distancia. Utilizando la armadura de _Susanno_ de manera más amoldada a su cuerpo, es capaz de usar el _Impulso divino_ y la _Atracción celestial_ de forma que solo necesitaba enfocar dicha técnica en su espada para ejecutarla. Sakura logro mejorar su dominio de la espada, en especial cuando esta se dividía en dos. Esto le permitía ataques a distancia devastadores y golpes de su espada muy poderosos.

Rock Lee y Tenten crearon muchas técnicas de ataque combinado. Debido a que Lee no podía manifestar energía elemental, lo compenso con su velocidad, de tal manera que logro crear tifones a base de su velocidad y usando sus armas, estos creaban ráfagas de viento cortantes similares a las de Temari, pero con más velocidad y fuerza de impacto. Tenten creaba ondas cortantes que podía impregnar con energía elemental. Logrando así manifestar el elemento fuego, viento, agua y relámpago. Naruto y Hinata complementaron sus habilidades al crear ataques alternados. La nueva espada de cristal de Hinata le permitía lanzar palmas al vacío de manera más rápida y compensaba el uso elemental de energía como el fuego y relámpago, creando estocadas certeras y poderosas. Mientras, Naruto logro replicar su técnica más poderosa: la _Estocada de la bestia con colas_ la cual lanzaba una gran esfera negra que causaba una gran explosión. Además de usar la energía de Kurama para reforzar su armadura, lo que le permitió manifestar las manos de chakra como antes.

Empezó a anochecer, todos los guerreros se hallaban sentados frente a una fogata conversando. Con ellos se hallaba las hermanas Janeth y Lidia, los sabios, la hija de Arturo y Merlina. Todos disfrutaban de un rico estofado que Hinata preparo para todos, pero en especial para Naruto, para compensar la falta de ramen. Este platillo cautivo al rubio guerrero.

\- Esto esta delicioso – dijo Naruto – no cabe duda que mi novia es la mejor cocinera

\- Eso significa que ya puedes casarte – dijo Sai – si la esposa es buena cocinera, no tendrás más problemas

\- ¿Y nosotros podríamos casarnos? – dijo Ino de manera muy atrevida al dibujante

\- Mmm, no, nunca me has cocinado nada – dijo el dibujante, dejando deprimida a la rubia

\- Oye un momento Sai – dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a Sai – si cocinar es lo importante, entonces Sakura nunca se casara porque cocina…

\- Naruto-kun – interrumpió Hinata a su novio para que contemplara el aura asesina que se apreciaba en la peli rosa

\- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE NARUTO? – dijo Sakura con instinto asesino

\- … nada – pronuncio el rubio escondido detrás de la oji perla

\- ¿No son muy jóvenes para pensar en el matrimonio? – pregunto Merlina de manera curiosa

\- Mientras sea con alguien que amas, la edad es lo de menos – dijo Tenten - ¿verdad Lee?

\- *gulp* eh claro – dijo el chico con nerviosismo - ¿acaso tu…?

\- ¡NO! Aun no nos casaremos – dijo la castaña toda asustada

\- El matrimonio es un fastidio – dijo Shikamaru – es un compromiso muy pesado y aburrido

\- ¿Disculpa? – respondió Temari enojada – ¿Dices que soy una carga para ti?

\- Yo me refería a los demás, además si me caso contigo, tus hermanos podrían matarme

\- Tú no sabes eso… - dijo la chica empezando una discusión con su novio

\- Eh, ¿Sasuke-kun? – hablo la peli rosa con nerviosismo

\- No me presiones – dijo el Uchiha con una cara totalmente ruborizada

\- Lástima que el novio de mi hermana murió – dijo Lidia burlándose de su hermana – aunque era muy viejo

\- Johan no era mi novio, era mi compañero (aunque si hubiera estado más joven) – pensó alarmada la peli roja

\- Deberían ser agradecidos de que todos tienen una linda pareja a su lado – dijo Alastor, haciendo que todos los guerreros entraran en razón

\- Yo… si estoy agradecida – dijo Hinata muy apenada

\- Y yo también – dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a Hinata

Después de un rato, los guerreros se hallaban hablando tranquilamente frente a la fogata. De repente, Sasuke levanto la vista y vio a dos sujetos volando con alas de demonio. En ese instante, las dos siluetas cayeron al suelo creando confusión entre los soldados y los guerreros que rápidamente sacaron sus armas listos para pelear. Al disiparse el polvo del impacto, se logró apreciar a dos guerreros que regresaron de la muerte. Naruto y Hinata confirmaron sus sospechas.

\- ¿Derek, el caballero de la muerte? Creí que lo habían matado – pregunto Lidia toda asustada

\- Corrección, ahora soy el "Caballero Resucitado" – dijo el hombre mostrando su rostro totalmente pálido, similar a los revividos por el _"Edo Tensei"_

\- Orgalor debió revivirlo, sabiendo que no tenía más sirvientes a su disposición – dijo Alastor

\- El amo nos dio otra oportunidad para cumplir sus órdenes – hablo la doncella, sin su velo, mostrando a todos sus filosos colmillos – así que entréguenos el "Santo grial" y a la hija del rey Arturo

\- Están en clara desventaja, somos más que ustedes – empezó a desafiarlos Lee

\- ¿En serio? – dijo el guerreo al momento que colocaba sus manos en el suelo y detrás de él aparecieron varios portales de los cuales salieron varios grupos de demonios. Unos con alas y otros si ellas, con largas colas y afiladas garras – ahora ya estamos parejos

\- Tenías que hablar – dijo Shikamaru – soldados, protejan los barcos, los demás acabaremos con ellos

\- Eso lo veremos, ¡Acaben con todo! – dio la orden el siniestro guerrero mientras los demonios atacaban por todas partes

Los demonios empezaron a atacar por todas pares, varios de ellos se dirigieron a los barcos. Shikamaru detuvo a varios con sus sombras y Temari los derrotaba con sus ataques a distancia. Sai e Ino apoyaron en la defensa de los barcos. En el campamento, Janeth y Lidia luchaban por proteger a los aldeanos con ayuda de Lee y Tenten. Merlina se encontraba lanzando hechizos contra los enemigos junto a los demás sabios, mientras protegían a la pequeña Helena. En eso, apareció Scarlett frente a ellos con su látigo metálico. De un solo golpe, aturdió a los sabios, menos a Alastor y a Merlina.

\- Debiste elegir morir antes de traicionar al amo Orgalor – dijo la doncella resucitada

\- Se me dio otra oportunidad, no la desaprovechare – dijo Merlina mientras levantaba su cetro y lanzaba un tornado de fuego a su enemiga, pero con un solo movimiento del látigo, el ataque desapareció

\- Entonces, me encargare de matarte ahora mismo – dijo la mujer lanzándose sobre Merlina

Al querer golpearla con el látigo, Hinata y Sakura detuvieron el ataque y lanzaron lejos a su enemiga para tener una batalla donde no amenazaran a sus compañeros. Al levantarse, Scarlett noto que frente a ella, estaba la chica que le dio muerte y otra guerrera con increíbles poderes.

\- ¿Puedes verlo, verdad Hinata? – dijo la doncella

\- Si, ya no tienes corazón – dijo la oji perla con preocupación

\- Eso significa que no podrás matarme como antes

\- No necesitamos matarte – dijo Sakura – solo derrotarte

Al instante, ambas chicas lanzaron sus ataques contra la doncella resucitada y empezaron a pelear. Por otro lado, Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban luchando contra Derek, el caballero resucitado, el cual usaba el mismo espadón de la vez anterior y se encontraba volando con sus alas de demonio.

\- Esta vez – empezó a hablar Derek – no existe ninguna debilidad Naruto, no podrás acabar conmigo

\- Descuida, encontrare la forma de derrotarte, de veras – dijo Naruto lanzando un _Razen Shuriken_ desde su espada para hacer bajar a su enemigo.

Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a lanzar sus mejores ataques al enemigo logrando que poco a poco se debilitara, pero sin lograr matarlo. En eso, las chicas lanzaron su mejor golpe hacia la doncella, haciendo que cayera en una zona totalmente amplia donde se hallaba el otro guerrero. Al levantarse, no podían moverse y vieron debajo de ellos unas marcas en forma de un ritual. Al mirar a alrededor, vieron a Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata en diferentes puntos de las marcas. Clavaron sus espadas en el suelo formando una perfecta figura de diamante de cuatro puntas. Las espadas empezaron a brillar.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo Derek totalmente furioso

\- Este será tu fin para siempre – dijo Sasuke - ¡Ahora, todos juntos!

\- ¡JUICIO DE EXCALIBURN! – gritaron los cuatro guerreros

Al hacer esto, un brillo consumió a las cuatro armas y frente a Naruto apareció la legendaria espada **_Excaliburn_** la cual despedía un brillo intenso. Naruto la tomo y con velocidad se acercó a sus enemigos y con un solo tajo, corto a la mitad sus cuerpos, matándolos al instante. Sus cuerpos empezaron a desintegrarse, pero mientras Derek yacía en el suelo y su cuerpo se desintegraba solo se le pudo escuchar susurrar: _"misión cumplida"._

Después de que ellos murieran, la espada de Naruto desapareció y las otras armas volvieron a aparecer frente a su dueño. Todos se reagruparon el campamento. Los demonios habían desaparecido con la muerte de su invocador. Pero antes de poder reaccionar, unos relámpagos aparecieron del cielo, y después, un arpón oscuro fue lanzado hacia Merlina. Al impactar, todos se dieron cuenta que este atravesó a Alastor, que se puso en frente de Merlina para protegerla. Al instante, Orgalor apareció y antes de poder reaccionar, lanzo un ataque, lanzando a todos lejos. Con velocidad tomo en brazos a Helena y salió volando.

\- Disfruten sus últimos momentos de vida – decía Orgalor desde el cielo – una vez que este curado, nadie podrá detenerme

En un parpadeo, el poderoso demonio desapareció, dejando a todos frustrados por la derrota. Derek había guiado a Orgalor a su ubicación. Todos corrieron a asistir a Alastor, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- Debemos usar el "Santo grial" – dijo Naruto mientras los demás iban a buscarlo

\- No funciona en los sabios – decía Merlina envuelta en llanto – su edad impide sanarlos así

\- Intentare curarlo – dijo Sakura tratando de acercarse

\- No… - dijo Alastor con mucha dificultad – ya es… muy tarde para mí – continuo hablando – Merlina… ahora… eres la líder… de la orden mágica… del Rey Arturo… no permitas… que nadie vuelva… a amenazar nuestro mundo… mi pequeña aprendiz…

Y entonces, sus ojos se cerraron para siempre. Todos los presentes no pudieron ocultar el dolor que esa tragedia les había causado. Merlina lloraba por la pérdida del único maestro que lo había apoyado, a pesar de todo. Mientras Naruto estaba furioso, jurando que Orgalor pagaría por sus acciones. Esa noche, hicieron un rápido funeral para homenajear al hombre que los guio, instruyo y apoyo en esta misión. Al día siguiente, todos habían madrugado para empezar el ataque final. Merlina y los guerreros se hallaban frente al mar.

\- Cuando acabemos con la amenaza principal, les avisaremos para que ustedes avancen – dijo Sasuke mientras subía a su barco, acompañado de sus compañeros – debemos ser rápidos

\- Es verdad – dijo Merlina con lágrimas en los ojos – solo faltan nueve días para que aparezca la "Luna Sangrienta"

\- Lograremos cumplir esta misión – dijo Naruto – esta es la batalla final

Después de una rápida despedida, el barco de Sasuke y compañía zarpo. Todos miraron como se alejaba a lo lejos mientras se preparaban para abordar los suyos.

La batalla final, ha empezado…

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola queridos lectores y compañeros escritores. Con mucho esfuerzo, les traigo la actualizacion. Creanme que fue mucho el esfuerzo para completar este capitulo, en especial para la busqueda de informacion. Ahora bien, aviso que me tomare otro tiempo para actualizar, ahora volvere con la de "Las aventuras de Himawari Uzumaki" para avanzar. Pronto aparecera otra historia, que he planeado por mucho tiempo, espero que sea de su agrado. En fin, aqui el avance del siguiente capitulo: La batalla del mar entre Sakura y un monstruo Marino, ¿Quien ganara?; Naruto tiene problemas, pues no puede levantar su espada y se libera la batalla en el mar, ¿Como saldran victoriosos los guerreros?**

 **En fin, espero sus comentarios y por favor compartan esta historia.**

 **En fin, que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**

 **P.D.**

 **Sorry por repetir pareja, pero son mi favorita, prometo que la siguiente sera de LeeTen, ya les toca a ellos. si tienen sugerencias o quieren apoyar, son bienvenidas cualquier sugerencia.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los ninjas caballeros y la misión en la edad media**

 **Capítulo 11: _"La odisea en el mar y la llegada a la isla de Orgalor"_**

En la oscuridad de un profundo calabozo, iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas, se hallaban dos pobres mujeres cocinando en una pequeña y un poco descuidada cocina. Detrás de ellas, una habitación con una puerta de madera con una pequeña ventanilla con barrotes de acero. Detrás de esa puerta, se escuchaban los sollozos de la pequeña Helena, hija del Rey Arturo. Había sido colocada ahí por Orgalor y se les ordeno a las mujeres darle de comer para que no muriera, pero si intentaban ayudarle a escapar, sufrirían un castigo peor que la muerte. Las mujeres de dieron un sencillo estofado a la pequeña de cabello negro. En ese momento, se escucharon unos pasos muy lentos, proviniendo de la escalera. Orgalor apareció y ordeno a las mujeres retirarse para hablar con la niña, la cual no tenía miedo, pero tampoco podía mostrar mucha valentía.

\- Tienes los ojos de tu madre – hablo Orgalor que entro a la celda de la pequeña – esos ojos tienen el poder de ver el futuro. Fuera de eso, eres la viva imagen de tu padre, El rey Arturo. Es una lástima que nunca ocuparas ese lugar

\- Eso tu no lo sabes demonio – dijo la pequeña mientras miraba al suelo – los guerreros traídos por Merlina acabaran contigo…

\- Esos chicos no tienen la fuerza necesaria. Ya los enfrente una vez – dijo el demonio con aires de grandeza – además, para matarme, se necesita el poder de "Excalibur" y este se dividió en 5 armas. Ya no podrá volver

\- Eso no lo sabes tú. Ten por seguro que ellos encontraran la forma de derrotarte – dijo Helena mientras miraba con rabia a Orgalor mientras su cara se encontraba cubierta de lagrimas

\- Jajajaja – empezó a burlarse Orgalor – una vez que complete el ritual con tu sangre pura, seré invencible. Nadie podrá oponérseme…

\- Tu reina si – interrumpió la niña, mientras entraba de nuevo en trance – después de todo, ella es la "Reina de las sombras". Una entidad más fuerte que ni siquiera tú puedes controlar.

\- ¡Imposible! – grito Orgalor al ser descubierto

\- Pero en tu momento más desesperado, no te quedara de otra que despertarla, y cuando sus ojos se abran, los tuyos se cerraran para siempre…

\- ¡Silencio! – grito el asustado el demonio mientras le daba una bofetada a la pequeña para que dejara de hablar – me asegurare que esa profecía tuya no se cumpla – dijo mientras salía de la celda

\- Ya es tarde – dijo Helena mientras empezaba a llorar – una vez que lo he visto, se cumple

\- Eso lo veremos

Orgalor se dirigió a su trono y empezó la orden de defensa de la isla. No iba a permitir que nadie lo derrotara.

Mientras, en un pequeño barco insignia, el grupo formado por Sasuke se adentraba lentamente a la Isla. Aun con el sol de su lado, la niebla se hacía visible alrededor de la isla, nublando el camino de los guerreros. En la cubierta del barco, Sai creo varias águilas de tinta y las mando a la isla para ver que enemigos los esperaban, mientras que Ino usaba su percepción mental para rastrear a la llamada **_"Ninfa del agua"_** y evitar un ataque sorpresa. En eso, de las tres águilas enviadas por el dibujante, solo una regreso.

\- Por las marcas en su cuerpo – dijo Sai – debe haber barcos con cañones, ya que estas son señales de disparos

\- Eso significa que pronto nos encontraremos con el monstruo marino – dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a todos lados

\- Ino y yo podemos ocuparnos de ella, que los demás soldados entren al barco para evitar el caos – dijo Sakura mientras sacaba su espada

\- La frentona tiene razón – hablo Ino – ustedes también deben entrar al barco

\- Aún es muy pronto y puede que no esté sola… - antes de que Sai terminara de hablar, el barco se detuvo de golpe

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Sasuke al navegante del barco

\- No lo sé señor – hablo el pobre hombre – algo detuvo el barco, o tal vez chocamos con algunas rocas

\- Si hubiera sido un choque, se hubiera escuchado más fuerte – aseguro Sakura mientras veía el borde del barco

\- Esto me da mala espina – dijo Ino

Al momento, una niebla más espesa empezó a cubrir la cubierta del barco. Varios soldados entraron a las habitaciones del barco, mientras otros sacaban sus espadas. Los cuatro guerreros se cubrían las espaldas mientras trataban de ver algo. En eso, empezó a escucharse una voz femenina tarareando una hermosa melodía. La voz se escuchaba por toda la cubierta del barco. Los soldados empezaron a soltar sus armas mientras sus ojos se quedaban totalmente blancos. Sakura e Ino miraron rápidamente a sus compañeros. Sasuke y Sai se cubrían los oídos, pero parecían no poder soportar el control, en especial Sasuke, que solo podía cubrirse un oído. En eso, un soldado se acercó a la orilla del barco. Sakura e Ino se asustaron con lo que vieron: dos brazos femeninos de color azul marino abrazaban al soldado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo arrastraban al mar. Al escucharse el sonido del hombre entrando al agua, lo acompañaba un desgarrador grito de horror.

\- Esto es malo – dijo Sakura – Sasuke-kun, Sai, entren al barco rápido

\- No podemos… - hablo Sai con dificultad – nuestros cuerpos… no responden

\- Sakura… debes inmovilizarnos a los dos… o estaremos en… peligro – hablo Sasuke con dificultad - ¡Rápido!

\- Hazlo Sakura – dijo Ino totalmente alterada

\- …¡Lo siento Sai!... ¡Lo siento Sasuke-kun! – y sin decir más, Sakura les dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza y los noqueo a ambos – Ino, prepárate

Al decir esto, Ino agito su sable sangriento, soltando ceniza roja. Esta empezó a caer fuera del barco y en un instante, se escuchaban gritos desgarradores provenientes del agua. En eso, tres siluetas saltaron hacia el barco. Al mostrarse, aparecieron tres mujeres con la piel totalmente azul y cabello color aqua. Llevaban una prenda de una sola pieza como una sábana que cubría su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran amarillos y mostraban una sonrisa malévola con un par de colmillos. Al ver que no podían manipular a las guerreras, sus manos se convirtieron en garras y su apariencia empezó a cambiar a la de unas mujeres con cabello más largo que cubría sus rostros y sus ropas empezaron a desgarrarse mientras tomaban una forma más salvaje.

\- ¡Pagaran por interrumpir nuestro festín! – hablo una de ellas con una voz demoniaca

\- Ustedes son las que pagaran por nuestros novios – dijo Ino mientras se lanzaba a atacar a una de ellas, lanzándola al borde del barco

Sakura empezó a lanzar ataques de energía desde su espada y logro darle a una de las ninfas, mientras la otra se movía a gran velocidad por todo el barco. Con rapidez, alcanzo a llegar donde se encontraba la peli rosa y con sus garras empezó a atacarla, mientras ella se cubría con su espada. Ino se levantó y busco a las ninfas. Las dos restantes la rodearon y empezaron a soltar un grito muy potente, haciendo que la rubia se arrodillara por el dolor que le causaba este ataque. Sin embargo, usando su sable, extendió dos líneas de sangre que se posaron debajo de las ninfas. Al instante, cada una fue cubierta por la sangre hirviendo del sable.

\- ¡Manto Sangriento! – grito Ino – intenten escapar de eso

Al momento, las ninfas se desintegraban, dejando un pequeño charco rojo que desaparecía poco a poco. Mientras, Sakura seguía cubriéndose de la ninfa. En un movimiento rápido, el monstruo lanzo un ataque rasgando parte de la ropa de Sakura y causándole una leve herida en el abdomen, pero sin retroceder, Sakura golpeo a la ninfa en el abdomen con mucha fuerza, sacándole el aire al instante.

\- Esto es por Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura - ¡Estocada Titán!

Con gran fuerza, Sakura lanzo un potente ataque de sus espadas, mandando a volar a su enemiga por los aires, mientras se desintegraba con la energía que salió desprendida. Al morir las ninfas, la niebla empezó a desaparecer, dejando a la vista el mar. A lo lejos, ya se veía la isla, pero se apreciaban varios barcos rodeando la costa. Mientras Sakura curaba a Sasuke y a Sai, Ino enviaba la señal al resto de sus compañeros para que se acercaran con el resto de los barcos.

Un poco lejos de ahí, los demás barcos se aproximaban con rapidez, para apoyar a sus compañeros. En uno de ellos, el rubio líder se encontraba mirando al horizonte. Su mano derecha sostenía la mano de su amada compañera y novia la cual correspondía el gesto con cariño y decisión, mientras su mano izquierda estaba posada sobre su mejilla, donde hace unos momentos antes, había recibido la muestra de afecto más grande que pudo darle su amada en mucho tiempo: una bofetada.

 **Flashback**

El amanecer ya cubría el campamento, donde el resto de los guerreros y aliados se encontraba en la espera por zarpar. Merlina, aun triste por la muerte de su mentor y protector, se hallaba leyendo el libro de su padre Merlín y analizando a fondo los apuntes sobre Orgalor, buscando un punto débil. Shikamaru y Lee ayudaban a subir todo lo necesario a los barcos mientras Temari y Tenten supervisaban las armas y armamento marino. Janeth y Lidia hablaban con uno de los sabios para investigar sobre sus poderes y como usarlos mejor. Hinata preparaba provisiones para los soldados junto con las demás mujeres del campamento. En eso, Shikamaru pregunto a la chica por su compañero, ya que zarparían en poco tiempo. Al no verlo cerca, la oji perla se ofreció a buscarlo. Después de dar varias vueltas al campamento, decidió buscar en el campo de entrenamiento. Pero de camino, lo encontró en el altar que se hizo al sabio Alastor. Al acercarse, vio a Naruto con sus puños cerrados y su espada se encontraba en el suelo. La chica se acercó lentamente a su novio para ver lo que sucedía.

\- Naruto-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, pero el sabio no debía morir – dijo el rubio totalmente furioso – debí ser más fuerte y rápido para…

\- Orgalor nos tomó por sorpresa, ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer algo para evitarlo. Debemos seguir adelante

\- Aun así, no entiendo que está mal en mi

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No puedo levantar la espada, algo hice mal

\- ¿Hiciste algo diferente en estos días?

\- No. Solo vine aquí y le prometí a Alastor que tomaría venganza…

\- Naruto-kun, eso es lo que paso

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto el rubio sorprendido

\- La venganza no es la respuesta. Debes encontrar otra forma de derrotar a tus enemigos – dijo la chica tratando de controlar la situación

\- ¡Pero yo quiero vengar su muerte…! – su grito fue interrumpido por una fuerte bofetada

\- … Naruto-kun, la venganza solo te consume – dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Hinata…

\- Recuerda lo que tuviste que perder y sacrificar, para rescatar a tu mejor amigo del camino de la venganza. ¿Qué te pasara ahora, si dejas que la venganza te domine?

\- Entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Mira tú espada – dijo Hinata mientras se arrodillaba a ver el arma - ¿Qué dice?

\- Dice: " _Justicia"_

\- Esa es la respuesta. Haz lo que siempre has hecho, buscar justicia, no venganza – dijo la chica mientras ponía sus manos en el rostro de su novio

\- Lo siento Hinata, tienes razón – al decir eso, Naruto tomo su espada y la levanto, pero esta empezó a brillar y la escritura de la espada cambio.

Las palabras de la espada cambiaron: _"El poder de Excalibur yace en el amor y la justicia"._ Al ver esto, Naruto comprendió que su propio odio y dolor lo volvían a dominar. Respiro profundamente y miro al cielo. Se levantó y mentalmente pidió perdón al sabio Alastor por su error cometido y tomando la mano de su novia, se encamino al campamento para buscar Justicia, para el sabio hechicero, para la gente oprimida, para la pequeña Helena y para todo el reino.

 **Fin Flashback**

Naruto miraba al horizonte mientras tenia activado su _Modo Sabio_ para detectar al enemigo y a sus compañeros. Después de un rato, empezó a sentir la energía de sus amigos. Antes de dar la orden, giro la vista hacia su amada compañera, la cual miraba al horizonte con la misma sed de justica. Al sentir la cálida mirada del rubio, lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa.

\- Hinata, gracias por ayudarme – dijo el rubio – sin ti, estaría sumergido en mi propia oscuridad

\- Yo nunca te abandonare Naruto-kun – dijo la oji perla – eres mi fuerza y quien me motiva a seguir adelante

\- Entonces, los dos lograremos nuestro objetivo. Vamos Hinata

\- Claro

Naruto se dirigió con Shikamaru y Temari para avisar que sus amigos estaban cerca. En ese instante, escucharon sonidos de cañones. A lo lejos, divisaron el barco insignia y como era bombardeado por el enemigo. Shikamaru dio la orden de aproximación mientras subía sobre su dragón junto con Temari y se adelantaban. Mientras, Sasuke y Sai despertaban para empezar a proteger su barco el tiempo suficiente. Una vez que Sasuke logro divisar la costa, ordeno a todos los soldados y a sus compañeros que se colocaran cerca de él. Cuando todos estuvieron juntos, el Uchiha activo el _Kamui_ y transporto a todos a la playa de la isla. Al llegar, Sasuke cayó arrodillado por el uso de mucha energía. Sai, junto con los soldados, empezaron a formar un perímetro seguro para preparar su ataque. Sakura empezó a ayudar a Sasuke mientras Ino informaba a sus amigos su posición y lo que hacían los barcos enemigos, mientras su pequeño barco insignia era destruido por los cañonazos del enemigo.

\- He divisado un puesto enemigo, de donde hay varias catapultas y arpones – dijo Sai – si Shikamaru se acerca con su dragón, correrán gran peligro

\- Me encargare de informarle – dijo Ino

\- Sai, tú y los soldados aseguren esa base – dijo Sasuke aun agotado – Sakura puede protegerme mientras me recupero

\- Por favor, protejan a Ino – dijo el guerrero dibujante

\- Descuida Sai, es mi amiga y nos cuidamos la una a la otra – dijo Sakura mirando a la rubia que asentía

\- Ya vete Sai, contamos contigo – dijo el azabache con una mirada de confianza

Sai empezó su camino a la fortaleza seguido por los soldados, quedándose solo unos cuantos para ayudar al resto de los guerreros. Mientras, en el mar, Naruto y Hinata lanzaban estocadas poderosas con sus espadas hacia los barcos enemigos, mientras que Lee y Tenten trataban de desviar los disparos enemigos con sus armas. Shikamaru dejo de acercarse bajo la indicación de Ino. **_Timaeus_** lanzaba potentes llamaradas sobre el enemigo mientras Temari usaba su energía y creaba ráfagas de viento que aumentaban el poder del dragón.

\- Aquí hay algo mal – dijo Temari – es demasiado fácil

\- Tienes razón – pensó Shikamaru mientras empezaba a comunicarse con su dragón - _¿Puedes sentir algún enemigo oculto?_

\- _Tu percepción del peligro es admirable guerrero_ – dijo mentalmente el dragón a su compañero – _una presencia malévola y de forma bestial se oculta en el mar_

\- _Esto se volverá problemático_ – Shikamaru salió de su comunicación mental – aún hay peligro en el agua. Temari, debes avisar a los demás…

Sin poder terminar, un arpón fue lanzado hacia **_Timaeus_** dándole en su ala, haciendo que el inmenso dragón cayera al agua, junto a los guerreros. Al salir a flote, el dragón podía nadar, pero ya no podía volar. En eso, una gran figura salió desde las profundidades, revelando a una serpiente marina de tres cabezas. Esta empezó a envolver al dragón con su inmenso cuerpo, tratando de ahogarlo. Shikamaru y Temari fueron socorridos por sus amigos en los barcos. Al subir, vieron sorprendidos la pelea entre **_Timaeus_** y la serpiente marina, la cual tenía mucha ventaja.

\- Naruto, ¿Cuántos barcos enemigos quedan? – pregunto Temari mientras su compañero meditaba la situación

\- Solo quedan tres barcos – dijo el rubio – pero el arpón vino desde la isla

\- Ino nos dijo que Sai tomaría la fortaleza que se encontraba en la playa – dijo Tenten sobre lo que sabían

\- La serpiente Marina es peligrosa – dijo Merlina – necesitamos neutralizarla y rescatar a **_Timaeus_**

\- ¿No puedes invocar algo como antes? – pregunto Janeth totalmente desesperada

\- La magia negra de Orgalor me permitía invocar a esas criaturas, ya no puedo hacer nada

\- No será necesario – dijo Shikamaru mientras se levantaba – si hacemos que **_Timaeus_** llegue a la playa estará a salvo. Lidia, Janeth y Tenten, distraigan a las serpientes con sus ataques

\- Odio ese nombre – dijo la peli blanca cruzando los brazos – pero que se le va a hacer

\- Naruto y Lee, acaben con esos barcos, mientras los nuestros llegan a la playa

\- Entendido, no fallaremos – dijo Lee mientras él y Naruto dirigían su vista hacia los barcos enemigos

\- El resto, vendrá conmigo para ayudar a **_Timaeus_** a llegar a la playa – dijo Shikamaru, señalando al resto de las chicas, las cuales asintieron.

Mientras Naruto y Lee abordaban los barcos enemigos y los destruían desde adentro, Shikamaru uso sus sombras para detener las tres cabezas de la serpiente para darle oportunidad al dragón de nadar lejos. Una vez que las serpientes se enfocaron en el barco, Hinata lanzo una estocada, creando una _Palma de vacío_ lanzando lejos al inmenso monstruo. Usando su magia, Merlina creo unas olas que ayudaban al dragón a nadar a la playa. Shikamaru y Temari saltaron sobre este para usar sus ataques y desviar cualquier proyectil enemigo. Cuando la serpiente de tres cabezas salió del agua, Lidia coloco su arma en el agua y esta empezó a congelarse, paralizando al monstruo en un instante.

En la isla, Sai ya había entrado a la pequeña fortaleza de la playa junto a sus soldados. Empezaron a derribar a los enemigos. Una vez que el peligro paso, mando una señal para que el resto de sus compañeros se acercaran. Al momento, Sakura e Ino llegaban con el resto de los soldados. El dibujante pregunto por Sasuke, a lo cual las chicas señalaron al mar, donde una silueta de color morada volaba hacia la serpiente marina mientras **_Timaeus_** llegaba a la playa. Mientras Lidia, Janeth y Hinata lanzaban sus ataques a las tres cabezas, Sasuke llego y con tres ataques de su espada con llamas de _Amaterasu_ logro que la serpiente se hundiera en el agua mientras era consumida por las lamas oscuras. Con eso, la batalla en el mar terminaba con el ultimo barco hundiéndose mientras una silueta color naranja salía volando hacia la isla junto con Lee.

Esa noche, del bosque se escuchaban los rugidos de las bestias que deambulaban por la isla. La fortaleza capturada por los guerreros les permitiría descansar para prepararse contra Orgalor. Naruto y Sasuke junto con sus compañeras hablaban con Merlina por lo sucedido la noche en que mataron al "Caballero Resucitado" y el poder utilizado.

\- _Excalibur_ es el arma legendaria del Rey Arturo – dijo Merlina – según el libro de mi padre, la espada se dividió en cinco armas que llevan su mismo poder. Por desgracia, para matar a Orgalor, se necesita el poder de una sola arma

\- Entonces, llegando el momento, debemos unir las cinco armas para derrotar a Orgalor – dijo Sasuke – que mal que el dobe sea el que tenga que usar el arma

\- Aunque me duela admitirlo el teme tiene razón – dijo Naruto – él es mejor usando espadas, por eso, debes enseñarme a usar la mía mejor

\- Tsk. Nuestro poderoso líder, pidiéndome ayuda, los milagros si existen

\- Después de todo lo sucedido, ya nada me sorprende – suspiro Sakura totalmente de acuerdo mientras se apoyaba en su novio

\- Ustedes hicieron un ritual para unir sus armas e invocar a _Excalibur_ por un momento, con un poco de su poder – continuo Merlina – debo enseñarles a hacer el ritual completo y traer la verdadera espada

\- Por cierto señorita Merlina – interrumpió Hinata – menciono que había alguien más, aparte de Orgalor igual de peligroso en el castillo

\- Si – dijo la hechicera un poco nerviosa – se llama "La Reina de las Sombras" es la esposa de Orgalor, pero este se aprovecha de su poder

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto la peli rosa

\- Al entrar en este mundo, ella cayó en un sueño profundo para que sus demonios y su esposo entraran en este mundo. No tiene una conciencia estable, por eso Orgalor la mantiene dormida, para evitar que su locura despierte, pero mientras ella siga dormida, él puede absorber su energía sin limites

\- Entonces, debemos acabar con ella mientras este dormida – dijo Sasuke analizando la situación

\- Si ella despierta, ni el mismo Orgalor podrá controlarla – señalo Merlina – por eso, siempre la mantiene dormida en una habitación a prueba de ruido

\- En todo caso, debemos prepararnos para enfrentar a Orgalor y derrotarlo a como dé lugar, de veras – dijo Naruto, enfocando su vista al lejano castillo oculto en el oscuro bosque

En el campamento, se respiraba un ambiente de cierta tensión y tranquilidad. La batalla final estaba cerca y se encontraban en territorio enemigo. Todos los guerreros se reunieron para repasar su nuevo plan de ataque y apoyarse mutuamente. Naruto y Sasuke prometieron entrenar duro para cumplir con su misión.

El fin de esta guerra, está muy cerca…

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Buenas queridos lectores. Como muchos pendientes en mi trabajo, la inspiracion estaba de ida y vuelta a cada momento. Pero por fin, termine este capitulo, el cual es un poco mas pequeño que los demas, pero solo porque me enfoque en una parte de la historia, en especial, porque lo mejor esta por llegar. Espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo. Aqui el adelanto del siguiente: Los guerreros deberan entrar al bosque donde enfrentaran al miedo mismo, la batalla final dara inicio mientras el ritual de la luna sangrienta empieza, ¿Cual es el secreto de la reina de las sombras?, el pasado de Orgalor saldra a la luz.**

 **El tiempo de actualizacion sera lento, porque ya empece de nuevo a trabajar, y la escuela es muy pesada ahora con el inicio de clases, pero prometo seguir fiel a todas mis historias. Este sera el orden de actualizacion: primero, "La redencion de una diosa", segundo, "Las aventuras de Himawari Uzumaki" la cual, ya esta a dos episodios de terminar y "Los ninjas caballeros y la mision en la edad media" la cual tambien esta en sus ultimas, a lo mucho unos tres o cuatro capitulos mas, como minimo.**

 **Estare esperando sus comentarios, opiniones y si quieren hacer algun aporte a la historia y darme una mano, todos son bienvenidos**

 **Gracias y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Los ninjas caballeros y la misión en la edad media**

 **Capítulo 12: _"El bosque de la mente y la Luna Sangrienta"_**

El sol empezó a iluminar las frias paredes del castillo. Aun con la neblina y las nubes oscuras que cubrían el castillo, algunos rayos de luz eran presenciados en los oscuros pasillos. En una pequeña habitación, recubierta con oscuras cortinas, Orgalor estaba sentado al borde de una cama mientras apreciaba la belleza del rostro de su esposa. Paso su mano por sus mejillas. Para el, era totalmente una locura pensar que una mujer tan bella como ella, era capaz de controlar a los demonios más sanguinarios del inframundo. La frase _"El león no es como lo pintan"_ se quedaba demasiado chica cuando se referían a ella: **_"La reina de las sombras"._**

 **Flashback Inicio**

Orgalor solo quería poder. Vio su oportunidad cuando el rey Arturo murió. Pero era más que obvio que un demonio como el nunca seria aceptado por los caballeros de la mesa redonda y mucho menos por el poderoso mago Merlín. Así que si no era posible cumplir su ambición por las buenas, lo haría por las malas. Pero necesitaba poder, un ejército, lacayos leales solo a él y sobre todo, los secretos de Merlín. La solución, la más poderosa y sanguinaria de las soberanas del inframundo y su nombre era **_Venus._** Conquistarla y convencerla no fue difícil. Ella era una mujer que buscaba amor, pero sobre todo, un rey con ambición. Al llegar al mundo de los humanos, ella empezó a desatar su verdadera forma, haciéndose incontrolable, incluso Orgalor llego a temerle. Con engaños logro hacerla ingerir un poderoso somnífero, provocando que cayera en un sueño muy profundo. Con el tiempo, aprendió a mantenerla dormida, mientras el extendía su gobierno por los diferentes castillos de Arturo.

El poder que robaba de su reina lo hacia invencible, pero esto cambio cuando se enfrentó por última vez a Merlín. El astuto mago logro destruir su resistencia al sol, provocando que se encerrara para siempre en el abrigo de la noche. Desesperado, decidió buscar lacayos para que terminaran su labor. Johan y Goliath fueron fáciles, porque deseaban más emoción de las batallas. Las huérfanas de Janeth y Lidia tenían un poder increíble. Fue fácil para el convencer a los aldeanos de matar a la madre de estas e influenciarlas. Ahora solo faltaba descubrir los secretos de Merlin y quien mejor que su hija. Pero se necesitaba un gran poder para atraparla. Para su suerte, murió al traer a los nuevos guerreros. Así que busco en el inframundo a alguien capaz de revivir a los muertos. El caballero de la Muerte y uno de los hijos de su reina. Junto a su peligrosa doncella, lo convenció de seguirle a cambio de conservar el poder de Excalibur una vez que derrotaran a los nuevos guerreros. Una vez que Merlina regreso a la vida y se le ofreció respeto y poder, tenía a su lado un poderoso grupo de guerreros capaz de logras su ambición.

Merlina, junto con Orgalor, hablaban sobre como sanar a Orgalor.

\- La sangre pura permitirá destruir la maldición que mi padre lanzo contra usted – dijo Merlina en una reunión con los demás caballeros y Orgalor

\- ¿QUIÉN PUEDE REUNIR ESAS CARACTERISTICAS? NO CREO QUE EXISTA ALGUIEN ASI – dijo Goliath mientras devoraba su comida con velocidad

\- ¿Qué tal la "Doncella del lago"? ella de seguro que es la más pura en este mundo – dijo Janeth mientras se apoyaba en su asiento con pereza

\- Hermana tonta, ella ya está muerta – se burló Lidia que estaba a su lado congelando varias cosas

\- Deja de molestar mocosa…

\- Sin embargo – dijo la doncella Scarlett con su cara cubierta – podríamos revivirla, como lo hicimos con Merlina

\- Al ser revivida, perderá su sangre pura – dijo Merlina

\- Creo que lo mejor será buscar a su hija, ella tiene la sangre de Arturo, lo que la hace mucho más pura – dijo Johan mientras miraba su brazalete de dragón con malicia

\- No será difícil ubicarla, solo es necesario prepararnos – dijo Derek, el caballero de la muerte

\- Derek, Goliath y Lidia, ustedes se encargaran de buscar por los castillos del Norte y el Sur. Janeth y Johan, mi mano derecha, deben traerme más tributos para la reina – ordeno Orgalor

\- ¡A la orden, señor Orgalor! – dijeron todos mientras salían de la sala, a excepción de Derek

\- Sabes bien que cuando mi madre despierte, perderás el control que tanto has mantenido – dijo Derek con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- No es necesario discutir "Hijo"…

\- Ante ti, no soy tu hijo, demonio menor. Que mi madre se dejara conquistar por ti, es solo por lastima. Disfrutare el momento en que mueras – dijo Derek mientras se retiraba junto a su doncella

\- Alardea mucho, solo por su supuesta inmortalidad – dijo Merlina al lado de Orgalor – en todo caso ¿Cree poder mantener dormida a la reina?

\- Descuida Merlina, empieza la búsqueda de esa niña, antes de que esos guerreros traídos por ti se vuelvan más poderosos

\- Como ordene, amo Orgalor

 **Fin Flashback**

Orgalor, por primera vez, estaba desesperado. Solo quedaban cinco días antes de que la "Luna Sangrienta" apareciera. Debía deshacer la maldición lanzada por Merlin, para acabar con sus enemigos y evitar a toda costa el despertar de su esposa. Al pasar su mano sobre las mejillas de la reina, esta empezó a despertar y con sus ojos totalmente oscuros vio a su esposo.

\- Orgalor, cariño, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada mi reina, es mejor que vuelvas a dormir – dijo mientras le daba a beber una sidra llena de somnífero

\- ¿Dónde está Derek, mi hijo? – pregunto la poderosa reina al no estar a la vista ni él ni su doncella

\- Ellos están en misión. Descuida mi reina, todo está bajo control en mis manos

\- Confió en ti, Orgalor – dijo la mujer antes de volver a dormir

Una vez que sus ojos se cerraron, Orgalor se dirigió a la sala del trono donde dos sacerdotes preparaban las herramientas para el ritual de la luna sangrienta. Helena se hallaba encadenada cerca de un altar.

\- Pierdes el tiempo Orgalor, tu propia reina te dará muerte antes de que puedas ejecutar el ritual – dijo Helena furiosa

\- No importa lo que digas, tus esperanzas morirán junto a esos guerreros – dijo Orgalor mirando por una ventana hacia el bosque – por una razón, tu padre construyo su castillo principal en este lugar. Nunca podrán atravesar "El bosque de la mente"

Con eso en mente, Orgalor se dispuso a preparar las defensas del castillo. Usando su magia, hizo aparecer dos portales desde el suelo y de ellos aparecieron Johan Dragonite y Goliath, ambos tenían una apariencia muy similar a los revividos por el _Edo tensei._

\- ¿POR QUÉ NOS HAS REVIVIDO ORGALOR? YA NO SOMOS TUS SIRVIENTES – dijo Goliath hacia el demonio

\- Tal vez me fallaron y decidieron traicionarme, pero ahora, tienen la oportunidad de redimirse

\- Estas muy equivocado si crees que te ayudaremos – dijo Johan tratando de controlar su cuerpo, en vano

\- Tal vez sus mentes no, pero sus cuerpos y poderes sí. Ahora vallan al exterior y protejan la entrada

\- ESTA ME LA PAGARAS – dijo el gigante mientras su enorme cuerpo avanzaba sin poder controlarlo

La última defensa de Orgalor esta lista, ahora solo quedaba esperar a la hora en que el ritual comenzara.

Mientras, los guerreros se hallaban en la entrada del camino hacia el castillo. Preparaban sus cosas para adentrarse al tenebroso paraje que se veía frente a ellos. A pesar del calor emanado por la luz del sol, un intenso frio provocaba escalofríos en los jóvenes ninjas.

\- Este es "El bosque de la mente". Tiene una magia muy poderosa que envuelve a quien entra en sus memorias. Es difícil entrar y no verse afectado por su magia – dijo Merlina – quien entra, debe ver a través de sus miedos y abrir su corazón para salir. Es como una prueba a uno mismo

\- Cuando Johan y yo entrabamos, usaba mis poderes para desviar su poder de mi mente – dijo Janeth

\- ¿No podríamos usar mis aves de tinta para sobre volar el bosque? – pregunto Sai

\- La magia del bosque no permite usar el vuelo para entrar – dijo uno de los sabios – podemos usar nuestra magia para proteger a las tropas

\- Yo usare mi magia para proteger a los guerreros – dijo Merlina preparando su cetro – con un poco de esfuerzo…

\- ¡Espera! – dijo Sasuke – no uses demasiado tu magia, la necesitaremos. Lo mejor será que nosotros entremos y nos protejamos por nuestra cuenta.

\- El teme tiene razón – dijo Naruto – además, dijiste que el bosque pone a prueba tu valor. Así que no hay de qué preocuparse, de veras

\- Lo dice el sujeto que no puede dormir a la intemperie sin dejar la fogata encendida – dijo Sai burlándose del rubio

\- Mejor no me ayudes Sai…

\- Sasuke tiene razón – dijo Shikamaru – nosotros tomaremos un camino separado al de ustedes, mientras nosotros atravesamos el bosque y nos adelantamos

\- Si nos mantenemos juntos, no creo que la magia del bosque nos afecte – dijo Tenten – aunque si me pongo un poco nerviosa

Sin decir más, los jóvenes guerreros empezaron a entrar en el bosque, mientras que Merlina y el resto de los sabios crearon un escudo para proteger al resto de los soldados y a las hermanas hechiceras. El dragón **Timaeus** , al no poder volar, tuvo que seguir al grupo de los soldados, pero su sangre de dragón lo protegía de la magia del bosque. El camino a través del bosque se volvió frio y la neblina bloqueo por completo la luz del sol. Poco a poco, el silencio del bosque se apodero de los ninjas. De repente, unas fuertes ráfagas de viento empezaron a golpear a los guerreros y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos fueron separados a la fuerza. En el lugar, solo quedo Naruto. Antes de poder gritar el nombre de sus amigos y empezar a buscarlos, escucho unas voces proviniendo del bosque, al acercarse, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver la silueta de su viejo maestro Jiraya.

(Nota: a continuación se muestran las visiones de todos los guerreros y como salieron de ellas. Al final de todas, se reúnen de nuevo)

 **Shikamaru:**

El joven estratega empezó a concentrarse para buscar a sus amigos. Al momento en que avanzaba, empezó a escuchar una risa muy inquietante. Con cada paso, la risa se hacía más fuerte. Lo peor de todo, es que sabía de quien era esa maldita voz. En eso, una silueta cubierta por la oscuridad cayo de uno de los arboles con mucha velocidad y fuerza e impacto en el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo. Al acercarse, las lágrimas lo invadieron al ver el cuerpo muerto de su viejo y confiable sensei, Asuma. Cerró los ojos, tratando de convencerse que solo era una ilusión, pero se detuvo al mirar hacia un árbol y ver el origen de las risas. Con su guadaña de tres cuchillas, su túnica de Akatsuki y sosteniendo el cadáver de Temari, Hidan se burlaba del dolor y el miedo en Shikamaru mientras solo pronunciaba sin parar: _"Demasiado débil para protegerlos, jajajaja"._

Con ira en sus ojos, trato de mandar sus sombras contra él, pero atravesaban el cuerpo de su enemigo. Shikamaru seguía escuchando sobre lo débil que era, las lágrimas lo invadían y no soportaba la presión en su pecho. Pero entonces, una imagen apareció frente a él. Una mujer caminaba hacia él y se colocaba a su altura. Al mirar, pudo apreciar la sonrisa de Kurenai y también la de su madre y padre, que lo apoyaron en esos momentos tan duros. Y entre ellos, la sonrisa de un pequeño bebe, la hija de Asuma. Shikamaru recordó que aun debía cumplir la promesa a su sensei de entrenar a su hija. Se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y mirando con desafío a Hidan, solo pudo decir: _"Quizás sea débil, pero mientras tenga a mi familia y amigos, seré fuerte, por ellos"._ En ese instante, Hidan borro su sonrisa y empezó a desvanecerse. Las otras figuras le siguieron, quedando la silueta de Asuma y la de su padre, que le sonrieron, devolviéndole la confianza que había perdido.

 **Temari:**

La rubia ninja saltaba de árbol en árbol buscando a sus compañeros o a Shikamaru. Desesperada, bajo al suelo para encontrar la figura de una mujer con un cabello similar al suyo. En eso, se detuvo a apreciarla antes de acercarse, para confirmar que era su madre. Lentamente se acercó y cuando iba a colocar su mano en su hombro, una inmensa mano de arena la cubrió y la aplasto, salpicando con sangre a la rubia. Con miedo, cayó arrodillada y su miedo se elevó al ver la figura de su hermano Gaara, con su mirada asesina, mientras la arena empezaba a subir por su cuerpo, cubriéndola poco a poco. Temari no pudo reaccionar, el miedo la invadía y solo podía recordar el miedo que su hermano le causaba de joven. Mientras la arena seguía subiendo, alcanzando su cintura, escuchaba los susurros de su hermano diciendo: _"Tu muerte probara mi existencia"._ La pobre chica empezó a sentir su rostro cubierto por arena, pero en eso, recordó que su hermano dejo ese lado hace mucho. Empezó a concentrarse y recordó el amor y afecto que compartió con él, con Kankuro, con sus amigas, con Shikamaru. En eso, la arena empezó a soltarla y frente a ella, vio a sus hermanos dándole una sonrisa. Detrás de ellos, Shikamaru, sus amigas y sobre todo, su madre. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el miedo abandono a la rubia, que consiguió respirar profundamente y avanzar para encontrar a sus amigos.

 **Rock Lee**

Lee corría por el bosque gritando el nombre de sus amigos, pero sobre todo el de Tenten. Al subir a un árbol, cayó con fuerza, jalado por una mano de arena. Al subir la vista, vio a Gaara, que lo atrapaba, tanto de sus manos, como de sus piernas. Lee cerro los ojos, esperando que fuera una ilusión. Al abrirlos, pudo ver el hospital de Konoha y recordó el tiempo de recuperación para volver a ser ninja. Intento caminar, pero cayó bruscamente al suelo. Al ver su cuerpo, lo vio totalmente vendado. Después empezó a escuchar las palabras en todo el lugar: _"Nunca volverá a ser ninja"._ Con dolor, Lee trato de levantarse, trato de recuperar sus fuerzas, pero todo parecía inútil, unos brazos de arena no le permitían moverse ni levantarse. Parecía que el destino no quería que continuara. La impotencia que sufrió en esos días, lo había asustado. Su camino ninja parecía morir. No quería venganza contra Gaara, solo quería volver a ser ninja. No quería rendirse, pero el destino era cruel. Cuando estaba por afrontar ese dolor, vio como una mano se colocaba frente a él. Al mirar, pudo ver la sonrisa de Tenten, después, vio la mano de Naruto, de Sakura, de Neji, de Gai-sensei, de todos sus amigos que no querían que se rindiera. Las tomo con fuerza y la arena en sus piernas desapareció. Al levantarse, se encontraba de nuevo en el bosque, y había recuperado la calma. Respiro profundamente y con mucha intensidad dio un grito que se escuchó en todos los reinos: _"MI CAMINO NINJA ARDE CON LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD"._ Sin más que decir, dio un gran salto y prosiguió con la búsqueda de sus amigos.

 **Tenten:**

Con sus armas en mano, Tenten daba pasos lentos mientras trataba de mantener la guardia en alto. Pero sus piernas temblaban. Sentía un frio inmenso recorrer su cuerpo. Cerro los ojos y respiro profundo. Al abrirlos, sus lágrimas empezaron a caer al ver donde se hallaba. Estaba en el campo de batalla de la cuarta guerra ninja. Empezó a caminar y a ver cuerpos de ninjas ensangrentados. Cada paso que daba hacia crecer un nudo en su garganta, tan amargo y asfixiante. Se detuvo en seco al ver algo que la horrorizo: frente a ella estaba Madara Uchiha y a sus pies, el cadáver de su sensei, incinerado por usar las _"Ocho puertas del chakra",_ a su lado se encontraba Neji, tal y como había muerto, con su cuerpo atravesado por varias estacas color negro y Lee era sujetado del cuello por Madara. La pobre chica no podía moverse del miedo. En eso, escucho que el monstruo frente a ella se burlaba con malicia al ver el rostro de la kunoichi. _"Que patética. No tienes la fuerza para luchar a su lado"._ Esas palabras hicieron a la chica romper en llanto. En eso, una mano se puso en su hombro. Al mirar, había vuelto al bosque y a su lado se encontraba Lee con una sonrisa. Tenten se levantó y abrazo a su novio. Pero en eso, volvió a escuchar las palabras de Madara en su cabeza.

\- Lo vi todo – dijo Lee, dejando impresionada a la chica – quizás no tengas mi velocidad, las habilidades que tuvo Neji o la tenacidad de Gai-sensei, pero lo que te hace especial, es tu voluntad. Esa misma nos permitió nunca rendirnos ante cualquier reto. Por eso, te necesito. Tú me impulsas a seguir luchando.

\- Gracias Lee, te amo – al decir eso, Tenten pudo ver al bosque y ver como la silueta de Madara desaparecía para siempre de su mente – ahora, a buscar a nuestros amigos

 **Sai:**

El pálido artista caminaba con tranquilidad, pero alerta por el bosque. Trataba de mantener la calma mientras buscaba a Ino o a alguien más. En eso, vio una silueta detrás de los árboles. Al ver con detalle, se percató que se trataba de un ANBU. La cercanía le permitió ver que era su hermano Shin. Al intentar hablar con él, este desapareció, para reaparecer detrás de él. Al voltear, vio como estaba sangrando de pies a cabeza. Después cayó al piso, dejando ver detrás de el a su antiguo líder, Danzo. Este empezó a levantar su brazo y Sai sintió en su boca como su lengua se entumía. Luego sintió un sabor asqueroso de tinta, mismo que sintió cuando entro en la organización de _"Raíz"_. Con odio y dolor, sacó su arma y trato de atacar a Danzo, pero este desapareció frente a él.

De repente sintió una mano detrás de su cuello que lo levantaba con fuerza. _"Suprime tus emociones"_ fueron las palabras que escucho detrás de él. Pronto sintió como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban. De repente, fue soltado. Una lágrima empezó a salir de sus ojos, pero alguien se la limpio. Vio frente a el a su hermano. Con una sonrisa le ofreció su mano para que se levantara. Al estar de pie, escucho la voz de su hermano que le decía: _"Se feliz y vive por nosotros dos hermano"._ Sai guardo su arma y se giró hacia donde estaba Danzo. Con firmeza camino hacia él, pasando a su lado mientras decía con firmeza: _"Soy libre de ser quien yo quiera y de sentir lo que yo quiera"._ Estas palabras hicieron que el malévolo ninja desapareciera para siempre, mientras Sai continuaba su camino en búsqueda de sus amigos.

 **Ino:**

La chica rubia corría con desesperación por el bosque. No había duda que el miedo dentro de ella la invadía por completo. Era tanta su angustia que tropezó con una rama. Frente a ella se encontraba su padre. Las lágrimas de Ino cubrían su rostro. Al intentar hablar con él, este desapareció y al voltear a buscarlo, se encontró en el campo de batalla de la cuarta guerra ninja. Su miedo se intensifico al ver frente a ella al _Jubi_ rugiendo con furia. Se encontraba sola contra la imponente bestia. Frente a ella también estaba su equipo derrotado. Sacó su arma y trato de pelear, pero un fuerte azote de la mano de la imponente bestia en el suelo, hizo caer a la rubia en el instante. De repente sintió como se hundía en la tierra. Estaba sola, no tenía la fuerza de Sakura para luchar, la inteligencia de Shikamaru para pensar, ni siquiera el apoyo de uno de sus amigos. Cerró sus ojos, esperando su muerte. En eso, un brillo la envolvió. Frente a ella, se encontraba Asuma-sensei, su padre, junto a su equipo, a su amiga Sakura, a Sai, a todos sus amigos. Su padre le extendió la mano y escucho sus palabras: _"Mi pequeña, se valiente. Recuerda que nuestra mente es poderosa y no dejaremos que nadie se atreva a derrotarnos"_ Ino tomo fuerzas y salió de la tierra para encontrarse en el bosque. Se arrodillo para calmar su dolor. En eso, vio a Sai acercarse con su sonrisa. Nerviosa, se levantó y se acercó a él. Le pellizco una mejilla, causando una queja en el pálido guerrero

\- ¡Oye! No sabía que esa era una forma de saludar – dijo el chico con dolor en su cara

\- Lo siento – dijo la rubia con una risa – solo quería asegurarme que eras el real

\- Por supuesto que soy real. Si no, no estaría frente a un ángel tan hermoso como tu

\- ¡Sai! – grito la chica, antes de reaccionar - ¿en qué libro viste esa frase tan cursi?

\- En uno de poesía, te lo prestare después si quieres

La chica siguió riendo mientras recuperaba la confianza en sí misma.

 **Sasuke**

El solitario Uchiha corría por el bosque con su _Sharingan_ activando, tratando de buscar a sus compañeros o la salida del bosque. Después se detuvo de golpe al ver la silueta de su hermano Itachi.

\- Aléjate, sé que no eres real – dijo Sasuke sacando su espada

\- Soy real si tú lo deseas así – dijo Itachi con seriedad – siempre estaré dentro de ti Sasuke

Antes de poder decir algo, esta silueta desapareció y frente a el apareció un reflejo de él. Al mirar con detalle, se percató que en sus ojos, solo había odio y locura. Entonces un inmenso espejo se formó frente a él. Al desaparecer su reflejo, vio el de Danzo, que se mofaba de él. Sasuke no lo dudo y con su espada golpeo el reflejo, pero este no se destruyó. Luego vio la imagen de su padre. _"Haz traicionado la voluntad de nuestro clan"_ dijo su padre mientras el azabache cerraba los ojos, intentando deshacer la maldita ilusión. Al abrirlos, el espejo no estaba, pero escucho una voz detrás de él.

\- Acepta tus miedos hermano, o quedaras atrapado aquí por siempre – dijo Itachi, que desaparecía en una parvada de cuervos

Sasuke intento detenerlo, pero al desaparecer el último cuervo, vio de nuevo su silueta, pero sostenía una espada llena de sangre en sus dos manos. Imposible. Al ver con detalle, vio que se encontraba en el Valle del fin, donde tuvo su última batalla con Naruto. Se acercó para ver como en el suelo yacía Naruto. _"Este serias tú, si hubieras permitido la oscuridad en tu corazón"_ la voz de Itachi, fue remplazada por una parecida a la suya, pero sonaba como si estuviera demente y sin control. Sasuke trataba de ignorarlo mientras apretaba con furia y dolor su mano. En eso, se vio rodeado de _Amaterasu._ Pero su dolor incremento al ver a Sakura muerta, cubierta en las llamas negras. Sasuke trato de sacarla, pero frente a él, apareció Danzo, Madara Uchiha y un duplicado de él, que bloqueaban su paso. Sasuke se tiró al suelo, al sentir que todo eso era su culpa. Con furia golpeaba el suelo, pero sentía un inmenso dolor en su corazón. Solo podía murmurar _"Lo siento"._ En eso, sintió unos dedos en su frente. Al alzar la vista, vio a su hermano arrodillado frente a él. _"Ya estas perdonado hermano, Deja que la culpa y el dolor desaparezca para siempre de tu corazón"._ Sasuke se levantó y vio a Sakura y a Naruto. Con una sonrisa, empezó a caminar con calma, mientras que en voz baja solo pudo decir: _"Gracias, hermano"._

 **Sakura**

Sakura corría desesperada por el bosque. Sabía muy bien lo que podría ocurrir si se quedaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar. En eso, vio dos siluetas frente a ella. Eran Naruto y Sasuke. Corrió hacia ellos, pero estas desaparecieron y en su lugar, se mostró la imagen de Kaguya Otsutsuki. Con miedo empezó a retroceder, pero al girar para huir, se topó con la imagen de Sasuke. Pero este mostraba en sus ojos odio. Eran esos ojos que tenía cuando estaba hundido en la oscuridad. A sus pies, se encontraban muchos cuerpos llenos de sangre. Sakura se tropezó al tratar de retroceder. Con sus manos en la cabeza, trataba de convencerse que no era real. Pero en su pecho sintió un inmenso dolor. Al abrir los ojos, estaba rodeada de _Amaterasu_ y frente a ella se encontraba Sasuke riendo con locura mientras que en sus manos estaba su espada llena de sangre. La pobre peli rosa no podía soportar todo ese dolor. Pero en eso, recordó como todos esos años, ella siempre se mantuvo detrás de Naruto, dejando que el cargara con su dolor y con su miedo. Apretando los puños, se levantó del suelo. Limpio las lágrimas en sus ojos y con determinación miro hacia su amado. Lentamente empezó a caminar hacia él, atravesando las temibles llamas negras. Quedo frente a su amado y con fuerza le propino un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que la ilusión desapareciera. Después de eso, se hallaba en el bosque y con tranquilidad siguió su camino hacia sus amigos. _"Sasuke-kun, si vuelves a caer en la oscuridad, esta vez seré yo quien te rescate, nunca más tendré miedo"_.

 **Hinata**

La oji perla caminaba lento mientras usaba su Byakugan. Pero la magia del bosque bloqueaba su vista. Poco a poco sentía el frio dentro de su cuerpo. Saco su espada esperando el ataque enemigo. Con rapidez giro hacia atrás al sentir la amenaza. Pero se espantó al ver a su hermana Hanabi. Su rostro oculto en la oscuridad, mostraba lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas. _"No pudiste protegerlo"_ fueron las palabras que pronuncio antes de desaparecer. Rápidamente dio vuelta, solo para ver la aldea de la hoja, devastada. En el centro de la destrucción, vio la figura de Toneri y una figura femenina a su lado. Lo que la asusto más, fue darse cuenta que era ella quien acompañaba al Otsutsuki y en el suelo, el cuerpo de su amado. _"Te dije que tus puños nunca podrían tocarme"_ fueron las palabras pronunciadas por el peli blanco, mientras su otra yo reía con malicia. Hinata corrió hacia ese lugar y de repente, la escena cambio. Hinata tropezó con unas rocas y al levantarse, vio con horror el momento en que Pain derrotaba a Naruto. Con fuerza, se levantó y empezó a atacar, pero ningún ataque parecía darle. Fue cuando vio como el enemigo sacaba una de sus estacas y la dirigía hacia su amado. _"Siente el dolor"_ fue lo último que escucho antes de ver como el corazón del rubio era atravesado por la estaca. Hinata quedo paralizada ante el miedo. Sus manos temblaban. Sentía un frio horrible mientras escuchaba los susurros que provenían del bosque, todos decían las mismas palabras: _"Débil", "Sola", "Deshonra" "Indigna"_. Pero entonces escucho un grito a lo lejos: ¡HINATA!

Sin duda, era él, estaba buscándola en el bosque. Pero ella se sentía débil por no poder hacer nada para protegerlo. En eso, sintió una mano en su hombro. Su sorpresa creció al ver a Neji. Con una sonrisa, este le ayudo a levantarse. _"Hinata-sama, tu amor por él te hace fuerte. Él te necesita, así como tú a él. Nunca renuncies a tus sueños, ni a tu camino ninja"._ Esas palabras fueron suficientes, para que ella recordara el amor que sentía por su amado. Con rapidez, se levantó y empezó a correr hacia su amado que lo necesitaba, mientras daba las gracias a Neji por siempre apoyarla.

 **Naruto**

Naruto corrió hacia donde estaba su padrino, pero este desapareció. Al voltear vio la imagen de su batalla en el Valle del fin. Vio con detalle su primera pelea contra Sasuke y como fue derrotado y abandonado. En eso, unas cadenas empezaron a salir de la oscuridad del bosque y empezaron a aprisionarlo. Las cadenas parecían las mismas que usaba su madre. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron al ver frente a el al _Jubi_. En el suelo, yacían los cuerpos muertos de sus amigos, junto al de Neji, Sakura, Kakashi… Hinata.

Con dolor, se tiro al suelo mientras las cadenas lo jalaban. Entonces escucho una risa detrás de él. Con furia vio al **Zetsu Negro** junto a Kaguya, que lo jalaban hacia ellos. _"Fallaste niño, nunca tuviste la fuerza para protegerlos"_ Su furia creció al ver como delante de él, el mismo **Zetsu Negro** tomaba una estaca blanca, como la que mato a Obito y el enemigo la dirigía lentamente hacia su amada. " _¡HINATA!"_

\- ¡REACCIONA NIÑO! – la voz de Kurama resonó en la cabeza de Naruto – RECUERDA QUE NO ESTAS SOLO. SOMOS UN EQUIPO

Naruto apretó los puños y con fuerza destruyo las cadenas que lo aprisionaban. Miro con calma a sus enemigos y levantando su puño hacia ellos empezó a avanzar. _"Nunca retrocederé a mi camino ninja"._ Las siluetas de sus enemigos desaparecieron y frente a él aparecieron las siluetas de Obito, Jiraya, Neji, Nagato, Itachi, su padre y su madre. Con una sonrisa les dio las gracias y corrió en búsqueda de sus amigos. Al avanzar, pudo ver la silueta de una mujer con el cabello negro que cubría toda su espalda. Llevaba un vestido azul y esta volteo a ver al rubio, dándole una sonrisa. Con velocidad, Naruto empezó a seguirla, hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque donde un gran lago brillaba con la luz de la luna.

Naruto se acercó al agua para ver su reflejo. En eso, vio la imagen de Hinata y con alegría, sintió su mano en su hombro. Al voltear, pudo cerciorarse que era la real y con mucho amor la abrazo y la beso, acto que fue correspondido por la tímida chica que con lágrimas en los ojos, agradecía por volver a ver a su amado. En ese instante, se escucharon los pasos de más gente proviniendo del bosque. Al girar a ver, vieron a sus amigos llegar al mismo lugar, todos sorprendidos, en especial las parejas al ver de nuevo a sus compañeros. Tenten ya estaba acompañada de Lee, Sakura corrió a los brazos de Sasuke, que correspondió el abrazo sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás; Temari sin pena corrió hacia Shikamaru, que con una sonrisa le dio un beso en la frente a su rubia pareja mientras se unían en un abrazo de alivio; Ino no lo pensó dos veces y salto sobre Sai y empezó a devorarlo a besos mientras el pálido guerrero la abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

Después de un rato, encendieron una fogata y contaron lo sucedido en el bosque. Nadie podía negar que sus más grandes miedos fueron difíciles de enfrentar. Pero era de noche, no sabían cuánto tiempo habían perdido en ese andar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar unos pasos proviniendo del… ¿lago? Se sorprendieron al ver a una mujer con un vestido azul, una cabellera negra y con sus ojos cerrados. Llevaba en sus manos una funda de espada junto con un collar con el símbolo de la familia Pendragón. Antes de sacar sus armas, la mujer les indico que no era una enemiga.

\- Tranquilos guerreros, no soy su enemiga – empezó a hablar – mi nombre es **Nimue** , soy la dama del lago, esposa de mi difunto esposo, el Rey Arturo y la madre de Helena

\- Es muy joven, considerando lo viejo que era Arturo… - dijo Sai, mientras recibía un golpe por parte de Sakura, mientras Ino le cubría la boca

\- Mi magia me mantiene joven, pero solo si permanezco en este lago. Cuando Orgalor y la Reina de las sombras invadieron este mundo, tuve que regresar aquí para proteger el poder de **Excaliburn.**

\- Y luego Merlin vino por la espada para buscar ayuda – dijo Shikamaru enlazando la historia que les conto Merlina

\- Correcto. Verán, para mantener mi inmortalidad, tuve que regresar a este lugar. Pero me llene de dolor por mi hija, la cual quedo sin mi protección. Por eso les ruego que me ayuden a rescatarla. Ahora que pasaron mi prueba, sé que podrán vencer a Orgalor

\- Entonces, las visiones en el bosque, fueron hechas por usted – dijo Sasuke

\- Si. En ustedes, como en todos los seres vivos, hay miedo, temor, inseguridad. Y esos temores nunca van a desaparecer. Pero es posible enfrentarlos si estamos dispuestos a hacerlo

\- Debo admitir que fue una prueba muy difícil – dijo Tenten

\- Todo fue para prepararlos para la batalla final. Deben siempre recordar que esos temores nunca volverán a dominarlos gracias al amor y la amistad que existe entre ustedes.

\- Gracias a usted, recordé que nunca estaré sola – dijo Hinata mientras se aferraba a Naruto

\- Ahora, tomen esto – dijo Nimue mientras entregaba la funda y el collar a Naruto – esta es la vaina de **_Excaliburn_**. Naruto, debes colocar tu espada dentro de la vaina, mientras tus amigos entregan sus armas a ti. De esta forma, recuperaran el poder de **_Excaliburn._** Usen la espada en la batalla final. Este collar es mío, una vez que salga del bosque desaparece para siempre, pero quiero que se lo entreguen a mi hija, para que tenga siempre el recuerdo de su madre

\- Le prometo que cumpliré con mi misión, de veras – dijo Naruto recibiendo el apoyo de sus amigos

\- Gracias, díganle a mi hija que siempre la ame y que sea feliz. Ahora, descansen, faltan tres días para que la _"Luna Sangrienta"_ llegue

Al decir esto, Nimue empezó a caminar al lago mientras poco a poco desaparecía. Con desesperación, se dieron cuenta con las palabras de la mujer, que habían pasado dos días en el bosque. Al ver que no podían recuperar el tiempo perdido, decidieron descansar. Mañana buscarían al resto de los soldados y a Merlina para terminar con esta guerra. Mientras, afuera del castillo, los soldados de Orgalor, junto a varios demonios, eran dirigidos por Johan y Goliath en contra de su voluntad hacia el bosque.

La batalla final comenzara, con el brillo rojo de la luna…

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola queridos amigos.**

 **Con mucho esfuerzo y alegria, les traigo la actualizacion de la historia. Ya pronto llegara a su fin. Me duele pensar en ello, pero asi es la vida. Este proyecto me ha abierto la imaginacion a otros proyectos mas. Estoy ansioso por empezar, algunos de ellos, podrian sonar infantiles cuando los vean, pero me gustarian que les dieran una oportunidad. En fin espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y dejen sus comentarios sobre lo sucedido, en verdad deseo saber su opinion sobre como va la historia.**

 **Ahora, el adelanto del siguiente capitulo, el cual, sera el inicio de la batalla final: El reencuentro con enemigos y aliados del pasado desencadenara una batalla feroz, el ritual de la luna sangrienta ha empezado, pero al mismo tiempo, alguien ha despertado de un sueño profundo, Orgalor vs Naruto y Sasuke, la revancha tan esperada comenzara.**

 **Bueno, gracias de nuevo por los comentarios, espero verlos pronto y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**

 **P.D.**

 **Para los que esperan mas escenas romanticas, descuiden, aun habra historia despues de las batallas, asi que esperen con ansias, que aun hay amor para todos, cuidense de la lluvia y adios**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los ninjas caballeros y la misión en la edad media**

 **Capítulo 13: _"La luna Sangrienta Parte 1: El despertar del miedo"_**

El sol se asomaba en el horizonte mostrando un brillo que no transmitía alegría ni paz. Dos individuos se mantenían firmes y serenos frente a un ejército lleno de guerreros demoniacos y criaturas que inspiraban miedo y terror. A pesar de recibir de frente la luz del sol frente a ellos, sus cuerpos estaban fríos y no mostraban molestia alguna, sino resignación y humillación.

—ESTO ES HUMILLANTE – se quejaba Goliath mientras contemplaba con rabia el amanecer

—Debemos tener fe en que esos jóvenes guerreros logren atravesar el bosque y nos derroten de nuevo – respondió el ex domador de dragones de brazos cruzados

—DEBO ADMITIR QUE ME GUSTARIA ENFRENTAR DE NUEVO A ESE CHICO CON GRAN VELOCIDAD

—Espero que ese chico de peinado extraño haya controlado a la perfección a **_Timaeus_** sin problemas…

Antes de poder terminar, un rugido se escuchó proveniente del bosque y un inmenso dragón alzó el vuelo, lanzando una gran estela de fuego hacia el ejército de demonios haciéndolos retroceder, mientras los dos generales revividos esquivaban el intenso ataque.

—Hablando del diablo – dijo Johan con sarcasmo

En ese momento, el ejercito del Rey Arturo dirigido por Merlina, Janeth, Lidia y el resto de los sabios aparecía para dar el primer ataque al ejercito de Orgalor. Las hermanas hechiceras empezaron a lanzar sus ataques más poderosos a los demonios, mientras protegían al poderoso dragón, pero su atención fue dirigida hacia un poderoso estruendo que es escucho en el lugar, debido a un golpe en el suelo por parte de Goliath.

— ¡Maldición! Es el mastodonte y tu novio – dijo Lidia dirigiéndose a su hermana

— ¡Johan no era mi novio, niña ignorante! – grito Janeth muy desesperada

—Esto es obra de Orgalor – dijo Merlina mientras trataba de detener los ataques de fuego de Johan.

Mientras el resto de los soldados luchaba contra los demonios, un feroz encuentro se libraba entre los guerreros revividos y las jóvenes hechiceras. Lidia congelaba los brazos y piernas de Goliath sin poder detenerlo mucho tiempo como ella quisiera mientras Janeth y Merlina se alternaban en atacar a Johan Dragonite.

—Me da gusto ver que no están muertas chicas, pero necesitan más que sus ataques para detenernos – dijo Johan mientras tomaba aire para expulsar una gran bola de fuego hacia Merlina y Janeth

—Lamento que tengas que verte de esta manera Johan – hablo Merlina – debo encontrar la forma de detenerte

—APRESURENSE, PORQUE NO CREO QUE USTEDES PUEDAN RESISTIR MUCHO TIEMPO – hablo Goliath mientras destruía el hielo en sus brazos – LIDIA, TRATA CONGELANDO MIS PIERNAS JUNTO CON EL SUELO.

— ¡No me presiones mastodonte gigante! – Grito la peli blanca muy estresada – ya no me queda mucha energía

— ¿Dónde están los jóvenes guerreros? – pregunto Johan hacia Merlina - ¿No me digas que quedaron atrapados en el _Bosque de la Mente_?

—Por desgracia, nos separamos, pero aun puedo sentir su energía…

— _Estocada Rasengan_ – se escuchó detrás de las chicas

Un poderoso _Rasengan_ salió disparado hacia Johan, empujándolo hasta el bosque y destruyendo varios árboles. Por otro lado, Goliath se vio paralizado desde el suelo por unas sombras, mientras unas potentes ráfagas de viento salían disparadas hacia él y cortaban su cuerpo.

—Lamentamos la tardanza, de veras – dijo el rubio estrepitosamente aterrizando frente a Merlina mientras sus amigos se colocaban a su lado

—No hubiéramos tardado si te hubieras levantado más temprano, dobe – dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba para colocarse a su lado

—No era necesario que lo dijeras, teme…

—Dejen la discusión para después – dijo Shikamaru soltando su control sobre Goliath – Lee, Tenten y yo nos encargaremos de Goliath. Sai, Ino y Temari, encárguense de Johan. Naruto y compañía, ayuden a los soldados

— ¡Entendido! – dijeron todos a una sola voz

Lee activo la quinta puerta de chakra y empezó a lanzar ataques con sus tonfas a diestra y siniestra hacia Goliath que no se inmutaba, pero su cuerpo resultaba muy dañado, mientras Tenten lanzaba varios ataques cargados con fuego y relámpago. Shikamaru llamo a su dragón para atacar al gigante guerrero.

—ME DA GUSTO VER QUE SIGUES VIVO – hablo Goliath hacia Lee que seguía atacando – PERO NECESITAS DETENERME PARA QUE PUEDAS NEUTRALIZARME

— ¡Entonces te neutralizare! – el grito de Lee fue la señal que marco el ataque final - ¡LA SEPTIMA PUERTA! ¡ABIERTAAAAAA!

Con el último impulso final, Lee se impulsó de lleno contra el cuerpo del gigante enemigo en una poderosa patada que termino por sacarle todo el aire y logrando hacer que callera de rodillas. El momento fue aprovechado por Shikamaru para atrapar los brazos y piernas del gigante mientras los sabios se acercaban para realizar el hechizo que liberara el alma del guerrero, haciendo que su cuerpo empezara a deshacerse mientras Lee caía rendido por el uso excesivo de energía.

— CUANDO EL GUERRERO VELOZ DESPIERTE, DIGANLE QUE SIEMPRE MANTENGA ESA "LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD" QUE TANTO MENCIONA SIEMPRE ENCENDIDA

— Yo se lo diré. Espero que ya pueda descansar en paz – dijo Tenten que estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de su compañero inconsciente

Al terminar de hablar, Goliath se despidió con una sincera sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos y desaparecía lo último de su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, en la batalla con Johan Dragonite, Temari desviaba los ataques de fuego con sus ataques de viento. Sai empezó a concentrar toda su energía con su _sable sangriento_ para poder crear un poderoso dragón de sangre. Al estar terminado, empezó a lanzar golpes al enemigo los cuales eran esquivados con agilidad.

— Aprecio mucho tu habilidad para crear esas bestias, en especial con tu sangre – dijo Johan hacia Sai – pero necesitas detenerme primero para poder golpearme…

— ¡¿Qué te parece con esto?! ¡Lazo Sangriento! – grito Ino detrás del guerrero mientras creaba un lazo con su sable y atrapaba por completo al enemigo

— De acuerdo, esto no me lo esperaba – dijo Johan sorprendido – reconozco que han mejorado mucho desde la última vez

— Todo sea por este inocente reino – dijo Sai con total seriedad

— Bien. Merlina, es hora de que me valla de este mundo. Mi alma debe pagar por sus pecados en el otro mundo

— Descuida Johan – dijo Merlina mientras levantaba su cetro – al igual que a mí, serás bien juzgado

Al decir esto, Merlina activo el hechizo y el cuerpo de Johan empezó a desintegrarse por completo. Con esto terminado, Merlina fue a socorrer a Lee el cual seguía exhausto por su batalla. Merlina y los sabios curaban a los guerreros mientras Janeth y Lidia los protegían con algunos soldados. La batalla se extendió todo el día, hasta que los guerreros lograron burlar todos los soldados en el camino del castillo. El sol empezó a ocultarse en el horizonte. Naruto, Sasuke y sus compañeras habían acabado con sus enemigos muy rápido y ya estaban cerca de la entrada del castillo. Pero al llegar fueron detenidos por un inmenso gigante casi tan grande como el castillo, el cual bloqueaba la entrada al castillo. Al ser vistos, el inmenso gigante golpeo el suelo con un gigantesco mazo de hierro, dejando un enorme hueco y haciendo que la tierra se estremeciera. Los jóvenes guerreros se ocultaron entre los árboles, pero con miedo observaron que en el cielo ya se estaba poniendo y una silueta roja empezaba a cubrirla.

— Nos quedan unas tres horas antes de que empiece el ritual – dijo Sakura que recordó la conversación con Merlina sobre el ritual

— Hinata, ¿puedes buscar a Orgalor en el castillo? – pregunto Naruto

— Si Naruto-kun – dijo la oji perla mientras activaba su Byakugan – puedo ver una gran concentración de energía en el centro del castillo. Puedo ver a Helena junto a el

— ¿Puedes ver a la _Reina de las Sombras_? – pregunto el Uchiha

— Hay una gran concentración de energía oscura al fondo del castillo, en una pequeña torre – respondió Hinata un poco nerviosa

— Bien, Sakura y yo nos encargaremos del gigante, cuando vean la abertura entren al castillo y detengan el ritual – empezó a decretar Sasuke – una vez que terminemos te daremos apoyo

— Entendido, es hora – dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba a correr junto a Hinata

Sasuke concentro su energía al máximo y logro activar su mini armadura _Susanoo_ y salió disparado contra el gigante mientras Sakura activaba su _Sello fuerza de centenar de millar_ para golpear una de las piernas del gigante y hacerlo tropezar. Hinata y Naruto avanzaron hacia el castillo y empezaron a acabar con los guardias. Sasuke lanzaba relámpagos desde su espada para llamar la atención del gigante y alejarlo del castillo. Una vez que empezó a entrar en el bosque, Sakura empezó a atacarlo en las piernas para que poco a poco perdiera el equilibrio. Una vez que el gigante logro encontrar a la peli rosa, levanto muy en alto su mazo y lanzo un poderoso golpe hacia donde estaba ella, destruyendo una gran cantidad de árboles y generando una onda de choque que azoto a Sakura, la cual solo recibió solo unos cuantos rasguños.

—Sakura, voy a quemar sus pies con _Amaterasu_ para que caiga y terminar con el – empezó a decir Sasuke su plan desde el cielo – necesito que le des un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para que caiga aturdido

—Cuenta con eso – dijo la peli rosa mientras se levantaba de los escombros

Una vez que Sasuke activo el _Amaterasu_ en los pies del gigante, Sakura empezó a subir por el cuerpo del gigante a una gran velocidad. Una vez que llego a la cabeza, el gigante trataba desesperadamente de apagar el fuego y de quitarse a la chica de su cabeza. Una vez en posición, Sakura dio un gran salto y cargo una gran cantidad de energía en su puño derecho y descendió a una gran velocidad.

— ¡ _Shanaroo_! – con ese grito, Sakura arremetió contra el gigante, noqueándolo en un instante

El pobre gigante azoto en el bosque totalmente aturdido mientras lentamente el fuego del _Amaterasu_ empezaba a consumirlo. Sasuke lo desactivo para evitar que consumiera el bosque. Una vez terminado eso, ambos guerreros bajaron a la entrada del castillo.

— Lo logramos… Sasuke-kun – decía la pobre chica muy cansada

— No debiste sobre esforzarte – dijo el guerrero mientras se acercaba - ¿puedes curarte?

— Si… solo necesito unos momentos…

— Debemos apresurarnos – dijo Sasuke mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de la chica y le transfería su chakra

— Sasuke-kun no es necesario…

— Yo hago lo que quiero – interrumpió el chico – además, no me perdonaría si te pasa algo

El simple comentario logro hacer que la chica se sonrojara y no pudiendo detenerse le robo un beso a su amado, el cual se lo devolvió con toda ternura, pero la interrumpió de inmediato.

—Recuerda que tenemos una misión, ya habrá momento para esto – dijo el chico un poco sonrojado mientras desviaba la vista

—De acuerdo, lo siento – dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa traviesa

Después de un rato, entraron a toda prisa al castillo, mientras el grupo de Shikamaru y Merlina ya estaba llegando al castillo con el resto del ejército. Por otro lado, Naruto y Hinata habían llegado a la zona del ritual, el cual ya estaba en sus últimos momentos de preparación. En el cielo, la luna estaba cubierta en casi su totalidad, faltaban solo unos minutos para el inicio del ritual. Orgalor estaba en el centro del lugar junto a unos hechiceros malignos y con Helena recostada en una mesa de piedra atada de sus muñecas y tobillos mientras trataba de librarse. Naruto preparo a unos clones los cuales empezaron a esconderse por toda la zona esperando una señal. Hinata, por otro lado, se encontraba con el real preparando sus ataques. Inmediatamente, el rubio lanzo un _Razen Shuriken_ hacia la mesa, acabando con los hechiceros.

— ¡No dejare que toques a Helena! – grito Naruto mientras él y sus clones se lanzaban contra el demonio y este los detenía con sus manos

—Aun si lograste vencer a Derek, no eres rival para mí, zorro – dijo Orgalor mientras lanzaba a los clones y varios de ellos desaparecían

—Lo malo para ti, es que no sé cuándo rendirme, ¡Ahora Hinata! – grito el guerrero mientras se apartaba de la vista de su enemigo

Al hacerlo, la oji perla lanzo una poderosa estocada de _Palma de vacío_ a un lado de Orgalor, lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzar lejos a Orgalor. El rubio guerrero corrió rápido a la mesa donde se hallaba Helena y empezó a liberarla. El poderoso demonio se levantó de los escombros con una gran fuerza y con mucha facilidad invoco unas cadenas que envolvieron a los dos guerreros y a Helena dejándolos sin posibilidades de moverse.

—Admiro su determinación – dijo el demonio mientras alzaba la mirada al cielo apreciando con una sonrisa la imponente Luna teñida de rojo sobre su cabeza – pero ya es muy tarde

— ¡No te atrevas! – Grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas tratando de liberarse - ¡Es solo una niña!

— ¡Demasiado tarde! – grito el demonio mientras tomaba una daga y atravesaba el corazón de la niña.

La sangre empezó a esparcirse por la fría mesa de piedra mientras se vaciaba sobre una copa de cristal que Orgalor sostenía. Al llenarse, sonrió con malicia y empezó a beber la sangre con mucha tranquilidad. Al terminar, sintió un total desagrado y un tremendo sabor de asco que invadía todo su cuerpo. Luego sintió como su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro a una gran velocidad, consumido por las llamas del _Amaterasu_ que Sasuke activo detrás de él. Con furia, Orgalor lanzo un relámpago morado sobre el Uchiha y la peli rosa, pero alcanzaron a cubrirse con el cuerpo del _Susanoo._

— ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Grito Orgalor furioso – se supone que esta sangre es totalmente pura

— ¡Oye! Para tu información mi sangre es totalmente pura – grito Naruto mientras Sasuke y Sakura los liberaban al igual que Hinata

—CREO QUE ESO PUEDE SER MI CULPA, JEJEJE – dijo Kurama dentro de la mente de Naruto

— ¿Pero cómo…? – al decir eso, giro su vista a la mesa de piedra, donde pudo ver como la pequeña que yacía muerta se convertía en un clon de Naruto para luego desaparecer - ¡Maldito! ¡Haz arruinado el ritual!

—El tiempo se te acabo – dijo Sakura mientras alzaba la vista junto con todos para ver como el brillo rojo de la Luna desaparecía poco a poco.

— ¡Pagaran por esto! – Orgalor grito totalmente cegado por la ira

Orgalor empezó a desprender un aura oscura que estremecía todo el lugar. Desplego unas alas muy parecidas a las del "Caballero de la muerte" y de su boca se mostraban un par de colmillos muy filosos. Sus manos empezaron a desarrollar unas filosas garras y sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo sangre. Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a liberar al máximo su poder y lograron activar sus respectivas armaduras.

— ¡ME ENCARGARE DE QUE CADA MOMENTO DE ESTA BATALLA, SEA PARA USTEDES UNA DOLOROSA TORTURA! – grito Orgalor totalmente furioso

El furioso demonio se lanzó contra los guerreros, los cuales detuvieron el ataque con sus espadas. Ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás y tomaron impulso para empezar a atacarlo. Cada ataque estaba perfectamente coordinado pero aun no lograban equiparar la poderosa velocidad de su enemigo. Naruto logro concentras más energía e invoco a tres clones de sombra los cuales se colocaron en posición para evitar el escape de su enemigo y empezaron a concentrar energía en sus espadas. Sasuke activo el _Amaterasu_ para rodear al enemigo y evitar su escape. Orgalor disparaba relámpagos purpuras de sus manos pero no lograba asestar ningún golpe. En eso, su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse y su energía disminuía por el sobre-esfuerzo.

—Llego el momento – dijo Naruto mientras se colocaba alrededor de Orgalor junto a sus tres clones - ¡Sasuke ahora!

Al decir eso, Sasuke libero un arco con su armadura de _Susanoo_ y concentro una flecha con llamas del _Amaterasu_ y el _Chidori_ ; mientras que cada clon de Naruto había creado una poderosa _Biju dama_ lista para ser lanzada

— ¡ESTOCADA _BIJU DAMA_! – gritaron los cuatro clones mientras unas poderosas esferas negras salían disparadas hacia Orgalor

— ¡FLECHA CHIDORI _AMATERASU_! – grito Sasuke mientras una poderosa flecha salía disparada y se clavaba en el cuerpo del demonio

Una poderosa explosión sacudió todo el interior y el exterior del castillo mientras el resto de los guerreros llegaban a donde se encontraba el grupo de Naruto y Sasuke. Al legar, Helena salió del escondite donde Naruto la dejo y se acercó a los sabios y a Merlina. Cuando el humo y polvo se empezó a divisar, Orgalor se encontraba de rodillas muy herido y agotado por la expulsión de energía. Los dos guerreros se acercaron rápidamente a su enemigo y colocaron sus espadas en su cuello, logrando acorralarlo. Shikamaru, Lee y Sai se preparaban para acercarse pero al dar los primeros pasos se detuvieron de golpe. Las chicas empezaron a sentir escalofríos al igual que los sabios y las hermanas hechiceras. Merlina cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras temblaba como si el ambiente se hubiera tornado frio y sujetaba su cabeza con desesperación. Naruto y Sasuke sintieron un tremendo escalofrió que recorría todo su cuerpo y sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

—No… ya es muy tarde… - empezó a susurrar Merlina con mucho miedo – ella…

Orgalor que aún estaba de rodillas abrió los ojos con desesperación y giro su vista hacia dentro del castillo, seguido por todos. De repente, un escalofriante silencio se apodero de todos los presentes y luego fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos lentos, delicados pero dejo a todos helados. Entonces, desde las sombras del castillo, la silueta de una mujer con un vestido blanco y una larga cabellera negra se hizo presente, sus parpados estaban ligeramente abiertos mostrando unos ojos color miel, pero después se abrieron por completo, cambiando a unos ojos totalmente oscuros. En su rostro solo había seriedad, pero el miedo que infundía no podía ser ignorado.

—Mi… reina… - empezó a tartamudear Orgalor – has despertado

—Desperté cariño – hablo la reina

 **Dime ¿Qué ha pasado aquí…?**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Buenas queridos amigos, he vuelto.**

 **Admito que el trabajo me arruina la inspiracion. Pero dentro de unos dias salgo de vacaciones. Asi que aprovechare el tiempo para refrescar y renovar mis ideas. Con mucho esfuerzo termine este capitulo y pronto terminare esta historia. Ahora espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo y doy gracias a quienes leen esta historia y me brindan su mas sincera opinion. Juro que todo review me motiva a no renunciar.**

 **Ahora un pequeño adelanto de la siguiente parte: La batalla final empieza, la Reina de las sombras ha despertado y ahora los guerreros deberan despertar el poder de Excaliburn si quieren lograr la victoria ¿Podran lograrlo?**

 **Espero sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, en fin y prometo darlo todo para terminar esta historia antes de fin de año. Gracias por su paciencia y que tengan un buen dia.**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**

 **P.D.**

 **Estoy buscando ideas para una historia navideña, si alguien tiene una idea, sera bien aceptada. Sean libres de dejan comentarios, sugerencias, etc. Gracias**


	14. Chapter 13 part 2

**Los ninjas caballeros y la misión en la edad media**

 **Capítulo 13: _"La luna Sangrienta Parte 2: el fin de un reinado"_**

Bajo la luz de la luna llena, después de haber desprendido un intenso brillo rojo, se iluminaba una parte del castillo. En el lugar, solo había silencio. La vista de todos los guerreros en el lugar se posaba sobre una silueta femenina que salió del castillo. Llevaba un vestido de una sola pieza color blanco y sus ojos eran color miel. Su larga cabellera negra cubría toda su espalda. Lentamente salió del castillo dejando que todos la vieran. Orgalor y Merlina, que conocían bien el alcance de su poder, tenían escalofríos con solo verla, mientras todos los guerreros se ponían nerviosos.

—Orgalor – empezó a hablar la mujer mientras miraba al demonio de rodillas - ¿Dónde está mi hijo Derek y su prometida?

—Pues… mi reina – empezó a hablar el demonio con mucho miedo – él fue… asesinado y… ¡aahhhhhhhggg!

Sin poder terminar la frase, la mujer abrió los ojos de golpe y el brazo derecho de Orgalor fue cortado sin mucha dificulta mientras la mujer aparecía detrás de su esposo a una velocidad que ni el propio _Rinnegan_ de Sasuke pudo verla

— ¿Cómo dejaste que mi hijo muriera, Orgalor? – hablo la mujer con una gran furia mientras sus ojos se tornaban oscuros

—Estos guerreros lo mataron – dijo mientras colocaba su mano izquierda sobre su hombro en un intento por tratar de aminorar el dolor – mi reina… elimínalos…

Antes de poder decir otra palabra, la mano de la poderosa reina atravesó el pecho de Orgalor, destruyendo su corazón en el acto. Antes de que Orgalor cayera tendido al suelo, la poderosa reina se acercó a su oído para susurrarle: _A mí, nadie me ordena._ Todos los jóvenes guerreros vieron con horror como esa mujer de apariencia tranquila, fue capaz de acabar con un poderoso enemigo en un instante, mientras ellos tuvieron muchos problemas para si quiera lastimarlo. Naruto y Sasuke estaban conscientes que solo el poder de **_Excalibur_** sería suficiente para acabar con ella. Al instante, el resto de los guerreros entraron en total sincronización y estaban listos para iniciar su formación de ataque. Pero en un instante, un destello color purpura cayó sobre la maligna reina y cegó a todos por un momento.

— Mucho mejor – hablo la mujer que salió vestida del destello con un atrevido vestido color purpura de una pieza con una abertura para mostrar sus piernas – veo que ustedes tienen el poder de **_Excaliburn_** pero háganse a la idea de que eso no es suficiente para mi

Al terminar de hablar, dos pares de alas demoniacas salieron de su espalda y se elevó para salir del castillo. De sus manos brotaban chispas color purpura las cuales salían disparados en todas direcciones hacia los guerreros que apenas podían esquivarlos. De repente, unas oscuras cadenas con espinas salieron del suelo, atrapando a las hermanas hechiceras y al resto de los sabios, los cuales sufrían por el daño causado por las mismas. Merlina ordeno a los soldados presentes que sacaran a Helena del castillo mientras preparaba un conjuro para tratar de hacer dormir a la demoniaca reina, la cual no se vio afectada. Naruto, Sasuke y Lee saltaron a gran velocidad hacia ella, tratando de golpearla, pero al momento de tratar de impactar con ella, se volvió intangible. Shikamaru trato de atraparla en el aire con sus sombras, pero al momento de tocarla, las sombras eran destruidas y después se dirigieron hacia el guerrero, el cual era auxiliado por Sai.

Tenten, Temari e Ino lanzaban sus ataques hacia la maligna reina, pero todo ataque era desviado con mucha facilidad. Esta bajo al suelo y con un chasquido de sus dedos, unas cadenas brotaron del suelo, atrapando a las guerreras. Hinata y Sakura concentraron al máximo su energía y se lanzaron hacia la reina con un poderos golpe, el cual logro lanzar a la poderosa reina contra el muro. Pero en un instante, esta apareció detrás de ellas y con sus manos atravesó el abdomen de ambas chicas.

— ¡HINATAAAAAAAA!

— ¡SAKURAAAAAAAA!

El grito de los dos guerreros estaba lleno de ira. Ambos guerreros se lanzaron al ataque contra la poderosa reina, la cual detuvo ambos ataques sin mucha dificultad. Pero en un instante, el rubio guerrero desapareció y cuatro clones aparecieron detrás con sus espadas totalmente oscurecidas, mientras Sasuke se alejaba y con una mano de su _Susanno_ aprisionaba a su enemiga.

—¡ _ESTOCACA BIJU DAMA_ ¡ - gritaron los cuatro clones al momento que cuatro esferas oscuras salían disparadas de las espadas y arremetían contra la maligna reina y la lanzaban contra los muros del castillo con tanta fuerza, logrando que saliera disparada fuera del castillo.

Al escucharse la explosión fuera del castillo, las cadenas que sostenían a los guerreros y hechiceros se soltaron en un instante. Naruto y Sasuke corrieron a toda prisa para auxiliar a sus compañeras, las cuales tenían una severa herida en el abdomen. Merlina se acercó rápidamente con el "Santo grial" en manos. Con un solo sorbo, las heridas de ambas chicas sano al instante.

— No pierdan tiempo – dijo Merlina hacia los guerreros mientras Sakura y Hinata se levantaban lentamente – ella no está vencida. Ustedes dos beban de la copa para que recuperen sus energías. Ella sigue viva.

Al instante, Sasuke fue el primero en beber del "Santo grial", pero al momento en que Naruto iba a beber de ella, un relámpago purpura salió disparado hacia la copa brillante y la destruyo en un parpadeo, destruyendo las esperanzas de todos. Con pasos tranquilos, la reina salió volvió al castillo con su ropa rasgada y varias heridas, que al parecer, no hacían efecto en la Reina de las sombras.

— Si este es el poder que se encargó de destruir a mi hijo, estoy sorprendida – dijo mientras alzaba sus alas y se elevaba al cielo – cometí un error al subestimarlos, pero eso termina aquí

Al decir eso, una poderosa aura oscura la cubrió por completo y empezó a crecer. Alcanzo una altura increíble, similar a la del _Susanoo._ Dos pares de alas demoniacas salieron para agregarse a su espalda. Sus brazos se convirtieron en garras filosas. Su cabello se ondeaba con voluntad propia. Su piel se tornó purpura y sus ojos pasaron a ser rojos como la sangre y de su boca salían dos hileras de colmillos. Todo el cielo se tornó oscuro y el viento junto con muchos relámpagos purpuras cubrían el cielo y la tierra.

— ¡AHORA, NADIE PODRA DETENERME! – grito con una voz aterradora que era escuchada en todos los reinos - ¡ESTE MUNDO SERA CONSUMIDO POR MI OSCURIDAD!

Al decir eso, lanzo su brazo contra el rubio el cual, muy apenas logró esquivarlo mientras los demás guerreros empezaron a cubrirse.

— ¡No permitiré que lastimas a mis amigos y a este reino! ¡KURAMA! – grito el rubio

Al momento, Naruto libero al poderoso _biju_ en su forma de _Sabio de los seis caminos_ mientras que Sasuke activo el _Susanoo_ en su verdadera forma y ambos poderes se combinaron creando a un poderoso guerrero en forma de _Kyübi_ cubierto por la armadura purpura del _Susanoo._ Sasuke clavo su arma legendaria en el suelo cerca del rubio mientras Merlina y los demás guerreros se acercaban rápidamente.

— Yo logre recuperar mis energías – dijo Sasuke – comiencen con el ritual para invocar a **_Excaliburn._** Yo tratare de ganar algo de tiempo

Al decir eso, Sasuke se fusionó con el _Kyübi Susanoo_ y empezó a luchar contra la Reina de las sombras para distraerla. Shikamaru, Lee y Sai se colocaron en posición, clavando sus armas en el suelo, de tal forma que se formaba una estrella de cinco puntas. Las chicas se colocaban detrás de ellos con sus armas en manos. Merlina se colocó detrás de Naruto y Hinata con el resto de los sabios y empezó a recitar un conjuro mientras las espadas empezaron a brillar. Naruto coloco la **_Vaina de Excalibur_** en el centro del ritual y de esta, empezó a surgir una espada con un filo color de plata, un mango color oro y con grabados de la familia Pendragon. Naruto se acercó lentamente hacia el centro mientras la espada se clavaba en el suelo. Cuando el ritual termino, la espada estaba ahí en frente.

Pero antes de siquiera tocarla, la Reina de las sombras, que se percató de todo, hizo a un lado a su imponente distracción y con su largo brazo tomo al rubio y con fuerza lo estrujo logrando que gritara de dolor y desactivando su manto de chakra y con eso, desactivando la invocación de Kurama. Antes de poder siquiera hacer algo, fue lanzado contra la fosa marina que se encontraba en el castillo. Todos quedaron consternados.

— ¡ESA FUE SU ULTIMA ESPERANZA! – grito la poderosa reina mientras que con un brazo sujetaba al _Susanoo_ con Sasuke jadeando del cansancio dentro de el - ¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES PODRA LEVANTAR A **EXCALIBUR**! ¡AHORA MUERAN!

Todos los guerreros corrieron por todo el castillo buscando refugio mientras Sasuke trataba de luchar contra su enemiga sin mucho éxito. Hinata corrió hacia donde había caído su amado. Al llegar vio como los soldados lo habían sacado inconsciente mientras la pequeña Helena trataba de ayudarlo. Hinata se colocó a su lado y trato de despertarlo, pero estaba herido y cansado. Todo parecía perdido.

— ¡OYE CHICO, NO TE RINDAS! – grito Kurama dentro de la mente de Naruto mientras este se encontraba inconsciente – aún podemos luchar

De repente, el subconsciente de Naruto brillo y de la nada, el junto al poderoso zorro aparecieron en una pradera con la luz de la luna sobre el cielo y nadie alrededor. Al caminar un poco, vieron dos figuras frente a los dos. Una de ellas era Nimue, la dama del lago y a su lado, un hombre con una pequeña barba color negra y con el atuendo de un rey, junto al mago Alastor y otro hechicero similar, pero más viejo. Se trataba del mago Merlin.

— Usted es…

— Así es, joven guerrero – hablo el imponente sujeto – yo soy el Rey Arturo. Ya conociste a mi esposa, a uno de mis mejores hechiceros y el – señalando al último sujeto presente – fue mi fiel consejero y maestro, el mago Merlin

— Es increíble – dijo Naruto sorprendido, pero después bajo la mirada con tristeza – lo siento mucho, no pude salvar su reino. He fracasado…

— ¡No te rindas! – se escuchó el grito de una pequeña niña

En un instante, la pequeña Helena apareció junto a Merlina y Hinata, las cuales se encontraban desde afuera de su mente tratando de curarlo

— Yo confió en ti, Naruto

— Mi hija tiene razón joven guerrero – siguió hablando el rey – al igual que tú, enfrente muchos enemigos, pero tenía la esperanza de conseguir la victoria. Cometí errores, y logra muchas victorias, al igual que muchas derrotas, pero siempre me mantuve en pie para salir adelante. Por mis amigos, por mi reino y sobre todo, por mi familia

— No te rindas Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata – recuerda cual es nuestro camino ninja

El rubio bajo la vista. Respiro profundamente y apretó los puños. De momento levanto su brazo derecho con el puño cerrado y miro con determinación a quienes lo miraban

— Nunca retrocederé, porque este es mi camino ninja y mi camino como caballero. Prometo traer la paz a este reino

— Confiamos que si – dijo Alastor con una sonrisa

— Buena suerte

Al instante, un brillo cegó al rubio y al abrir los ojos, vio la mirada suplicante de su novia al lado de la pequeña Helena y Merlina junto a ella. Con dolor, se levantó mientras veía a lo lejos como Sasuke seguía luchando contra la imponente Reina sin ningún éxito.

— Hinata, ayúdame a llegar a donde esta **_Excalibur_**

— Claro, Naruto-kun – sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica levanto a su novio y con paso lento se dirigieron al castillo

Helena y Merlina, junto con el resto de los sabios miraba con esperanzas a la pareja y rezaba por la victoria. Con paso lento, Naruto llego a donde estaba la espada mientras sus amigos lo ayudaban y se acercaban a él.

— Bien amigos, hora de terminar esto – dijo el rubio tomando la espada con ambas manos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un intenso brillo cubrió al chico haciendo que un pilar de luz se proyectara hacia el cielo, despejando toda oscuridad y alertando a la maligna reina y deteniendo su ataque. Al terminar el resplandor, apareció un imponente caballero vestido con una armadura color dorado-naranja. En su pecho mostraba el símbolo del remolino y en su espalda una capa con franjas naranjas y negras formando el símbolo del _Sabio de los seis caminos._ En su mano derecha, se apreciaba la poderosa espada de **_Excalibur._** Del brillo del guerrero, varias luces surgieron, llenando a todos los guerreros presentes, incluido Sasuke y con eso, sus antiguos poderes regresaron al igual que todas sus energías.

— ¡Pagaras lo que le hiciste a este reino y a esta gente reina de las sombras! – grito Naruto mientras que con velocidad lanzo una poderosa estocada hacia la reina y logrando derrumbarla en un instante

En eso, sus compañeros reaccionaron y varias de sus cosas del mundo ninja aparecieron. Shikamaru activo su jutsu de sombras y tomo uno de los brazos de la reina, mientras que Sai creo un imponente guerrero de tinta con un pergamino que apareció en sus manos, atrapando el otro brazo de la reina. Temari uso su abanico y lanzo unas ráfagas cortantes de viento logrando confundir a la poderosa enemiga. Ino guio a las hermanas hechiceras, las cuales lanzaron un ataque combinado de Fuego y Hielo hacia el rostro de la reina y lastimarla. Sakura y Hinata lanzaron un poderoso golpe hacia las piernas de la reina mientras que Lee lo hacía en la espalda de la reina, haciendo que cayera de rodillas en el suelo. Tenten lanzo varias de sus armas a los brazos para lastimarla, mientras Sasuke usaba el _Susanoo_ para sujetarla. Naruto tomo impulso y con su espada en mano, lanzo una poderosa estocada, clavando su espada en el corazón de la Reina de las sombras.

— ¡Este es tu fin! ¡Desaparece! – grito el rubio

— ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡PERO YO SOY…! ¡YO…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

En un instante, la reina empezó a desplomarse en el suelo mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba. En el suelo, quedo su cuerpo normal tendido en el suelo. De su boca desbordaba la sangre y después lanzo un grito desesperante, para después explotar junto con Naruto que estaba cerca. Todos alcanzaron a cubrirse. Al despejarse el polvo, una pila de escombros estaba en el lugar. Todos se acercaron preocupados, junto con Helena, Merlina y el resto del ejercito a lo que quedaba del castillo. Entonces, una silueta fue cubierta por el brillo del sol que se asomaba en el horizonte. Esta silueta mostro una zorruna sonrisa y alzo la poderosa espada con su mano derecha.

— Misión cumplida. Se hizo justicia… - dijo el rubio guerrero mientras la armadura dorada que lo cubría desaparecía y caía al suelo semi inconsciente.

Hinata corrió a sujetarlo mientras sus amigos se acercaban para cerciorarse que estaba bien y con eso, el grito de victoria por parte de los soldados no se hizo esperar. Con mucha alegría, todos celebraron la victoria. Al fin, el combate había terminado con la victoria de los guerreros y el fin de un oscuro y maligno reinado, había llegado a su fin.

La paz, había vuelto a este reino…

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola amigos mios. Hoy queria darles un regalito y actualice este fic, con el fin de este capitulo. Tomare un descanso para disfrutar de la fiesta y despues de eso, seguire escribiendo para terminar esta historia. Admito que fue mucho el trabajo para describir esta parte, pero ya despues de esto, todo sera mas relajado (Bueno, eso espero)**

 **En fin, aqui un adelanto del siguiente capitulo: La paz ha vuelto al reino del Rey Arturo, pero los guerreros aun no pueden volver a su propio hogar, aun queda algo por hacer y depende de ellos terminar bien su mision.**

 **En fin, gracias por su tiempo, su paciencia y sus "likes" si asi se le dicen aqui. Les deseo a todos una feliz Navidad y los vere pronto. Que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte:**

 **Empero92**


	15. Chapter 14

**Los ninjas caballeros y la misión en la edad media**

 **Capítulo 14: _"La restauración de un reino y la última misión"_**

Un rayo de luz se asomó por la ventana de la habitación. Poco a poco, sus ojos empezaron a sentir esos molestos rayos y no tuvo más opción que abrir sus ojos. Al hacerlo, vio un techo de piedra y sintió su cuerpo totalmente cubierto por una manta. Al recordar todo lo sucedido en la batalla final, se levantó de golpe para cerciorarse que estaba en una habitación muy grande. En su mente rondaba solo una pregunta: _¿Dónde estoy?_

— Al fin despiertas, dobe – una voz grave llamo la atención del rubio

— Sasuke – fue lo único que vocifero Naruto mientras sentía un leve dolor en la cabeza – ¿Dónde estamos?

— En la fortaleza del este – respondió el Uchiha mientras se levantaba hacia la puerta de la habitación y al abrirla estaba un soldado vigilando – avísale a todos que ya despertó

— Enseguida señor – hablo el guardián para salir corriendo

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? – pregunto el rubio que se sentaba en el borde de la cama aun con los ojos pesados y su cuerpo un poco adolorido

— Tres días, sí que tienes el sueño pesado – se burló Sasuke

— Espera… ¡¿Tres días?! ¡¿y cómo fue que…?!

— Te transportamos después de la batalla

— Y ¿Dónde está Hinata?

— Ella estuvo pegada a ti todos los días y todas las noches – tomo asiento Sasuke mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua de una copa en una mesa de la habitación y le daba otra al rubio – se nota que te quiere mucho

— Sakura haría lo mismo por ti, teme – dijo el rubio con una mini sonrisa plantada en sus labios

— Eso lo se…

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando de golpe entraron Hinata y Rock Lee y después entraban el resto de los guerreros seguidos por Merlina y Helena. La chica oji perla salto a los brazos de su amado con algunas lágrimas de felicidad mientras todos estaban felices de ver a su héroe despierto. Después de tan cómodo recibimiento, se le explico al rubio sobre lo sucedido en su "descanso". Al terminar la batalla, todos empezaron su viaje de regreso hacia la fortaleza del este, mientras varios soldados y varios constructores se dedicarían a reconstruir el castillo. Con mucho dolor, se confirmó la destrucción del "Santo Grial". La poderosa **_Excalibur_** se hallaba protegida en la biblioteca del castillo y todas las personas prisioneras y escondidas del reinado de Orgalor y la Reina de las sombras al fin podían disfrutar de la paz.

— Ahora que el enemigo ha desaparecido para siempre, hemos cumplido con nuestra misión – hablo Shikamaru con su tono habitual – pero ¿Por qué seguimos aquí?

— Es un poco complicado – hablo Merlina – verán, para que puedan regresar a su mundo, el conjuro abrirá un portal para que regresen, cuando la petición del invocador sea cumplida

— Pero cumplimos con la petición – dijo Lee un poco dudoso – derrotamos a Orgalor, a sus hombres y con su esposa

— Bueno, no con todos sus "hombres" – señalo Ino divertida a Janeth y Lidia

— ¡Oye! – gritaron las dos hermanas que se hallaban en la entrada de la habitación

— No, verán, mi petición fue un poco más "especifica" – dijo Merlina un poco nerviosa – yo pedí " _Que los guerreros acaben con la amenaza de este mundo y reconstruyan este reino para que todos estemos en paz"_

— Por lo que hemos investigado – empezó a hablar uno de los sabios – ya acabaron con la amenaza de este mundo. Ahora necesitamos que nos ayuden a reconstruir este reino desde cero

— Supongo que es parte de la misión – dijo Naruto con su característica sonrisa – no creo que tengamos problemas, ¿verdad?

— Tsk, como sea – dijo el Uchiha mientras se levantaba de su lugar y salía de la habitación – pero en estos momentos necesitas descansar

— Sasuke-kun tiene razón – dijo Sakura siguiendo a su amado – ya tus heridas sanaron, solo debes guardar reposo

Al momento todos le dieron una despedida al rubio mientras unas doncellas aparecían con una pequeña mesa y un poco de comida para que el rubio comiera más cómodo. Hinata se quedaría con su amado para ayudarle, mientras Ino se le acercaba diciendo que cerraría bien la puerta para que pudiera "comer" con más tranquilidad, cosa que ruborizo a la chica oji perla. La chica ayudo a Naruto a comer de lo que ella preparo mientras hablaban de lo sucedido.

— Hinata, gracias por estar conmigo todo este tiempo, incluso cuando estaba inconsciente – hablo el rubio mientras miraba a la chica limpiando todo

— Sabes que yo nunca te abandonaría Naruto-kun – contesto la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama – eres lo más importante para mi

— Por un momento, creí que te perdería. Tuve miedo cuando esa mujer atravesó tu cuerpo y caíste al suelo – dijo mientras apretaba los puños con rabia – nunca dejare que alguien te lastime

— Y yo tampoco dejare que te lastimen – dijo la chica posando su mano sobre su rostro – cuando ella te lanzo fuera del castillo, me sentí horrible y no creí que te volvería a ver…

— No llores por favor – dijo Naruto mientras secaba sus lágrimas con sus manos – te prometí que estaría bien y cumplí esa promesa. Al final, tú fuiste quien me ayudo a continuar en la lucha

— Te amo, Naruto-kun – al decir esto, acercaron sus rostros para unirlos en un tierno beso

— Si tuviera las fuerzas suficientes, te daría más que un beso – dijo el rubio enamorado logrando intensificar el rubor en el rostro de su novia

— Por ahora, solo descansemos – al decir eso, se recostó a su lado para abrazarlo y dormir junto a el

El cansancio fue mutuo y ambos cayeron rendidos en un sueño tranquilo y placentero. Desde afuera de la habitación, todos sus amigos, incluidos Merlina y Helena no aguantaban la curiosidad por lo que pudiera suceder y estaban pendiente de lo que decían.

— Les dije que aún son demasiado inocentes para hacerlo – dijo Merlina un poco apenada

— ¡Te lo dije cerda! ¡Gane la apuesta! – dijo Sakura señalando a una furiosa Ino

— ¡Cállate frentona! Solo tuviste suerte…

— Las dos bajen la voz o nos escucharan – dijo Temari cubriéndoles la boca – de todas formas, es algo normal

— Eso quiere decir que ustedes… - intento decir Sai pero una sombra cubrió su boca

— Eso a ustedes no les incumbe – dijo Shikamaru retirándose – hay cosas que hacer

— Yo pienso igual – dijo Sasuke que también se retiraba

— En serio que son unas alocadas – dijo Janeth mientras se retiraba junto a su hermana

— Se llama crecer – dijo Ino

— Entonces, nosotros ya hemos "crecido" mucho… - Sai fue interrumpido por una sonrojada Ino

— ¡Sai! ¡Cierra la boca!

— Oye Sakura – pregunto una apenada Tenten - ¿Acaso tu… con Sasuke…?

— Pues a decir verdad… - la peli rosa fue interrumpida cuando el Uchiha la cargo sobre su hombro y empezó a salir al pasillo - ¡Sasuke-kun!

— Ni-una-palabra-mas – dijo el azabache con una mirada seria, pero llena de vergüenza

— Oye Tenten, nosotros… - pregunto un sonrojado Lee

— ¡Nooo! – grito la pobre chica muy apenada mientras le daba unos golpecitos infantiles en el pecho

— Valla, los jóvenes del futuro sí que saben expresar su amor – dijo Merlina muy apenada, mientras el resto de los sabios asentían dándole la razón a su nueva maestra.

Pasaron unos días para que el rubio líder lograra reponer sus fuerzas por completo. Fue recibido por sus compañeros, los cuales ya tenían sus tareas asignadas para empezar la reconstrucción del reino que pasaría a ser de Helena al crecer. Shikamaru y Merlina empezaron a asignar las tareas que realizarían cada uno. Primero sería la reconstrucción de la fortaleza del sur, destruida por Naruto en su batalla contra el "Caballero de la muerte", así que el mismo rubio se encargaría de supervisar esa construcción. Hinata lo acompañaría junto con Helena para que la pequeña princesa empezara a conocer los lugares que gobernaría de adulta. Sasuke y Sai, junto a sus compañeras volverían a la fortaleza del oeste para supervisar su reconstrucción y encargarse de los peligrosos demonios que aun rondaban por el "Bosque de la mente". Shikamaru y Temari, junto con las hermanas hechiceras irían a la fortaleza del sur para llevar víveres al pueblo en el paso nevado, además que el guerrero estratega acompañaría a su dragón a una zona donde podría ser libre. Merlina y los sabios se quedarían con Rock Lee y Tenten en la fortaleza del este para buscar a las personas que aún se ocultaban en el bosque. Una vez con sus labores asignadas, todos emprendieron el viaje para reconstruir el reino entero.

 _Varios días después._

Naruto se hallaba revisando con unos constructores las ruinas, mientras que algunos de sus clones ayudaban con la reconstrucción. Hinata estaba en el pequeño pueblo ayudando a Helena y a las mujeres con unas labores sencillas como recolectar frutas, tejer o reparar prendas y preparando comidas para los cansados obreros. La pequeña princesa aprendía cuanto veía con mucho asombro. Un día, la pequeña se encontraba en el bosque junto a la oji perla, el rubio y sus clones y algunas mujeres en búsqueda de leña, frutos del bosque y algunas plantas medicinales.

— Señorita Hinata – empezó a hablar Helena un poco nerviosa

— ¿Qué sucede Helena-chan?

— ¿Cree que algún día… encuentre a un chico lindo como el joven Naruto? – pregunto la pequeña un poco sonrojada

— Descuida Helena-chan. Estoy segura que encontraras al chico ideal, así como yo lo hice

— Perdón chicas, ¿dijeron algo de mí? – dijo el rubio que estaba cerca de su novia pero distraído

— Nada importante Naruto-kun

— Es verdad joven Naruto, yo solo… - la joven Helena interrumpió sus palabras al tener una visión y al terminar esta, tenía una sonrisa

— ¿Tuviste una visión Helena-chan? – pregunto Hinata sorprendida

— Si. Y fue muy bonita – respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa

— ¿Y que viste? – pregunto Naruto

— Que los dos tenían una familia muy feliz y unida – dijo Helena alejándose con una sonrisa, dejando a la joven pareja totalmente sonrojados, pero felices

Mientras tanto, en la isla de la fortaleza del oeste, Sasuke y Sai salían del "Bosque de la mente" seguidos de algunos soldados, después de exterminar a los últimos demonios que rondaban el bosque. Llegaron a donde se estaba reconstruyendo la fortaleza, donde sus compañeras los esperaban con un sencillo almuerzo. Los soldados se retiraron a una zona exclusiva para ellos mientras los jóvenes ninjas encontraron una zona tranquila cerca de un pequeño rio donde almorzaban cada pareja por separado. Sai e Ino se la pasaban de cariño en cariño. Sakura después de almorzar se sentó en la orilla del rio mientras metía sus pies en el agua cristalina para descansar después de estar recolectando alimento junto con las damas del castillo. La chica se encontraba tranquila con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del silencio, pero se vio interrumpida al sentir como su novio se sentaba a su lado e imitaba la misma acción que ella. Al sentarse a su lado, empezó a mirar al frente, donde el rio desembocaba hacia el mar.

— Sasuke-kun – hablo la chica un poco apenada, haciendo que su novio desviara la vista hacia ella – al regresar a nuestro mundo, ¿te iras de nuevo de la aldea?

— No lo sé – dijo el Uchiha mientras cerraba los ojos como si estuviera reflexionando las cosas – aún hay cosas que debo hacer

— De acuerdo – dijo la oji perla con la voz cortada – solo espero que te cuides en tu viaje…

— Sakura – hablo Sasuke mientras acercaba a la chica a su cuerpo con su brazo – quiero que me acompañes

— ¿Qué?

— Después de esta misión, me di cuenta que necesito apoyo en mi viaje para atender mis heridas

— Oh, entiendo – suspiro resignada la chica hasta que sintió los dedos de su novio sobre su frente

— Además, necesito de tu compañía para no sentir de nuevo la soledad – al decir esto se acercó a la peli rosa para darle un beso, logrando que la chica se lo devolviera mientras lloraba de alegría – entonces ¿Qué dices?

— Por supuesto que voy contigo – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – además, eres un desastre tu solo Sasuke-kun, jejeje

— No te pases – dijo el chico serio, pero después le mostro una leve sonrisa

A lo lejos, Ino y Sai los espiaban escondidos entre los arbustos.

— Me da gusto ver que la frentona logro convencer a Sasuke-kun – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa – merece ser feliz

— Tú también Ino. Me esforzare para hacerte reír todos los días de tu vida – dijo Sai mientras la miraba de forma tierna

— Sai-kun, eres tan tierno…

— ¡Más te vale que nos des privacidad Ino cerda! – grito Sakura que la escucho desde el rio y veía a la pareja junto al Uchiha que despertó furioso el Sharingan para intimidarlos

— ¡Oye, yo también merezco un momento romántico con mi novio, frente de marquesina! – grito Ino desatando un pleito entre ellas, dejando a los chicos al margen

Muy lejos de ahí, en la fortaleza del norte, el grupo de Shikamaru se encargaba de ayudar al pequeño pueblo en el paso nevado con la recolección de leña y reconstrucción de algunas cabañas. Las hermanas Janeth y Lidia se hallaban ocupadas ayudando y discutiendo mientras jugaban con unos niños. Lidia hacia muñecos de nieve con los niños mientras Janeth hacía ángeles de nieve.

— No se co-como sopor-soportas este ho-horrible frio – dijo Janeth mientras se intentaba calentar con sus poderes

— Hermana tonta, yo prefiero más el frio – dijo Lidia con burla – además, es obvio que soy superior a ti en poderes

— ¿Quieres probarme niña insolente? – grito la peli roja muy furiosa mientras su espada se encendía en llamas

— ¡Adelante cara de tomate! – grito lidia que sacaba su espada cubierta de hielo

— Niñas, no peleen – dijo el patriarca del lugar – ambas son muy talentosas

— Mi esposo tiene razón – dijo Mildegrart, la esposa del patriarca – sus habilidades serían muy útiles en este pequeño pueblo

— ¿De verdad? – preguntaron las chicas un poco ilusionadas

— Por supuesto – hablo Winston, el patriarca – aquí nadie las discriminara por sus poderes y podrían llevarse bien con la gente del pueblo

— Muchas gracias – dijo Janeth con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que su hermana – prometemos siempre ayudarlos, ¿verdad Lidia?

— Eso ni lo duden – dijo la peli blanca mientras los niños cercanos abrazaban a las hermanas con mucho cariño

Mientras tanto, en una zona del bosque nevado un poco alejada del pueblo, Shikamaru y Temari caminaban junto al dragón **_Timaeus._** Llegaron a una caverna muy grande a los pies de la montaña. Shikamaru se acercó a la entrada y deposito el brazalete que le otorgo Johan Dragonite. El dragón se acercó a la entrada y se giró para ver a los jóvenes guerreros.

— _Detrás de la montaña_ – empezó a hablar el dragón de manera telepática con los dos guerreros – _se encuentra "El valle de los dragones". Un hogar para los que huimos del clan de los "Caza-dragones"_

— Lo bueno es que Johan era el último de ellos – dijo Temari un poco tranquila

— _Mientras nosotros sigamos vivos, no dejaran de casarnos_ – siguió hablando el dragón - _es por eso que nos ocultamos_

— No todos los humanos son malos – dijo Shikamaru – en nuestro mundo serias bienvenido

— _Por lo que me has contado de tu mundo, no dudes que los dragones también estén ocultos. Antes de irme, tengo algo para ustedes –_ al decir esto, el dragón levanto su cola y la coloco sobre la cabeza de Temari haciendo que ella brillara – _Por tu valentía, te entrego esta pequeña daga, forjada usando una de mis garras. Pórtala con orgullo. Oficialmente, eres digna de llamarte una "Doma-dragones"_

— Muchas gracias **_Timaeus_** \- dijo Temari mientras hacia una reverencia

— _Para ti guerrero –_ dijo el dragón dirigiéndose al joven ninja – _tienes mis respetos. Te entrego estos dos tesoros_ – al decir esto, acerco su cola para mostrar un pequeño cofre y a su lado un brazalete – _con este brazalete, podrás sentir todo a tu alrededor. También es una insignia que te permitirá comunicarte con cualquier dragón. Lo que hay dentro del cofre, solo puedes abrirlo al regresar a tu mundo. Te sorprenderás._

— Gracias **_Timaeus_** – dijo el ninja mientras tomaba las cosas – te agradezco por la ayuda que nos brindaste

— _Para un dragón como yo, las batallas son nuestra vida. Pero ya estoy muy viejo. Bueno, debo irme. Que sus corazones nunca dejen de latir. Sigan mirando hacia al frente y recuerden que se tienen el uno al otro_

Al decir eso, el poderos dragón dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la caverna hasta que desapareció. Después de unos momentos, unos poderosos rugidos se escucharon desde dentro de la caverna. Shikamaru y Temari emprendieron el camino de regreso al pueblo.

— Valla, una "Doma-dragones". Kankuro se morirá de celos cuando le cuente – dijo la chica mientras miraba la pequeña daga y apreciaba su grabado – debo admitir que me siento muy orgullosa de mi

— Siempre has sido talentosa mujer, no presumas – dijo el chico mientras se colocaba el brazalete y miraba con lujo de detalle el pequeño cofre en sus manos

— Bueno perezoso, al menos tu saliste más afortunado con tus dos regalos. Supongo que con eso, tienes suficiente

— No. Aun me falta algo importante

— ¿Qué cosa te fal…? – la chica se vio interrumpida por un beso en los labios por parte de su novio

— No, no era eso. En fin, sigamos – dijo el chico mientras se alejaba con un aire de superioridad mientras la pobre chica se sonrojaba a mas no poder

— ¡Shikamaru, idiota! – dijo la chica que se acercaba y lo zarandeaba toda avergonzada

— Que fastidio

Mientras, en la fortaleza del este, los sabios junto a Merlina se dedicaban a reconstruir la orden de magos, investigando entre los sobrevivientes que poseían cualidades mágicas, incluyendo a mujeres. Lee y Tenten caminaban por el bosque cerca del rio recorriendo las antiguas fortalezas buscando sobrevivientes. Llegaron a la primera fortaleza que atacaron, donde el chico salvo a su novia. Se encontraba abandonada y sin nadie a sus alrededores. Pero en ella, se respiraba un aire de paz y tranquilidad.

— Bueno, esta es la última que revisamos – dijo Tenten un poco cansada – creo que es hora de regresar a la fortaleza del este. Aún tenemos tiempo antes del atardecer

— Tienes razón – dijo Lee mientras avanzaba hacia una de las habitaciones abandonadas del lugar

— Sabes Lee, he aprendido mucho de esta aventura. Ahora me siento mucho más segura de mi misma y de mis habilidades

— Pero tú siempre has sido muy hábil y talentosa – dijo el chico acercándose a ella – después de todo, eres la mejor guerrera que conozco

— Tal vez, pero no soy tan fuerte como Sakura, ni poseo habilidades increíbles como Hinata e Ino. Soy solo… normal – una lagrima empezó a caer por su rostro

— Pero tú eres mucho mejor que ellas. Tienes una mayor ventaja

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Mientras más grande es tu desafío, más grande y glorioso es el triunfo – dijo el chico mientras le mostraba su sonrisa brillante y con el pulgar derecho en alto

— Lee, ¡Muchas gracias! – grito la chica mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos

Tenten le robo un beso a su amado novio el cual fue correspondido y antes de darse cuenta, ambos se recostaron en la pequeña cama que se encontraba en la habitación que encontraron. La felicidad se apodero del cuerpo de ambos jóvenes, seguido de unas intensas llamas de pasión que no podrían extinguirse con simples besos y caricias. Antes de darse cuenta, Lee deslizaba sus manos sobre la suave y fuerte espalda de su novia y sin poder contenerse, las dirigió al humilde, pero hermoso rostro de su chica. Detuvo sus besos para apreciar sus hermosos ojos, los cuales lo cautivaron mientras la chica no dejaba de pensar en lo dulce y tierno que era el chico frente a él. Lee recostó a Tenten en la cama y con mucha delicadeza empezó a retirarle el sencillo conjunto que cubría su figura. Con mucha delicadeza, empezó a besar su cuello y después bajo hasta sus pechos. Con cada beso, con cada caricia, la pobre chica soltaba gemidos y suspiros de placer. Se encontraba experimentando sensaciones únicas que nunca creyó que existieran.

La mente de Tenten empezó a volar en un cielo lleno de éxtasis al sentir como su amado empezaba a bajar su mano hacia su intimidad y le brindaba placer con cada caricia y pequeña penetración. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, soltó un pequeño pero muy placentero grito, sinónimo de haber conseguido un orgasmo tan placentero que cayo rendida en la cama.

— Lee, necesito tu ayuda – hablo la chica entre suspiros y jadeos

— Lo que quieras, solo pídelo

— ¡Despierta las llamas de la juventud y el placer en mí!

— A la orden…

Con eso en mente, Lee acerco su miembro hacia Tenten y con lentitud empezó a penetrarla, haciendo que la chica soltara un ligero grito que rondaba entre el placer y el dolor, pero después empezó a rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo de su amado con una tierna y sensual sonrisa. Había entregado su virginidad al hombre que amaba y estaba lista para entregarse por completo a él. Con lentitud, pero con amor, Lee empezó a estocarla. Con cada embestida, los gemidos de Tenten subían de intensidad. El ritmo empezó a elevarse. Llego un momento, en que ambos cuerpos estaban totalmente unidos con un fuerte abrazo. Y entonces, el clímax final llego. Ambos explotaron de placer con un potente orgasmo que termino con un agotado joven que apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amada mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad mientras se sentía llena de felicidad.

— Tenten, te amo – dijo Lee mientras besaba la frente de su amado – no sé si esto sea un sueño, si sea real o tal vez me volví loco, pero no quiero que este momento se termine

— Fue real Lee, estoy muy segura de eso – dijo la chica mientras se acunaba en el fuerte pecho de su amado – no sabes que feliz me siento de haberte entregado mi amor

— Y yo siento lo mismo. Te prometo que desde ahora no dejare de velar por tu felicidad. Me asegurare de nunca dejarte sola

— Yo también Lee. Te amo – termino la chica mientras se unía a su amado en un apasionado beso – sí que fue intenso

— Mis llamas de la juventud y el placer aún no se apagan

— No tienes remedio – dijo la chica mientras se sentaba sobre él y colocaba las manos de Lee sobre sus pechos – por suerte, las mías tampoco

Y sin decir más, siguieron con la sesión de amor, llena de la llama de la juventud, mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

 ** _Un mes después_**

El tiempo había pasado y los jóvenes guerreros ya se encontraban reunidos todos juntos en la fortaleza del este. Sus tareas habían concluido y el reino renacía desde las cenizas poco a poco. Una tarde, Merlina y la nueva orden de magos, de la cual Janeth y Lidia eran parte, se reunió con los guerreros para informarles algo importante.

— Jóvenes, tengo buenas noticias – empezó a hablar Merlina – después de mucho investigar, he logrado terminar el hechizo que los llevara de vuelta a su mundo

— Genial – dijo Naruto mientras los demás se alegraban de la noticia

— Para que todos puedan volver, solo es necesario que la espada **_Excaliburn_** regrese a su lugar de reposo y entonces el portal a su hogar se abrirá

— ¿Así de fácil? – pregunto Sai un poco dudoso

— Si, solo que hay un inconveniente – dijo Merlina poniéndose un poco seria – como saben, el conjuro original les permitía volver al momento en que partieron. Pero como han pasado mucho tiempo aquí, el hechizo necesita regresarlos a la edad original que tenían antes de venir

— Sabemos que su crecimiento no ha sido mucho – tomo la palabra uno de los sabios – pero al regresarlos, sus recuerdos podrían borrarse

— ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! – fue el grito de sorpresa de las chicas, Naruto y Lee

— Pero, todo lo que ocurrió aquí – dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke, el cual solo agacho la cabeza

— ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que eso suceda? – pregunto Shikamaru mientras miraba el pequeño cofre que le regalo **_Timaeus_**

— Mitad si, mitad no – dijo Merlina – podrían quedarse más tiempo, mientras resuelvo ese problema, pero entre más se queden, más riesgos y problemas podrían surgir

— Es su decisión – dijo uno de los sabios

Con esa idea en mente, los guerreros no sabían cómo reaccionar. Habían sido muchas las cosas que habían experimentado en ese viaje y no querían olvidarlas. Pero el tiempo se acababa. Era volver ahora, o esperar y arriesgarse a no volver.

Esa seria, su última decisión…

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola amigos, estamos en las ultimas de esta gran historia, esperare con ansias sus comentarios. Le doy las gracias a quienes aun siguen leyendo esta historia. Solo faltan dos capitulos, y tal vez despues haga algunos omakes dentro de la historia, pero estos seran publicados aparte. Aqui el ultimo adelanto de la historia: La despedia que muchos no deseaban realizar, ¿cual sera la desicion de los guerreros?**

 **Gracias por todo y porfavor, regalenme un review.**

 **Sin mas, que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**


	16. Chapter 15

**Los ninjas caballeros y la misión en la edad media**

 **Capítulo 15: _"Una despedida llena de sentimientos"_**

El sol empezó a mostrar su brillo para anunciar el inicio de un nuevo día. Habían pasados dos días desde que Merlina y los sabios habían hablado con los jóvenes guerreros sobre el método para regresar a su hogar. Aunque parecía algo improbable, el primero en levantarse fue el rubio líder. Con una lentitud causada más por la tristeza que por el cansancio se levantó de su cama y contemplo como las personas afuera del castillo empezaban con sus actividades diarias. Algunos hombres se reunían en la salida de la gran fortaleza para ir al bosque a buscar leña; otros empezaban con el martilleo y movimiento de metales pesados en los talleres de herrería; algunos pequeños grupos acompañados de mujeres y niños salían en carretas llevando paja, barriles o cajas de madera llenas de materiales de construcción o comida mientras que algunas mujeres cargaban canastas con ropa sucia para lavarla en el rio.

El rubio contemplo eso con una triste sonrisa al recordar y comparar un poco esa imagen con la de su aldea. Despertó de su trance al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta. Uno de los guardias se encontraba afuera para anunciarle que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Con calma, Naruto se vistió y tomo rumbo al comedor. Al salir al pasillo, se encontró con su compañero de cejas pobladas. Se sorprendió mucho al verlo sin su habitual energía que lo caracterizaba. Llegaron juntos al comedor donde contemplaron al resto de sus compañeros sin expresar mucha alegría en sus rostros. Todos se encontraban atrapados en sus propios pensamientos. En sus mentes rondaban las palabras de Merlina y de los sabios sobre la decisión que podían tomar. Una decisión que podía cambiar todo en sus vidas.

 ** _Flashback_**

Un día después de la información otorgada a los guerreros, los cuales seguían afectados y muy pensativos, todos se reunieron en la biblioteca junto con Merlina y Helena, pues al parecer tenían nueva información sobre el regreso a casa.

— Jóvenes, sé que es difícil tomar una decisión en estos momentos – hablo uno de los sabios – pero creo que podemos darles una idea de lo que pueden hacer

— ¿Qué clase de idea? – pregunto Temari un poco seria

— Sabemos que en su dimensión tienen una vida y una familia que los espera – esas palabras afectaron mucho a Naruto y Sasuke – pero cuando una oportunidad se presenta, deberían aprovecharla

— ¿Están sugiriendo que nosotros…? – hablo Ino con algo de duda

— Si – tomo la palabra Merlina – ustedes podrían quedarse en este mundo y empezar de cero. Serian bienvenidos

La idea de quedarse dejo impresionados a todos los presentes. Algunos se quedaron con esa idea mientras otros no sabían que pensar

— Incluso, podrían ser los nuevos caballeros de la mesa redonda – hablo Merlina – Naruto puede tomar el puesto de rey en lo que Helena crece un poco o encontramos un prometido para ella

— ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! – todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras

— ¡Yo aún soy muy joven para casarme! – grito la pequeña princesa un poco sonrojada

— Si el dobe se convierte en rey, todo el lugar sería un caos – dijo Sasuke causando el enojo del rubio

— ¡Oye! Yo sería un gran rey. Después de todo, soy un gran guerrero, ¿verdad Hinata?

— Es cierto Naruto-kun – dijo la oji perla un poco apenada mientras se imaginaba a su amado como un apuesto rey

— Aunque la idea suena tentadora – dijo Ino un poco pensativa – tenemos un hogar al cual volver, con nuestras familias, amigos y que también necesita protección

— No tienen que decidir ahora – dijo Lidia que estaba al lado de su hermana – aunque me gustaría que se quedaran para tener con quien jugar

— En fin – dijo Merlina – el tiempo es corto. La espada de **_Excaliburn_** necesita volver a su lugar de reposo, o tener un nuevo dueño. Tienen dos días más antes de que la espada vuelva a separarse y alguien más pueda abusar de su poder

— Entendido – dijeron todos a una sola voz

 ** _Flashback fin_**

En el comedor, el silencio estaba presente. Nadie sabía que pensar, necesitaban un consejo, una idea, una ayuda, pero estaban solos.

— Entonces, ¿Qué haremos? – fue la pregunta de Lee para tratar de romper el hielo y tratar de animar las cosas

— Aún tenemos un día para pensar las cosas y decidir – dijo Sai mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía – sugiero que reflexionemos a fondo y con calma

— Tiene razón – respondió Ino siguiendo a su novio – tal vez encontremos la respuesta afuera de castillo

— *suspiro* supongo que si – dijo Sakura muy triste mientras volteaba a ver a Sasuke el cual se mantenía en silencio con la mirada perdida

Cada pareja decidió tomar un rumbo diferente y pensar con calma las cosas. Tal vez así encontrarían una solución.

 **Shikamaru y Temari**

De todos los lugares que desbordaban calma, tal vez la biblioteca era una buena opción, aunque esta no desbordara un ambiente romántico. Pero para Temari, ya era un milagro ver a su "novio" ocupado en otra cosa que no fuera estar acostado en el césped contemplando las nubes. Pero no podía evitar extrañar esa sencilla pose que le hacía sentir paz. El pobre estratega no paraba de caminar por la biblioteca. Aunque nadie se lo pidiera directa o indirectamente, el trataba de buscar una solución al problema de perder sus recuerdos. Le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, pero no encontraba solución. Frustrado, solo tomo asiento en el escritorio donde se encontraba rodeado de libros y cerro sus ojos tratando de buscar algo de paz en su mente. En ese momento, sintió los suaves y femeninos brazos de su novia rodear su cuello a forma de abrazo.

— No tienes que estresarte tanto – dijo la chica acercándose a su rostro – una solución aparecerá

— Eso lo sé – dijo el chico tranquilizándose un poco – pero por una vez en la vida, no quisiera tomar el camino fácil

— No tiene que ser así, enfrentaremos esto juntos

— Esto es problemático *suspiro*

— Todo para ti es problemático

— No todo, tú no eres problemática para mi

— ¿A no?

— No. Tu eres muy problemática

— Tonto – dijo la chica mientras se separaba de él y se daba la vuelta – tú sigues siendo un perezoso sin remedio

— Pero soy tu perezoso sin remedio y tú eres mi chica problemática – dijo el peli negro mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba hacia el en un abrazo – eres mi única razón para no ser un perezoso

— Supongo que puedo aguantar eso – dijo la chica ocultando el rubor en sus mejillas mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar

— Entonces estamos bien – al decir eso, la miro a los ojos para regalarle un cálido beso que fue correspondido

En ese momento, nadie podía interrumpir su momento romántico. Fue una lástima que Merlina presenciara eso y que saliera en total silencio para darle su espacio a la pareja.

 **Rock Lee y Tenten**

La pareja se encontraba caminando por el pueblo mientras veía con detalle todo lo que ofrecía la gente en cada puesto. Desde frutas, semillas, vegetales recién cosechados, incluso carne fresca de venado, liebres e incluso pescados; las mujeres se hallaban tejiendo al aire libre o llevando de un lado a otro sus canastas llenas con sus compras. Los niños solo podían jugar con total tranquilidad en los caminos entre las casas. Algunas niñas jugaban con las muñecas hechas de trapos viejos y rellenas de paja; los niños pretendían pelear usando palos de madera con forma de espada. La alegría que se contemplaba era el fruto de las batallas que habían librado.

— Al ver a toda esta gente – dijo Tenten – no dejo de pensar en Konoha

— Lo sé – dijo Lee – aunque sea duro, me gustaría volver a casa. Lástima que no podré contarle a Gai-sensei sobre esta aventura

— Sí, no quisiera olvidar nada de esto – al decir eso, se aferró más al cuerpo de su novio – todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí fue maravilloso

— Pues no importa si lo olvide o no – dijo Lee sorprendiendo a la chica – al volver a casa, hare lo posible por que seas mi novia, ¡lo juro por mis llamas de la juventud!

— Y yo voy a aceptar tu propuesta – dijo la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su novio – te amo

— Y yo a ti

Mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, la joven pareja siguió caminando por el pueblo tomados de la mano.

 **Sai e Ino**

Desde una zona elevada en las afueras del pueblo, Sai se encontraba haciendo un dibujo del castillo y de los habitantes que caminaban con total tranquilidad. Ino se encontraba recostada apoyándose en el hombro de su amado. A pesar de la tranquilidad que desbordaba con su mirada, en su mente había muchos pensamientos. Muchos pros y contras de la decisión que debía tomar. Podía quedarse con Sai y empezar de nuevo, sin la preocupación que ejercería tomar el liderazgo del clan Yamanaka, pero si hacia eso, dejaría sola a su madre, abandonaría a sus amigos, sus maestros. Pero si decidía regresar a casa, toda la experiencia, la aventura, la emoción y los recuerdos se irían para siempre. En eso, sintió como su novio apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

— ¿Te siente bien Sai-kun? – dijo la chica un poco preocupada

— Si, descuida – dijo el chico con voz seria – una vez leí en un libro que apoyar tu cabeza sobre la de tu pareja, era una señal de apoyo

— A veces tus libros pueden ser un buen consejo, o una molestia – dijo la chica un poco seria

— La mayoría me ha ayudado mucho

— ¿Tienen tus "libros" alguna solución para este problema? – dijo la chica mientras lo miraba fijamente

— Solo una, confiar en mi corazón

— ¿Y qué dice tu corazón?

— Que sin importar lo que pase, me quede contigo a tu lado – dijo el chico mientras le mostraba una sonrisa totalmente sincera

— Pero, ¿y si te pido hacer algo imposible o muy difícil? – dijo la chica muy preocupada

— Entonces me encargare de solucionarlo por ti…

Al decir eso, la chica no pudo soportar más y se lanzó a los brazos de su amado, el cual le correspondió el abrazo y luego le regalo un beso. Había olvidado que la sinceridad de su novio podía ser tierna y molesta, pero era lo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz. Sai, por otro lado, no dejaba de pensar la forma de agradecer a sus libros por tan valiosos consejos, porque sin ellos, no hubiera encontrado a tan bello ángel.

 **Sasuke y Sakura**

A las afueras del castillo, cerca de un rio que atravesaba el bosque, una cabellera rosada bailaba con la brisa del viento que soplaba llevando tranquilidad. Por desgracia, en el corazón de la chica, se encontraba un manojo de nervios, tristeza y dolor. Por un momento, se sintió maravillada por todos los recuerdos que experimento en esta aventura. Le costaba creer que, todos esos recuerdos y el avance que logro al lado de su amado Sasuke, podrían irse para siempre. Su mirada estaba perdida hacia el rio, donde se reflejaba el sol que se ocultaba en el atardecer. En ese momento, sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Fue cubierta por la capa que traía Sasuke consigo. A pesar del lindo gesto que recibió, no podía dejar de pensar que lo olvidaría por completo.

— ¿Qué hacías antes de llegar aquí? – pregunto Sasuke rompiendo el silencio del momento

— Yo… estaba trabajando en el hospital – dijo la chica mostrando una risa – había atendido a un pequeño que no dejaba de llorar porque…

— Porque quería que le dieras uno de los dulces de tu oficina antes de ponerle una vacuna – termino el chico dejando sorprendida a la chica

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto la peli rosada muy sorprendida

— Porque te observaba desde la ventana – dijo el chico muy tranquilo

— Eso significa que tu…

— Si, ya había vuelto a la aldea, pero estabas muy cansada que no quise aparecer aun…

— Yo te hubiera recibido Sasuke-kun. Siempre estoy esperando tu regreso

— Lo sé, Ino y el dobe me lo dijeron – dijo Sasuke levantándose y acercándose a la orilla del rio, dándole la espalda a Sakura – yo planeaba volver

— Sasuke-kun…

— Sakura, no soy bueno para expresar mis sentimientos, en especial al saber lo mucho que te lastime, pero estoy dispuesto a dar todo de mi por enmendar mis errores

— Pero, al volver a casa, olvidaras todo esto

— Lo que siento en estos momentos, es algo que iba a cumplir antes de venir a este mundo. Quiero que seas parte de mi nueva vida Sakura

— Sasuke-kun…

Las lágrimas empezaron a descender por las mejillas de Sakura que no podía contener sus emociones. Con lentitud se acercó a su amado y lo envolvió en sus brazos para poder recargarse en su pecho. Sasuke devolvió el abrazo y tomo el rostro de la chica para regalarle un beso en la frente y después uno en sus labios. Sin importar lo que pasara, el amor entre ellos nunca seria borrado por nada ni por nadie.

 **Naruto y Hinata**

La luz de la luna cubría por completo la fortaleza. La joven pareja se encontraba en un balcón observando el cielo estrellado y recibiendo las caricias de la brisa nocturna. Después de un día totalmente juntos, decidieron terminarlo contemplando el lugar que habían salvado.

— Es increíble lo bello que es este lugar, ¿no crees Hinata? – pregunto el rubio detrás de su amada mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo con sus brazos

— Sí, es muy hermoso Naruto-kun – respondió la chica con aire de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo

— ¿Sucede algo Hinata?

— Es solo que... no estoy segura de…

— ¿Quieres volver a casa, verdad?

— Extraño a mi padre, a Hanabi, a nuestros amigos… pero si nos vamos

— Mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran Hinata. Eso tenlo por seguro – respondió el rubio mientras le regalaba un beso a su amada – yo te amo y siempre lo hare

— Y yo te amo a ti Naruto-kun

Hinata recordó que sus sentimientos ya habían alcanzado al corazón de Naruto. Es cierto que habían pasado muchas cosas en esta aventura que los habían unido aún más. Pero sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos. Su amor no sería olvidado. En ese momento, la pareja escucho unos pasos dirigirse hacia ellos. Al voltear, vieron a sus amigos que se dirigían hacia ellos. La mirada que todos reflejaban era una clara respuesta de la decisión que habían tomado. En ese momento, todos se dirigieron juntos hacia donde estaba Merlina, la cual ya sabía la decisión que habían tomado.

Al día siguiente, el grupo de guerreros, junto a los sabios, Merlina, Janeth, Lidia, Helena y algunos de los aldeanos que los conocieron la primera vez, caminaban rumbo a las ruinas del altar de **_Excalibur._** El camino se encontraba cubierto por la niebla y un aire fresco rodeaba el lugar. Después de unas horas, llegaron a las ruinas. Donde alguna vez estuvieron las cinco armas descansando, solo quedaba una lápida cubierta por el musgo y la suciedad. Los guerreros se acercaron a la lápida. Naruto llevaba en sus manos la poderosa espada dentro de la _Vaina_ que la "Dama del Lago" le había entregado.

— Naruto – empezó a hablar Merlina – coloca a **_Excalibur_** en la lápida y deja la **_Vaina_** a su lado

— Entendido – al decir esto, se acercó a la lápida solo

Con calma, Naruto se acercó lentamente a la lápida. Saco la espada y la miro firmemente. Todos los presentes contemplaron el momento en que la espada quedo incrustada en la lápida y esta empezó a brillar. La poderosa espada lanzo un inmenso destello que ilumino el lugar por unos segundos para después regresar a la luz natural que lo rodeaba. La sorpresa invadió el lugar al ver como la espada se había convertido en piedra junto con la **_Vaina,_** sellando su poder para siempre. Después de eso, un extraño portal color rojo apareció detrás de la lápida.

— Bien jóvenes – empezó a hablar uno de los sabios – no tengo palabras suficientes para expresar nuestro agradecimiento por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros.

— Gracias por darme otra oportunidad y permitirme remediar mis errores – dijo Merlina mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla

— Ino – dijo Janeth junto con su hermana – muchas gracias por revelarnos la verdad

— Y por permitirnos arreglar nuestros errores – continuo hablando Lidia – y perdón por todo lo que hicimos

— No tienen que agradecer nada – dijo Ino – ustedes merecían conocer la verdad

— Bueno, creo que es hora de…

— ¡Esperen! – grito Helena saliendo al frente de la multitud – tengo un regalo para ustedes

— ¿De qué se trata Helena? – pregunto Naruto

— Merlina y yo lo hablamos y descubrimos como evitar que pierdan sus recuerdos – estas palabras sorprendieron a todos

— ¿Cómo? – pregunto Lee sorprendido

— Para que el portal no remueva sus recuerdos, se necesita sacrificar una habilidad mágica – dijo Helena mientras tomaba el collar de su madre – por eso, he decidido perder mi habilidad para ver el futuro

— Pero señorita Helena – hablo uno de los sabios – con ese poder, podría evitar futuros problemas

— Además – hablo Naruto – es el legado de tus padres

— No me importa ver el futuro – dijo la pequeña – porque yo construyo mi propio destino. Y ese es mi camino de princesa

Estas palabras conmovieron a todos los guerreros y a los presentes. Naruto no pudo más que sentirse orgulloso por sus palabras. Los jóvenes se acercaron a la pequeña y le dieron un cálido abrazo grupal, incluso Sasuke se vio envuelto en el momento. Después de eso, Merlina le ayudo a enfocar sus poderes hacia el portal, el cual cambio su color a uno Azul y se hizo un poco más grande. Con eso, todos los guerreros se acercaron lentamente y antes de entrar dieron una última despedida.

— Adiós a todos – hablo Naruto – fue una gran aventura, de veras

Y sin más, todos entraron al portal, el cual se cerró justo detrás de ellos y con eso, los jóvenes guerreros ninjas habían vuelto a casa dejando una marca en el pasado difícil de borrar, llena de alegría, esperanzas y sueños.

 **Su misión, había terminado…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola queridos amigos. Por fin me decidi a publicar este capitulo. Ya solo falta el final, pero no para siempre. Como habia comentado antes, de esta historia saldran pequeños Omakes para que todos puedan reirse o reflexionar un rato. Y este sera un proyecto en conjunto al lado de mis compañeros y amigos escritores: Javier Pozos y Pegasister Geishiken.**

 **Tambien anuncio mi trabajo en conjunto con mi amigo y maestro Javier Pozos en una historia Crossover que se encuentra en su perfil. Espero que este capitulo les guste y me regalen un review.**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo en esta historia y los invito a pasar por mi perfil y el de mis amigos que mencione anteriormente y vuelvo a escribir:**

 **\- Javier Pozos**

 **\- Pegasister Geishiken**

 **Sin mas, me despido**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**


	17. Epilogo

**Los ninjas caballeros y la misión en la edad media**

 ** _Epilogo_**

El sol empezó a salir por el horizonte. Una pequeña alarma empezó a sonar en la habitación del departamento. El rubio ninja se despertó de mala gana y estiro su brazo al mueble donde se encontraba ese maldito aparato. Había momentos en que se preguntaba porque había comprado esa molesta alarma. En momentos como estos, prefería el cantar de los pájaros que se posaban en el balcón del castillo, pues era más delicado y…. De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado. Lo recordaba todo, su aventura en el pasado, sus batallas, sus momentos en el bosque y en el castillo. Todo eso fue…

— FUE REAL NIÑO – hablo Kurama dentro de la cabeza de Naruto – NUESTROS RECUERDOS QUEDARON INTACTOS

— ¿Y también los demás? – pregunto el rubio con esperanzas

Un leve golpeteo se escuchó en la ventana de la casa, al abrirla, vio a su compañero Uchiha con una sonrisa que lo saludaba desde afuera. Naruto salió para saludarlo y sus palabras lo relajaron y comprobaron sus idead.

— Fue real, dobe – dijo Sasuke al saludarlo

— Eso parece teme – Naruto lo dejo entrar mientras el empezaba a vestirse – espero que los demás también puedan recordar

— El sacrificio de Helena funciono, no tienes por qué ponerte dramático dobe – dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en la pequeña sala

— Ya quiero ver a Hinata y a los demás ¿y tú?

— … me da igual – Sasuke se levantó del lugar y camino hacia la puerta

— Apuesto que Sakura ya desea verte – dijo Naruto un poco feliz

— … lo se

Mientras ellos salían del departamento, en el complejo de los Nara, pasaba algo muy sorprendente. Shikamaru se levantaba temprano por primera vez y de forma voluntaria sin tener un deber que lo obligara a madrugar. Al poner sus pies en el suelo, reviso su habitación con lujo de detalle, como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera en ese lugar. Su vista se detuvo en una esquina, donde aprecio una pequeña bolsa de viaje, similar a la que usaba en sus misiones como caballero. Al abrirla, dio un gran suspiro de satisfacción y alivio. Dentro se encontraba un tablero de ajedrez que le regalaron los sabios, la daga que recibió Temari y el brazalete con el cofre que había recibido del poderoso dragón **Timaeus.** Se colocó el brazalete y todos sus sentidos se intensificaron. Pudo sentir a su madre en la cocina preparando el desayuno, a los venados que se hallaban en el bosque cerca del complejo del clan, incluso el revoloteo de las aves cerca de su casa. Tomo el pequeño cofre y lo abrió, para recibir una gran sorpresa, que lo dejo totalmente impresionado.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la aldea, se veía una gran mancha verde correr a gran velocidad con mucho impulso por todas partes. Todos sabían que se trataban del discípulo de "La Noble bestia azul de la hoja" Rock Lee. El muchacho corría a toda velocidad, hasta llegar a la casa de su inseparable compañera Tenten. Golpeo y grito con todas sus fuerzas la puerta hasta que su compañera salió ya vestida, pero medio dormida.

— Lee, es muy temprano – dijo la chica un poco cansada

— Tenten, ¿No recuerdas algo importante? – dijo Lee un poco ilusionado

— Nada importante. En la tarde tengo una misión, debo comprar unos víveres porque ayer no pude hacerlo y aun debo ir a dejarle unas cosas a Gai-sensei

— Oh, de acuerdo – el chico bajo la mirada un poco triste – no te molestare entonces…

— Lee, Ino se comunicó conmigo hace un momento. Quiere que todos los que fuimos a la misión del pasado nos veamos en media hora. Además, debemos decirle a Gai-sensei de nuestra relación, ¿recuerdas?

— Si, está bien ahí estaré… - de repente, algo hizo click en la cabeza del pobre chico - ¡Tú lo…!

— ¡Claro que lo recuerdo tontito! – Tenten se lanzó a los brazos de su amado – Solo te jugaba una pequeña broma

— Eso fue muy cruel – el pobre chico lloraba de forma exagerada

— Bueno, creo que fueron mis propias llamas de la juventud sacando mi lado divertido

— Entonces ¡Que nuestras llamas de la juventud se enciendan juntas! – Lee levanto a su novia mientras daban unos giros y compartían una gran sonrisa

— Creo que esta vez te daré la razón – la chica se apoyó sobre el cuello de su novio para regalarle un tierno beso

Mientras la joven pareja tenía su pequeño momento romántico, en la florería de la familia Yamanaka, la rubia heredera se encontraba muy feliz, dejando muy extrañada a su madre. En eso, alguien entro cargando con un cuaderno de dibujo y con una sonrisa sincera. La chica lo vio entrar y corrió a sus brazos muy alegre.

— ¿Los trajiste? – dijo la chica muy alegre

— Por supuesto – Sai saco la libreta enseñándole los dibujos en su interior – me da gusto que los dibujos que hice estén intactos, en especial…

— ¡Aquí esta! – la chica grito con emoción al encontrar un dibujo de ella con el paisaje del castillo del este detrás de ella – el dibujo que quería

— Si – Sai se acercó a ella para contemplar el dibujo – definitivamente, el mejor de mis dibujos

— ¿A si? ¿Por qué? – la chica se acercó a él de forma seductora

— Porque estas en ese dibujo preciosa…

Las palabras del chico fueron silenciadas por un apasionado beso que fue correspondido. Sin duda Ino se encontraba llena de alegría por poder recordar todo lo vivido en esa gran misión. Por otro lado, en la entrada a la aldea de la hoja, una agitada chica de cabello rubio y llevando un gran abanico en su espalda, llego muy agitada. Antes de poder ser interrogada por los guardias de la puerta, el heredero del clan Nara llego y los tranquilizo, mientras la chica recuperaba el aliento.

— Creo que exageraste… - Shikamaru se quedó callado al ver la mirada furiosa de la chica

— Madrugue… y estuve corriendo… toda la mañana… - la pobre chica jadeaba muy cansada – al menos… dime que tienes mi objeto… - la chica recibió un beso de su novio y en sus manos estaba su regalo por parte de **Timaeus**

— Descuida, aquí esta. Me alegro de que nuestros recuerdos sigan intactos

— Yo también – la chica recupero el aliento y miro su regalo con alegría – por cierto, ¿Qué había en el cofre?

— Algo muy problemático – dijo el chico sacando un pergamino viejo de uno de sus bolsillos

— ¿Eso es…? – la chica se quedó sorprendida al ver un pequeño dragón sobre el cuello de Shikamaru

— Si, un contrato de invocación – el chico puso su mano derecha al frente, donde el pequeño dragón se posó – me dijo que **Timaeus** fue uno de sus ancestros más viejos

— ¿Eso significa que…?

— Quien sabe – Shikamaru alzo la vista al cielo – si pienso en eso, es problemático. Solo pensare que fuimos a un lugar muy problemático, pero nos dio una gran experiencia

— Yo pienso igual – dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a su novio – por cierto, también quiero firmar el contrato

— Que fastidio

En el complejo Hyuga, la dulce Hinata se levantó muy alegre de su cama y corrió al comedor donde encontró a su querida hermana desayunando al lado de su dulce niñera Natsu. Al verlas, corrió para darles un fuerte abrazo, mientras lloraba de alegría.

— Hinata, ¿estás bien? – Hanabi se sorprendió al sentir el abrazo de su hermana

— ¿Está bien señorita Hinata? – pregunto Natsu un poco confundida

— Nada… solo las extrañe mucho – dijo la chica muy alegre

— Pero si anoche cenamos juntas hermana mayor

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? – llego Hiashi al comedor un poco preocupado por el alboroto

— Pa-padre – Hinata se levantó del lugar para abrazar a su padre – te extrañe y mucho

— Tranquila hija – dijo el patriarca Hyuga aceptando el abrazo - ¿Está todo bien?

— Si, solo que quería abrazarlos mucho – la chica no se soltaba del abrazo, pues sabía qué hace tiempo que no los veía

Mientras Hinata se re-encontraba con su familia, Sakura corría a toda prisa para llegar al lugar de encuentro. En sus manos llevaba un libro viejo que saco de la biblioteca y estaba muy alegre sin razón aparente. Al llegar al lugar, vio a su amado al lado de su mejor amigo. Llego un poco cansada y sus amigos la veían un poco sorprendidos.

— ¿Estás bien Sakura? – pregunto el rubio con duda a la chica

— Sí, no te preocupes – la chica levanto la vista y vio a su amado - ¿Cómo te encuentras Sasuke-kun?

— Estoy bien Sakura – dijo el Uchiha desviando un poco la mirada

— Sobre lo que hablamos en… - la chica fue cayada al sentir los dedos de Sasuke en su frente

— Ya sabes cuál es mi propuesta – Sasuke le regalo una sincera sonrisa – prepararemos nuestras cosas y nos iremos juntos

— Sasuke-kun… - la peli rosada se ruborizo con las palabras de su amado

— Valla, no conocía ese lado romántico tuyo teme – Naruto interrumpió el momento romántico

— ¡Naruto! – gritaron los dos enamorados

— No te metas Usuratonkachi – dijo Sasuke muy ruborizado mientras Sakura le daba un fuerte golpe al rubio

— ¡Lo arruinaste tonto!

Antes de poder continuar con el enojo, llegaron Ino, Sai, Lee y Tenten viendo la escena un poco nerviosos. Después de un rato en que Naruto estaba inconsciente por la golpiza, al lugar llegaron Shikamaru y Temari, dejando a todos impresionados al llegar con un pequeño dragón cada uno en sus cuellos.

— Veo que al final saliste ganando Shikamaru – dijo Sai

— Es algo problemático – dijo Shikamaru acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño compañero

— ¿Qué nos querías mostrar frentona? – pregunto Ino a su amiga

— Esperemos a que llegue Hinata… - antes de poder continuar, la mencionada llego corriendo y se acercó a su amado el cual estaba inconsciente

— ¿Qué paso? – pregunto la oji perla viendo como los demás veían a Sakura – Sakura-chan

— ¡El empezó! – Sakura se defendió por lo sucedido

Paso un rato hasta que el rubio despertó y contemplo la dulce y tierna sonrisa de su amada mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en sus piernas. Al verla, vio a su hermosa novia con mucha alegría y se levantó lentamente para darle un tierno beso.

— Me alegro de tenerte a mi lado mi hermosa princesa – dijo Naruto acariciando la mejilla de su novia

— Y yo estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado mi apuesto caballero – dijo la chica abrazando al rubio

— Si ya dejaron su momento romántico – dijo Ino al lado de Sakura – Sakura quiere decirnos algo

— ¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos? – dijo Tenten muy pegada a Lee

— Antes de despertar – Sakura saco un libro de cubierta azul un poco viejo con la insignia de la familia Pendragón en su cubierta – pude ver de nuevo a Merlina y me dijo que buscara este libro

Sakura abrió el libro y vio que era un diario de Merlina y Helena, donde se veían varias imágenes con algunos de ellos y otras tantas de Helena como reina. Después de ver el libro un buen rato, llegaron a una página donde se encontraba una carta de Helena hacia los guerreros ninja. Sakura se la paso a Hinata para que la leyera.

 _A los valientes guerreros ninja:_

 _Espero que el ultimo hechizo que le pedí a Merlina haya funcionado. Han pasado más de 25 años desde que ustedes se fueron. He aprendido mucho gracias a todo lo que me enseñaron y al consejo de los sabios. Todos aquí hemos crecido y mejorado. Por ejemplo: Janeth y Lidia ahora protegen el paso nevado. Se han vuelto unas hechiceras muy poderosas y talentosas. Aunque en un principio me preocupo que habían tomado la apariencia de la doncella Ino. Creo que aprendieron mucho de ella._

 _En el pueblo, muchas mujeres han aprendido a usar armas para defenderse ellas solas como la doncella Tenten, mientras que muchos jóvenes no dejan de gritar algo sobre "Encender las llamas de la juventud", aunque me alegro de verlos felices. Bajo la magia de Merlina, descubrimos que Johan Dragonite y Goliath se encuentran en un mejor lugar, mientras que Orgalor, la Reina oscura, su hijo y su prometida, están pagando por sus crímenes. Y sobre Merlina, logro cumplir su sueño de crear equilibrio entre los magos y las personas sin magia. Estoy segura que su padre y el sabio Alastor están muy orgullosos de ella. Por cierto, hace unos días, recibí la visita de unos dragones. Al parecer, quieren volver a estar con los humanos. Gracias al caballero Shikamaru y la doncella Temari, ahora confían más en ellos. Y gracias al caballero Sai, muchas personas han desarrollado un gran gusto por la pintura y el dibujo._

 _Caballeros y doncellas, no tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron por mí, por Merlina, por Janeth y Lidia, por todo mi reino. Y sobre todo, a Naruto y Hinata, por permitirme descubrir mi propio camino de doncella. Nunca me rendiré ante nada ni nadie, pues siempre protegeré mi reino._

 _Deseo que sus vidas sean felices. Y quien sabe, espero que el destino nos permita reunirnos otra vez en algún momento. Nunca se sabe._

 _Gracias por todo._

 _Atte._

 _Merlina Pendragón_

 _Reina de Camelot_

Al terminar de leer la carta, todos quedaron muy emocionados y felices por ver como habían terminado las cosas con Helena, Merlina y los demás. Y sobre todo, que su misión había sido un éxito y conservarían esos lindos recuerdos por toda la eternidad. Después de eso, cada quien tomo su propio rumbo para continuar con sus vidas, pero Naruto le pidió a Sakura prestado el libro, para poder apreciar más de lo sucedido en el pasado. El rubio pasó algunas noches en vela leyendo las grandes aventuras de Helena.

 **Un mes después…**

Naruto corría a toda prisa a la oficina del Hokage. Había recibido una llamada urgente por parte de un ANBU sobre una misión especial para él. Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, se encontró con su novia Hinata, la cual también se encontraba igual de sorprendida por el llamado que recibió. Ambos entraron y vieron a Kakashi en su habitual papeleo.

— Naruto y Hinata, gracias por venir – dijo el peli blanco líder

— ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo Hokage-sama? – pregunto la oji perla un poco preocupada

— Tranquila Hinata, es una misión sencilla

— ¿De qué se trata Kakashi-sensei? – pregunto Naruto muy animado

— Verán, recientemente llego una familia de una tierra muy lejana pidiendo hospedaje en la aldea. Además solicitaron de la protección y guía del héroe del mundo Sinovia

— Valla, debe ser una familia muy poderosa – dijo el rubio muy impresionado

— ¿Y dónde están? – pregunto la oji perla

— Están esperándolos en la sala de presentaciones. Vallan a conocerlos

La joven pareja salió caminando hacia la sala. Al llegar, quedaron totalmente sorprendidos. Frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre alto de barba castaña y con algunas marcas en su rostro de varias batallas, a su lado, una hermosa mujer con una cabellera larga y negra. Llevaba un vestido azul muy hermoso; delante de ellos, dos chicas con un vestido sencillo de princesa, una de ellas de cabello castaño como la mujer y la otra de un cabello violeta con una gran trenza.

— Buenos días jóvenes – hablo el imponente hombre – mi nombre es Arturo Pendragón, ella es mi esposa Nimue Pendragón y ellas mis hijas Helena y Merlina Pendragón

— Les agradecemos su tiempo y ayuda – dijo la esposa con una reverencia

— Me gustan tus ojos – la pequeña Merlina se acercó a Hinata – siento que ya los he visto y por eso me gustan

— Espero que… - la chica llamada Helena se presentó un poco tímida – que, podamos ser buenos amigos

— Descuida pequeña Helena – Naruto sonrió con mucha alegría mientras se ponía frente a la pequeña junto a su novia – estoy seguro que seremos muy buenos amigos. Después de todo, ya lo fuimos en el pasado y yo no rompo mis promesas, porque…

 **Ese es mi camino como caballero… ¡De veras!**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Nota de los autores:**

 **Hola amigos, al final termine esta historia. Aunque me hubiera gustado darle mas profundidad y diversion, eso vendra despues. Ahora seguiran unos Omakes especiales basados en esta historia, pero no influirán en la trama original. Les doy las gracias a todos los que comentaron mi historia, sus sugerencias, ideas y felicitaciones me inspiran a seguir adelante. Gracias por todo y los invito a seguir pendientes a mi perfil, pues las ideas y proyectos seguiran apareciendo.**

 **Gracias por todo**


End file.
